Amore Verdare
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Lorsque le soir de Noël Hermione amène une potion sensée lui révéler l'identité de son âme sœur dans l'espoir qu'il se remette avec Ginny, Harry reçoit le choc de sa vie. Les sentiments ont-ils leur place dans le monde des Aurors ? Et d'où vient ce groupe qui sévit dans le monde sorcier ? SLASH DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à présenter mes excuses à tous ceux qui ont suivi ma fic "Qui es-tu?". Sachez que je compte la finir, mais comme je l'avais commencé à un moment où j'étais en dépression, et que ça va mieux ! et bien c'est dur de continuer, mais je le ferai ! En attendant, je vous propose une nouvelle fic, qui ne sera pas très longue afin que je puisse être sûre de la finir. Donc voici le chapitre 1, qui je l'espère vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas (TT), ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling.**

**Chapitre 1: La lueur verte.**

C'était une soirée froide qui prenait fin à Londres. Au dehors, on pouvait aisément apercevoir les nombreux flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel dans une lente danse dont certains n'arrivaient à détacher les yeux.

Les rues de la capitale anglaise se vidaient petit à petit, et l'on pouvait voir des gens tituber sous le poids de lourds paquets qu'ils portaient à bout de bras. Beaucoup se réfugiaient dans leur voiture, d'autres s'engouffraient dans les rames de métro qui ne tarderaient pas à fermer, et rares étaient ceux qui choisissaient de s'aventurer dans les rues sombres et enneigées. Parmi ces gens courageux, une jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide, laissant derrière elle son empreinte profondément dans le tapis blanc. De sa main gauche, elle resserra son emprise sur la large capuche du long manteau beige qu'elle portait, tout en vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que le paquet qu'elle portait sous son bras droit était protégé des flocons.

Elle passa devant une ruelle qui semblait vide et hésita un court instant avant de s'y engouffrer. Elle se retourna afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'a regardait ou pire, l'avait suivi, puis, dans une gracieuse pirouette, disparut dans un léger _pop_.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle prit en compte le changement de paysage. En effet, elle ne se trouvait plus dans la capitale, ni même dans une grande ville, mais dans un petit village qui semblait vide. Elle lâcha son emprise sur sa capuche et fit quelques pas en avant, la lumière d'un réverbère illuminant une partie de son visage et de ses yeux émerveillés. Le village était éclairé par des centaines d'étoiles qui se mélangeaient à la neige tombante, illuminant les flocons qui devenaient alors de véritables perles de lumière.

Elle reprit sa marche rapide, tout en continuant d'observer les décorations de la grande place, avec ses immenses sapins ornés de multitudes de guirlandes, ses grands arcs faits de gui placés un peu partout et la musique qui résonnait dans toute la ville, douce mélodie à peine audible, mais assez pour donner la touche finale à un tel spectacle.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva devant une petite maison à l'aspect bien entretenu, dont le petit jardin était, comme tous les autres, orné d'un sapin. Celui-ci était l'un des plus petits du village, mais on voyait bien que quelqu'un avait pris soin de le décorer de quelques guirlandes discrètes, de boules colorées et d'une unique étoile aux reflets bleutés à son sommet.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ôta un de ses gants et toqua trois fois à la porte en bois. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre dans un faible grincement. Un passant non averti aurait pu croire que la porte s'était ouverte toute seule, puisque personne n'apparut derrière. Mais la jeune femme fit trois pas en avant avec assurance et, alors que la porte se refermait, sa voix résonna dans le hall d'entrée.

« Bonsoir Kreatur. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'elf de maison se pencher en avant dans une courbette respectueuse.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle Granger. »

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en pensant qu'il y a de cela quelques années, l'elf ne pouvait même pas la regarder sans qu'un frisson de dégout ne le traverse. Ils avaient vraiment parcouru un long chemin avant que le mot « mademoiselle» ne sorte correctement de la bouche du serviteur.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en cherchant l'intéressé des yeux. Son regard capta une partie du salon qui lui parut vide.

« Maitre Harry est dans sa chambre. »

Bien sûr. C'était trop beau.

D'un geste rapide, elle se débarrassa de son manteau qu'elle tendit à l'elf puis, après avoir remercié ce dernier, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui lui faisait face et monta à l'étage. Elle s'arrêta devant la première porte et frappa. Silence. Elle frappa à nouveau.

« Harry ? Harry c'est moi, ouvre la porte. »

A nouveau, aucune réponse, mais elle entendit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur.

« Harry, ouvre la porte ou bien je l'ouvre moi-même ! » s'écria-t-elle, perdant patience.

A nouveau, quelque chose bougea à l'intérieur, et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaître une paire d'yeux couleur émeraude.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui répondit une voix rauque.

« Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles, et t'apporter quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, ses yeux cherchant l'objet en question.

« Je l'ai laissé en bas, je t'attends dans le salon. » lui dit-elle avant de faire demi tour.

Elle redescendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon, prenant place dans l'un des deux fauteuils positionnés près du feu. Aussitôt, Kreatur apparut à ses côtés.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, mademoiselle Granger ? »

« Quelque chose de chaud s'il-te-plait Kreatur. » lui répondit-elle.

« Très bien. » dit-il en se courbant à nouveau. « Kreatur a posé le paquet de mademoiselle sur la petite table. » puis, après une énième courbette, il disparut.

Hermione posa la main sur le paquet et ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans le fil noir qui le refermait. Elle aperçut alors une feuille de papier sous le paquet et la prit.

_Veillée de Noël_

_Le village de Godric's Hollow est heureux de vous inviter à la veillée de noël du samedi 24 décembre à l'église de Godric's Hollow._

_Au programme : Chants de noël, spectacle et messe de noël à minuit._

_Note aux habitants de Godric's Hollow : veuillez apporter un ou plusieurs plats/boissons avec vous._

_Nous vous attendons avec impatience._

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Noël. Cette période de l'année durant laquelle tous les cœurs semblent s'apaiser, où tous les sorciers et Moldus du monde sont liés par un sentiment de gratitude, de paix intérieure, mus par l'envie d'aider leur prochain. Qui ne pouvait pas être heureux en période de Noël ?

A cet instant, Harry Potter apparut à l'entrée du salon. S'il y a bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez le jeune homme, ce sont ses cheveux en bataille que rien ne semble pouvoir dresser. Alors qu'une main se perdit dans la masse d'épis bruns, deux émeraudes se levèrent timidement vers Hermione, pour se poser, non pas au niveau de ses yeux, mais d'un point situé légèrement à côté. Hermione se retint de rouler des yeux. Bien que le jeune homme ait changé durant les trois années suivant la Guerre, il semblerait que quelques traits de caractère soient restés ancrés.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » demanda-t-il, n'osant toujours pas regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Je suis venue te dire que le repas de Noël de demain commencera à 18h. »

« Ah…le repas. Désolé Hermione mais je ne pense pas pouvoir venir. »

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre.

« Et bien, j'ai d'autres projets. »

« Tu veux dire, _ce_ projet ? » répondit-elle en brandissant la feuille de papier.

Elle le vit pâlir en apercevant la feuille, puis tenter de reprendre contenance.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait défiant.

« Oh Harry s'il-te-plait ! » s'exclama Hermione, dont la patience avait atteint sa limite.

« Et que vas-tu faire là-bas ? Chanter des chants de Noël tout en buvant du lait de poule ? »

« Alors je resterai chez moi ! » finit-il en venant s'échouer sur le sofa.

A cet instant, Kreatur réapparut un plateau à la main.

« Kreatur a préparé un chocolat chaud à mademoiselle Granger. » dit-il en déposant devant elle une énorme tasse remplie d'un liquide sombre dont une odeur exquise émanait. Puis, en se tournant vers Harry, « Kreatur a pensé que le maitre voudrait aussi boire quelque chose. » et il déposa une tasse remplie du même breuvage sur la table basse près d'Harry.

« Merci Kreatur. » répondit Hermione, puis, en se tournant vers Harry « Harry, tu ne peux pas les éviter toute ta vie. »

« Je sais. » répondit le jeune homme, les yeux braqués sur le plafond.

« La meilleure façon d'arranger la situation est en parlant… » commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

« Parler ? » s'exclama Harry en se redressant, et cette fois-ci, ses yeux accrochèrent ceux d'Hermione. « Parler de quoi Hermione ? »

Prise au dépourvu par cette virulence soudaine, Hermione ne put que balbutier « Pe..peut-être que les choses pourraient…s'arranger… »

« Il n'y a rien à arranger Hermione, ce qui est fait est fait, et je ne reviendrai pas sur mes mots. »

« Mais elle t'aime Harry ! » s'écria la jeune femme « Elle t'aime depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! »

« Je le sais ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je refuse d'aller à ce repas ? Je veux qu'elle passe une soirée normale avec sa famille, et non une soirée à me fixer en espérant je ne sais quoi de ma part ! »

« Elle veut juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant. »

« C'est impossible. » trancha Harry. « Jamais je ne pourrais me remettre avec Ginny. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix suppliante.

« Parce que je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. »

Un lourd silence tomba entre les deux. Puis, après quelques secondes, Harry se laissa retomber sur le sofa.

« Je pense que je m'étais fait à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que j'étais et non pour qui j'étais. » finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle. « Cho ne s'était intéressée à moi que dans le but d'oublier Cédric, et toutes les autres filles…eh bien, tu sais très bien pourquoi les autres filles me voulaient. »

Il attendit un instant une réponse d'Hermione puis, voyant que rien n'arrivait, continua.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de sentiments pour elle, Mione. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu, ce qu'_elle_ a vécu. Elle mérite mieux qu'une relation basée sur un sentiment qui n'existait pas. »

« Mais, Harry… » reprit Hermione, et le jeune homme put sentir le choc dans sa voix. « Vous avez passé 3 ans ensemble… »

« Je sais, je sais… »

A nouveau, le silence se fit entre les deux amis. Puis, Hermione se souvint du paquet posé près d'elle.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle et le jeune homme fut sur ses pieds en un rien de temps.

« Ah. Désolée je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. »

Harry la regarda, un peu perdu, puis se rassit. Elle se leva alors et vint s'asseoir près de lui avant de lui présenter le paquet.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna-il en observant l'emballage. « Mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de t'acheter quoi que ce soit... »

« Ce n'est pas ton cadeau de Noël. C'est…autre chose. »

Il leva un regard interrogateur vers elle, et d'un hochement de tête, elle l'encouragea à l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait une fiole en cristal bleu, et rien d'autre. Harry la prit et la tint devant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de la fiole.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son autre main, celle qui était appuyée sur le sofa et se tourna pour voir Hermione le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« C'est quelque chose qui je l'espère t'aidera à y voir plus clair. » dit-elle.

Il chercha un sens à cette phrase dans le regard noisette qui le fixait, mais n'y trouva qu'une supplique silencieuse.

Après quelques minutes de cet échange, Hermione se leva.

« Je dois y aller, Ron m'attend à la maison. »

« Ok… » répondit Harry, encore déboussolé par ce qui venait de se produire.

Hermione se pencha, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et posa une main sur sa tête.

« Essaye de ne pas rester seul demain. Et si tu changes d'avis, envoie moi un hibou. »

Elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, où l'attendait déjà Kreatur, son manteau à la main.

Le claquement de la porte sortit Harry de sa torpeur, et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la fiole bleue. En les baissant vers les restes du paquet, il se rendit compte qu'une feuille de parchemin était pliée au fond.

_Harry,_

_Ce qui se trouve dans ce paquet est une potion appelée Amore Verdare. Elle est très rare et j'ai dû user de mes contacts pour m'en procurer une fiole. Le principe est simple, il te suffit d'en boire une gorgée, afin de découvrir l'identité de ton âme sœur. Cette personne, ou un objet lui appartenant sera entouré d'une lueur verte que toi seul pourra voir._

_J'espère que cela pourra t'aider à y voir plus clair._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione._

Harry posa le parchemin sur le sofa à ses côtés et scruta la fiole. Hermione disait-elle vrai ? Existait-il vraiment une potion capable de faire cela ?

Il secoua la tête. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Ginny. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, ses yeux balayèrent la pièce avant de se poser sur un objet au dessus du feu, un coquillage aux reflets verts que la jeune femme avait ramené avec elle de leur dernier voyage chez Bill et Fleur. Et si l'objet se mettait à briller ? Que ferait-il ? Reverrait-il ses positions ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas, et c'est pourquoi il ne devait pas boire cette potion.

Il se leva et tenta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la fiole, comme ci celle-ci allait lui exploser à la figure. Il ne boirait pas. Il avait pris sa décision.

Il se dirigeait vers l'escalier lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Le maitre veut-il que Kreatur se charge des déchets ? »

Harry se retourna, Kreatur tenait le paquet dans les mains, attendant ses ordres.

« Je…oui, tu peux mettre ça à la poubelle Kreatur. »

Il se tourna pour partir, et alors qu'il était sur la première marche, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Attend ! »

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le salon, et, avant que l'elf ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ou que lui-même change d'avis, il ouvrit la fiole, ferma les yeux, et en but le contenu d'une traite. Il sentit un liquide chaud glisser le long de sa gorge et un frisson le parcourut. Il resta un instant immobile en silence.

« Maitre ? » appela Kreatur avec appréhension.

« Je vais bien Kreatur, peux-tu aller t'occuper du dîner ? »

Après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Kreatur s'était sans doute penché en signe de respect, Harry entendit un _pop_. Alors, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, et son regard chercha aussitôt le coquillage au-dessus de la cheminée. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Le coquillage était parfaitement intact. Aucune lueur verte n'était apparue.

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement. Bien sûr qu'aucune lueur n'allait apparaître ! Hermione pensait-elle connaître ses sentiments mieux que lui-même ?

Il soupira à nouveau avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Dans l'escalier, son regard se posa sur les photos accrochées au mur. Ses parents, son parrain ainsi que tous ses amis lui faisaient de grands signes, sourire aux lèvres. Il ne put le leur rendre. Bien qu'il ait été clair sur le fait qu'il n'irait pas passer Noël chez les Weasley, la perspective de rester seule en ce jour de fête, et ce dans son village natal, ne e réjouissait guère. Que n'aurait-il pas donné à ce moment pour être entouré de sa famille, de son père, sa mère, Sirius et Remus.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Depuis quelques jours, il aimait la pénombre et n'allumait que quand nécessaire.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit les robinets. Un bon bain avant de dîner lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il devait chasser ces idées qui hantaient son esprit.

En retournant dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta net. Dans la pénombre, une faible lueur semblait filtrer d'un de ses tiroirs. Il s'approcha avec précaution du meuble en question et ouvrit le tiroir du bas. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas touché à ce tiroir, qu'il avait rempli de toutes les choses qui lui rappelaient Poudlard. Tous ces objets trop douloureux mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter. Il souleva quelques coupes de Quidditch, une paire de chaussettes que lui avait fait Dobby lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, puis son regard se posa sur une boite en bois de chêne.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui se trouvait dans cette boite, mais une chose était sûre, la lueur émanait de cette boite.

Avec toute la précaution du monde, et oubliant qu'il pouvait le faire par magie, Harry approcha une main de la boite, puis, lentement, ouvrit couvercle. Voyant que rien de dangereux n'arrivait, il se rapprocha et se pencha. En apercevant le contenu de la boite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique.

Là, nichée au fond de la boite, dont l'intérieur était tapissé de velours, Harry aperçut une baguette magique. Une baguette en Aubépine qu'Harry ne reconnut que trop bien.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, la baguette de Draco Malfoy brillait d'une lueur verte.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà pour le chapitre 1, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage l'auteur à continuer. A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !**

**P.s: Avant de recevoir quoi que ce soit sur le sujet, sachez que pour moi, notre blond préféré s'appellera toujours DraCo Malfoy, pas Drago.**

**Elendil-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 2 ! Je vous promets qu'après ça ira plus vite, alors soyez patients !  
**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, comme je l'ai dit, ça booste vraiment le moral des auteurs et ça nous fait travailler plus vite !  
**

**Pour répondre rapidement à certaines questions:  
**

**-_Harry a gardé la baguette de Draco !_ Oui, vous en saurez un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres.  
**

**-_"Mais pourquoi du Angst ?"_ Parce mon Harry et mon Draco ont des séquelles de la Guerre, là aussi on en verra plus dans les prochains chapitres**_.  
_

**_-Relation Harry/Ginny._ J'ai vraiment été déçue de voir qu'Harry finissait avec Ginny, j'aurais préféré qu'il finisse seul car vraiment, ils ne vont pas ensemble et c'était trop facile ! Alors je me venge un peu sur elle oui, mais je veux que cette rupture soit claire et nette !_  
_**

**Voilà, à présent, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_Avec toute la précaution du monde, et oubliant qu'il pouvait le faire par magie, Harry approcha une main de la boite, puis, lentement, ouvrit couvercle. Voyant que rien de dangereux n'arrivait, il se rapprocha et se pencha. En apercevant le contenu de la boite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains tombèrent au sol dans un tintement métallique._

_Là, nichée au fond de la boite, dont l'intérieur était tapissé de velours, Harry aperçut une baguette magique. Une baguette en Aubépine qu'Harry ne reconnut que trop bien._

_Dans la pénombre de la chambre, la baguette de Draco Malfoy brillait d'une lueur verte. _

**Chapitre 2 : Dîner de Noël**

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que les doux et fins flocons blancs ne cessaient de tomber du ciel, comme si de cette façon ils poussaient à dessein les badauds à rentrer chez eux au plus vite afin de retrouver leurs proches. Il n'était ainsi plus surprenant de voir les gens courir un peu partout afin de s'abriter de la neige. Bien entendu, beaucoup d'autres préféraient profiter de ce spectacle qui, bien que visible chaque année, ne cesse d'émouvoir. Néanmoins, il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent simplement pas supporter le froid.

Parmi ces personnes, un jeune homme emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir s'empressait de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa maison. En quelques larges enjambées, il arriva devant les escaliers qui menaient à sa porte et, ôtant un gant, fouilla énergiquement dans sa poche tout en sautillant sur place afin de chasser le froid qui se faisait plus dur une fois immobile. Trouvant l'objet de sa recherche, il glissa ses clés dans la serrure de la porte en bois vert et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il retira son autre gant et se débarrassa de son bonnet, qui libéra une tignasse de feu qui ne devait surement pas passer inaperçue à l'extérieur.

« Hermione ! Je suis rentré ! »

« Dans la cuisine ! » lui répondit une voix.

En passant par le salon, il jeta son manteau sur le sofa et se dirigea droit vers la cuisine, dont émanait une succulente odeur. Là, il trouva la jeune femme en train de sortir un plat du four. Soudain, elle retira sa main brusquement, et aussitôt, il fut près d'elle.

« Non mais vraiment, qui pourrait croire que tu sois l'une des meilleurs magicienne de notre génération ? » plaisanta-t-il alors qu'elle portait un doigt rougi à sa bouche, le suçotant. « Utilise ta baguette ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Je voulais faire ça moi-même. » dit-elle d'un ton sec, non sans déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « Je ne peux pas aller à ce dîner les mains vides. »

« Bof, tu sais que ma mère aura sans doute préparé une montagne de nourriture… »

« Oui mais ça ne se fait pas, Ron. » le coupa-t-elle. « Nous passons toutes nos fêtes chez tes parents alors la moindre des choses serait d'apporter un petit quelque chose. »

Ron Weasley roula des yeux, non sans un petit sourire en coin. Puis, il répondit, plus sérieusement.

« Et tes parents ? Ils ne t'en veulent pas de passer Noël avec nous ? » s'enquit-il, inquiet.

« Non, je les ai appelé pour le leur dire. Je leur ai promis de passer Pâques avec eux. »

« Très bien, on pourra toujours se retrouver après… » commença-t-il, mais il fut à nouveau coupé par un regard noir.

« Peut-être me suis-je mal exprimée. Je leur ai promis que NOUS passerions Pâques avec eux. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois venir aussi ? »

« Ron ! Ce sont mes parents ! Je suis leur unique fille et ils veulent me voir. De plus, nous pourrons leur parler de nos projets. »

« Nos projets ? »

Nouveau regard noir.

« Cela fait plus d'un an que nous sommes fiancés, Ron, ne penses-tu pas qu'il faille penser à passer à l'étape supérieure ? »

Ron se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. En réponse, Hermione roula des yeux.

« Oh ne fait pas ton timide ! Je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui t'es mis à genou l'autre soir ! »

« Je sais ! Je sais ! » s'empressa de répondre Ron, que le souvenir de cette soirée faisait rougir de plus belle.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en se postant devant lui.

« Je…ok ok. On passera Pâques avec tes parents. » capitula-t-il.

« Merci. Maintenant va-t'en et laisse moi finir mon plat. »

« Oui, chef. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon, puis, s'arrêtant. « Au fait, des nouvelles d'Harry ? »

« Non, je lui ai envoyé deux hiboux auxquels il n'a pas répondu. » répondit Hermione, le dos tourné.

« Evidemment. » murmura Ron. « L'abruti. »

Sur quoi, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la cheminée trônant au milieu du salon, porta la main au petit pot posé au-dessus de l'âtre puis, jetant la poudre verte qu'il en avait ôtée, cria « Harry Potter, Godric's Hollow ! ».

Harry Potter était allongé sur le sofa du salon, dans la pénombre. Son bras gauche était posé sur son front, sa main droite jouant inconsciemment avec la baguette trouvée il y a deux jours de cela. Depuis cette découverte, le chao le plus complet s'était invité dans ses pensées. Tout d'abord, la surprise, puis l'incompréhension, suivi par la colère. Comment pouvait-il croire à une bêtise pareille ? La potion n'avait pas marché, tout simplement, et si ce n'était pas Hermione en personne qui le lui avait donnée, il aurait crû à une blague de mauvais goût.

Au début, il pensait rêver, ou du moins, imaginer ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, peut-être qu'après avoir lu la lettre d'Hermione, son inconscient voulait que cette potion marche, et ce sur n'importe quoi. Il secoua faiblement la tête. Mais il ne se rappelait absolument pas qu'il était encore en possession de la baguette de Malfoy, et encore moins de l'endroit où il l'avait rangée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il gardé ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir jeté ? Ou alors, il aurait pu la rendre… Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Draco Malfoy depuis le jugement de ses parents. Harry avait plaidé en faveur de Narcissa Malfoy, espérant ainsi pouvoir « rembourser » sa dette envers elle, même s'il s'était rendu compte par la suite qu'il lui serait redevable à vie. Il n'avait néanmoins pas hésité à témoigner contre Lucius Malfoy. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi : Lucius Malfoy avait consciemment rejoint les Mangemorts, et tenté de le tuer à de (trop) nombreuses reprises.

Puis était venu le tour de Draco. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'Harry agisse comme il l'avait fait avec Lucius, y compris Harry lui-même, après des années de haine mutuelle, et après le fait que Malfoy ait essayé de le tuer dans la Salle sur Demande, cela paraissait normal, non ? Et pourtant, fidèle à lui-même, Harry avait déferlé la chronique en plaidant en faveur du Serpentard. Pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui encore, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il ne pouvait ôter de son esprit une image, qui lui revenait à chaque fois qu'il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix : celle de Draco Malfoy pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les toilettes des filles lors de sa sixième année. C'est à ce moment qu'au fond de lui, Harry avait compris que le jeune Malfoy n'était qu'une autre victime de Voldemort.

Harry poussa un long soupire. Pourquoi repensait-il à ça maintenant ? Allait-il se laisser manipuler par une stupide potion ? Alors qu'il essayait de s'extirper de ses pensées, qui le rendaient confus, le salon fut envahi d'une lumière verte. Harry sursauta et se retrouva en position assise. Sa tête se tourna vers la cheminée, dans laquelle des flammes vertes dansaient. Après quelques secondes, un visage se distingua nettement parmi les flammes.

« Ron ? »

Voir le visage de Ron apparaître dans sa cheminée était toujours un choc pour Harry, car les cheveux du jeune homme étant déjà d'un rouge éclatant, ils se voyaient magnifiés dans les flammes.

« Harry ? Tu es là ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne vois rien ? »

« Ah, désolé. » répondit Harry et d'un coup de baguette, il alluma la lumière, remarquant par la même occasion que la baguette d'Aubépine lui obéissait toujours. « Quoi de neuf ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui oui, Hermione essaye de faire un plat mangeable. » répondit Ron en baissant la voix. « Tu sais, pour le dîner de ce soir. »

« Ah. » répondit Harry, pris de court.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ou bien tu nous rejoins là-bas ? Papa nous a dit qu'on pourrait ensuite faire un tour à la soirée organisée par le Ministère. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Apparemment, Hermione n'avait pas raconté à Ron ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux jours. Il retint un grognement. Hermione. Elle savait qu'en « omettant » de prévenir les autres, Harry ne pourrait annuler au dernier moment.

« Euh, on se rejoint là-bas. »

« Ok ! A tout à l'heure alors, ne sois pas en retard ! »

Et sur ce, le visage de Ron disparut.

Harry soupira tout en se levant. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de se préparer. Il posa la baguette de Malfoy sur sa table de nuit puis, après un dernier regard, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

En arrivant devant la porte du Terrier, Harry ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Il ne se sentait pas de faire semblant de rien, tout en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les sous-entendus de madame Weasley. Il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et toqua. Bien que Molly Weasley lui ait dit à maintes reprises qu'il se devait de considérer le Terrier comme sa maison, Harry ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce que la famille de Ron a fait pour lui, et au fond, il les considérait comme une famille de substitution. Mais voir cette grande famille ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il était le dernier de la sienne.

La porte s'ouvrit et George Weasley apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Salut Harry ! On attendait plus que toi. »

Il lui lança un clin d'œil complice auquel Harry répondit d'un franc sourire. Il aimait beaucoup George et s'en était rapproché depuis la mort de Fred. La famille Weasley n'avait plus été la même depuis la mort du jumeau, et Harry devait bien l'avouer, cela l'avait touché profondément. Il avait toujours considéré Fred et George comme un tout, une unité inséparable. En quittant ce monde, Fred avait invraisemblablement emporté une partie de son jumeau avec lui, et bien que George semblait faire l'impossible pour reprendre une vie normale, on voyait sur lui les traces indélébiles du deuil.

« Je suis le dernier ? » demanda Harry alors que George l'accompagnait au jardin.

« Non, bien entendu on attend Percy, mais _monsieur_ est retenu au boulot. »

« Au boulot ? Mais je croyais que le ministère aussi préparait une fête pour Noël ? »

« Le ministère oui, Percy, non. » répondit George en lui lançant un regard ennuyé. « Mais bon, au moins on n'aura pas à l'entendre déblatérer ses histoires ennuyeuses. Depuis qu'il a été promu sous-directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, on n'entend plus parler que de ça ! »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, en arrivant dans le jardin, il aperçut la grande table dressée en plein milieu. Hermione était assise près de Ron et tentait de refaire le nœud de sa chemise, Bill était en pleine discussion avec , et Charlie s'occupait de lancer des sorts autour d'eux. Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas eu à se protéger de la sorte depuis la mort de Voldemort. Soudain, alors qu'il s'approchait de la table, il se rendit compte que le froid disparaissait, laissant place à une douce chaleur. Il sourit. Passer Noël dans le jardin avec une chaleur digne d'un début de printemps, que demander de plus ? Alors qu'il jetait un regard circulaire sur les personnes présentes, son regard croisa une paire d'yeux noisette qui le fixaient intensément. Ginny.

Il détourna rapidement les siens et, alors qu'il avançait, Molly l'aperçût.

« Harry ! Enfin te voilà ! » s'écria-t-elle en accourant vers lui.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et colla un baiser sur sa joue.

« Vient t'asseoir, nous n'allons pas tarder à commencer. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux sièges et se rendit compte que la seule place libre se trouvait près de Ginny. Harry chercha de l'aide vers Hermione et Ron, qui ne semblaient pas le voir, bien qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur le visage de la jeune femme ce petit froncement de sourcil qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle tentait d'ignorer quelqu'un.

Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la place qui lui était visiblement destinée, un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui.

« J'espère ne pas être en retard ! »

« Percy ! » s'écria à nouveau Molly qui, trop occupée à disposer les assiettes sur la table, ne put se rendre à la rencontre de son fils. « Tu as pu te libérer ? »

« Oui. Monsieur le directeur a eu l'immense amabilité de me donner ma soirée. »

« Super ! » répondit George, en une parfaite imitation de la voix de sa mère. Il lança néanmoins un sourire complice à son frère auquel celui-ci répondit.

Percy salua le reste de sa famille, y compris Harry puis, sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Molly, alla s'asseoir près de Ginny.

Harry réprima un soupire de soulagement. Il sentit alors George poser une main sur son épaule.

« On y va ? » dit-il puis, sortant sa baguette, il fit apparaître deux chaises entre Charlie et Hermione.

Harry se retrouva face à Ginny, mais c'était déjà mieux que le plan initial. Il se retrouva également près d'Hermione, et se pencha vers elle.

« Vraiment, Hermione ? »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard furieux, et il se tourna vers George, sourire aux lèvres.

Dans l'ensemble, le dîner s'était bien passé. L'ambiance était festive, et le fait qu'Harry ait pu éviter le plan machiavélique d'Hermione et de Molly l'avait encouragé à s'ouvrir un peu plus. Il avait passé une bonne soirée.

« Alors, Ron, Harry, que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour au ministère ? Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez peut-être rencontrer quelques uns de vos collègues de l'année prochaine. » demanda Arthur.

Ron se tourna vers Harry pour lui lancer un sourire radieux. L'année prochaine, ils deviendraient Aurors. Après deux ans de formation, ils allaient enfin entrer en poste.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Ron avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, afin d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée. Arthur partit en premier, suivi de près par Ron. Alors qu'Harry attrapait une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et pénétrait dans l'âtre, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Harry. »

Il se figea. Ginny. Avait-elle attendu qu'il soit seul avant de sortir de l'ombre ? Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à la jeune femme.

« Harry. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle avait ce regard dur et cette posture défensive qui faisait d'elle cette femme forte de caractère. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, au fond, elle devait être aussi mal que lui.

« De quoi veux-tu parler Ginny ? » répondit-il d'un ton calme.

« De toi ! De ce que tu fais, de ce que tu _nous_ fait. » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il serra la poudre dans son poing fermé.

« Il n'y a plus de « nous » Ginny. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il n'y a plus de « nous ». Et c'est définitif. Je suis désolé, Ginny, mais je t'en prie, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Harry, je t'interdis de… » s'écria la jeune femme en s'avançant à nouveau.

Mais elle recula violement lorsque d'immenses flammes vertes jaillirent de la cheminée.

« Ministère de la Magie ! »

Il fut pratiquement projeté hors de la cheminée, et il tituba un moment avant de reprendre son équilibre.

« Harry ! Où étais-tu ? » s'inquiéta Ron en avançant vers lui.

« Désolé. » répondit Harry en s'époussetant. « J'ai été retenu par…Molly. »

« Ah. Bref, vient voir ça. »

Ron l'entraina vers le grand hall et Harry poussa un « whoaa » devant le tableau qui s'affichait devant eux.

Tout l'Atrium était décoré du sol au plafond : un énorme sapin trônait au milieu du hall, des guirlandes traversaient la salle, et de la neige tombait du ciel et disparaissait avant d'atteindre les gens. Un peu partout, des Elfes de maison apparaissaient portant des plateaux remplis de petits fours, de boissons et de petits cadeaux. La salle était remplie de sorciers habillés de longues robes aux couleurs variés, mais toutes de bonne qualité. Tout le monde semblait sur son trente et un. Vêtu d'un costume noir moldu, Harry se sentit un peu en décalage. Après dix années passées dans le monde magique, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais se faire aux robes. Il en mettait pour sa formation ou quand cela était vraiment nécessaire, mais autrement, il se faisait un plaisir de se rendre à Londres afin de s'acheter des vêtements bien moldus, qui, il fallait l'avouer étaient sa définition de « normal ». Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il attire les regards interrogateurs, qui se changeaient en exclamation de joie lorsqu'il était reconnu. Harry Potter ne donnait pas dans les dîners mondains, et faisait très peu d'apparitions publiques.

« Bonsoir . »

« Heureux de vous revoir . »

« Venez vous joindre à nous ! »

Harry fendit la foule accompagné de Ron, qui lui lança un regard désolé.

« . » entendirent-ils à leur gauche.

Harry s'arrêta, il connaissait cette voix. Il se tourna et se retrouva face à un homme à la carrure imposante et dont la peau noire contrastait avec la blancheur des lieux.

« Monsieur le ministre. » répondit Harry, suivi par Ron.

Kingsley Shacklebolt leur répondit d'un sourire en coin. Venant de l'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était quelque chose.

« Vous nous faites l'honneur de votre visite à ce que je vois. »

« Nous avons passé Noël chez la famille Weasley. »

« Je suppose que Molly vous a préparé plus de nourriture que vous n'en voyez ici. »

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

« Monsieur le ministre » reprit Ron, « mon père nous a dit que nous pourrions rencontrer ceux qui composeront notre équipe l'année prochaine. »

« Ah. Effectivement, il y en a certains ici ce soir. Il y a aussi un groupe de Guérisseurs près de la fontaine. »

« De Guérisseurs ? » interrogea Harry.

« Oui, nous venons de décider d'un nouveau plan dans la formation des groupes d'Aurors. Le Bureau des Aurors a jugé cette formation préférable. »

« Quelle nouvelle formation ? » demanda Ron.

« Les groupes d'Aurors seront à présent formés de trois Aurors et d'un Guérisseurs. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la Guerre, nous nous sommes rendus compte que laisser les Guérisseurs à Sainte Mangouste n'était pas assez, nous en avons besoin aussi sur le terrain. »

Harry observa Kingsley, seul un ex combattant, qui avait passé sa vie sur le terrain aurait pu trouver une idée pareille.

« C'est une très bonne idée. » répondit Harry. « Et…vous avez déjà fait les équipes ? »

Kingsley le considéra un instant, puis, affichant à nouveau un petit sourire en coin, lui répondit :

« Si vous me demandez si vous vous retrouverez avec , la réponse est oui. »

Ron poussa une exclamation de joie.

« Vous avez prouvé maintes fois que vous pouviez travailler ensemble. Depuis Poudlard pour être précis. »

« Et qui sera notre autre partenaire ? Et notre Guérisseur ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Vous rencontrerez votre partenaire la semaine prochaine. Quant à votre Guérisseur, le voilà justement qui vient vers nous. » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière Harry et Ron.

Harry se tourna et chaque parcelle de son corps se figea, comme s'il avait été touché par les yeux d'un Basilic. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas rencontré les yeux du serpent, enfin, pas de _ce_ serpent. En quelques secondes, il avait plongé dans deux perles grises.

Face à lui, tenant un verre à la main, habillé d'une robe noire et verte, se tenait Draco Malfoy.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 2. Comme je l'ai dit, j'essayerai d'aller plus vite dans les prochains chapitres, mais bon, tout est important ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'attends vos reviews ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !**

**Elendil-Sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre la fic. Le chapitre 4 sera un peu en retard car je commence ma semaine d'examens lundi. Je tâcherai d'écrire petit à petit**_. _**Petite question : Je remarque que même en laissant des espace entre les différentes scènes, elles finissent par apparaître collées. Est-ce que cela vous gêne dans la lecture ? Préfèreriez-vous que je marque la séparation avec un trait continu ou autre ? Autre précision : cette fic sera uniquement du point de vue d'Harry, désolée pour ceux qui attendaient deux points de vue mais j'aime que Draco soit mystérieux et je veux que le lecteur découvre le fond de sa pensée et de ses sentiments en même temps qu'Harry. **

**Et à ceux qui me traite de sadique...attendez-vous à pire ! J'aime les fins du type 'à suivre' avec du suspense !**

**Et une mention spéciale à Sakuyasan1, pour la review qui m'a fait le plus rire !**

**Enfin, merci à ceux qui me corrigent quand je fais des fautes.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! !**

_« Vous rencontrerez votre partenaire la semaine prochaine. Quant à votre Guérisseur, le voilà justement qui vient vers nous. » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière Harry et Ron._

_Harry se tourna et chaque parcelle de son corps se figea, comme s'il avait été touché par les yeux d'un Basilic. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas rencontré les yeux du serpent, enfin, pas de ce serpent. En quelques secondes, il avait plongé dans deux perles grises._

_Face à lui, tenant un verre à la main, habillé d'une robe noire et verte, se tenait Draco Malfoy._

**Chapitre 3 :**

Harry était totalement figé, il ne pouvait bouger un muscle. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce petit problème car les deux autres avaient également porté leur regard sur le grand blond. A sa gauche, un peu en retrait, il entendit Ron s'étrangler avec la gorgée de champagne qu'il venait de prendre. Il toussa un moment, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et Harry en profita pour reprendre ses esprits. Lentement, il se tourna complètement et fit enfin face au nouveau venu.

S'il y avait une chose de sure, c'est qu'en ces trois ans, Draco Malfoy avait subi une véritable transformation. Lorsqu'il avait été forcé à penser à lui deux jours auparavant, Harry avait eu l'image d'un jeune homme frêle à la peau extrêmement blanche, au regard vicieux bien que fuyant lorsqu'il n'était pas accompagné de ses deux gorilles. Durant ses années à Poudlard, Malfoy n'avait été à ses yeux qu'un gosse de riche pleurnichard et orgueilleux, une autre version de Dudley en quelques sortes.

Néanmoins, l'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce Draco Malfoy. Il avait devant lui un homme grand, plus grand que lui de presque une tête, à la carrure plus bâtie que celle de son adolescence. Sa robe de sorcier était d'une coupe d'excellente qualité et épousait parfaitement les lignes de son corps, ce qui laissait voir qu'il n'avait plus rien de frêle. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, trop courts pour pouvoir les rejeter en arrière comme il en avait l'habitude, mais assez pour les faire remonter en épis. Harry ne put retenir une pointe de jalousie en remarquant que les épis de Malfoy étaient d'un ordre inhumain, rien à voir avec la guerre que semblaient se mener ses cheveux depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lorsque son regard croisa à nouveau celui du blond, il remarqua également un changement, qui d'après lui était le plus grand de tous. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient aussi opaques que du cristal : aucune émotion ne semblait filtrer de ces deux opales grises. Etant habitué à n'y voir que du dégout ou de la haine, Harry fut déstabilisé par le calme qui semblait régner dans l'esprit de l'ex Serpentard.

Lorsque la voix de Kinglsey l'atteignit, elle lui sembla venir de très loin, et il lui fallut un moment avant d'en saisir le sens.

« Inutile de vous présenter , il me semble que vous avez étudié ensemble. »

« Il vous _semble _? » entendit-il Ron grincer derrière lui.

« Monsieur Malfoy a accepté la place de Guérisseur de votre équipe. » continua Kinglsey, et Harry vit Malfoy pencher la tête en signe de respect.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec surprise. Draco Malfoy baissant la tête face à quelqu'un ? Face à un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Qu'avait-il pu arriver dans la vie du blond pour qu'il change de manière drastique en seulement trois ans ?

Draco Malfoy porta alors son regard sur Harry et le salua de la même façon qu'il avait salué le ministre il fit de même avec Ron.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, j'espère que nous pourrons mettre les anciennes querelles du passé de côté et travailler ensemble. » dit-il en tendant la main à Harry.

Harry regarda un moment la main qui lui était tendue, et ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ceux de Draco. Son esprit l'emmena 10 ans plus tôt, lorsque le blond lui avait tendu cette même main, dans l'espoir de devenir l'ami du célèbre Harry Potter. Il vit un éclair traverser les yeux du blond et comprit que lui aussi se rappelait. Harry s'avança vers le blond et plaça sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit un frisson le traverser, car la main du blond était froide, mais il se reprit et offrit à Malfoy un sourire timide.

« J'aurai plaisir à travailler avec vous, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Il se passa alors quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et, d'un geste vif, il coupa le contact entre leurs deux mains. Sans un regard pour Harry, qui avait gardé sa main figée à moitié levée, il salua à nouveau Kingsley.

« Ministre, messieurs, au plaisir. » dit-il en tournant les talons et en se fondant dans la foule.

Alors qu'Harry regardait encore l'endroit où le blond avait disparu, il entendit la voix de Ron derrière lui.

« Malfoy ? _Malfoy _? Parmi tous les Guérisseurs du monde, vous nous filez cette fouine arrogante… »

« Harry ? » demanda Kingsley, voyant que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé. « Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Mais Harry ne se sentait pas concerné par ce qu'il se passait derrière lui, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de là où le blond avait disparu. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il changé soudainement ? Avait-il vu quelque chose ? Il devait savoir.

Sans un mot pour le ministre ou pour son ami, il se mit à marcher dans la direction qu'avait prise le blond. Il fendit la foule aisément, les gens lui laissant la place en le reconnaissant, et se retrouva bientôt au niveau des cheminées qui permettaient d'entrer et de sortir du ministère. Il n'y avait personne ici et il y faisait sombre, cependant, Harry put distinguer une silhouette qui marchait à grand pas vers la cheminée du fond. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à courir et, arrivé à quelques mètres, il cria le nom de la personne.

« Malfoy ! »

La silhouette se figea et se tourna, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Potter ? » murmura-t-il avant de reprendre contenance. « Que puis-je faire pour… »

« Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant, Malfoy. » le coupa Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. »

Malfoy le regarda un instant, puis son regard reprit cette pointe d'arrogance qui faisait sa signature. Il n'y avait plus de dégoût ou de haine, mais cela ressemblait déjà plus à Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter. » demanda le blond, et Harry remarqua qu'il avait dit son nom calmement, sans appuyer sur ce nom qu'il détestait tant.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti précipitamment ? »

Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oh pardonne moi, je ne pensais pas que _monsieur_ Potter avait encore besoin de… »

« Arrête ça ! » s'écria Harry et à sa grande surprise, le blond se tût.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Ce que tu fais, arrête de jouer, pourquoi as-tu accepté de travailler avec moi ? »

A nouveau, un éclair passa dans les yeux du blond.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Arrête Malfoy, on sait très bien que tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… »

A cette phrase, Malfoy tilta.

« C'est justement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé que je dois… » le coupa-t-il, mais sa phrase resta en suspend.

Il se tourna pour entrer dans l'une des cheminées mais Harry le retint par le bras.

« Que tu dois quoi ? Que tu dois quoi, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant un peu plus. « Tu veux te venger de moi, c'est ça ? Tu veux te venger car j'ai mis ton père en prison ? » demanda-t-il et il sentit la colère monter en lui. Malfoy n'avait pas changé, il était resté le fils de Mangemort qu'il connaissait.

D'un geste vif, Malfoy se dégagea de son emprise, et le blond lui jeta un regard glacial qui le força à faire un pas en arrière.

« Toujours à côté de la plaque.» se contenta-t-il de siffler avant de disparaître dans d'immenses flammes vertes.

* * *

Lorsque le réveil d'Harry sonna, il lui fallut un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu à se lever aussi tôt. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il quitta son lit et se rendit à sa salle de bain. Dans la douche, il tenta de remettre ses idées en ordre. Aujourd'hui, il allait entamer son premier jour en tant qu'Auror. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il reverrait Malfoy depuis leur altercation lors de la fête de Noël au ministère. Il soupira. Travailler avec Malfoy. Il avait passé son enfance avec lui et ça n'avait rien donné de bon. Et là il devait non seulement travailler avec lui, mais aussi lui faire confiance ? Après tout, ce serait à Malfoy de le soigner s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

« Peut-être qu'il n'a fait tout ça que dans le seul but d'être dans ton équipe et tenter de te tuer ! » s'écria Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur du ministère.

« Tu m'as dit ça un millier de fois, Ron. » répondit Harry alors que les cages dorées se refermaient sur eux. « Mais ça m'étonnerait vraiment. »

Arrivés à l'étage du Bureau des Aurors, ils suivirent les panneaux flottants qui indiquaient « Aurors, promotion 2002 » jusqu'à une salle dans laquelle une dizaine d'Aurors étaient réunis. Harry en reconnu quelques uns, il les avait vu pendant sa formation l'année dernière. Certains lui étaient inconnus, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il y avait trois écoles d'Aurors en Grande Bretagne.

Alors qu'il prenait place au second rang, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un homme entra dans la salle. Tout le monde se leva à la vue du Premier ministre qui les gratifia d'un geste de la tête. Tandis que tous se rasseyaient, Harry croisa le regard sévère de Kinglsey Shacklebolt. Ils n'avaient plus à faire au Premier ministre, Harry le savait bien, Kinglsey arborait sa tenue de membre de l'Ordre.

« Bonjour à tous. » dit-il en prenant place devant eux. « Aujourd'hui, vous allez devenir des Aurors qualifiés. Etre Auror ne veut pas dire chasser les méchants, ou mettre sa vie en péril pour la gloire. Un Auror se bat pour faire régner l'ordre, et met sa vie à disposition de citoyens qu'il protège. Vous êtes l'élite du monde magique, à vous de porter ce titre avec honneur. »

Harry se joignit aux autres pour l'applaudir.

« A présent » reprit-il « Je vais afficher le nom de votre groupe suivi de vos noms. Le nom de votre groupe ne doit être connu que de vous et de vos Guérisseurs, c'est de cette façon que vous pourrez communiquez entre vous sans que l'on sache vos identités. »

Tout le monde se leva et rapidement, un groupe se format autour de la feuille de parchemin. Ron, qui était plus grand que la majorité des personnes présentes en aperçut facilement le contenu.

_Détail des équipes d'Aurors, année 2002-2003._

_**Equipe Rose**_

_Dobbs Emma_

_Thomas Dean_

_MacDougal Morag_

_Guérisseur : Cornfoot Stephen._

_**Equipe Marguerite**_

_Boot Terry_

_Hopkins Wayne_

_Turpin Lisa_

_Guérisseur : Jones Megan_

_**Equipe Coquelicot**_

_Brockleburt Mandy_

_Entwhistle Kevin_

_Li Su_

_Guérisseur : Abbot Hannah_

_**Equipe Lila**_

_Potter Harry_

_Weasley Ronald_

_Longdubat Neville_

_Guérisseur : Draco Malfoy_

« Harry ! » appela-t-il « C'est Neville ! Le troisième membre de notre équipe est Neville ! »

A ce moment, Harry aperçut le jeune homme venant vers eux. En trois années, Neville avait gagné en hauteur et en muscles. Il ressemblait moins au petit rondouillard de leur première année et plus à celle du vaillant Gryffondor qui avait anéanti le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort. Harry remarqua d'ailleurs qu'un silence respectueux s'était levé à l'apparition de Neville.

« Harry, Ron, content de vous revoir les gars. » lança-t-il en les prenant dans une embrassade amicale.

« Neville ? » s'étonna Harry « Mais, on ne t'a pas vu pendant la formation l'année dernière. »

« Oui, je n'étais pas à l'école du ministère. » répondit le jeune homme, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. « Ma grand-mère a perdu toute confiance en eux depuis la Guerre. »

« Neville, Neville » dit Ron en secouant la tête, l'air désolé. « Toujours à écouter ce que te dit ta grand-mère ? »

« Eh bien c'était son dernier souhait, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. »

« Son dernier souhait ? » répéta Harry.

« Oui, elle est décédée peu après mon entrée en formation. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Et bien, vous me sembliez occupés avec…enfin… »

Mais Harry voyait où il venait en venir. Au moment du début de la formation d'Aurors, Harry n'avait aucun contact avec ses amis, aucun contact avec le monde magique. Après la Guerre, il s'était levé un soir, quelques semaines plus tard, et avait disparu dans la nuit, sans un mot. Il n'était revenu que deux ans plus tard, et n'avait intégré la formation que quelques mois avant la fin de celle-ci.

Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin mis cela derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé, Neville. » dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

A sa grande surprise, Neville éclata de rire.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Elle aura vécu on peut dire ! Voir son petit fils grandir et devenir un homme, participer à la plus grande guerre de tous les temps ! Elle n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une chose n'avait pas changé chez Neville, et c'était sa bonté et sa joie de vivre. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir comme coéquipier.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Ron, regardant autour de lui.

« Je pense qu'on doit aller voir les Guérisseurs. » répondit Neville. « Histoire d'avoir un premier contact. »

Harry retint un frisson. Il avait déjà eu un premier contact avec le blond, et il en gardait le goût amer.

« A ce propos » commença Ron « notre Guérisseur est… »

« Draco Malfoy » répondit Neville. « Je sais. »

« Et qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Harry, intrigué par la réaction du jeune homme.

« Eh bien je pense que s'il a réussi les tests du ministère, alors on peut lui faire confiance. Ils ne lui ont surement pas fait de cadeau. »

Pour la première fois, Harry se posa la question. Comment Malfoy en était-il arrivé là ? Pas de cadeau…Il n'y avait pas pensé. Sans doute le ministère lui avait-il fait passer une batterie de tests afin de voir s'il était digne de confiance. Qu'avait-il dû subir au juste ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, divers sentiments le saisissaient : colère, rancune, mais aussi une pointe de pitié et, même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter, de la compréhension. Après tout, Harry lui-même n'avait-il pas passé toute son enfance à faire ce que l'on attendait de lui ? Lui aussi avait subi la pression de ses proches, et avait dû faire certaines choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Et en remerciement, lui aussi s'était vu encombré d'un poids à porter, d'une mission à mener à bien. Bien sûr, s'il s'aventurait à exprimer ses pensées, on ne manquerait pas de lui répondre que ce n'était pas la même chose, que lui était l'Elu, qu'il avait été du bon côté. Mais s'il avait eu les Malfoy comme famille, n'aurait-il pas été du leur ? Car s'il avait été certain d'une chose, c'est que Malfoy n'avait jamais été du côté de Lord Voldemort. Il avait été, et ce depuis le début, du côté de ses parents, et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire n'avait été que dans le seul but de leur épargner la fureur du mage noir.

Le cours de ses pensées l'avait fait suivre les pas de ses deux amis. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Il leva les yeux. Ils se trouvaient devant la salle d'exercice.

« Et voilà la fouine. » marmona Ron en fixant la vitre à droite d'Harry.

Le brun leva les yeux, et il fut hypnotisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Draco Malfoy se tenait face à eux, devant une table sur laquelle reposait un chaudron, duquel une vapeur rose émanait. Le jeune homme semblait absorbé par la potion qu'il était en train de faire, ses mains bougeaient vite, mais avec cette légèreté et cette élégance qui avaient toujours habitées le blond. D'un geste souple, il ajouta quelques feuilles bleues ainsi que quelques graines rougeâtres. Il remua le tout sept fois puis reculant, il s'accorda un petit sourire satisfait. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur eux : les vitres de cette salle étaient sans teint, ils pouvaient dons le voir, mais pas lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, un gong retentit et une voix résonna dans le couloir.

« Excercie n°3 terminé. Veuillez présenter une fiole remplie de votre potion. »

Mais Malfoy avait déjà remplie sa fiole et se dirigeait vers la porte à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Alors qu'il glissait la fiole dans une ouverture qui venait d'apparaître, il leva les yeux. Son regard accrocha ceux d'Harry. L'effet sans teint des vitres devait avoir disparu, car le blond resta un moment figé avant de se relever et de leur tourner le dos.

Neville fut le premier à bouger, il entra dans la pièce, suivi par Ron et Harry, un peu hagard.

« Bonjour Malfoy. » le salua Neville. « C'était très impressionnant ce que tu as fait. »

« Mouais, il a juste mélangé quelques feuilles » grommela Ron « pas de quoi être fier. »

« Ce n'était pas que quelques feuilles, Ron » le reprit Neville. « Il s'agissait de Mandragore, tu te souviens de la fois où nous avons dû mettre des protèges-oreilles en cours de Botanique ? »

« Tu parles de ces horribles plantes en forme de bébés qui te font tomber dans les pommes ? » s'exclama Ron, horrifié.

« Exact, et je me demande comment Malfoy a fait pour les manipuler sans protection. »

Tous les trois portèrent alors leur attention vers Malfoy, qui rangeait soigneusement ses outils et ingrédients. Harry s'apprêtait à entendre une remarque cinglante sortir de la bouche du blond.

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'en les Stupefiant, ils ne pouvaient pas crier. » répondit Malfoy.

Neville lui lança un sourire entendu, auquel le blond ne répondit pas.

« Brillante idée, je suis bien content de t'avoir dans notre groupe. »

« Parle pour toi. » grogna Ron, et Harry lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Nous ne devrions pas avoir à nous voir avant demain matin. » reprit Malfoy en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Bonne journée à vous. » dit-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Harry le suivit du regard, le blond avait remis ce masque de convenance et de politesse. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce Malfoy, comme s'il cachait un secret.

* * *

Harry recula sur sa chaise et s'étira longuement. Il avait passé le reste de la journée ainsi que le début de soirée à potasser les dossiers qu'il devrait présenter à ses camarades le lendemain. On lui avait expliqué que chaque groupe avait un Auror-en-chef qui s'occuperait de remplir les rapports à remettre au Chef du Bureau.

« Comme si je n'en avais pas eu assez… » murmura-t-il.

Pour une fois, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir la place du chef d'équipe et suivre simplement les ordres, sans avoir à prendre de décisions. Kingsley savait très bien qu'il avait un problème depuis la fin de la Guerre, et il l'avait quand même nommé à la tête de l'équipe Lila.

Lila…le ministre avait-il fait exprès de lui donner l'équipe portant un nom si proche de celui de sa défunte mère ? Il soupira à nouveau et regarda l'horloge sur le mur qui lui faisait face. 22h. Connaissant Kreatur, celui-ci lui avait sans doute préparé un sublime repas pour célébrer sa première journée. Il se leva et sortit du bureau, s'il commençait à passer ses nuits au bureau, il ne ferait pas long feu.

Alors qu'il longeait le couloir où se situaient les salles d'exercice, il remarqua que de la lumière émanait d'une des vitres. Qui pouvait bien être encore là à cette heure ? Il pressa le pas et se posta devant la vitre.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, son corps se figea. Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme se trouvait dans une salle éclairée faiblement, torse nu, baguette à la main. Il tentait de jeter un sort sur…Lord Voldemort ? Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Après quelques secondes de panique, il se rendit compte d'un élément essentiel : il n'avait pas mal à sa cicatrice. Et puis, ce Voldemort flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Un Epouvantard… » soupira-t-il.

Malfoy, qu'il voyait de profil, semblait concentré sur l'Epouvantard, et Harry se demanda ce qu'il attendait pour sen débarrasser. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Malfoy ne pousse un cri de rage.

« _Riddiculus _! » siffla-t-il, et l'Epouvantard disparut.

La lumière se fit alors plus forte, et Harry put remarquer que le blond était en sueur. Ce dernier tourna alors la tête et il se figea en apercevant Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Harry se décida à bouger. Il entra dans la pièce et fut surpris d'y trouver une chaleur étouffante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Malfoy en lui tournant le dos.

« Ta plus grande peur, c'est Voldemort ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy se tourna et lui jeta un regard noir. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer une conversation.

« Désolé, c'est juste que, tu as passé un an avec lui quand il était chez toi alors… »

« Et tu crois qu'on l'y avait invité peut-être ? » grogna le blond, et Harry crut apercevoir le Malfoy qu'il connaissait.

« Pardon. Je dis n'importe quoi. » puis, en regardant l'endroit où l'Epouvantard avait disparu. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse du blond, il continua.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le blond ne répondit pas. Puis, il fit un geste vers le bout de la table, où se trouvait sa baguette.

« Je n'arrive pas à jeter de sort puissant sans les prononcer. Pas avec cette baguette. »

Quelque chose au fond d'Harry lui fit mal. Il avait oublié qu'il était toujours en possession de la baguette de Malfoy, mais lui ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait dû vivre 3 ans avec une baguette qui ne lui obéissait pas totalement. Il se rappela le malaise qu'il avait senti en utilisant la baguette d'Hermione lorsque la sienne s'était brisée.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il porta la main à la poche de son jeans, et sentit la baguette d'Aubépine, chaude contre le tissu de son pantalon. Avait-elle senti la présence de son ancien, et véritable maitre ?

« A ce propos, Malfoy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Sentant le sérieux de la phrase, le blond, qui avait empoigné sa baguette, se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, pendant la Guerre, j'avais été fait prisonnier par des Rafleurs et… »

« Ramené chez moi, oui je m'en souviens très bien Potter. » répondit le blond.

« Ce jour-là, après notre…Confrontation… »

« Tu veux dire après avoir attaqué mes parents. »

« Ce n'est pas… » commença Harry, mais il se reprit. « Comme tu veux. Après, te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé à ta baguette ? »

Malfoy leva un sourcil, perplexe.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, puisque j'ai son voleur en face de moi. »

« Ah, oui, tu t'en souviens. Et bien, ta baguette…elle…enfin je… »

« Si tu essayes de me dire que toi et tes amis avez réduit ma baguette en morceaux, je m'en était douté, _Potter_. » siffla-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du brun.

« Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire…. » répondit Harry en reculant.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu allais dire ? Ma baguette est… » reprit Malfoy en se rapprochant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le brun se retrouve dos au mur.

« Elle est… »

« Oui ? » répondit le blond en approchant son visage de celui d'Harry, qui blêmit.

Il allait se faire tuer. Au sein du ministère.

« Elle est là. » dit-il en tendant devant lui la baguette d'Aubépine.

Le regard du blond se posa sur l'objet et il recula vivement, comme brûlé. Ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient se détacher d'elle. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, son regard se posa à nouveau sur Harry.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Eh bien…en fait je l'ai toujours eue. Depuis cette journée chez toi. »

Si Malfoy avait paru surpris, ce n'était rien comparé à la tête qu'il faisait après cette révélation. Avant que le blond n'explose, Harry s'empressa de rajouter.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'ai pas pensé à te la rendre après la Guerre et j'avais peur de t'approcher à ton jugement, je l'ai utilisé un moment pendant la Guerre car puisque je te l'avais prise de force, elle m'avait prêté allégeance mais… »

« Prêté allégeance ? » reprit Malfoy.

« Oui, en prenant une baguette par la force, on en devient le maitre. »

Malfoy reporta son regard sur la baguette et Harry aperçut une flamme danser dans ses yeux orageux.

« Malfoy, écoute, je sais que… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car Malfoy l'avait plaqué au mur. Il s'en était douté, et au fond, il pense qu'il aurait agi de la même façon. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre lui.

« Malfoy att… »

D'un geste brusque, et avec une force hallucinante, le blond le souleva de terre et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la salle. Il atterrit sur la table qui se brisa sous son poids et son souffle se coupa sous le choc. Il tenta de jeter un sort mais une main lui agrippa le poignet et il fut à nouveau plaqué contre un mur. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur.

Il sentit la baguette quitter sa main et il glissa au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sol taché de sang, de son sang. Lentement, et douloureusement, il leva la tête.

Des étoiles filantes. C'est ce qu'il vit sortir de la baguette d'Aubépine qui se trouvait à présent dans la main de Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait subjugué par ce spectacle et après quelques instant, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, le premier qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Soudain, le blond pointa sa baguette sur Harry, mais ce dernier n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre geste.

Il sentit alors un frisson le parcourir, puis plus rien : la douleur avait disparu. Il se leva et porta une main à son visage, qui lui sembla lisse de toute blessure.

Alors qu'il levait la tête pour interroger Malfoy, il se rendit compte que celui-ci se trouvait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, de dos. Un silence de plomb tomba entre les deux hommes, et c'est pour cette unique raison qu'Harry put entendre le murmure du blond, presque inaudible, et pourtant clair.

« Merci. »

**Voilà ! J'ai fait un peu plus long car je ne sais pas quand je pourrai reprendre. Les exams d'abord ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 4 est déjà en construction dans ma tête ! n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est le fuel des auteurs !**

**Bien à vous**

**Elendil-sama**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, puisque j'ai fini mes examens aujourd'hui, voici le chapitre 4 ! Je vous avoue que j'étais aussi impatiente que vous de m'y remettre ! Donc pour me rattraper, je l'ai fait un peu plus long ! **

**Styvane : Merci d'avoir corrigé ma faute du chapitre précédent, je pensais pouvoir me fier à ma mémoire mais non !**

**Indirillan : Draco sait-il qu'il est l'âme sœur d'Harry ? Très bonne question...à laquelle je ne vais pas répondre ! Mais merci, je vais jouer là dessus !**

**Praxagora : Je pense faire un chapitre sur ce qu'il s'est passé du côté d'Harry et des Malfoy, peut être un chapitre Flash Back...à voir.**

**Moim : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'avoue moi-même laisser très peu de reviews car les bonne fics se font rares ! Et je suis contente de faire partie des fics que tu as voulu commenter.**

**Queen of Krass : Une scène est pour toi, à toi de la trouver !**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour mes examens !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Soudain, le blond pointa sa baguette sur Harry, mais ce dernier n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre geste._

_Il sentit alors un frisson le parcourir, puis plus rien : la douleur avait disparu. Il se leva et porta une main à son visage, qui lui sembla lisse de toute blessure._

_Alors qu'il levait la tête pour interroger Malfoy, il se rendit compte que celui-ci se trouvait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, de dos. Un silence de plomb tomba entre les deux hommes, et c'est pour cette unique raison qu'Harry put entendre le murmure du blond, presque inaudible, et pourtant clair._

_« Merci. »_

**Chapitre 4 : Confiance.**

Assis sur le bord de la fontaine située au milieu de l'Atrium, Harry observait le va et vient de sorciers : les équipes de nuit sortaient par les cheminées situées à sa gauche tandis que les équipes de jour arrivaient à sa droite. Certains fonçaient droit vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les ascenseurs, d'autres attendaient leurs collègues, et beaucoup lui jetaient des regards en coin. Harry retint un soupire, il avait pensé qu'après la Guerre, les gens feraient moins attention à lui, après tout, il n'y avait plus de menace à éliminer. Mais rien n'avait changé, alors il avait décidé de fuir, de s'exiler ailleurs, mais cela aussi n'avait pas marché.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix qui appela son nom et il vit Ron courir vers lui, l'air inquiet.

« Je suis en retard ? »

Harry regarda sa montre. 7h55.

« A 5 minutes près oui, allez, dépêchons-nous ou on sera en retard le premier jour. »

Tout en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, il se rappela de leur premier jour à Poudlard. Ils étaient arrivés en retard à leur premier cours de Transfiguration et pensaient s'en être sortis, avant de découvrir que le chat qui se trouvait sur le bureau qui leur faisait face n'était autre que Minerva McGonagall, leur professeur. Il ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à l'ancienne directrice de leur maison. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler Poudlard avec McGonagall en tant que directrice. Il se mit à rire.

En arrivant devant la salle des Aurors, son rire mourut. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, il aperçut Neville en pleine conversation avec…

« Malfoy. » grogna Ron. « Pourquoi est-ce que Neville perd son temps avec lui ? »

En y regardant bien, Neville semblait mener l'essentiel de la conversation, puisque Malfoy n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Comment Malfoy allait-il réagir en le voyant ? Allait-il se jeter sur lui ? Il eut une soudaine envie de fuir, mais à ce moment, Neville les aperçut.

« Harry ! Ron ! » Les appela-t-il en leur faisant de grand gestes.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et Harry remarqua que Malfoy ne s'était pas retourné. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Harry les salua, Ron lui, salua Neville, en prenant soin d'ignorer Malfoy.

« Nous nous demandions quelle mission nous serait assignée. » leur expliqua Neville.

« Ah, oui, la mission » répondit Harry « En fait je crois que c'est à moi de vous la présenter. »

« Dur d'être Auror-en-chef hein Harry ! » répondit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Harry entendit alors un petit bruit, qui serait passé inaperçu s'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur Malfoy à ce moment. Le blond avait émis une sorte de rire qui avait duré une demi seconde. Un rire moqueur.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, pensait-il qu'il n'était pas digne de recevoir ce poste ? Il était parfaitement capable de gérer une équipe, comme il l'avait montré à de nombreuses reprises !

Il entendit que l'on appelait son nom et vit Dean Thomas lui faire signe à l'autre bout de la salle pour lui montrer une feuille. Il se dirigea vers lui.

« Salut Harry ! Tiens, c'est la feuille où est indiqué où se trouvent nos bureaux. »

Harry se pencha sur la feuille que le jeune homme tenait et chercha son nom sur la liste.

_Harry James Potter, équipe Lila, bureau n°3_

Harry leva les yeux et aussitôt, il se figea. Ses yeux avaient croisés le regard orageux de Draco Malfoy. Le blond le regardait avec une intensité qui le déstabilisa.

« Harry ? » appela Dean, et Harry se redressa, réalisant par la même occasion qu'il s'était complétement appuyé sur le jeune homme en se penchant sur la feuille.

« Ah, désolé Dean. Merci pour l'info. » Dit-il en se redirigeant vers son groupe.

« Nous avons le bureau n°3. » dit-il en évitant de regarder vers Malfoy.

« Très, bien alors allons-y ! » répondit Neville en se redressant.

Les quatre sorciers sortirent de la pièce, traversèrent un couloir, puis deux, avant de se retrouver devant une porte qui portait une plaque dorée.

_Bureau des Aurors n°3_

« Nous y voilà ! » s'exclama Neville en poussant la porte.

La pièce était assez grande pour contenir les quatre bureaux en bois massif qui trônaient aux quatre coins. En y regardant à deux fois, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait trois bureaux situés un peu en retrait, et un situé près de la porte, faisant face aux trois autres. Sur ce bureau était posée une petite lamelle dorée sur laquelle était écrit :

_Harry James Potter_

_Auror-en-chef_

Ron se dirigea vers le bureau du milieu, Neville vers celui de gauche et Malfoy resta en retrait. Puis, Ron jeta un coup d'œil sur le bureau à sa gauche, qui deviendrait celui de Malfoy. Il poussa un juron inaudible, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Neville. Après quelques secondes de discussion, Neville alla s'asseoir au bureau du milieu. Après un instant de silence, Malfoy prit place au bureau à droite de celui d'Harry, et qui semblait aussi le plus proche.

Soudain, Harry se rappela de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, et de la fois où Hermione avait convié des élèves à la Tête de Sanglier afin de leur annoncer qu'Harry allait devenir leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et comme lors de sa cinquième année, il sentit le trac l'envahir. Ce n'était pas tant la présence de Ron ou de Neville qui le dérangeait, mais le regard de Malfoy qui lui brûlait la nuque alors qu'il écrivait au tableau.

_Le Gang des Serpents_

Il se tourna vers les trois hommes et son regard se porta sur Malfoy, cherchant un signe de reconnaissance. Mais le blond continuait de l'observer de ce regard dénué d'émotions.

« L'un d'entre vous a-t-il entendu parler de ce groupe ? » demanda Harry.

Neville et Ron répondirent par la négative. Malfoy resta silencieux.

« D'après le Bureau, il s'agit d'un groupe de personnes de notre âge qui auraient formé un groupe afin de venger la mort de leur maitre. »

« De leur maitre ? » reprit Ron « Tu ne veux pas parler de…_lui _? »

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son bureau. Il était étonnant de voir comment même après des années, Ron semblait incapable de prononcer ce simple nom.

« Oui, Lord Voldemort. »

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle. Puis Neville prit la parole.

« Quels sont leurs revendications ? »

« On ne sait pas trop. » répondit Harry. « Il semblerait que ce soit un groupe à la dangerosité minime, mais qui doit quand même être stoppé. Il y a eu plusieurs tentatives de manipulation via le sort _Imperius _et quelques actes de torture. Nous devons donc agir avant que cela ne déborde. »

Harry se tut, et après quelques instants, Neville posa la question qu'Harry craignait.

« Tu as dit qu'il s'agissait de gens de notre âge…est-ce que nous les connaissons ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, son regard se porta sur le blond, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. A cet unique geste, Ron explosa.

« J'en étais SÛR ! Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de ses amis ! Qui d'autres d'aussi stupides que d'affreux petits Serpentards gluants ! »

« Ron ! » s'écria Harry en se redressant, mais le roux avait déjà sorti sa baguette.

En une seconde, le blond s'était levé, avait sorti sa baguette et, d'un geste fluide, plaqué le roux contre le mur. Harry resta figé sur place, le blond avait agi tellement vite qu'il n'avait presque rien vu. Neville n'avait même pas eu le temps de se lever, et le sort était passé au-dessus de sa tête. Malfoy s'approcha doucement du roux et Harry le suivit des yeux. Une fois arrivé face à lui, la voix du blond se fit entendre pour la première fois de la journée.

« Ecoute moi bien espèce de sale belette ignare, ouvre ta bouche putride autant que tu veux, mais pointe à nouveau ta baguette sur moi et je peux t'assurer que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras, compris ? »

Harry s'approcha du blond et il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : il semblait à bout de souffle. Son torse se levait et se rabaissait à une cadence saccadée.

« Malfoy. » appela Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. « ça suffit. »

Le blond sembla reprendre ses esprits et d'un geste, il libéra le roux qui tomba au sol, se libérant par la même occasion de la main d'Harry. Sans un mot, il alla se rasseoir à sa place. Harry se pencha vers Ron pour l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci le repoussa et rejoignit sa place sans le regarder.

« Il faut qu'une chose soit claire. » reprit Harry en se repostant devant son bureau. « Nous sommes une équipe, ce qui signifie que sur le terrain, nous devons pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Ce n'est pas la force ou l'intelligence qui nous aidera une fois face à l'ennemi, c'est la confiance. Vous avez combattu, vous le savez mieux que quiconque. »

Il jeta un regard circulaire à ses collègues et, lorsque personne ne répondit, il reprit.

« Bien, je vais afficher la liste des membres présumés de la bande, et nous passerons à notre plan. »

Il sortit sa baguette et donna une petite tape au dossier qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Aussitôt, des feuilles et photos s'élevèrent dans les airs et allèrent se coller au tableau.

« Il y a quatre membres dans le groupe. Tout d'abord, Blaise Zabini, nous pensons qu'il s'occupe de l'armement du groupe puisqu'il est le plus intégré dans la communauté magique. »

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Malfoy, s'il était troublé, il ne le montra point en voyant les noms et photos de ses anciens amis défiler devant ses yeux.

« En deuxième, nous avons Daphné Greengrass. D'après nos informations, elle s'occuperait de l'espionnage et aurait quelques amis proches du ministère.

Enfin, nous avons les deux chefs et créateurs du groupe : Pansy Parkinson et Gregory Goyle. »

Là, quelque part au fond des opales grises, derrière l'épais voile qui cachait les émotions du blond, Harry vit quelque chose vaciller. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'adresser à lui, quelque chose entra dans la pièce et vint se placer sur son bureau, près de sa main. Il attrapa le mémo et en lut le contenu.

« Nous sommes attendus en salle d'exercice. » expliqua-t-il, et les trois hommes se levèrent.

Ron passa près de lui en lui lançant un regard plein de reproche, Neville derrière lui. Alors que Malfoy passait près de lui, Harry le retint.

« Malfoy, pourrais-tu rester un moment s'il te plait ? »

Harry s'attendait à ce que Malfoy continue son chemin sans l'écouter, mais à sa grande surprise, le blond s'arrêta.

« Je dois te le demander… »

« Si tu veux savoir si j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce groupe… » Commença Malfoy.

« Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Malfoy resta posté devant lui, les bras croisés.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais des informations sur ces personnes qui pourraient nous aider. Et surtout, je voulais savoir si…si toute cette histoire ne te dérangeait pas trop. »

Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogateur. Cela semblait être une habitude chez lui de montrer sa surprise d'une façon aussi spéciale.

« Inutile de nous voiler la face, tu connaissais ces gens, tu as passé ton enfance avec eux. Je veux savoir si, une fois sur le terrain, tu… »

« Ne nous feras pas faux bond ? » coupa Malfoy.

« …seras prêt à faire face à tes anciens camarades. »

Le blond l'observa et bien qu'il conserva sur lui ce bouclier, Harry comprit qu'il était surpris.

« Seras-tu prêt à te battre contre eux s'il le faut ? » lui demanda Harry, fermement.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'emmener Malfoy avec lui si celui-ci avait encore une once de sympathie envers ses anciens camarades.

« Je serai prêt. » lui répondit Malfoy tout aussi fermement, puis il disparut.

En entrant dans la salle d'exercice, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait changé : elle représentait une clairière entourée de quelques arbres. Il faisait nuit, et la seule lumière disponible était celle de la lune, devant laquelle passaient quelques nuages.

« Ok, ceci est une mise en situation dans laquelle nous devons nous confronter à cinq individus répondant aux caractéristiques des membres du groupe des Serpents. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un entrainement à sorts réels, alors personne ne baisse sa garde. »

C'était l'une des choses qu'ils avaient découverts durant leur formation d'Aurors, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sur le terrains, ils avaient à disposition une pièce fonctionnant sur le même principe que la Salle sur Demande : en entrant les données relatives à l'environnement souhaité, elle changeait de forme. Il était également possible d'ajouter des adversaires, qui attaquaient avec des sorts bien réels.

« Très bien, Ron, je te veux derrière ce tronc d'arbre, celui qui est près des buissons. Neville, derrière le rocher de l'autre côté. Malfoy, en retrait derrière le groupe d'arbres au fond. » Ordonna Harry, dont la voix avait pris un accent d'autorité.

Les deux premiers de mirent aussitôt en mouvement, mais Malfoy ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

« J'avais cru comprendre que tu m'avais demandé d'aller me _cacher_. » répondit Malfoy, d'un qui trahissait une pointe de colère.

« Tu es notre Guérisseur, Malfoy. » lui répondit Harry « On ne peut pas se permettre de… »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, Potter. » le coupa le blond.

Harry le regarda, et pendant un moment, il eut envie de lui crier dessus. Il inspira profondément et lui répondit calmement.

« Très bien, alors poste-toi derrière cet arbre. » dit-il en indiquant celui à sa gauche.

« Et que vas-_tu_ faire ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Moi, je vais faire l'éclaireur. » répondit-il, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Il vit à nouveau le sourcil de Malfoy se lever et pour toute réponse, il se dirigea vers le dit arbre. En quelques gestes fluides, il se hissa sur les branches feuillues et atteignit de la hauteur en quelques secondes. Arrivé en haut, il baissa la tête pour voir un Malfoy abasourdi.

« Je grimpais souvent aux arbres pour échapper à mon cousin. » dit-il pour s'expliquer.

Malfoy le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de murmurer quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas, car quelque part à sa droite, quelque chose bougea.

« Malfoy ! » chuchota-t-il, mais le blond avait déjà réagi et s'était tapi dans l'ombre, quelques mètres en dessous.

Harry se tourna lentement, caché par le feuillage de l'arbre et regarda au loin. Une silhouette s'approchait à grands pas. Les nuages qui obscurcissaient la lune se retirèrent alors et Harry put apercevoir la personne qui marchait vers eux : Blaise Zabini. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux cachettes de ses amis et eut à peine le temps de voir la silhouette d'une jeune femme qui le regardait, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres alors qu'un jet de lumière vert fonçait droit sur lui.

Il entendit le craquement de la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait avant de se sentir tomber et il ferma les yeux en attente du choc. Mais après quelques secondes, il se sentit atterrir sur quelque chose de doux et de mou, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il venait d'atterrir sur un énorme coussin, et il leva les yeux à temps pour voir Malfoy filer hors de sa cachette, à la lumière.

« Malfoy, NON ! » s'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Si leur Guérisseur se faisait tuer dès le début, ils ne risqueraient pas de faire long feu. Il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et se lança à la poursuite du blond. Aussitôt, un jet de lumière rouge atterrit à ses pieds, mais il ne se retourna pas. Neville passait déjà près de lui pour combattre l'inconnu. Harry chercha Ron des yeux et le trouva en plein combat avec Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy était occupé avec Zabini. Harry se dirigea vers Ron, il savait très bien que Malfoy ne voudrait pas de son aide, et il n'avait jamais vu Parkinson se battre, peut-être allait-elle les surprendre.

Mais à peine eut-il parcouru une dizaine de mètres qu'un nouveau sort lui frôla le côté gauche de la tête. Il fit volte face et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Gregory Goyle parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

La collision fut brutale, et Harry fut projeté au sol. Sous le choc, son souffle se coupa et il dut faire un effort immense pour garder sa baguette en main. Devant lui, Goyle levait déjà la main pour lui lancer un nouveau sort. Harry eut à peine le temps de réagir, il leva sa baguette juste à temps pour bloquer les lames qui s'abattaient sur lui. Il en profita pour se lever tout en gardant le bouclier autour de lui. Goyle tenta de lui lancer un autre sort mais Harry parvint à les parer tant bien que mal. Puis, profitant d'une ouverture :

« _Sectumsempra _! »

Goyle fut projeté en arrière et Harry put apercevoir le sang gicler avant que le jeune homme ne touche le sol. Il se releva, haletant, et regarda autour de lui à temps pour apercevoir Ron tomber sous la baguette de Parkinson.

« RON ! » hurla-t-il en fonçant vers son ami.

Et

La jeune femme éclatait de rire, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bellatrix Lestrange, à son rire sadique, à ses cheveux en bataille, et à Sirius, Sirius qui tombait là où personne ne pourrait le rejoindre…

Il secoua la tête et accéléra, arrivant enfin près du roux allongé au sol, inconscient. Comme il s'en doutait, Parkinson ne le laissa pas approcher à plus de quelques mètres et une pluie de sorts fondit sur lui. Il se protégea tant bien que mal puis lança un sort qui passa à plusieurs centimètres de Parkinson, qui éclata de rire. Son regard se posa alors sur Harry, qui ne semblait pas la regarder elle, mais un point au-dessus de son épaule. Elle se tourna brusquement, mais pas assez vite pour éviter l'énorme arbre qui lui tombait dessus. Dans un bruit assourdissant, Parkinson disparut dans le sol.

Harry accourut aux côtés de son ami et le prit par les épaules.

« Ron ! Réveille toi, Ron ! RON ! »

Malgré ses efforts, le roux resta inerte. Il n'avait aucune blessure, mais il n'ouvrait tout simplement pas les yeux. Tenant toujours son ami à bout de bras, Harry se remit à crier.

« Malfoy ! On a besoin d'aide ! Malfoy ! Mal… »

En se tournant pour chercher le blond des yeux, son corps entier se figea. Il avait complètement oublié que le groupe comptait un autre membre. Devant lui, Daphné Greengrass lui lança un sourire amusé en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Un fouet de flammes s'abattit sur lui et le seul geste qu'il put faire fut de se poster devant Ron. Soudain, il vit le fouet traverser une sorte de barrière, qui affaiblit considérablement les flammes, cependant, le sort ne fut pas bloqué entièrement, et Harry sentit sa poitrine s'ouvrir en deux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier avant que la douleur n'inonde chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se sentit tomber en arrière près du corps de Ron et sa baguette quitta sa main. Il allait mourir pendant un entrainement, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Harry Potter allait mourir de la façon la plus bête qui soit. Il s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd et aussitôt il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son corps. Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait avant que Greengrass ne l'atteigne. Au loin, il lui sembla entendre son nom.

Cependant, après quelques secondes, ce n'est pas le visage qui apparut au-dessus du sien, mais celui de Draco Malfoy. Le blond se pencha sur lui et il le sentit déchirer sa robe à hauteur de son torse. Il lui disait quelque chose mais Harry étai déjà à demi inconscient. Il trouva néanmoins la force de balbutier.

« Ron…Malf…Ron… » Puis, voyant que le blond ne l'écoutait pas, il lui agrippa la manche, qui braqua son regard sur lui. « Ron ! »

Le blond jeta un regard au roux puis s'afféra sur le corps d'Harry, et cette fois-ci, il put l'entendre distinctement.

« Je dois d'abord m'occuper de toi. »

« Non…Ron…Ron… » Gémit Harry en tirant sur la manche du blond.

D'un geste vif, Malfoy se dégagea de son emprise et lui saisit les épaules pour le plaquer au sol. Harry retint un gémissement.

« Calme toi, Potter ! »

Le regard émeraude d'Harry rencontra le regard d'acier de Malfoy, et au fond des deux opales grises, Harry crut y distinguer quelque chose…quelque chose qu'il n'avait vu chez le blond qu'une seule fois, lors du jugement de sa mère…

Il ouvrit la bouche mais il fut soudain attiré par les ténèbres, et en quelques secondes, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

A suivre.

* * *

**Seven's : J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre t'a plu, j'avoue avoir pensé à toi en l'écrivant, tu as très bien cerné mon Malfoy et je comptais faire cette scène !**

**Florence Baker : Voilà ton voeux exaucé !**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a touché de voir que vous suiviez vraiment ma fic et que vous vous posiez des questions sur les personnages, leur passé, leurs problèmes...J'ai eu des réactions très intéressantes auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas mais c'est très bien ! Parce que quand j'écris quelque chose, j'ai une idée derrière mais _vous_ ne le savez pas donc ça donne de très bonnes réactions. J'essaye de répondre aux reviews qui demandent réponse en MP, mais merci à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu.**

**Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture,  
**

**Elendil-sama  
**

* * *

_Le regard émeraude d'Harry rencontra le regard d'acier de Malfoy, et au fond des deux opales grises, Harry crut y distinguer quelque chose…quelque chose qu'il n'avait vu chez le blond qu'une seule fois, lors du jugement de sa mère…_

_Il ouvrit la bouche mais il fut soudain attiré par les ténèbres, et en quelques secondes, il sombra dans l'inconscience._

**Chapitre 5 : Tests.**

Il poussa un petit gémissement en ouvrant les yeux, et la lumière trop agressive le força à les refermer. Sa première pensée fut l'infirmerie de Poudlard et de ces trop nombreuses fois où il avait ouvert les yeux sur un plafond blanc et craquelé. Il poussa un soupire et rouvrit les yeux. Le plafond était tout aussi blanc que celui de Poudlard, mais plus lisse, avec un petit aspect neuf. Pour tout dire, une odeur de neuf flottait dans la pièce, ce qui contrastait avec l'infirmerie de l'école. Il tourna la tête à droite et remarqua que les trois lits à ces côtés étaient vides. Il se tourna à gauche, personne. Où était Ron ?

Lentement, il se mit en position assise et poussa un autre gémissement face aux protestations de son corps courbaturé. Soudain, une scène lui revint à l'esprit, et dans un flash, il revit un fouet enflammé s'abattre sur lui. Instinctivement, il porta une main à sa poitrine et, avec précaution, déboutonna sa chemise de nuit. Il resta un moment figé devant ce qu'il voyait : son torse était lisse, dénué de toute cicatrice, de tout bandage. Il passa une main sur sa peau, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent aucune blessure.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il se rappelait parfaitement avoir pris le coup de plein fouet, il se souvenait de la morsure des flammes sur sa chair et de la douleur fulgurante qu'il avait ressentie. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et où se trouvait Ron et les autres membres de son équipe. Mais la salle était complètement vide.

Il rejeta les draps blancs qui le couvraient et se leva. Un frisson le parcourut au contact du sol froid, et il s'étonna de voir qu'il pouvait parfaitement se tenir debout. Mise à part le fait qu'il était complètement déboussolé, il ne semblait souffrir d'aucune séquelle de leur entrainement.

Il se mit en marche et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie, se retrouvant dans un couloir désert. Quelle heure était-il ? Il jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Il longea le couloir et se retrouva bientôt devant les ascenseurs. Une fois dans l'un d'entre eux, il posa un doigt sur le bouton 2, puis se ravisa. A cette heure-ci, tous les Aurors de jour avaient dû finir leur service. Il réfléchit un instant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton 1. Aussitôt, les grilles dorées se refermèrent et il se sentit descendre. Après quelques secondes, une voix féminine annonça :

« Niveau 1 : Présidence. Ministre de la magie et cabinet du ministre. »

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et Harry entra dans le hall, qui était également vide. Harry fronça les sourcils, normalement il y avait toujours une femme prête à accueillir les visiteurs. Il tourna à droite et entra dans le bureau du secrétaire du ministre, par lequel tout visiteur devait passer pour pouvoir accéder au bureau du ministre. Si ce bureau était également vide, alors il y avait un problème. Mais il n'était pas vide. La secrétaire du hall chuchotait à l'oreille du secrétaire du ministre, assise sur son bureau. Etant de dos, elle ne le voyait pas, mais le secrétaire se figea en le voyant.

« Mo…monsieur Potter ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et retint un cri de surprise en faisant volte face. Elle balbutia une excuse et sortit précipitamment. Le secrétaire réajusta sa cravate.

« Monsieur, Potter, je peux vous expliquer… »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, et sa tête se tourna vers l'imposante porte en chêne qui donnait sur le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il venait d'entendre une voix familière. Il leva un doigt pour faire taire le secrétaire et lui dit, sans le regarder.

« Si vous me laissez seul 5 minutes, je promets d'oublier ce que je viens de voir. »

Le jeune homme se tut, et Harry comprit qu'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre. Quitter son poste sans en prévenir le ministre pouvait constituer une grave infraction au règlement, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était que pour 5 minutes, et puis, il n'y avait rien à craindre d'Harry Potter pas vrai ?

Après ces quelques instants de réflexion, Harry l'entendit se lever et quitter la pièce, non sans laisser la porte entrouverte. Une fois seul, Harry s'approcha et colla son oreille à la porte.

« A quoi jouez-vous, monsieur le ministre ? »

Il sursauta, il n'avait pas eu tort, il s'agissait bien de la voix de Malfoy.

« De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur Malfoy ? » résonna la voix de Shacklebolt.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Vous appelez ça un entrainement ? C'était un guet-apens ! »

« Monsieur Potter avait été prévenu que vous vous entraineriez à sorts réels. »

« Personne ne s'entraine jamais avec ce genre de sorts ! » s'écria Malfoy, semblant perdre son calme.

« Et vous en savez quelque chose parce que… »

« Parce que je me suis renseigné auprès des autres équipes et que l'équipe la plus mal en point n'avait que deux personnes de Stupefixiées ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, que voulait-il dire ? La dangerosité des sorts en salle d'entrainement avait-elle une limite ? Lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de « sorts réels », il avait cru que cela allait du _Wingardium Leviosa_ au _Avada Kedavra_. En y repensant, il avait bien vu des jets verts foncer vers lui, mais étaient-ce des sorts mortels ? Bien d'autres sorts pouvaient avoir cette couleur.

« Laissez-nous nous occuper des entrainements monsieur Malfoy, occupez-vous de garder vos coéquipiers en vie. » Répondit Shacklebolt d'un ton cassant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, _ministre_. »

Harry entendit des pas venir vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La colère qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Malfoy disparut lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et un air de véritable surprise y apparut. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un moment avant que Malfoy ne reprenne sa route, sans un mot pour le brun.

Harry entra dans le bureau du ministre et le trouva assis occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Il leva la tête en entendant Harry approcher.

« Auror Potter, bien réveillé ? » lui lança-t-il tout en reprenant sa tâche.

« Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a voulu dire par _Personne n'utilise ce genre de sorts _? »

Shacklebolt se figea un moment avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement, faisant face à Harry. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la chaise face au bureau. Le ministre l'observa un moment et Harry se rappela qu'il était toujours en tenue d'hôpital. Il se redressa en tentant de se donner un air plus sérieux.

« Monsieur Malfoy a émis quelques… doutes, que j'ai pris le temps de rassurer. »

Harry leva un sourcil, en croisant le blond, il avait vu de la colère, de la surprise, de l'indifférence, mais aucun signe qu'il était rassuré.

« Et quels étaient ces doutes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il pense que votre entrainement était d'une difficulté trop élevée. »

« L'était-elle ? » répondit Harry, et il vit le regard sombre du ministre se poser sur lui. « J'ai entendu dire que les autres équipes s'en étaient mieux sorties. »

Shacklebolt l'observa un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Les entrainements sont supervisés par des personnes très compétentes qui savent ce qu'elles font. »

« Apparemment pas. » répondit Harry. « Etant donné que Ron et moi avons failli y passer. »

A ces mots, Shacklebolt lui lança un regard qui le cloua sur place.

« Auror Potter, combien de temps avez-vous passé en formation ? »

Le brun se figea. Il savait qu'un jour, quelqu'un lui parlerait de cette histoire, qu'un jour il devrait rendre des comptes et payer pour son moment de faiblesse et sa fuite. Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

« Deux mois…monsieur. »

« Deux mois. » reprit Shacklebolt en croisant les bras et en continuant de le fixer. « Deux mois au lieu de deux ans. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est trop peu pour vous permettre de remettre en question le travail de personnes plus qualifiées que vous ? »

Harry le regarda, bouche bée. Jamais l'ancien membre de l'Ordre ne lui avait parlé d'une telle manière. Comme si ce qu'il avait fait était ignoble, comme s'il était revenu de son plein gré, qu'il les avait supplié de le reprendre, qu'il avait méprisé l'entrainement des Aurors. Pour tout dire, il avait bien vu comment certains d'entre eux le regardaient, croyant sans doute qu'il s'était servi de sa célébrité pour éviter la formation.

« C'est _vous_ qui m'avez demandé de revenir ! » s'écria-t-il. « _Vous_ qui m'avez fait m'installer dans le monde magique et _vous_ qui m'avez fait intégrer la formation en fin de deuxième année ! »

« Ce que je veux dire… » Commença le ministre, mais Harry le coupa.

« J'avais une vie là-bas ! J'avais commencé à me reconstruire mais _vous_ m'avez fait revenir ! _Vous_ m'avez offert une maison dans mon village natal et un poste d'Auror, et c'est _vous_ qui m'avez promu Auror-en-chef ! »

« Je sais tout cela Auror Potter… »

« Alors la moindre des choses serait de m'expliquer ce qui cloche chez vous ! » cria le jeune homme en se levant.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Que vous me fassiez travailler avec Malfoy, ok, mais que vous nous assigniez un dossier où n'apparaissent que ses amis ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste, une sorte de test ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est tout à fait cela. »

Harry se figea en entendant cette réponse.

« Quoi ? »

« Tout ceci fait partie d'un test. »

Harry sentit la colère lui brûler les entrailles.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que nous avons combattu ensemble, vous me _testez _? » demanda-t-il, poings serrés.

« Ce n'est pas vous que je teste, c'est Draco Malfoy. »

A nouveau, Harry le regarda bouche bée.

« Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« A votre avis ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est aussi simple de travailler au ministère lorsque l'on a de tels antécédents ? »

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, il reprit.

« Draco Malfoy a déposé sa candidature pour le poste de Guérisseur un an après la Guerre. Les surveillances qui ont été menées chez lui ont montré que… »

« Les surveillances ? Quelles surveillances ? » Demanda Harry, interloqué.

« Vous ne pensiez pas que le ministère pouvait se permettre de laisser des familles de Mangemorts en liberté sans les surveiller de près ? »

« Mais Malfoy et sa mère ne sont pas… »

« Vous oubliez le rôle qu'ils ont joué pendant la Guerre. »

« Oui, sous la menace de Voldemort ! Et Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort, pas son fils ou sa femme. »

« Nous ne disposons d'aucun élément pouvant exclure Narcissa Malfoy de… »

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! Ce n'était peut-être pas si important pour vous, sauf que c'est grâce à elle que Voldemort est mort ! »

Et avec ces mots, le sentiment d'endettement qu'il ressentait envers Narcissa Malfoy l'envahit. Cette femme, malgré tout ce qu'elle représentait et tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire par le passé, lui avait sauvé la vie. Certes, ils avaient passé un accord tacite lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si son fils était encore en vie, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le trahir une fois qu'il lui avait répondu, pas vrai ? Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce geste qu'elle avait eu envers lui, et qui avait tout changé. Car lui s'était sacrifié pour ses amis, mais avait choisi de les abandonner, leur laissant la lourde tâche de tuer le mage noir. En trahissant son maitre, Narcissa avait prouvé quelque chose que seul Harry semblait avoir compris :

L'amour d'une mère était plus fort que tout.

Et pour sauver son fils, Narcissa avait défié le sorcier le plus puissant et vil qui existait, ce qui lui avait fait irrémédiablement penser à Lily, sa mère, qui avait fait un geste semblable pour le sauver. Alors il avait tout fait pour qu'elle sorte indemne de son jugement, et il l'avait regardé s'en aller avec son fils, main dans la main.

La voix de Shacklebolt le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Reste que Draco Malfoy et sa famille devaient rester sous haute surveillance. Pendant deux ans nous avons posté des Aurors au Manoir Malfoy, dont deux qui se devaient de rester avec la mère et le fils 24h/24. »

« Vous voulez dire que pendant deux ans, Malfoy a eu un Auror avec lui tous les jours ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Exact. Le rapport qui m'a été présenté au bout de ces deux ans montrait qu'a priori, le jeune Malfoy ne présentait aucun danger pour la société et qu'il pouvait travailler. Le faire travailler au ministère était un plus pour nous, puisque cela nous permettait de l'avoir à l'œil. »

Harry repensa à la soirée de Noël, et à ce que lui avait dit Malfoy près des cheminées.

_« C'est justement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous que je dois… »_

Se pouvait-il que Malfoy le rende responsable de sa situation présente ? Qu'il le blâme pour le chaos dans lequel il semblait vivre ?

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le ministre.

« Et l'entrainement ? Etait-il vraiment truqué ? »

Shacklebolt l'observa un moment et Harry reconnut ce regard, car il l'avait vu sur le visage de Dumbledore à maintes reprises. Le ministre se demandait s'il pouvait ou non le mettre dans la confidence. Il soupira.

« Kingsley. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, vous me devez au moins ça. »

Le ministre sembla surpris par cette demande, et Harry compris pourquoi. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Même lorsqu'il avait décidé de s'installer dans le monde moldu, il s'était débrouillé seul pour trouver un travail et louer son petit appartement. En revenant dans le monde sorcier, il avait trouvé une maison et un poste à sa disposition, mais n'avait jamais demandé de service à personne, et surtout pas en évoquant ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé.

« L'entrainement était une sorte de test final. » lui répondit Shacklebolt, laissant tomber son ton officiel.

« Un test final ? »

« Pour savoir comment Malfoy réagirait en condition réelles. »

« Et le but était… »

« De voir s'il se porterait à ton secours en cas de blessure grave. »

Harry le regarda sans rien dire. Pendant un moment, son cerveau refusa d'accepter ce qu'on essayait de lui faire comprendre.

« Savoir s'il se porterait à mon secours ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien que Malfoy et toi avez des antécédents qui ne peuvent être effacés. Je devais être sûr qu'il ne te laisserait pas mourir à la première occasion. »

« Et vous m'avez jeté dans la gueule du loup pour ça ? » s'écria Harry, outré.

« Il s'agissait d'un simple entrainement… »

« Durant lequel j'aurais pu mourir ! »

« Mais pour qui tu me prends ! » aboya Shacklebolt, et Harry se tut immédiatement. « Tu pense que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ? Tu as entendu Malfoy, personne ne s'entraine avec des sorts aussi puissants. Si tu avais passé ta formation du début à la fin, tu l'aurais su ! »

« Mais…le fouet enflammé… » Commença Harry.

« _Obliterum Espiritu_. Il s'agit d'un sort capable de te faire voir des choses qui ne sont pas réelles. Il agit sur les cinq sens et est presque indétectable si on ne s'y attend pas. Le sort qui t'a été jeté n'était autre qu'_Incarcerem_. Ce n'était pas un fouet enflammé, mais des cordes que tu avais autour de toi. Le premier sort a agi sur ta capacité à ressentir la douleur et tu as senti la brûlure. Il s'agit d'un sort inventé par un collègue plus que compétent dans son domaine, le but est de vous préparer à certaines situations sans vous blesser fatalement. »

Harry était abasourdi.

« Et Malfoy…le savait-il ? »

« Non, personne ne le sait et c'est le but. Vous avez tous les deux vu la même chose puisque le sort a été jeté sur les quatre membres de l'équipe dès votre entrée dans la salle. »

« Mais…Ron.. »

« Stupefixé » répondit Shacklebolt.

Harry ne comprenait pas, tout cela avait paru tellement réel. En y repensant, il n'avait pas vu le sort qu'avait lancé la fausse Parkinson, cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi.

« Mais, puisque vous aviez si peur que Malfoy me laisse mourir, pourquoi l'avoir intégré à mon équipe ? »

« Pour des raisons que je t'exposerai plus tard. » répondit Shacklebolt.

« Et pourquoi m'avoir nommé Auror-en-chef puisque vous semblez avoir si peu confiance en moi ? Pourquoi pas Ron ou Neville ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi, Harry. » lui répondit le ministre. « Je sais que tu es un parfait leader. Mais le sais-tu ? »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, et Shacklebolt lui répondit d'un demi sourire avant de lui dire.

« Maintenant sort de mon bureau et file à l'infirmerie pour une dernière vérification et rentre te coucher. »

Harry se leva et sortit du bureau, encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il avait été stupide. Des sorts impardonnables pendant un entrainement ? Quel imbécile il faisait ! Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas s'amuser à tuer leurs Aurors en plein entrainement ! Il soupira en traversant le bureau du secrétaire, qui lui jeta un regard apeuré. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour avoir un tel poste. Certes, ils n'auraient pas à aller sur le terrain avant au moins deux mois, mais faire une telle erreur au premier jour !

En arrivant devant les ascenseurs, il poussa un nouveau soupire.

« Quel imbécile je fais… » Murmura-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

« Content que l'on soit du même avis. » lui répondit une voix trainante derrière lui.

Il fit volte face et se trouva nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy. Le blond était appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Il était habillé d'une blouse blanche sous laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un polo gris et un jean noir. Le blond se décolla du mur et s'approcha, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans le couloir.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Harry.

« Je t'attendais. » répondit Malfoy, puis, voyant que le brun le regardait éberlué « Je dois vérifier ton état de santé avant de te laisser rentrer. »

Bien sûr, Malfoy était leur Guérisseur, c'était une procédure normale, néanmoins, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent l'ascenseur qui les mena au troisième étage. En sortant du couloir, Harry demanda.

« Comment va Ron ? »

« Il est rentré chez lui quelques heures avant ton réveil. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Il était un peu sonné mais sa fiancée est venue le chercher. »

Harry leva la tête pour tenter de trouver une trace de haine ou de dégout dans ses paroles, mais il n'y vit que de l'indifférence.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Harry se dirigea vers son lit pour y récupérer ses affaires. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, et il n'avait pas aimé sa discussion avec Shacklebolt. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à garder Malfoy sous surveillance ? Et pourquoi le voulait-il avec lui, Harry ? Et surtout, pourquoi semblait-il si confiant vis-à-vis de lui ? Avait-il un nouveau plan en tête ?

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui et il se retourna. Son cœur manqua un battement. Malfoy se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Déshabille toi. » lui dit-il, et Harry se sentit flancher.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Déshabille toi. » répéta-t-il en sortant sa baguette. « Pour l'examen. »

« Oh. Euh…ok. »

Il déboutonna sa chemise et se faisant, il remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Sa chemise glissa au sol dans un bruissement de tissu et il leva les yeux pour voir Malfoy le fixer intensément. Le blond pointa un doigt vers le pantalon du brun.

« Quoi, le bas aussi ? »

Malfoy roula des yeux.

« Ne fait pas ta prude, Potter. Tu veux rentrer chez toi oui ou non ? »

Détournant le regard, Harry se débarrassa de son pantalon, se retrouvant en boxer. Malfoy leva alors sa baguette et la passa le long de son corps. Harry observa la baguette se mouvoir autour de ses muscles, puis détourna le regard en pensant à cette nuit où elle avait brillé d'une lueur verte.

« Malfoy, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

Voyant que le blond ne lui répondait pas, il continua.

« Tu connais la potion de…_Amore Verdare _? »

A ces mots, Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui, mais Harry détourna aussitôt les siens.

« Potter…même _toi_ tu ne peux pas être désespéré à ce point. »

« C'est une simple question ! » se défendit le brun.

« Oui, je la connais, une potion très rare et difficile à faire. Peu de gens en connaissent les ingrédients. »

« Et est-ce qu'elle est efficace ? » demanda Harry.

« Très. » répondit Malfoy en touchant de sa baguette le plexus du brun.

Harry poussa un gémissement apeuré, et Malfoy leva aussitôt la tête.

« Douloureux ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry crut voir pointer cette même lueur, comme une pointe de ce sentiment qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois.

L'inquiétude.

Mais c'était impossible, Malfoy ne pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui, à moins…à moins qu'il n'ait peur que l'on ne le juge responsable s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

« Potter ! »

« Oui, pardon. Non non, tout va bien. »

« Très bien, assis-toi maintenant. »

Harry s'exécuta, et Malfoy se posta devant lui.

« Stipule ton nom, ton âge et ton lieu de naissance. »

« Harry James Potter, 21 ans, né à Gordic's Hollow. »

« Ressens-tu des douleurs au niveau de la tête ? »

« Non. »

« As-tu des nausées ? »

« Non. »

« Des difficultés à respirer. »

« Non. »

« Très bien, une dernière question. »

Et alors qu'Harry levait les yeux, il croisa le regard gris du blond.

« Pourquoi as-tu témoigné en ma faveur lors de mon jugement ? »

Cette question le figea sur place. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu témoigné en ma faveur lors de mon jugement ? »

Le regard du blond ne le quittait pas, et Harry se sentit prisonnier des opales grises. Il sentit sa voix flancher lorsqu'il répondit.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'avais rien fait qui t'aurait valu un emprisonnement à Azkaban. »

« J'ai essayé de te tuer… »

« C'était pour protéger tes parents. »

« J'ai fait entrer des Mangemorts au sein de Poudlard…»

« Sous la pression de Voldemort. »

« Et j'ai tenté d'assassiner Dumbledore. »

« Tu ne l'aurais jamais… »

« Arrête ! » s'écria le blond en se levant d'un bond, agrippant le brun par les épaules qu'il secoua. « Pourquoi me cherches-tu toujours des excuses ? Pourquoi me protéger quand tu _sais_ ce que j'ai fait ! »

Harry le regarda sans rien dire, et pendant un moment, il crut entrevoir le jeune homme qui s'était laissé aller à pleurer dans les toilettes de filles en sixième année.

« Parce que tu n'es pas mauvais. » répondit Harry en attrapant les mains du blond.

Se fut au tour de Malfoy de se figer et son regard accrocha celui du brun. Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Et, voyant que le blond le regardait sans comprendre, il lui dit la phrase qui semblait sommeiller au fond de lui depuis des années.

« Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et Harry put y lire toutes les émotions qu'il avait tenté de cacher : la douleur d'avoir vu sa famille déchirée, la honte d'avoir été mis sous surveillance, et la peur de se voir haï par une société qui le repoussait.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Harry leva une main vers Malfoy. Depuis qu'il avait vu le blond pleurer et refuser de tuer Dumbledore, il avait su au fond de lui qu'il ferait tout pour le sauver de l'emprise de Voldemort, qu'il tenterait de lui offrir une vie normale à lui et à sa mère. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait sauvé du _Feudeymon _qui menaçait de le consumer dans la Salle sur Demande et des deux Mangemorts qui avaient tenté de le tuer pendant la Guerre. Et encore aujourd'hui, il voulait sauver Malfoy de ce ministère qui le faisait vivre en cage.

Le blond baissa la tête, et Harry passa une main à quelques millimètres de sa chevelure dorée, frôlant chaque mèche, de peur de déranger leur ordre parfait.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit les mains de Malfoy s'accrocher à lui désespérément, le tirant un peu plus en avant. Jamais il n'avait imaginé voir le blond dans un état pareil, la tête baissée, vulnérable, comme vaincu. Et quelque chose bougea en lui, faisant renaitre ce besoin de le protéger qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait tout faire pour l'aider, tout pour lui ôter ce poids qui faisait flancher ses épaules.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur la nuque du jeune homme, et il observa un moment sa blancheur d'une pureté presque magique. La peau était froide mais douce sous ses doigts, et il finit par poser sa main entière sur le blond.

Ce fut comme un signal. Soudain, Malfoy se recula d'un geste vif et Harry rouvrit les yeux pour croiser deux perles grises horrifiées. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, sans un mot, le blond s'était levé et avait quitté la salle en un éclair, laissant Harry hagard et déboussolé.

A suivre.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 ! Sachez que je viens de commencer le chapitre 6 car j'ai du temps et des idées. Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur le passé de Draco et d'Harry, tout sera dit au prochain chapitre. J'ai mis une scène de rapprochement parce que j'ai vraiment hâte de voir un peu d'action ! Par contre soyez patients, je veux faire les choses bien donc je préfère prendre mon temps plutôt que de les marier dès le chapitre suivant ! Alors j'attends vos impressions et à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !**

**Elendil-sama.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews, j'aime vos encouragements, vos questions et vos critiques. Il y a même des gens qui m'ont mis en Auteur favori ! Quel choc ! Ensuite, j'ai longuement réfléchi à la façon dont je parlerais de ce qu'il s'est passé après la Guerre : utiliser des Pensines, des potions etc. Mais comme j'ai déjà pensé à une ou deux scènes qui se passeraient de la sorte, je vous propose un chapitre que je qualifierais de « bonus » pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur le passé de nos héros. Il n'y a pas l'intégralité des 3 ans parce que rien que ça demanderait une nouvelle fic (hum humm...) donc j'ai mis le plus important pour l'instant. Je suis désolée si certains n'y voient aucune évolution dans notre Drarry, mais pour ma part, je trouve ce chapitre très important pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Elendil-sama.**

* * *

_Ses doigts se posèrent sur la nuque du jeune homme, et il observa un moment sa blancheur d'une pureté presque magique. La peau était froide mais douce sous ses doigts, et il finit par poser sa main entière sur le blond._

_Ce fut comme un signal. Soudain, Malfoy se recula d'un geste vif et Harry rouvrit les yeux pour croiser deux perles grises horrifiées. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, sans un mot, le blond s'était levé et avait quitté la salle en un éclair, laissant Harry hagard et déboussolé._

**Chapitre 6 : Flash back.**

Lorsque son réveil sonna, il écrasa le poing dessus afin de stopper l'alarme qui avait percé le silence. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il était resté éveillé toute la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il sortit du lit sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller le roux qui dormait à côté. Il s'habilla en silence et sortit à pas de loup. Dans les escaliers, il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste noire et se dirigea vers le miroir dans le hall d'entrée devant lequel il essaya de nouer sa cravate. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille, au visage parsemé de coupures légères mais visibles et aux yeux d'un vert profond.

Après quelques minutes, il abandonna sa cravate défaite autour de son cou et se rendit dans la cuisine où il trouva une femme s'afférant aux fourneaux. En le voyant, elle lui lança un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Harry ! Tu es réveillé, très bien. Viens t'asseoir, c'est bientôt prêt. »

Le brun prit place à la table de la cuisine et tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux, en vain. Après quelques secondes, Molly Weasley posa une assiette devant lui. Il leva la tête pour la remercier mais elle s'était déjà détournée.

« Tu te sens prêt ? » lui demanda-t-elle le dos tourné.

« Oui, je crois. » lui répondit Harry en découpant une saucisse.

« C'est bien. » répondit-elle, mais quelque chose dans sa voix trahissait un désaccord profond. « A quelle heure dois-tu être au tribunal ? »

« L'audience commence à 8h. »

« Très bien. » répondit-elle de ce même ton réprobateur.

En temps normal, Harry lui aurait demandé si quelque chose la dérangeait, mais cette fois c'était inutile, car il savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas : Fred. Le jeune homme avait perdu la vie dix jours auparavant, et sa disparition était encore ancrée sur le visage de la famille Weasley. Et bien que Molly faisait tout pour ne pas sombrer et pour continuer à s'occuper de la maison, personne ne pouvait manquer de remarquer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues par moments, ni la lueur qui s'était éteinte dans ses yeux.

« Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher. » lui dit-elle, et il se leva, laissant son assiette à moitié pleine. Il n'avait pas faim de toute façon.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et noua sa cravate avant d'épousseter son costume. Puis, elle tenta également de discipliner ses cheveux.

« Satanés épis… » Murmura-t-elle en abandonnant également.

A cet instant, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Arthur Weasley s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Prêt, Harry ? »

Le brun remercia Molly et sortit de la maison aux côtés d'Arthur. Une fois sortis du terrain des Weasley, Arthur lui tendit son bras et ils disparurent dans un _pop_.

En arrivant au ministère, Harry fut surpris de voir autant de monde. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Arthur.

« C'est un peu le chaos au ministère. » expliqua-t-il « Une refonte intégrale est à envisager. »

« Une refonte ? » demanda Harry en accélérant le pas pour rester au même niveau qu'Arthur.

« Oui, il faut revoir les effectifs, épurer les rangs des Mangemorts ou collaborateurs restants, fermer les secteurs ouverts par l'ancien régime… »

« Ca fait beaucoup de choses… »

« Exact, mais j'ai confiance en Kingsley, il saura gérer tout ça. » lui répondit Arthur avec un sourire qui aurait pu passer si l'homme n'avait pas les yeux cernés de violet par ses nuits d'insomnie.

Ils passèrent plusieurs check point avant d'arriver à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de tribunal. Pendant un court instant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa cinquième année, durant laquelle il avait comparu devant ce même tribunal pour avoir usé de la magie devant son cousin Dudley. Il chassa ce souvenir d'une autre époque de sa tête pour se concentrer sur le présent.

Arrivés devant la salle, Arthur s'arrêta. Harry le salua avant de poser une main sur la poignée. A ce moment, il entendit la voix d'Arthur derrière lui.

« Harry… »

Il se retourna.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Pendant un moment, Harry plongea dans les yeux d'Arthur, et il comprit que l'homme s'inquiétait réellement pour lui.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr. »

Il pénétra dans la salle et une explosion de voix le fit s'arrêter un instant. La salle était noire de monde, de sorciers assis au centre de la pièce, mais aussi dans les estrades en hauteur. Le brun se fraya un chemin dans la foule et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent sur son passage, les murmures redoublant d'intensité à sa vue. Il arriva enfin devant un cordon de sécurité et un homme fit signe au gardien de le laisser passer. Harry se dirigea vers lui et serra la main qui lui était tendue.

« Harry. »

« King…ministre. »

Kingsley Shacklebolt sourit. Dans la soirée qui avait suivie la victoire des Aurors sur les Mangemorts, un premier ministre provisoire avait dû être élu afin que le pays ne sombre pas dans le chaos. Shacklebolt avait été choisi avec une étonnante majorité, et beaucoup disaient qu'il garderait son poste une fois la Reconstruction terminée.

Shacklebolt braqua son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

« Certain. » répondit Harry, espérant que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on lui pose la question.

Shacklebolt hocha de la tête et lui fit signe de prendre place, ce qu'il fit. Peu à peu, le brouhaha ambiant se calma, si bien que lorsque l'audience s'ouvrit, un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle. Shacklebolt prit place et sortir un parchemin.

« Audience du mercredi 12 mai 1998, troisième jour de jugement des crimes de guerre commis par les associés du mage noir Lord Voldemort. »

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de la salle à l'évocation de ce nom, encore tabou pour la majorité d'entre eux. Harry pensa alors que c'était pour cette raison que Shacklebolt avait été choisi : il avait combattu Lord Voldemort et ses troupes et n'avait pas peur d'eux et de ce qu'ils représentaient.

« Aujourd'hui, faisant suite au jugement de Lucius Malfoy, condamné à la réclusion à perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban, et de son épouse Narcissa Malfoy, acquittée de toute charges pour circonstances spéciales et assignée à résidence… »

De nouveaux murmures au ton réprobateur s'élevèrent et Harry sentit des dizaines de regards se poser sur sa nuque. Il ne réagit pas et continua d'écouter.

« …nous jugeons ce matin le dossier de Draco Lucius Malfoy, domicilié au Manoir Malfoy dans le Wiltshire, pour complicité du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, et collaboration. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie provisoire. Faites entrez l'accusé. »

Pour la troisième fois cette semaine, Harry tourna la tête vers la porte par laquelle entraient les accusés. Les premiers à sortir furent deux Aurors, puis, Harry vit une tignasse blonde apparaître, suivie par deux autres Aurors. Draco Malfoy parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du box des accusés d'un pas lent mais élégant, la tête droite mais dénuée de cet angle qui donnait toute l'arrogance au blond. Il regardait droit devant lui et ne flancha pas quand plusieurs personnes lui lancèrent des insultes du haut des estrades. Shacklebolt demanda le calme, puis le silence retomba dans la salle.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes accusé de complicité dans le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard à l'époque des faits, vous êtes également accusé d'avoir pris part à la Guerre au sein du groupe de Mangemorts. Reconnaissez-vous les faits qui vous sont reprochés ? » demanda Shacklebolt en se tournant vers le blond.

Malfoy regarda droit devant lui avant de répondre.

« Non. »

« Vous niez être impliqué dans le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous niez avoir participé à la Bataille de Poudlard ? » demanda Shacklebolt. « D'avoir combattu des élèves ? Beaucoup jurent vous avoir vu. _Je_ vous y ai vu. » reprit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Malfoy se tut, regardant toujours devant lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, la voix de Shacklebolt retentit de nouveau.

« Bien, maintenant que l'accusation a été posée, passons au témoin de la défense. »

Les murmures se firent plus forts et certains poussèrent des cris perçants lorsque Shacklebolt lança.

« Nous appelons à la barre Harry James Potter. »

Sous les cris étonnés de la foule, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la chaise prévue pour lui. En passant près de Malfoy, il remarqua que celui-ci ne regardait plus la foule de ses yeux vides, il le suivait du regard comme une créature qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Harry lui lança un hochement de tête presque invisible, mais que Malfoy perçut car ses yeux se remplirent d'interrogation. Harry remarqua également quelques bleus et coupures sur le visage du blond, des marques qui semblaient fraiches.

Harry prit place et il put enfin voir la foule qui lui faisait face. Il déglutit difficilement en remarquant qu'il y avait plus de gens que pour le procès de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Tout le monde semblait avoir été absorbé par l'affaire Malfoy et tous se demandaient si le fils suivrait le même chemin que son père. Et à en juger par les regards meurtriers jetés en sa direction, beaucoup semblait l'espérer.

« Veuillez stipuler vos noms, adresse et date de naissance pour l'assemblée. » demanda Shacklebolt.

« Harry James Potter, né le 30 juillet 1980, domicilié au 12, square Grimmaurd. »

« Vous vous présentez aujourd'hui devant l'assemblée pour fournir un témoignage en faveur de l'acquittement de Draco Malfoy ? »

Harry inspira profondément.

« C'est exact. »

De nouveaux cris envahirent la salle et Shacklebolt dû élever la voix pour calmer la foule.

« Très, bien. Commençons par la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Confirmez-vous que l'accusé se trouvait sur place au moment des faits ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il était en haut de cette tour pour… »

« Assassiner Albus Dumbledore. »

« Sur les ordres de qui ? »

« De Lord Voldemort. »

« Et était-il seul ? »

« Au début, oui, mais il a été rejoint par un groupe de Mangemorts. »

« Et comment ces Mangemorts se sont-ils introduits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? »

« Par une armoire à disparaître que Malfoy avait utilisée. »

« Très bien. » reprit Shacklebolt. « Jusque là, tout porte à croire qu'il a tout mis en ordre pour assassiné Albus Dumbledore.

« Oui, quelqu'un n'étant pas en possession de tous les éléments de cette histoire pourrait croire cela. » répondit Harry, qui avait reprit confiance en lui.

« Tous les éléments ? Pouvez-vous être plus clair ? »

« Quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant des plans de Dumbledore aurait pu le voir comme ça. »

« Et quels étaient ces plans ? »

« Dumbledore avait prévu de se faire assassiner cette nuit-là. »

A ces mots, une explosion de voix et de cris retentit dans la salle.

« Silence ! SILENCE ! » s'époumona Shacklebolt. « Continuez. »

« Dumbledore savait depuis le début que Voldemort avait demandé à Draco Malfoy de le faire assassiner. »

« Et comment avait-il eu cette information ? »

« Par Severus Snape. » répondit Harry.

« Rogue, qui était également un Mangemort ? » demanda Shacklebolt.

« Et un double agent de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme vous le savez très bien, ministre. » répondit Harry sans fléchir. « Severus Snape l'avait informé de la mission de Malfoy et du pacte qu'il avait fait avec sa mère pour le protéger. Dumbledore lui a alors demandé de tout faire pour que Draco Malfoy n'ait pas à porter le coup fatal, mais que lui, Snape, devrait le faire à sa place. J'ai d'ailleurs en ma possession les souvenirs de Severus Snape qui attesteront de ce que j'affirme. »

« Mais pourquoi demander une telle chose ? »

« Pour protéger Malfoy. » répondit Harry. Il ne parla pas du plan de faire de Snape le maitre de la Baguette de Sureau, afin d'éviter que tout lien soit fait entre elle et lui. Il valait mieux que les Reliques de la Mort restent une légende aux yeux de tous.

« Et que s'est-il passé sur la tour d'Astronomie ce soir-là ? »

« Exactement ce qu'avait prédit Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy est arrivé et a pointé sa baguette sur lui. »

« Dans l'idée de le tuer donc. »

« Oui, mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Pourquoi, l'en a-t-on empêché ? » demanda Shacklebolt.

« Non. Il a tout simplement baissé sa baguette. Et j'ai compris qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tuer Albus Dumbledore. »

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, et en tentant de détacher son regard de la foule, le regard d'Harry accrocha celui de Malfoy. Le blond le regardait abasourdi, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que quelqu'un prenne sa défense, et encore moins Harry Potter, et comme il n'avait pas pu assister au jugement de sa mère, il ne savait pas qu'Harry avait déjà plaidé en sa faveur la veille.

« Et qu'avez-vous à dire sur les évènements du 2 mai 1998 ? Draco Malfoy se trouvait bien sur le champ de bataille, côté Mangemorts… »

« Certes, mais l'avez-vous tuer quelqu'un ? » reprit Harry. « Il n'a tué personne, et j'ai passé une partie de la bataille avec lui. »

« Avec lui ? » demanda Shacklebolt. « A faire quoi ? »

Harry repensa à la Salle sur Demande, à Malfoy pointant la baguette de sa mère sur lui, au _Feudeymon_ menaçant de les consumer, et de sa décision de retourner le chercher lui, lui et personne d'autre.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

La voix de Shacklebolt le fit sortir de ses pensées et il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Draco Malfoy a agi sous la menace de Voldemort. Le soir où Dumbledore est mort, je l'ai parfaitement entendu. »

Il se tourna vers le blond et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« _Je n'ai aucune option, Je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Sinon, il me tuera. Et il tuera toute ma famille_. »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent et Harry lui même fut surpris de la précision avec laquelle il se souvenait de ces mots. Et ils étaient vrais. Avant d'abaisser sa baguette, Draco Malfoy avait laissé transparaitre ses peurs.

« Et si vous ne me croyez pas sur parole, vous pouvez vérifier dans les souvenirs d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Il se doutait qu'après la mort du directeur, quelqu'un avait dû se charger de récupérer ses souvenirs, quelqu'un de confiance, afin que personne ne tombe sur des secrets de l'Ordre.

Dans la salle, les murmures s'étaient tus.

« En s'y penchant de plus près, il n'y a que Lucius Malfoy qui ait vraiment fait partie du cercle des Mangemorts. » reprit-il. « Narcissa y était affiliée car elle était son épouse, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue dans son cercle ou sur le terrain, ni le soir du retour de Voldemort, ni lors de notre bataille au ministère. Et je n'y ai certainement pas vu leur fils non plus. »

Puis, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il s'adressa directement à la salle.

« Vous vous permettez de juger cette homme mais comment auriez-vous réagi à sa place ? Si vous aviez grandi avec un Mangemort comme modèle ? Si Lord Voldemort s'était invité chez vous ? Qu'il avait menacé de tuer votre famille ? Qu'il vous sacrifiait pour punir votre père ? Vous jugez Draco Malfoy comme un accusé, mais moi, je le défends comme une victime. »

Puis à nouveau, son regard se porta sur Malfoy, qui avait laissé tomber toute apparence pour le regarder, abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

« Car Draco Malfoy est une victime de guerre, tout simplement. »

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle, il vit Arthur Weasley adossé à un mur, somnolant à moitié. Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et se tourna vers Harry.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Acquitté. » répondit Harry en défaisant le nœud de sa cravate. « Mais assigné à résidence pour une période d'un an. »

« C'est bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer. » répliqua Arthur. « Tu as vraiment dû faire sensation. Allons-y avant que les journalistes n'arrivent. »

Harry acquiesça et, alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le couloir qui les mènerait à une sortie plus discrète, Harry entendit des pas dans le couloir et se tourna. Narcissa Malfoy s'était jetée dans les bras de son fils, qui la serra contre lui. Le couloir où ils se trouvaient était vide et Harry soupçonna Shacklebolt d'avoir empêché les autres de sortir avant que les Malfoy n'aient été évacués. Narcissa se détacha de son fils et plaça ses deux mains sur ses joues. Le blond baissa la tête et sa mère déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle lui tendit ensuite une main qu'il saisit avant de longer le couloir ensemble. Harry ne put détacher ses yeux de cette mère et son fils qui sortaient libres, prêts à commencer une nouvelle vie. Il les observa jusqu'à les voir tourner au coin, suivis par plusieurs Aurors.

« Harry ? » l'appela Arthur, et Harry se retourna pour le suivre.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre, et il lui fallut un moment avant qu'ils ne puissent distinguer les formes de la chambre. Il se leva lentement et s'habilla en silence. En se dirigeant vers son armoire, il grimaça au son du parquet qui grinçait sous ses pieds, mais les ronflements de Ron dans le lit d'à côté en couvraient le moindre ruit. Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit un sac à dos qu'il jeta sur son épaule avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger et, arrivé au deuxième étage, il passa la tête par la porte entrouverte et ses yeux se posèrent sur Ginny, profondément endormie, une montagne de mouchoirs éparpillés autour d'elle. Il continua sa descente silencieuse et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'extérieur, engloutit par la nuit. Il pressa le pas une fois dans le jardin afin de s'éloigner rapidement de la maison, au cas où quelqu'un serait encore réveillé. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit où Arthur et lui avaient transplanés le jour de l'audience de Malfoy, il jeta un dernier regard au Terrier avant de disparaître dans la pénombre.

* * *

« Bonjour James ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna à l'appel de son nom et lança un sourire timide à la personne qui entrait.

« Bonjour Henry, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. Je viens rendre les livres que j'ai empruntés la semaine dernière. » dit-il en brandissant une pile de livres.

« Bien sûr, tu peux les poser sur le comptoir, je m'en occuperai plus tard. » répondit le brun, dont les bras étaient déjà chargés.

« Au fait, tu viens au café ? Les autres y sont déjà. » lui demanda Henry une fois sur le pas de la porte.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit James.

« Oh…James Evans aurait-il d'autres plans ? »

« Tu sais bien que non. » répondit le brun.

« Eh bien tu devrais. On te connaît depuis presque deux ans et on ne t'a jamais vu dehors, jamais vu avec une fille, pour un homme de 20 ans, tu n'as pas une vie bien remplie ! »

« C'est compliqué… » tenta de répliquer James, mais d'un geste, Henry le fit taire.

« Rien du tout ! Tu viens ce soir où je viens de te chercher. Je sais où tu habites Evans ! » lui lança-t-il en sortant.

Le brun lâcha un soupire en posant les livres qu'il tenait. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il vivait sous le nom de James Evans dans ce petit village du sud de l'Angleterre. Après quelques semaines d'errance, il avait trouvé un appartement grâce à un ami qu'il s'était fait dans un café, un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à lui louer un de ses appartements, même en sachant qu'Harry n'avait pas de travail. Mais Harry avait trouvé du travail dans ce village où la jeunesse fuyait vers la capitale et les grandes villes. Et quoi de mieux que le calme d'une librairie pour clarifier ses pensées et commencer à se reconstruire ?

Il avait coupé tous liens avec le monde magique depuis sa fuite et n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait pensé à lui, il avait été égoïste et avait tout abandonné. Car s'il était resté dans le monde des sorciers à un moment pareil, il serait surement devenu fou. On ne l'aurait pas laissé souffler, on l'aurait harcelé, lui, l'Elu qui avait sauvé le monde magique du plus grand mage de tous les temps. On l'aurait trainé de soirée en soirée, attendant de lui qu'il raconte comment il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort et sauvé la communauté magique.

Il ne put retenir un rire nerveux. Comment se faisait-il qu'il récolte seul la « gloire » remportée par autant de monde ? Car s'il était bien certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire seul. Ni trouver tous les Horcruxes, ni apprendre l'existence des Reliques, rien.

Il était mieux ici, entouré de Moldus qui s'extasiaient devant des tours de magie faits par d'autres Moldus, qui vivaient leurs vie simplement, sans coup de baguette.

« Finalement, pourquoi pas aller à ce café ! » s'exclama-t-il, et, après quelques derniers rangements, il attrapa sa veste et sortit.

Les rues du village étaient désertes, car pour beaucoup, c'était l'heure du diner. Harry n'avait pas d'heures, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et ce à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Il accéléra le pas en traversant le petit parc qui faisait face au café et il fut au bout en quelques minutes. Il s'arrêta en voyant la terrasse à laquelle ses amis étaient assis. Henry, le propriétaire de l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait y était installé avec sa femme Laureen et leur ami Benjamin, qui avait accepté d'employer Harry sans lui poser plus de questions. En regardant Henry et Laureen se chamailler il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ron et Hermione et pendant un bref moment, il se demanda ce qu'ils avait pu devenir et son cœur se noua. Il secoua la tête et traversa la rue vers le café. En l'apercevant, ses amis l'applaudirent.

« Mesdames, messieurs, James Evans nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! » s'exclama Henry.

Harry leur sourit timidement en prenant place et aussitôt la serveuse arriva. Il commanda un soda et la jeune femme repartit, non sans un regard vers lui.

« Tu as une touche Evans. » lui lança Laureen.

« Inutile de te lancer là dedans chérie. » lui répondit Henry. « James n'est pas intéressé par les femmes. D'ailleurs, c'est à se demander ce qui t'intéresse, mise à part les livres. »

Harry se contenta de sourire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait vécu toute son enfance dans le monde magique et ne s'intéressait qu'à peu de chose moldues. Il aimerait leur parler de sa passion pour le Quidditch mais il savait où cela le mènerait.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsque ses yeux se posèrent quelque part au loin, à l'endroit même où il s'était arrêté pour observer ses amis. Un homme à la carrure imposante se tenait debout, habillé d'un costume gris qui faisait ressortir sa peau sombre.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Il se tourna vers ses amis et remarqua que personne n'avait remarqué son moment d'inattention. Il se leva, prétextant un coup de fil important à passer, et se faufila entre les tables en direction de l'entrée du parc. Là, à l'abri des regards se tenait le ministre de la magie.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Harry le regarda, abasourdi.

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? »

« _James Evans_ ? » lui répondit Shacklebolt avec un petit sourire. « Pour quelqu'un qui tenait absolument à passer inaperçu, tu aurais pu trouver mieux. »

Harry l'observa un moment, l'ancien membre de l'Ordre avait pris un air plus officiel qui lui allait bien. Cependant, on discernait encore très nettement cette étincelle d'ancien combattant nichée au fond de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Harry.

Kingsley l'observa à son tour avant de répondre.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Où ça ? » demanda Harry d'un ton plus défensif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Poudlard. »

« Impossible. J'ai une vie ici maintenant. » répondit-il avec un mouvement de recul.

« Comme libraire ? » ironisa Shacklebolt. « Ne penses-tu pas que tu pourrais faire mieux ? »

« Comme quoi ? Devenir la mascotte du ministère ? » cingla Harry.

« Tu sais que je ne te demanderais jamais ça. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Ecoute, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de venir à Poudlard pour la journée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ? » lui demanda Shacklebolt. Puis, voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. « Nous sommes le 2 mai. »

Le 2 mai 2000, cela faisait donc deux ans jour pour jour que la Guerre était finie. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'était devenu Poudlard et la société magique. Avaient-ils terminé leur reconstruction. Qu'étaient devenus ses amis, ses anciens camarades ?

« Alors ? » lui demanda Shacklebolt et Harry lui lança un regard lourd de reproches. Il en voulait au ministre de s'être présenté devant lui, lui balançant son passé à la figure, faisant remonter des sentiments qu'il croyait enterrés. Il lui en voulait de le tenter, de lui donner le choix, le mettant dans la position du méchant s'il refusait. Mais il avait envie, au fond de lui, de savoir ce qu'étaient devenues toutes ces personnes qui avaient partagées sa vie.

« Très bien. » répondit-il. « Mais personne ne doit savoir. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent un peu plus loin dans le parc à l'abri des regards et Shacklebolt lui tendit un bras.

« Je sais transplaner. » lui répondit Harry.

« Il y a deux ans peut-être, mais qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver aujourd'hui. Et puis je pense ne pas me tromper en pensant que tu n'as pas ta baguette sur toi. »

Harry l'observa un moment avant de lui agripper le bras. Aussitôt, il ressentit cette sensation d'oppression, comme si son corps tout entier était coincé dans un tuyau. Il ferma les yeux pour calmer le malaise qui le gagnait et serra son emprise sur le bras de Shacklebolt. Lorsque son corps sembla reprendre sa taille normale, il tituba et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Quelque part à ses côtés, il entendit un petit rire.

« Tu es rouillé. »

« Je voudrais vous y voir. » commença Harry en se redressant. « Et puis je n'ai jamais aimé trans… »

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche lorsque son regard tomba sur l'imposante bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Les façades de pierre avaient retrouvé leur splendeur et leur touche médiévale, et les arbres aux alentours avaient retrouvé leur feuillage.

Poudlard.

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler par le manque en voyant l'endroit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison. Il avait eu mal en voyant l'école à moitié détruite et c'était la dernière image qu'il avait eue d'elle. Il détourna les yeux en les sentant s'humidifier.

« Allons-y. » lui dit Shacklebolt en avançant, non pas vers la porte d'entrée, mais vers une porte située au bout d'un sentier presque invisible.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter comme ça, il n'était pas prêt. Et puis, il ne savait pas comment les gens, ses amis, allaient réagir. Il n'était pas prêt à leur faire face.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Shacklebolt pointa sa baguette sur Harry et aussitôt, un voile tomba sur son visage et roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Harry leva une main hésitante pour caresser le doux tissu qui glissa entre ses doigts comme de l'eau.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Chez toi. Dans le tiroir où tu gardes tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie. »

Harry ne répondit pas et cette fois-ci il suivit Shacklebolt, rassuré d'avoir sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir qui les mena à l'arrière de la Grande Salle, du côté des professeurs. Au brouhaha qui y régnait, la salle était noire de monde, et le côté des professeurs ne faisait pas exception. A son arrivée, Shacklebolt fut accueilli par une femme de grande taille au chignon serré et aux rides prononcées. Harry retint un cri de surprise en reconnaissant Minerva McGonagall.

« Ministre ! Soyez le bienvenu. » s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant, et Harry fut surpris de voir un sourire éclatant se former sur ses lèvres.

« Minerva. » la salua Shacklebolt. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« A merveilles maintenant que nous avons pu commencer une année scolaire normale. Voir à nouveau des élèves longer les couloirs de Poudlard cette année a été… » commença-t-elle et Harry vit quelques larmes se former au coin de ses yeux.

« Minerva. » lui répondit Shacklebolt avec un sourire. « Que vont penser ces chers élèves en voyant leur directrice pleurer ? Et un jour pareil ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, puis, il se tourna pour faire face à la foule. Son cœur manqua un battement face au tableau qu'il voyait : la Grande Salle avait retrouvé ses grandes tables et son plafond enchanté au milieu duquel un soleil brillait de mille feux.

Soudain, il faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula. Il tituba quelques secondes et réussit à se stabiliser tout en se tournant.

« Oh désolé ! » s'exclama une voix, et Harry se retint de crier le nom du sorcier en face de lui.

Neville ! Mais seul quelqu'un ayant connu le jeune homme pendant des années aurait pu le reconnaitre tellement il avait changé : ses rondeurs s'étaient transformées en muscles qui se dessinaient sous son pull et son visage était devenu plus carré. Néanmoins, il avait gardé cette joie de vivre qui faisait scintiller ses yeux.

Neville regarda autour de lui, incapable de voir la personne ou chose qu'il avait bousculée puis, faisant attention à ne pas renverser les Bierraubeurres qu'il tenait, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Harry le suivit en prenant garde à ne bousculer personne d'autre et, arrivé à destination, il se figea. Tous ses anciens camarades, ceux qui avaient survécus, étaient assis ensemble et la bonne humeur qui émanait de leur réunion le fit vaciller. A ce moment, il ressentit enfin pleinement à quel point ces gens lui manquaient, à quel point il avait trouvé sa place dans son monde où il n'avait rien à cacher.

Il leva la tête à temps pour voir l'ensemble de la table lever son verre, puis, Neville se leva et toute la salle se tut.

« A Harry Potter. » dit-il simplement. « Où qu'il soit. »

« A Harry Potter ! » clama le reste de la salle.

Harry se sentit nauséeux, c'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait, il ne voulait pas devenir une mascotte, un héros, il ne voulait pas que l'on scande son nom ou que l'on boive à sa santé.

Il se recula et se mit à courir hors de la salle, laissant derrière lui le bruit des conversations et des rires. Il sentit sa cape glisser mais ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir, si bien qu'il l'entendit tomber derrière lui alors qu'il se précipitait dehors.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes de course, il se laissa tomber à genoux, tête baissée, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir, au risque de se faire du mal ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté dans le monde moldu !

Il leva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur une pierre blanche et lisse sur laquelle il lut l'inscription :

_Albus Percival Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

"_A Poudlard, une __aide__ sera toujours apportée à __ceux __qui__ la __demandent__"_

Harry leva une main et la posa sur la pierre réchauffée par le soleil et ferma les yeux. Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point il lui était reconnaissant, en fait, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé dire au directeur que d'y penser lui faisait mal. Il avait perdu toutes les personnes qu'il considérait comme des figures paternelles : Sirius, Dumbledore, puis Remus. Il avait ensuite fuit la famille qui l'avait accepté.

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose craquer derrière lui et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, une voix se fit entendre.

« Harry ? »

Il se figea, et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il connaissait cette voix. Il se retourna lentement avant de croiser une paire d'yeux marron qui s'écarquillèrent en apercevant son visage.

Hermione se tenait face à lui et le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait dans les mains tomba au sol.

« Mione ? » appela une voix alors qu'une large silhouette apparaissait à son tour. « Qu'est ce qui se… »

Ron se figea en apercevant Harry et les trois amis restèrent un moment à s'observer, incapables de bouger. Harry se prépara au choc : ses amis allaient surement réagir violement face à cette rencontre et il serra les poings en attendant l'explosion. Ce fut Hermione qui réagit la première et elle se jeta sur le brun, qui ferma les yeux en attendant le coup. Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'il sentit le corps entier de la jeune femme le percuter et à nouveau, il perdit l'équilibre. Deux bras vinrent alors se loger derrière son cou et il sentit la chevelure de la brune lui caresser la joue.

« Harry ! » sanglota-t-elle aussitôt. « Oh Harry ! »

Le brun resta un moment figé avant de lever les bras timidement afin de l'enlacer.

« Bonjour Hermione. » murmura-t-il et les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent d'effort.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour la calmer et lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il remarqua que ses yeux avaient rougis.

« Oh Harry…nous pensions qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. »

« Je suis désolé. » répondit-il.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il savait qu'il avait été égoïste en choisissant de partir sans les prévenir, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils en seraient aussi touchés.

Il leva les yeux vers Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Hermione s'écarta pour qu'Harry le rejoigne. Une fois face à lui, il lui tendit une main. Ron la lui agrippa puis, d'un geste brusque, il l'attira vers lui avant de lui assener un coup de poing magistral.

« Ron, NON ! » cria Hermione derrière eux.

Mais Ron avait déjà agrippé Harry par le col et le secouait comme un prunier.

« Deux ans ? Deux ans d'absence et tout ce que tu trouves dire c'est « Bonjour » ? Mais pour qui tu nous prends, hein ? »

Secoué dans tous les sens, Harry se sentit mal à nouveau. Il ne s'était pas totalement remis de son récent transplanage.

« Ron, calme toi… » tenta-t-il, mais le roux avait gagné en muscles depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« On t'a cherché partout ! Partout ! On a cru que tu étais mort ! Tu as pensé à nous ? A mes parents ? Et à Ginny, tu y as pensé ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester ! » s'écria Harry en se dégageant enfin de la poigne du roux. « Je ne pouvais pas rester, pas après ça, pas après ce que cela représentait pour la société. On allait encore me poser un poids sur les épaules et je n'en voulais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit de mener une vie normale, Ron ? » répondit-il en ancrant son regard dans celui du roux.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment avant que les épaules de Ron ne s'affaissent.

« Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? » demanda-t-il, et sa voix perdit toute agressivité.

« Pardon. » répondit Harry.

« Harry. » entendit-t-il dans son dos et il se tourna pour faire face à Hermione. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« Kingsley est venu me chercher. Il voulait que je vois ce qu'étais devenu Poudlard…et j'avoue que je le voulais aussi. »

« Oh Harry ! » dit-elle en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

Et après quelques minutes, il sentit les bras de Ron les enlacer tous les deux, et il sentit la certitude avec laquelle il était venu se briser. Pourrait-il rentrer après cela ? Vivre loin de ses amis, de sa famille ? Il aimait la vie qu'il avait depuis deux ans, mais celle-ci était celle qui faisait de lui un être complet. Pas besoin de mentir sur son passé, de cacher ses photos, ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » lui demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Harry. « Je n'en sais rien. »

A suivre.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Je ne pouvais en dire plus sans que ça devienne confus et puis je veux laisser quelques éléments du passé à dévoiler en temps voulu. D'autres souvenirs seront vus d'une autre façon (comme le jugement de Narcissa ou la rupture avec Ginny), là j'avais besoin de parler du passé d'Harry puisque c'est de son point de vue que se situe l'histoire. Pour ceux qui ont un soucis de chronologie, je récapitule : 02/05/98- Fin de la Guerre. 1998-2000-Harry vit dans le monde moldu. 2001- Il intègre la formation pour deux mois. Voilà promis le prochain chapitre sera la suite du chapitre 5 avec nos deux amants favoris ! Le chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture dans ma tête ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !  
**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 7.**

**Elendil-sama.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 7 tout droit sorti de ma tête. Alors avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai quelques petits trucs à vous dire.**

**Tout d'abord, un grand MERCI pour vos reviews, je suis aux anges chaque fois que je vois une « Review Alert » dans ma boîte mail !**

**Ensuite, j'ai reçu des messages sur l'inexactitude de certains noms. Il faut savoir que je lis les livres HP en anglais depuis la sortie du 4, alors les noms anglais se sont imprégnés dans ma tête. Je pense d'ailleurs à changer Rogue en Snape, qui est mon personnage préféré après Draco. **

**Enfin, je suis contente que le FlashBack vous ait plu, j'avais peur !**

**Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Elendil-sama**

**Ps : Sakuyasan1, permet moi de te dire que tu es folle…et que j'adore ça ! tes reviews me font pleurer de rire !**

* * *

_Ses doigts se posèrent sur la nuque du jeune homme, et il observa un moment sa blancheur d'une pureté presque magique. La peau était froide mais douce sous ses doigts, et il finit par poser sa main entière sur le blond._

_Ce fut comme un signal. Soudain, Malfoy se recula d'un geste vif et Harry rouvrit les yeux pour croiser deux perles grises horrifiées. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, sans un mot, le blond s'était levé et avait quitté la salle en un éclair, laissant Harry hagard et déboussolé._

**Chapitre 7 : Plonger dans ton passé  
**

Pour la énième fois, Harry leva les yeux de sa feuille pour observer les trois bureaux qui lui faisaient face : Ron regardait sa feuille de parchemin d'un œil vide, comme s'il attendait de voir sa plume s'élever dans les airs pour imprimer son rapport. Neville quant à lui était à peine visible, caché par un mur de journaux, tentant d'accumuler le plus d'informations possible sur le Groupe des Serpents. Harry hésita un moment avant de jeter un furtif coup d'œil sur sa droite et, pendant un bref moment, ses yeux tombèrent sur Malfoy. Le blond avait la tête baissée, occupé à faire l'inventaire de ses potions. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rejetés en arrière, mais quelques mèches étaient tombées sur son visage, cachant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour prendre des notes, Harry s'empressa de replonger dans ses propres papiers.

Depuis quelques jours, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer proprement, pas depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy. Lui, s'aventurer à _toucher_ Malfoy ? A quasiment _caresser_ ses cheveux ? Il avait beau rejouer la scène dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas de raison logique à son geste. Malfoy lui avait paru vulnérable, c'est tout. Il avait simplement voulu lui remonter le moral.

_Mais pourquoi ?_ Hurla une voix au fond de lui, et il dû fermer les yeux sous la douleur mentale qu'il ressentait. Il ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez, poussant un soupire. Depuis qu'il était revenu du monde moldu, il avait vécu dans la confusion. Confus par sa soif de repartir et par son besoin de rester, confus par son envie de retrouver ses amis et le rejet qui malgré lui en découlait, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Après son retour, il avait passé toute une année entre le calme de sa nouvelle maison et les divers endroits où il s'évadait, si bien qu'il ne vit que très peu les gens pour lesquels il était resté. Ils avaient bien essayé de le comprendre, de lui laisser de l'espace, sans doute de peur qu'il ne décide de fuir à nouveau. Néanmoins, il n'avait pu retrouver cette connexion qu'ils avaient eue pendant toutes ces années et qui avait atteint son apogée durant la Guerre. Il vivait donc entre deux mondes, entre deux entités qui s'entrechoquaient et le jetaient dans un monde confus et trouble.

Il secoua fermement la tête et rouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui orageux de Malfoy. Harry détourna le sien d'un geste brusque, le blond semblait l'observer depuis un moment, avait-il vu quelque chose ?

Alors qu'il allait jeter un nouveau regard vers le blond, la voix de Ron se fit entendre.

« Bon ! Je pense que je n'arriverai à rien ce soir, je rentre. »

Harry le vit se lever et vider son bureau d'un coup de baguette avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Hermione et moi on aimerait que tu viennes diner à la maison ce soir. » lui dit-il.

« Ah ? » répondit Harry. « C'est euh…gentil à vous. »

« Ouais…pour être honnête, elle veut préparer un nouveau plat et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire face tout seul. »

Harry le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

« Merci Ron, mais c'est ta fiancée, pas la mienne. »

Le roux poussa un juron et lui lança un dernier regard suppliant avant de sortir de la pièce. A son tour, Neville se leva et vint déposer une pile de journaux sur le bureau d'Harry.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'informations sur ce groupe. » lui expliqua-t-il. « Mais ces infos nous aideront sans doute, ça serait bien que tu puisses les lire afin qu'on en reparle demain.»

« Bien sûr… » répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil perplexe à la colonne de papier près de lui, qui pour lui ne signifiait qu'une chose.

Il passerait encore la nuit au bureau.

Neville lui lança un sourire avant de sortir, non sans lui lancer un « Ne reste pas trop tard ! ».

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui, Harry n'osa pas porter son regard sur la dernière personne présente. Au lieu de cela, il poussa un énième soupire et remit ses lunettes avant de prendre sa plume et de continuer son rapport.

_L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui s'est bien passé dans l'ensemble. Chacun semble avoir pris une place en fonction de ses compétences et je suis d'avis que la composition du groupe y joue un rôle important._

_Neville pense pouvoir extraire des informations des journaux d'après guerre, je ne les ai pas encore lus et leurs contenus et potentiel apport seront détaillés dans le rapport de demain._

_Le seul gros problème qu'il reste à ce groupe est la cohésion…_

Harry leva sa plume et observa un moment sa dernière phrase. En effet, son groupe avait beau être composé des meilleurs Aurors et, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, du meilleur Guérisseurs du ministère, il manquait cruellement d'esprit d'équipe. Et il savait d'où cela venait.

Ron.

Le roux semblait résolu à ne pas adresser la parole à Malfoy, faisant tout pour que son message soit délivré par quelqu'un d'autre. Le blond ne semblait y voir aucun inconvénient et ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Mais Harry avait peur qu'en tentant un rapprochement, un nouveau conflit n'explose.

Il soupira à nouveau et, alors qu'il allait reprendre sa prise de note, la voix trainante de Malfoy le fit sursauter.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter de souffler comme un bœuf ? Ca me déconcentre. »

Harry leva la tête vers le blond, mais celui-ci gardait les yeux posés sur les fioles alignées devant lui.

« Pardon… »

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il avait le droit de souffler comme bon lui semblait ! Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Il réagissait comme un enfant, Malfoy n'était plus l'ennemi, il était même devenu un collègue, il devait donc avoir plus de respect envers lui.

Après quelques minutes, le blond se leva et le temps qu'Harry s'en rende compte, il était déjà devant son bureau. Il cligna des yeux devant le parchemin que lui tendait le blond et les lèvres de celui-ci se pincèrent, lui donnant un air sévère.

« La liste des potions, de leur effet et de leur niveau de dangerosité. »

« Ah, merci Malfoy. » répondit Harry précipitamment en empoignant le rouleau.

Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux du blond et il eut un mouvement de recul. Prenant soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, il saisit le parchemin et le posa près de lui. Il releva la tête à temps pour voir la robe du blond disparaître derrière la porte.

Une fois seul, il poussa un profond soupire. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie, il n'osait pas regarder Malfoy en face, le toucher ou entendre sa voix, car à chaque fois, il était traversé par un frisson. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec lui, car dès le lendemain, le blond avait fait comme si de rien n'était et Harry avait suivi. Parfois, il surprenait le regard gris intense posé sur lui et il s'empressait de se détourner.

Comment allait-il travailler normalement après ça ?

Il s'étira longuement alors qu'un bâillement sonore lui échappait. Il avait enfin terminé son rapport. Ne lui restait plus qu'à lire la pile de journaux déposés par Neville et il serait libre. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge : 22H15.

Il se leva pour marcher un peu autour de la pièce, faisant d'amples gestes pour dénouer ses muscles ankylosés. En passant devant la fenêtre, il observa le ciel étoilé et la pleine lune. Il pensa à Remus, à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu se transformer en loup-garou, à sa chasse à travers la forêt. Il repensa à son sourire timide et à la fois où il lui apprit à conjurer un Patronus. Il prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, traversé par une vague de douleur. Même après trois ans, il ne pouvait supporter de penser trop longtemps à ceux qui avaient disparus.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit Dean Thomas entrer dans la pièce.

« Salut Harry, toi aussi tu travailles tard aujourd'hui ? »

« Salut Dean. Oui, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine. » lui répondit-il en s'approchant du jeune homme.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, pas de repos pour les braves ! »

Harry lui lança un sourire, puis Dean reprit.

« J'étais dans le bureau de Shacklebolt et il m'a demandé de te donner ça. » lui dit-il en lui tendant un dossier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Aucune idée, il m'a juste demandé de te le donner. »

Harry prit le dossier et après quelques minutes de conversation, Dean décida de retourner à ses occupations. Harry s'assit à son bureau et tenta d'ouvrir le dossier, sans y parvenir. Il tira de toutes ses forces, chercha une indication pouvant l'aider et tenta même plusieurs mots de passe, en vain. Qu'était-il sensé faire d'un dossier qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ?

Soudain, il entendit un bruissement de papier à sa droite et se tourna à temps pour voir un mémo venir se poser sur son bureau. Il le déplia et reconnut l'écriture de Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

_Harry,_

_Pourrais-tu te rendre au Manoir Malfoy afin de donner ce dossier à Draco Malfoy ? Il s'agit d'un dossier confidentiel qui doit lui être remis en main propre._

_Kinglsey._

Harry lut et relut le bout de parchemin à la recherche de précisions qu'il ne trouva pas. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur l'horloge : 22H30. Le ministre attendait-il de lui qu'il se rende chez les Malfoy à une heure pareille ? De ce qu'il savait sur la famille du blond, il se doutait que son arrivée ne serait pas bien perçue à une heure avancée de la nuit, néanmoins, Kinglsey semblait impliquer une urgence dans son mémo qu'il ne pouvait négliger. S'il lui avait demandé de se rendre au manoir au plus vite, il devait avoir ses raisons. Et puis…

Il jeta un regard à la pile de journaux, il aurait une raison de rentrer plus tôt, il ne resterait pas plus de dix minutes à tout casser. Après un dernier regard pour la masse de travail qu'il abandonnait, Harry agrippa sa cape de voyage et sortit de son bureau.

* * *

Il hésita un moment avant de sonner. A la vue du Manoir Malfoy, son corps s'était figé, comme s'il se remémorait la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé là. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis la fois où il avait été capturé par des Raffleurs pendant la Guerre. Il prit quelques inspirations profondes, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Tout était fini, la Guerre était finie, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Même après trois ans, il ne s'était pas habitué à ne pas être attaqué ou poursuivi, à ne pas avoir une mission à remplir. Il en était ravi, mais ne semblait pas encore avoir assimilé l'information. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et sonna à la porte. Aussitôt, une petite voix criarde lui répondit.

« Veuillez-vous annoncer s'il-vous-plait ! »

Harry reconnut le ton et la voix teintée de peur d'un elfe de maison. Il se doutait que jamais les Malfoy ne pourraient se défaire de leurs serviteurs et il fut surpris que le ministère ait accepté de les laisser les garder.

« Auror Harry Potter, je viens voir Draco Malfoy de la part du ministre de la magie. »

Il entendit un bruit à l'intérieur, comme si quelqu'un avait émis un cri à l'entente de son nom, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit elfe qui le salua.

« Bonsoir Harry Potter monsieur ! » lui cria-t-il, visiblement incapable de lever les yeux vers lui. « Ronky à votre service monsieur. »

« Bonsoir Ronky. » répondit Harry en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée. « Pourrais-je parler à Draco Malfoy ? »

« Maitre Draco est dans ses quartiers, Ronky va se charger de le prévenir de l'arrivée d'Harry Potter monsieur. Harry Potter monsieur peut se rendre au salon pour attendre que Ronky revienne. »

« Merci. » répondit Harry et il vit l'elfe tressaillir avant de s'enfuir.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il resta debout devant la cheminée et observa l'imposante pièce. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que le salon Malfoy avait perdu de sa splendeur. Certes, il restait l'un des plus luxueux qu'il ait vu, mais moins que ce qu'il avait été. Harry ressentit une sensation de gêne, comme si l'empreinte du passé était restée sur les murs, les tapisseries et les fournitures.

Comme si Lord Voldemort continuait d'hanter ces murs.

Il se tourna vers la cheminée, profitant de sa chaleur et observa les divers cadres photos en argent massif : Draco Malfoy sur le quai 9 ¾, Draco et Narcissa assis dans un immense jardin fleuri, Draco vêtu de son uniforme de Quidditch…

Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une chose.

« Aucune photo de Lucius… » murmura-t-il.

Soudain, derrière lui, il entendit une voix froide et claire lui répondre.

« Cela semble normal, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Il fit volte face et se retrouva face à une femme de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux noirs parsemés de blanc. Sa robe de nuit argentée virevolta derrière elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre une main pâle.

« Bonsoir monsieur Potter. »

« Bonsoir…madame Malfoy. » répondit-il en lui serrant la main, qu'il trouva tout aussi froide que celle de son fils.

Il l'observa un moment, en trois ans, Narcissa Malfoy avait su garder la dignité de son rang, sa posture droite et ses mouvements gracieux. Néanmoins, on pouvait discerner dans ses yeux et ses gestes une immense fatigue, qu'Harry imputa à son emprisonnement dans sa propre maison. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis la fin de la Guerre et il se demandait comment elle allait réagir. Le blâmerait-elle pour le sort de son mari ? Pour le sien ?

« Comment allez-vous monsieur Potter ? » lui demanda-t-elle et il la regarda, surpris. D'un geste gracieux, elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Bi…bien merci. Et vous ? » répondit-il en s'exécutant.

« C'est aimable à vous de demander. » reprit-elle d'un ton courtois. « Vous êtes-vous réhabitué à la vie dans notre société ? »

« Comment… ? » sursauta-t-il et elle lui lança un regard en biais.

« Je lis les journaux monsieur Potter, j'ai tout le temps pour ça. »

Il la regarda attentivement et se demanda comment serait sa vie s'il devait rester enfermé chez lui pendant des années. Narcissa Malfoy avait vraiment une forte personnalité pour changer si peu après cela.

« Qu'entendez-vous par _Cela me semble normal _? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

« A vous de me le dire. » lui répondit-elle, puis, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre. « J'ai vécu deux ans en compagnie d'Aurors, vous pensez qu'ils auraient apprécié de voir des photos de mon mari ? »

« Non. » répondit-il franchement. « Mais c'est votre maison, non ? Vous avez bien le droit d'en faire ce que vous voulez. »

Ce fut à son tour de l'observer et il crut discerner une pointe de surprise au fond de ses yeux froids et calculateurs. Elle se leva et il fit de même.

« Draco ne devrait pas tarder, je vous conseille de l'attendre dans son bureau, il descend rarement à cette heure. Ronky vous montrera le chemin. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis, alors qu'elle allait disparaître, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne vous ai jamais remercié d'avoir témoigné en ma faveur. »

Il la regarda un instant avant de lui répondre avec la même intensité.

« Et moi je ne vous ai jamais remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

A nouveau, un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux de Narcissa, qui lui lança un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Aussitôt, Ronky apparut devant lui et le pria de la suivre. Harry emprunta les imposants escaliers en marbre qui les menèrent à un dédale de couloirs. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré dans cette partie de la maison, ce qui le rassura, car il n'était plus assailli par ses souvenirs. Une fois arrivés devant une porte en bois rouge, Ronky l'invita à entrer avant de se retirer.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement admiratif devant la grandeur de la pièce. Plus grand que le bureau du ministre, plus large que tous les bureaux qu'il avait vus, la pièce était divisée en deux : un côté salon composé de deux sofas qui faisaient face à la cheminée et un côté travail où trônait un immense bureau en bois massif. Du côté travail, les murs constituaient de véritables bibliothèques et Harry se demanda si Malfoy avait lu tous ces livres. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, le bruit de ses pas rendu inaudible par l'épais tapis rouge qui longeait toute la pièce. Il se pencha pour observer la surface lisse et vernie et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'organisation dont faisait preuve le blond : les dossiers étaient empilés soigneusement à droite du bureau, les livres à gauche. Près de sa main, une élégante plume attendait d'être utilisée. En comparaison, le bureau dont il disposait au ministère devait lui sembler bien petit. Il passa une main sur le bois et ses doigts glissèrent dessus. Il imagina Malfoy assis, la tête plongée dans un de ces livres, prenant des notes au fil de sa lecture. Il tourna au coin du bureau et ses doigts glissèrent en-dessous.

Il se figea en sentant quelque chose de dur sous son index. Il passa le doigt dessus, il s'agissait d'une petite surface qui semblait ressortir. Il appuya légèrement dessus, puis plus fort et il fit un bond en arrière en entendant un clic. Quelque chose cogna contre sa jambe et il retint un gémissement de douleur. Il baissa les yeux et vit la chose à l'origine de la collision : un large tiroir venait de s'ouvrir. Harry leva les yeux vers l'entrée, Malfoy devait être occupé, sinon il serait déjà là. Il se pencha sur le tiroir et vit plusieurs fioles briller d'une lueur argentée. Il fut pris d'un sentiment de déjà-vu à et il s'accroupit pour regarder de plus près. Timidement, il attrapa une fiole et la porta à hauteur de ses yeux, remarquant ainsi qu'elle était étiquetée, comme les autres. Il tourna la fiole afin que l'étiquette soit en face de lui.

_19 mai 1998_

_Séjour_

Il baissa les yeux vers le reste des fioles impeccablement classées, il devait bien en avoir une centaine. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le réceptacle posé soigneusement au milieu.

Une Pensine.

Harry se pencha un peu plus afin d'observer les autres fioles, en particulier leur date. Elles semblaient toutes êtres datées de juin 1998 à juin 2000.

Pourquoi entreposer autant de souvenirs ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait déranger Malfoy à ce point pour qu'il ne veuille pas les garder dans sa tête ? Il observa longuement la Pensine puis, lentement, déboucha la fiole qu'il tenait dans la main. Il savait que ce n'était pas une chose à faire, qu'il violait l'intimité du blond par ce geste, mais peut-être qu'il arriverait mieux à le comprendre et qu'il saurait comment se comporter avec lui, ce qui améliorerait sans doute l'esprit d'équipe qui leur manquait cruellement. Il versa le contenu argenté et l'observa un moment. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration comme s'il allait plonger dans de l'eau, il baissa la tête.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il mit quelques secondes à se stabiliser avant de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait toujours dans le Manoir Malfoy, dans le salon. Devant lui se trouvaient deux hommes en robe de sorcier noire et portant un badge d'Auror. Harry ne reconnut aucun d'entre eux, mais tous deux semblaient avoir la quarantaine, ce qui pouvait expliquer cela. La promotion d'Harry avait remplacé tous les Aurors en activité, qui eux avait pris leur retraite anticipée, offerte par le ministère en remerciement pour leur participation à la Guerre.

Le plus vieux, qui devait être le plus gradé, s'avança et pendant un moment, Harry crut qu'il s'adressait à lui lorsqu'il le regarda dans les yeux.

« J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y aura plus d'incident de la sorte, Malfoy. »

Harry se tourna et vit Narcissa Malfoy assise sur le sofa, droite et fière, ressemblant plus à l'ancienne Narcissa qu'à celle qu'il venait de voir. Elle posait sur les Aurors un regard de profond dégoût. Près d'elle se trouvait son fils et Harry laissa échapper un petit cri en l'apercevant.

Le blond était couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures. Il tentait de s'asseoir de la même manière que sa mère mais quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher et alors qu'Harry s'approchait, il vit le blond porter une main à son torse, qui se levait frénétiquement en une respiration saccadée.

Harry se retourna pour lancer aux deux Aurors un regard accusateur. Ils étaient sensés _surveiller_ la famille Malfoy, pas les battre !

« Si on te retrouve encore en dehors de ton périmètre de sureté gamin, on ne se contentera pas de te casser une côte. » reprit l'Auror en s'approchant dangereusement. « On cassera le moindre os que l'on trouvera, c'est clair ? »

Harry vit le blond hocher la tête, détournant son regard. Sortir du périmètre ? Pourquoi était-il sorti de chez lui en sachant très bien qu'il était assigné à résidence ? Et lui casser une côte ? Qui avait permis cela ? Le ministère était-il au courant ? Alors que les Aurors se retiraient, Harry se sentit quitter le sol, le souvenir se terminant. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau de Malfoy et leva la tête pour voir s'il était toujours seul. Alors, il chercha dans le tiroir et après quelques secondes, sortit une nouvelle fiole datée du 18 mai 1998. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait poussé Malfoy à commettre une faute aussi stupide. Il versa le contenu de la fiole et plongea dans le liquide argenté.

Il se sentit tomber un moment avant d'atterrir. Aussitôt, il fut assailli par un mélange d'odeurs : de l'herbe fraiche et de la rosée. Il reconnut l'endroit avant d'ouvrir les yeux : le Terrier. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se souvenant qu'il était dans un souvenir de Malfoy. _Malfoy _! Que faisait-il au Terrier ? Il se tourna pour voir le blond se tapir derrière un arbre, observant la maison des Weasley avec minutie. Harry le regarda abasourdi. Que faisait-il à espionner le Terrier alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de chez lui ? Le blond semblait torturé par un conflit interne et pendant un moment, Harry crut qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Néanmoins, il resta sur place et après quelques secondes, Harry l'entendu murmurer.

« Je dois le faire. Si je ne le fais pas, je ne serai jamais en paix. »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur. Faire quoi ? Malfoy ne pensait quand même pas à faire du mal aux Weasley ?

« Il faut que je sache. »

A ce moment, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et il fit volte face. Une silhouette s'était faufilée hors de la maison par la porte de la cuisine et avançait à grands pas dans leur direction. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Et pour la première fois, Harry se vit en Pensine. Il s'agissait du jour où il avait disparu du monde magique.

A quoi pensait Malfoy ? Etait-il venu pour se venger de lui ? L'attaquer ? Son regard se porta sur les mains du blond, mais celui-ci ne semblait tenir aucune baguette.

Alors qu'il voyait son autre s'arrêter pour jeter un dernier regard à la maison qui l'avait accueilli, Malfoy bougea près de lui.

« Hey Potter ! » appela-t-il, mais sa voix était trop faible pour qu'elle atteigne le brun.

Alors qu'il allait l'appeler à nouveau, l'ancien Harry tourna sur lui-même et disparut. Harry se tourna vers Malfoy pour voir sa réaction et il bondit en arrière en lançant échapper un cri de surprise.

Le Draco Malfoy du présent le regardait enragé.

« Ce que tu vois te plait, _Potter _? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il sentit une main se resserrer sur sa nuque comme un étau de fer et il fut projeté en arrière.

Il atterrit sur le parquet du bureau et son dos heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, il se senti hissé sur ses pieds et plaqué contre un mur. Près de lui, plusieurs livres tombèrent de leurs étagères. Il ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci croisèrent le regard gris de Malfoy, qui s'était durci.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Potter ? »

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry et, malgré la peur qui l'avait saisi, il remarqua que le blond avait les cheveux encore humides, il devait être sous la douche lorsqu'Harry était arrivé.

« Je…je t'attendais… » bégaya-t-il.

« La tête plongée dans _ma_ Pensine ? » siffla Malfoy en resserrant son emprise.

« Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolé ! »

« _Désolé _? De quoi ? D'entrer dans ma vie privée ? Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de vous gêner ! »

« Vous ? » demanda-t-il, mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas.

« J'ai fait tout ce que le ministère m'a demandé ! J'ai ravalé ma fierté, abandonné ma liberté et ma vie privée ! J'ai fait mes preuves ! »

« Je…Je sais… »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait revenir ? » s'écria le blond. « Pourquoi t'ont-ils ramené, hein ? Pourquoi ! »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Pourquoi demander une chose pareille ? Malfoy pensait-il qu'on avait fait appel à lui pour le surveiller ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il paraissait si poli devant les autres ? Avait-il peur qu'Harry n'aille parler au ministre en sa défaveur ?

« Pourquoi toi ? » demanda Malfoy, qui semblait fatigué à présent et Harry crut discerner à nouveau cette détresse qu'il avait vue à l'infirmerie.

Alors, sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé, sa main se leva à nouveau vers le blond et se posa sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait supporter de voir autant de douleur dans les yeux de Malfoy. La détresse du blond faisait naitre en lui un besoin irrépressible de le protéger, de le sauver, de le sortir de ce gouffre où on l'avait poussé.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait, mais son cœur s'était soudain rempli d'une profonde tristesse. Les yeux du blond s'étaient agrandis et il l'observait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il ne sut pas lequel d'entre eux traversa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, tout ce qu'il sentit fut une explosion qui inhiba toute pensée rationnelle lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Harry ferma les yeux, envahi par un torrent de sensations et il dut se retenir au blond lorsque celui-ci écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Il s'agrippa à la chemise de Malfoy alors qu'une odeur de lavande mettait le feu à ses sens et le bout de ses doigts toucha la peau de son torse, qu'il trouva chaude. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il ne pouvait penser à rien, car son cerveau ne lui envoyait qu'un seul et même message.

Encore.

Soudain, le blond se décolla de lui violemment, ses épaules cognèrent contre le mur, et chacun reprit son souffle. Alors, le blond leva la tête vers lui et Harry se sentit vaciller en voyant le blond, chemise ouverte, à bout de souffle, les joues rosies. C'est à cet instant qu'il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'il sentit ses propres joues chauffer. Malfoy le regarda un instant et il vit ses yeux reflétant la pleine lune se teinter de colère. Le blond tourna les talons et traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées.

« A…Attend ! » l'appela Harry, et Malfoy s'arrêta, sans pour autant se tourner vers lui.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond s'arrête et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il jeta un dernier regard au Guérisseur alors que celui-ci sortait de la pièce, le laissant à nouveau seul.

Qu'avaient-il fait ?

A suivre.

* * *

**Voilààà c'est tout pour ce chapitre 7! J'espère que cela vous a plu! Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon amie QueenofKrass qui m'envoie des messages de mort pour que je mette une scène de baiser. Voilà je pense que c'était le moment de l'intégrer mais est-ce que les choses vont s'arranger pour autant? J'attends vos réactions (bonnes et mauvaises) avec impatience. Le chapitre 8 est déjà en cours d'écriture dans ma tête !**

**A bientôt  
**

**Elendil-sama  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous! Comment allez vous? Certains d'entre vous sont peut-être déjà en vacances, à ceux-là je dis CHANCEUX! Moi je suis en période de recherche de stage pour l'année prochaine donc mes journées sont plutôt chargées! Maaaais je ne vous oublie pas et voilà donc pour vous le chapitre 8 d'AmoreVerdare! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je suis très heureuse que mon Draco vous plaise, car je trouve peu de fics où il y en a un COMME JE L'AIME. J'aime qu'il soit dur et un peu méchant mais sans oublier son passé de froussard et son côté familial qui le rend plus doux. Bref j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire._  
_**

**Au fait, que pensez-vous de ma couverture! Il en aura fallu du temps avant qu'on puisse en mettre une!  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Elendil-sama  
**

* * *

_« A…Attend ! » l'appela Harry, et Malfoy s'arrêta, sans pour autant se tourner vers lui._

_Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond s'arrête et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il jeta un dernier regard au Guérisseur alors que celui-ci sortait de la pièce, le laissant à nouveau seul._

_Qu'avaient-il fait ?_

**Chapitre 8 : Moldus  
**

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il passait et repassait devant la porte du Bureau, incertain. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'angoisse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et il se figea. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds sortit les bras pleins de dossiers et elle ne fit pas attention à lui en le dépassant. Il soupira et secoua la tête, tentant ainsi de remettre ses idées en place. Il se remémora les évènements de la veille : il s'était rendu au Manoir Malfoy, avait discuté avec Narcissa Malfoy, puis il s'était rendu au bureau de son fils et là…

Malfoy et lui s'étaient embrassés.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il était assailli par une série de flash et de sensations : la peau chaude du blond, l'odeur de la lavande, et ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes en un échange passionné.

Il faillit s'étouffer d'horreur. _Passionné _? Comment pouvait-il employer un tel adjectif ? Toute interaction qu'il avait avec le blond pouvait être dérangeante, agaçante et même violente, mais surement pas passionnée !

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait incapable de rentrer dans son propre bureau. Il ne savait pas comment le blond allait réagir à sa vue, mais surtout, il ne savait pas comment lui-même allait réagir. Il avait été tellement perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie, alors comment se comporterait-il face à Malfoy après _ça _?

Alors qu'il passait à nouveau devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il fit un bond en arrière. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'arrivant sursauter et pousser un juron.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Chuuuut ! » lui intima le brun en l'attirant vers lui. « Tais-toi Ron ! »

Ron regarda autour d'eux et, ne voyant personne, chuchota.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry leva la tête vers lui. Pouvait-il se fier au roux ? Après tout, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, avec lequel il avait vécu les moments les plus forts de sa vie. Cependant, il s'agissait là d'une toute autre affaire, et Harry n'était pas sûr que Ron le comprenne. Même, il pourrait très mal le prendre. Harry embrasser un homme ? Mais surtout, Harry embrasser Malfoy ? Les choses allaient déjà assez mal entre les deux hommes pour qu'Harry en rajoute.

« Rien. Rien du tout. J'étais juste en train de penser à quelque chose. »

« Et tu as besoin de faire ça dans le couloir ? » lui demanda le roux. « On se demandait si tu allais venir. »

« Désolé, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Allez courage, demain c'est le week-end ! » lui répondit Ron en lui donnant une tape sur le dos.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et, Harry sous le bras, entra d'une démarche conquérante.

« Je l'ai attrapé ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Harry ! » entendit-il appeler et il tourna les yeux vers Neville. « Tu vas bien ? »

« O…oui, merci. » répondit-il fébrilement en s'asseyant à sa place.

Malgré lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau à sa droite et tombèrent sur Malfoy. Le blond avait la tête plongée dans ses notes et ne fit aucun geste qui montrerait qu'il l'avait entendu entrer. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Harry se sentit blessé par ce manque de reconnaissance. Ils n'étaient plus à l'école par Merlin ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas pour une fois se comporter comme des adultes et régler leurs problèmes relationnels en conséquence ?

« Harry ? » entendit-il à sa gauche et il se tourna vers Neville qui semblait attendre quelque chose de lui.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Je te demandais si tu avais pris le temps de lire les journaux que je t'ai laissés hier soir. »

« Ah…Euh en fait, j'ai eu un empêchement hier. »

« Un empêchement ? » reprit Ron. « De quel genre ? »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« Une mission de dernière minute. Rien de bien important. »

Il porta son regard sur le blond dans l'attente d'une réaction, mais ce dernier se contenta de tourner la page de son carnet, absent. A nouveau, Harry sentit une colère sourde gonfler au fond de lui. Et soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit et ce qu'elle impliquait lui coupa le souffle, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup dans le creux du ventre.

Peut-être que Malfoy ne faisait pas semblant, peut-être que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille ne l'avait vraiment pas touché.

Il resta un moment figé, incapable de reprendre son souffle, puis, comme venant de très loin, la voix de Neville lui parvint.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Si ça ne te dérange pas je peux vous faire un résumé. »

Harry hocha la tête automatiquement et il se dirigea vers le bureau du milieu où il s'assit, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il devrait se réjouir que le blond fasse comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si par ce geste, sa vie n'avait pas basculé, comme si son cœur n'en avait pas gardé la marque brûlante. Il secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur Neville, qui se trouvait à présent debout en face d'eux. Il était au travail, il penserait à tout cela en temps voulu.

« Alors, lorsqu'on nous a assigné ce groupe, la première chose qui jouait contre nous était le fait que nous manquions d'informations. Nous savions qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe relativement dangereux mais le fait qu'il soit récent explique ce manque de données. »

« Donc en gros, on ne sait rien ? » demanda Ron.

« Pour l'instant, on en sait peu. » répondit Neville. « Le problème tient dans le fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore commis d'exactions qui 'mériteraient' de faire la une des journaux ou qui permettrait au moins d'avoir une traçabilité de leurs méfaits. »

« Alors quoi ? » reprit Ron « On attend gentiment qu'ils se mettent à massacrer des familles pour intervenir ? »

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il fallait attraper ces gens avant qu'ils ne commettent trop de dégâts, ou qu'ils n'étendent leur pouvoir trop loin. Il ne voulait pas revivre l'enfer auquel il venait de mettre fin. Bien sûr, il doutait que quelqu'un puisse acquérir autant de pouvoir que Tom Jedusor, néanmoins, le souvenir de la Guerre était encore trop proche et la société, encore trop fragile.

Il pensa alors aux membres de ce groupe et à ce qui avait pu les pousser à prendre de telles décisions. La Guerre ne leur avait donc rien appris ? N'étaient-ils pas fatigués ? N'en avaient-ils pas assez vu ? Il lança un rapide coup d'œil au blond, qui était la preuve vivante que l'on pouvait changer, que l'on pouvait se reconstruire même quand tout semble vouloir le contraire.

« Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils comptent faire… » lança-t-il.

« Pardon ? » lui répondit Neville.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela semblait plausible. Peut-être que ces gens n'avaient tout simplement rien à reconstruire. Lorsqu'il avait passé sa première nuit au bureau, Harry avait fait une recherche sur chacun des membres, sur ce qu'ils avaient fait après la Guerre, leurs connexions, amis et familles. Et il n'avait rien trouvé. Nada. Leur point commun était que tout leur entourage était soit à Azkaban, soit mort. Ils n'avaient donc plus rien à reconstruire.

« Et plus rien à perdre… » murmura-t-il.

Il se leva tellement brusquement que sa chaise cogna contre le sol.

« Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt porter leur premier coup. » lança-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Neville l'a dit, ils n'ont rien fait pendant 3 ans. Je pense qu'ils attendaient de bien se construire et de s'organiser. Et ils devraient frapper fort. » dit-il se promenant dans la pièce. « La Guerre les a privé de leur statut, de leur famille, de tout avenir. Ils doivent se venger. »

« Et tu penses qu'ils vont frapper bientôt ? » demanda Ron. « Où ça ? Poudlard ? Le ministère ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit Neville, et à nouveau, Harry leva la tête vers lui. « Je pense avoir une idée. En lisant les journaux et en consultant la base criminelle du ministère des trois dernières années, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de familier. »

« De familier ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, des disparitions étranges, un peu partout dans le pays. »

« Etranges ? Etranges comment ? »

« Des gens qui disparaissent de chez eux en pleine nuit sans laisser de message, d'autres qui vont au supermarché et ne reviennent jamais, ou encore d'autres qui disparaissent de chez eux alors qu'ils ont des invités. »

« Et ils ne réapparaissent jamais ? » s'enquit Ron.

Mais Harry lui pensait à autre chose, il avait capté dans la phrase de Neville une information cruciale.

« Supermarché ? » demanda-t-il, et il vit quelque chose passer dans les yeux de Neville, comme si une connexion s'était créée entre eux.

Et c'est alors qu'il comprit.

« Ils s'attaquent à des Moldus ? »

Neville lui fit un signe affirmatif.

« Des Moldus ? » s'exclama Ron. « Pourquoi des Moldus ? »

« Parce que ce sont des proies faciles. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la voix qui venait de s'élever, mais Malfoy ne leva pas le nez de son livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy ? » demanda Neville.

« Ce sont des proies faciles, idéales pour se faire la main. La police moldue mettra ça sur le compte de disparitions ou de fugues et avec un peu de chance ça n'arrivera jamais aux oreilles du ministère. Et puis… »

Sa voix se fit plus faible et il s'arrêta, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de continuer.

« Et puis ? » demanda Neville, mais ce fut Harry qui répondit.

« Et puis c'est comme ça que Voldemort a débuté. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce et pendant un court instant, Harry croisa le regard écarquillé de Ron.

« Tu…tu crois que ça a un rapport avec…_lui _? » lui demanda le roux.

Harry se détourna de lui pour faire face au blond. Il ne pensait plus du tout aux évènements de la veille, ni à sa relation avec Malfoy, tout ce qui l'importait, tout ce qu'il voyait était le danger que pouvaient représenter ce groupe d'anciens Serpentards. Un groupe que seul le blond pouvait comprendre.

« Qu'en penses-tu Malfoy ? »

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. A cet instant, Harry crut apercevoir un mélange d'appréhension et de peur dans les iris grises.

« Je pense que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec Voldemort. Comme une dernière tentative. Ils se disent peut-être que s'il est revenu d'entre les morts une première fois, il pourra le refaire. Certains n'ont pas encore perdu espoir. »

« Ouais, tu sais de quoi tu parles hein ? » intervint Ron, et le lien qui s'était crée entre émeraudes et lunes se brisa.

Malfoy posa son regard glacial sur le roux.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit que tu semblais savoir de quoi tu parlais. »

« J'ai entendu ça, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce qu'a voulu dire par là la fiente de Doxy qui te sert de cerveau. »

« Répète un peu ça pour voir ! » s'écria Ron en se levant d'un bond, aussitôt imité par le blond.

« Ron, non ! »

Harry se jeta entre eux avant que le conflit ne dégénère. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune dispute, aucun désaccord, pas dans un groupe d'Aurors et encore moins dans l'urgence que représentait une telle situation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries sur _moi _? » lui cria Ron, dont les oreilles commencèrent à rougir. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis rien à lui ? Tu as peur de lui ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! » tenta de justifier Harry.

« Alors quoi ? » lui hurla le roux.

Harry le regarda un moment sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à tout prix à se disputer avec Malfoy ?

« Ron… » commença-t-il, mais le roux passait déjà devant lui sans le regarder.

« Laisse tomber, je vais m'entrainer. »

Harry sursauta lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Neville bouger près de lui.

« Je vais le suivre et tenter de le calmer. »

Lorsque la porte se referma, Harry se tourna vers Malfoy.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a… »

« Tu es Auror-en-chef non ? » lui lança le blond, et sa voix le transperça de par sa froideur. « Alors il serait temps que tu agisses comme tel, Potter. »

A son tour, Malfoy quitta la pièce, laissant le brun figé sur place. Pourquoi se comportait-on de la sorte avec lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Depuis le début, il essayait d'éviter tout conflit de sorte à garder un semblant de cohésion au sein de l'équipe, mais ses efforts étaient vains, pire, ils se retournaient contre lui.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était perdu. Ron semblait lui en vouloir, Malfoy semblait lui en vouloir, et cette affaire, cette menace qui planait au-dessus de leur tête.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, il voulait prendre un peu de recul sur toute cette histoire, sur le travail, sa situation, et surtout, sur Malfoy.

Il sortit du bureau à grands pas et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs au fond du couloir. Il se rendit au premier étage et pénétra dans le hall où se trouvaient la secrétaire ainsi que la documentaliste, une petite femme potelée qui s'occupait de récupérer les dossiers et rapports de chaque Auror et qu'il avait vue ce matin. En l'apercevant, la secrétaire sursauta et détourna le regard. Harry passa devant elle sans un mot et il entra dans le bureau du secrétaire du ministre, qui se leva à sa vue.

« Mon…monsieur Potter, puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

« Je veux juste parler au ministre. »

« Le ministre n'est pas dans son bureau pour l'instant, il est en visite à l'extérieur. »

La main qu'Harry avait posée sur la poignée de la porte donnant sur le bureau principal se serra de frustration.

« Peut-être puis-je vous aider ? » tenta le secrétaire.

« J'aimerais une permission pour l'après-midi. »

Le regard anxieux du secrétaire s'illumina.

« Alors là, je peux vous aider, il vous suffit de remplir ce formulaire disant où vous vous rendez et quand vous comptez revenir. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Depuis la Guerre, nous avons renforcé la traçabilité de notre personnel. On ne peut se permettre une nouvelle affaire Bertha Jorkins. »

Quelque part dans ses souvenirs, Harry pensa avoir entendu ce nom. N'était-ce pas celui d'une employée du ministère ? Mais oui ! Elle avait été enlevée et torturée par Voldemort pendant un voyage en Albanie et lui avait donné toutes les informations concernant la Coupe du monde de Quidditch ainsi que le Tournoi des trois sorciers.

Harry secoua la tête afin de chasser le flot de souvenirs liés à cette information et saisit le papier et la plume que lui tentait le jeune homme afin de donner les informations qu'on lui demandait.

« Très bien, je transmettrai ça au ministre. »

Sans un mot, Harry sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Harry ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il se retrouva près de chez son ancien appartement. En trois ans, rien n'avait changé dans ce petit village moldu, et Harry ressentit comme une sensation de bien-être en se promenant dans le petit parc, en traversant le pont en bois en-dessous duquel le fin fleuve avait gelé et en se promenant dans le marché où il acheta un bouquet de fleurs. Il n'avait pas attendu la réponse du ministre avant de venir dans le monde moldu, et il ne savait pas vraiment si cela lui plairait, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, il avait encore le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait, pas vrai ?

Arrivé devant l'interphone, il appuya sur le bouton du bas. Après quelques secondes, une voix féminine lui répondit.

« Oui ? »

« Euh bonjour. Est-ce qu'Henry est là ? »

« Non, il est au café avec des amis. Qui est-ce ? »

« Un…ami. Je vais les rejoindre alors, merci. »

Il reprit le chemin du parc, celui qu'il aimait prendre lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers le café où l'attendaient ses amis. Il ferma les yeux en se remémorant les quelques soirées qu'il avait passé avec eux dans ce café. Certes, il ne sortait pas souvent, mais il avait su apprécier ces quelques échappées.

Il ressentait le besoin de parler à Henry, celui qui le connaissait le mieux ici. Peut-être que sa légèreté d'esprit teintée d'un certain pragmatisme l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Et puis, ne connaissant rien du 'contexte' dans lequel il vivait, il serait sans doute plus objectif. Il savait qu'avant cela, on lui passerait un bon savon, pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle pendant trois ans, pour n'avoir pas pris la peine de leur dire au revoir en face et d'avoir laissé un simple mot. Mais Harry n'avait pas pu revenir, car le ministère avait craint qu'il ne refuse de rentrer après. Lorsqu'il y repensait, il se demandait s'il serait vraiment revenu s'il avait pu se rendre dans le monde moldu une dernière fois. Ce village était vraiment d'une pure beauté et d'un calme qui l'apaisait. Bien sûr, il avait retrouvé le même style à Godric's Hollow, où les habitants prenaient bien soin de ne pas venir l'importuner, mais il lui arrivait souvent de retrouver des lettres, des cadeaux ou des plats devant chez lui, ce qui le gênait au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression d'être une statue devant laquelle on posait des offrandes.

De là où il était, il apercevait déjà le café et la tignasse blonde d'Henry. Quelque chose en lui se gonfla et se réchauffa et il accéléra le pas. Enfin, il arriva à la sortie du parc et se trouvait à présent à quelques mètres de ses amis. Il n'avait plus qu'à traverser la rue, et il pourrait leur parler.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas en avant. A cet instant, Henry, qui était engagé en pleine conversation, tourna la tête vers lui et leur regard s'accrocha. Harry se figea, attendant de voir la réaction du blond avant de continuer son chemin. Après quelques secondes de pause, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le blond.

Et ce fut la dernière image qu'il eut avant qu'une violente explosion ne le projette au sol.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le bleu d'un ciel sans nuages. Il était rare de voir un ciel aussi beau en pareille période, généralement, le ciel était chargé de nuages teintés de toutes les nuances de gris. Ce ciel ressemblait à une photo, ou à une carte postale.

Au loin, il entendait un bourdonnement incessant qui semblait pénétrer ses oreilles jusqu'au tympan. En se concentrant, il sentit une douleur lancinante sur les côtés de son visage. Il tenta de se lever mais quelque chose le maintenait au sol. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit, au lieu de cela, il absorba quelque chose de granuleux et se mit à tousser. Aussitôt, une tête apparut au-dessus de lui et deux perles grises se posèrent sur lui. Malfoy ? Que faisait-il là ? Où étaient-ils ? Il tenta à nouveau de se lever mais d'une main, le blond le plaqua au sol. Une vague de douleur lui traversa le corps. Que se passait-il ? Il vit les lèvres du blond bouger mais aucun son ne lui parvint mis à part l'incessant bourdonnement. Il leva alors une main au niveau de ses yeux et il vit apparaître une masse rougeâtre car teintée de sang. Il saignait. Beaucoup. Il tenta d'enregistrer cette information.

Il sentit alors qu'on le hissait et il poussa un cri de douleur, qu'il n'entendit pas. Alors, ses yeux se posèrent sur les restes de ce qui semblait avoir été un…

Café.

Dans un flash douloureux, les récents évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Le café avait explosé d'un coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende. Henry, ses amis, étaient morts. Un épais nuage noir enveloppait encore les restes de l'établissement et Harry remarqua qu'il avait été trainé sur quelques mètres. La rue était déserte, ce qui laissait penser qu'il n'avait été inconscient que quelques minutes. Il leva les yeux vers la trainée de fumée opaque et ces derniers s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur la forme qui s'élevait dans les airs, visibles dans tout le village : un long serpent.

Harry tenta de s'approcher, de voir s'il pouvait aider, sauver quelqu'un. Peut-être que ses amis avaient survécu, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas morts.

Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, il sentit des bras l'enlacer, comme pour le maintenir.

« Mes amis…mes amis ! » cria-t-il. « Mes amis sont encore là ! »

Il criait pour que le blond le lâche, pour qu'il le laisse sauver ses amis, mais l'entrave se fit plus dure et après quelques secondes, il abandonna, à bout de forces. La douleur lui transperça le corps alors qu'il tombait à genoux et basculait en avant, mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il rencontra quelque chose de doux et de chaud. A nouveau, deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules et ses muscles se détendirent alors qu'une odeur de lavande lui parvenait.

Et pour la seconde fois, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le plafond lisse de l'infirmerie du Bureau et il se redressa d'un bond. Son souffle se coupa sous la douleur et il retomba lourdement sur les draps blancs. Il prit quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées en place : le café, l'explosion, le serpent.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à un village aussi insignifiant ? A des personnes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le monde magique, qui ne représentaient aucune menace ! Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour tenter de calmer la douleur physique et mentale qui le submergeaient. Se pouvait-il…que ce soit lui qu'on ait visé ? Il était en route vers le café, à quelques mètres et s'il ne s'était pas arrêté en croisant le regard d'Henry, il aurait également péri dans l'explosion.

Henry. Son cœur se contracta de douleur. Henry, qui, sans le savoir, lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait vu, il lui avait presque souri. Avait-il été heureux de le voir ? Ou bien n'aura-t-il été pour lui qu'un mirage dans la mort ?

Non, il n'avait pu être la cible, car personne ne savait qu'il se rendrait là-bas, il ne l'avait dit à personne.

Mais il l'avait écrit.

Il tenta de se relever et poussa un cri où se mélangeaient douleur et colère. On l'avait trahi. Si cet attentat avait bien été contre lui, alors l'information était sortie du ministère, et plus précisément, du secrétariat du ministre.

D'un geste brusque, il se hissa hors de son lit et tomba lourdement au sol. Il baissa la tête vers ses jambes et les trouva bandées. Il tenta de les bouger, en vain. Dans un effort alimenté par sa colère, il se traina jusqu'à la porte. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, savoir qui avait fait ça à ses amis. Il poussa un râle de douleur en arrivant au centre de la pièce et, alors qu'il se trainait à nouveau en avant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ! » s'écria une voix déformée et Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur en portant ses mains à ses oreilles.

Il sentit deux bras passer en-dessous de son corps et le soulever avant de le reposer sur les draps. Harry fit un geste pour se libérer de l'étreinte mais la douleur était tellement vive qu'il commençait à se sentir nauséeux.

« Laisse moi…je dois…aller…je dois… »

« Potter calme toi ! » lui cria le blond puis, voyant qu'Harry poussait un nouveau gémissement, il reprit moins fort « Tu es en sécurité, à l'infirmerie de… »

« On m'a…trahi. » le coupa Harry, haletant. « On savait que...je serais… »

« Du calme, commence par boire ça, ça calmera la douleur. »

Harry avala la potion que le blond portait à ses lèvres et en quelques secondes, il sentit la douleur s'apaiser, même s'il restait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Comment…comment tu as su… »

« Où tu étais ? J'avais des notes à te faire signer et comme je ne savais pas si tu rentrerais j'ai décidé de te rejoindre. C'est le secrétaire du ministre qui m'a dit où tu étais. »

A ces mots, Harry s'agita à nouveau.

« Le secrétaire…il faut le rattraper… »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. »

« Non écoute moi ! » cria-t-il en l'agrippant par la manche de sa blouse. « Le secrétaire… »

Il tenta de réorganiser ses pensées.

« Il n'y a que lui qui savait où j'allais. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Malfoy en s'approchant de lui.

« Il n'y a que lui qui savait… »

Alors, il plongea son regard implorant dans celui, hébété, du blond et son étreinte se resserra sur sa manche.

« Aide moi Draco, je t'en supplie. »

Le blond le regarda un instant, les yeux écarquillés, puis, après un moment, lui répondit.

« Très bien. »

Le brun le regarda, surpris, puis un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que deux perles roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Merci. »

Alors, il posa sa tête contre le torse du blond et inspira profondément l'odeur de lavande qui imprégnait ses vêtements, avant de s'abandonner aux effets de la potion et de s'endormir.

Draco Malfoy poussa un profond soupire et baissa la tête vers le brun, dont le dos se levait à un rythme régulier. Il leva sa main libre et la posa sur la tête du jeune homme.

« Je vais t'aider, Harry. »

A suivre

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre 8! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je pense qu'il est temps d'avancer un peu l'histoire du gang des serpents, surtout que ça aura un rôle dans l'évolution de notre drarry (sinon, on n'en parlerait pas hein!) Voilà surtout n'hésitez pas à envoyer pleeein de reviews, c'est la nourriture de l'auteur! Le chapitre 9 est déjà en cours d'écriture...dans ma tête!**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 9**

**Elendil-sama**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous! me voici de retour pour ce chapitre 9! Vous aurez sans doute remarqué qu'il y a un plus grand écart entre mes chapitres. Je suis en pleine recherche d'un stage pour l'année prochaine donc je passe mes journées à courir après les recruteurs. La vie est dure pour moi en ce moment!**_  
_

**Sinon merci du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages et à tous ceux qui ont choisi de suivre cette fanfic. Ca me fait un bien fou d'écrire et de savoir que quelque part, il y a des gens qui attendent de me lire.  
**

**EDIT: En surfant sur Youtube je suis tombée sur un magnifique clip Drarry. Un bijou très bien monté et la musique est superbe. watch?v=_2CGQLVRN-A&feature=related  
**

**Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

**Elendil-sama.  
**

* * *

_Le brun le regarda, surpris, puis un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que deux perles roulèrent sur ses joues._

_« Merci. »_

_Alors, il posa sa tête contre le torse du blond et inspira profondément l'odeur de lavande qui imprégnait ses vêtements, avant de s'abandonner aux effets de la potion et de s'endormir._

_Draco Malfoy poussa un profond soupire et baissa la tête vers le brun, dont le dos se levait à un rythme régulier. Il leva sa main libre et la posa sur la tête du jeune homme._

_« Je vais t'aider, Harry. »_

**Chapitre 9 : Une famille à protéger.  
**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'Harry faisait les cent pas devant la porte du ministre. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il colla son oreille à la porte en bois il espérait entendre des bribes de conversations, des cris, tout ce qui pourrait lui indiquer dans quel sens allait la conversation.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait été surpris de voir que toutes ses blessures avaient disparues : ses coupures s'étaient refermées, les os de ses jambes s'étaient ressoudés et le bourdonnement incessant au fond de ses oreilles avait cessé. Malfoy avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Il s'était levé et avait foncé au bureau du ministre, pour trouver porte fermée. Le ministre était en réunion importante. Après quelques minutes, Malfoy l'avait rejoint pour lui expliquer qu'il avait prévenu le ministre de ce qu'il s'était passé. Depuis, Harry n'avait cessé de faire des allers retours devant la porte, anxieux. Il voulait voir le secrétaire, lui parler, l'interroger lui-même, savoir pourquoi il avait ciblé ses amis, quels liens il avait avec le Groupe des Serpents.

Devant lui, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry sursauta. Un homme se pencha vers Harry et l'invita à entrer. Le brun fit un pas à l'intérieur puis se tourna vers le blond, qui était resté assis sans bouger.

« Tu viens ? »

Malfoy leva la tête vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Sans qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche, Harry compris ce à quoi le blond devait penser : Harry était-il prêt à lui faire confiance ? Vraiment ? Il avait dû penser que la demande que lui avait faite le brun la veille n'avait été motivée que par la peur et le choc et qu'une fois reposé, il reviendrait sur ses propos. Et pourtant, fidèle à sa promesse, il était venu et avait patienté avec lui.

« Alors ? » reprit-il, et le blond se leva lentement et, après un dernier regard interrogateur auquel Harry répondit par un hochement de tête, le suivit.

En les entendant entrer, Kinglsey Shacklebolt leva la tête et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Malfoy, sans pour autant commenter sa présence. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir et l'homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte se posta prêt d'Harry, quelques centimètres en arrière. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, il était grand et fin, même si ses larges épaules laissaient penser que sa robe devait cacher une certaine musculature. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient son fin visage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Severus Snape en voyant cette coupe si peu coutumière. L'homme était entouré de la même aura qui imposait le silence et le respect et Harry en déduit qu'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un de très puissant.

« Harry. » commença Shacklebolt et Harry s'extirpa de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur lui. « Je te présente Tom Shepperd, chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique. Puisque nous nous apprêtons à mener une enquête interne, j'ai fait appel à lui pour nous assister. »

« La Brigade de la Police Magique ? » s'étonna Harry.

Il n'était pas rare que ce département de tireurs de baguette d'élite s'allie à celui des Aurors, néanmoins, Harry n'avait jamais pensé travailler avec eux sur sa toute première affaire.

« Mon secrétaire est en déplacement depuis hier matin, il est parti peu après ton passage à mon bureau. Je lui ai demandé de revenir pour la fin de matinée, mais dans le cas où il ne viendrait pas, le département de Shepperd est prêt à le chercher, n'est-ce pas Tom ? »

« Affirmatif. » répondit la voix grave de Tom Shepperd. « La situation a atteint un nouveau niveau de gravité puisque des Moldus ont été tués au grand jour et que d'importants dégâts ont été causés. Il faut agir au plus vite. »

Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux à l'évocation des évènements de la veille, secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place.

« Nous espérons qu'il pourra nous donner plus d'informations sur le groupe pour lequel il travaille et sur leur but et méthodes. »

« Nous avons une petite idée là-dessus. » intervint Malfoy, et Harry tourna la tête vers lui. « Nous pensons que le Groupe des Serpents s'attaque aux Moldus pour s'entrainer avant de s'attaquer à des sorciers. » reprit-il d'un ton calme et professionnel. « Cela démontre un certain manque d'assurance, néanmoins, nous sommes d'avis qu'il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, l'attaque d'hier nous a montré qu'ils avaient des connexions au sein du ministère. »

Shacklebolt laissa échapper un grognement audible. Harry ne put s'empêcher de compatir pour le ministre, qui voyait son ministère infiltré au bout de quelques années. Ce devait être un choc pour lui, qui avait mis tant d'efforts dans la sécurité et la transparence de ses équipes. Et avoir quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui en liaison avec des Mangemorts ? C'était plus qu'un coup dur, c'était un couteau planté dans son dos.

« Eh bien, il nous reste encore quelques heures à attendre avant l'arrivée prévue de mon secrétaire. Allez vous préparer à une éventuelle intervention chez lui. » conclut Shacklebolt.

Aussitôt, Malfoy se leva et Harry l'imita. Ils saluèrent le ministre et Shepperd, qui semblaient avoir encore des choses à se dire et sortirent du bureau. En arrivant dans le hall, Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Malfoy se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« J'arrive. » lui lança le brun en courant à nouveau vers le bureau du ministre.

Quelques minutes après, il revint au pas de course et à nouveau, Malfoy lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je viens de demander à Shacklebolt une permission. » lui dit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs.

« Une nouvelle ? » demanda Malfoy, puis, il sembla se ressaisir et se détourna du brun.

Voyant que le blond n'allait lui en demander plus, Harry répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais aller voir mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. »

Malfoy reporta son regard sur lui.

« Les Moldus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Justement. » répondit Harry en entrant dans l'une des cages dorées. « Lorsque tu as dit que le groupe ne s'attaquerait sans doute qu'à des Moldus, j'ai soudainement pensé à eux. Après tout, s'ils ont réussi à obtenir des informations sur Henry et les autres, peut-être qu'ils en auront sur eux. »

« C'est étrange que tu aies pensé à eux étant donné vos…antécédents. »

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy, abasourdi. Comment le blond était-il au courant ? Que savait-il de la vie qu'il avait mené chez les Dursley ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de s'en souvenir ? A nouveau, le blond détourna son regard, qu'il reporta sur les grilles dorées qui venaient de s'ouvrirent.

« C'est un peu compliqué. » expliqua Harry en sortant de l'ascenseur. « Nous avons vécu 16 ans ensemble. Je ne peux pas dire que je les considère comme ma famille, pas comme je le fais avec la famille de Ron ou les membres de l'Ordre, mais je ne veux pas pour autant qu'il leur arrive malheur. »

Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu les Dursley, à ce jour où ils avaient décidé de prendre des chemins séparés. Son oncle, fidèle à lui-même, avait fait tout un cinéma, allant jusqu'à accuser Harry de vouloir leur voler leur maison. Mais Dudley lui, avait montré une autre face de sa personnalité, une facette plus calme, plus sensible, qu'Harry aurait aimé voir se manifester plus tôt. Et sa tante, qui avant de partir s'était tournée vers lui, comme pour lui dire un dernier mot, peut-être quelque chose qui les aurait rapproché. Mais elle s'était détournée et avait disparu dans la nuit.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il se demanda ce qu'ils étaient devenus, où ils vivaient, ce qu'ils faisaient. Avaient-ils changé ? Ou avaient-ils gardé leurs manières si antipathiques ?

En arrivant dans leur bureau, Harry vit Neville en pleine conversation avec Ron, qui se figea en apercevant les deux jeunes hommes entrer ensemble. Il se renfrogna et regagna sa place alors que Neville se tournait vers lui.

« Harry ! Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Mieux, merci. » répondit Harry.

« Bonjour Malfoy. » reprit Neville et le blond lui répondit d'un signe de la tête. « J'aimerais te montrer une plante que tu pourrais utiliser dans l'un de tes antidotes, que dirais-tu de me suivre dans la salle des potions ? »

Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogateur en se tournant vers le jeune homme puis, semblant comprendre un message qui passa entre eux, il hocha la tête et le suivit.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont Neville semblait maitriser ses relations avec les gens. Il s'était métamorphosé depuis la Guerre : plus sûr de lui, débarrassé de son étourderie, il ressemblait moins au petit garçon qui perdait les mots de passe de son dortoir et plus au jeune homme qui avait tenu tête à Voldemort et qui avait décapité son avant dernier Horcruxe.

Harry se tourna vers Ron, qui semblait aspiré par l'écriture de son rapport. Il se doutait bien que le roux ne faisait que l'ignorer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et inspira profondément.

« Ron. »

Le roux ne réagit pas et continua d'écrire.

« Ron ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu peux me regarder alors ? »

Ron poussa un soupire et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle de ta situation avec Malfoy. » commença-t-il, puis, voyant que le roux ne répondait pas, il continua « Il faut que tu fasses un effort Ron, il travaille avec nous, il est bon à ce qu'il fait, et puis il ne t'a rien fait pour que tu le traites comme ça. »

« Rien fait ? » s'indigna Ron. « Tu as oublié qu'il a essayé de nous tuer pendant la Guerre ? »

« Sous la pression de Voldemort, Ron, il a été victime de la Guerre tout autant que nous. »

« C'est là que nous ne sommes pas d'accord. » répondit Ron. « Pour moi, il a toujours été un fils de Mangemort loyal à son maître. Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il a fait contre nous ! Tu as oublié qu'il t'a attaqué pendant notre sixième année ? »

Harry ne pouvait que se rappeler de la fois où il avait trouvé Malfoy dans les toilettes des filles, la tête baissée, ses cheveux d'un blanc neigeux couvrant ses yeux dont s'échappaient de fines larmes. Leur combat avait été bref, mais, alors qu'il repassait la scène dans sa tête, il se rendit compte d'une chose : aucun des sorts du blond ne l'avait atteint se jour là. Il avait fracassé une lampe au-dessus de sa tête, pulvérisé une corbeille à papier près de lui, mais aucun des sortilèges lancés par le blond ne l'avait touché. Comme s'il n'avait pas cherché à le blesser, mais à l'éloigner, à lui faire fuir cette scène qui le montrait si vulnérable, le détourner de ces larmes honteuses qu'il avait aperçues.

« Nous avons tous changé, Ron, _il_ a changé. »

« Je n'y crois pas. »

« Ron, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! »

« Quoi » répondit Ron avec un petit rictus « tu vas rompre avec moi ? Comme tu as rompu avec Ginny ? »

Harry se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de Ginny maintenant ?

« C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Parce que j'ai rompu avec Ginny ? »

« Entre autres. Mais ton nouveau meilleur ami me tape aussi sur le système. »

« C'est toi qui me tapes sur le système, Ron ! » s'écria Harry. « Tu parles d'amitié, mais je ne t'ai pas vu à mon chevet à mon réveil, tu ne m'as pas non plus demandé comment j'allais et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié : mes amis sont morts hier ! »

Ron avait franchi la limite. Il avait l'impression de retourner trois ans en arrière, lorsque Ron, influencé par le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, avait été d'une humeur détestable, avant de les abandonner lui et Hermione pendant leur quête des Horcruxes.

« Ecoute moi bien Ron : ce qu'il se passe entre Ginny et moi ne te regarde pas. Tu es son frère et je comprends ton inquiétude, mais j'ai été bien clair avec elle et il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire. En ce qui concerne Malfoy, il travaille avec nous et, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes sur une affaire qui devient de plus en plus importante. Alors tu VAS t'adapter à la situation et tu VAS bien t'entendre avec lui, parce que je ne peux tolérer que quiconque mette le groupe en danger, compris ? »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Il était hors de lui et marchait rapidement, sans but précis. Comment le roux pouvait-il se comporter de la sorte ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après leur séparation ? Arrivé devant les ascenseurs, il pressa à plusieurs reprises le bouton d'appel.

Soudain, il se sentit faible et la tête lui tourna. Visiblement, il n'était pas totalement remis de l'accident de la veille et il dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. La colère lui était montée à la tête et l'avait étourdi. Il prit plusieurs inspirations et entra dans l'ascenseur. Il voulait se rendre au bureau du ministre afin de prendre des nouvelles, savoir où ils en étaient. Mais une fois arrivé au premier étage, il lui fut impossible de sortir, il se sentait trop faible. La porte de l'ascenseur se referma et il glissa le long du mur, et s'assit. Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée et il ferma les yeux, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de s'évanouir.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et quelqu'un cria son nom.

« Harry ! Harry ça va ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Neville qui se précipitait sur lui.

« Je vais bien, je me sens juste un peu mal. »

Une silhouette apparut alors près de Neville et Harry tourna les yeux vers deux lunes grises. Aussitôt, il sentit des mains sur son visage et sur son cou, prenant son pouls et sentant son front. Alors, il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience, bercé par ce doux toucher.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la première pensée qu'il eut fut qu'il visitait trop souvent les méandres de l'inconscience. Depuis qu'il était entré chez les Aurors, il avait l'impression d'être celui qui avait visité le plus souvent l'infirmerie, comme au temps de Poudlard. Il se donnait ainsi l'image d'un homme faible, s'effondrant au moindre problème. Il ne voulait pas que le reste de son groupe ait cette idée. Comme l'avait dit Malfoy, il était Auror-en-chef et en tant que tel, il devait se préoccuper de la cohésion du groupe et de leur efficacité. Ils ne pourraient rien faire sans qu'Harry soit sûr que leur groupe soit assez soudé. Et pour qu'il soit soudé, il avait besoin d'un leader solide.

Il se redressa et reconnut aussitôt les lieux : il était dans sa chambre, confortablement installé au creux de son lit, couvert par des draps qui avaient été changés. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau afin de se réveiller, se sentant un peu embrumé. En se redressant, il accrocha son regard dans la glace : il avait une tête horrible. Il passa un doigt sur ses cernes et ses traits tirés, puis retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa une robe de chambre verte qu'il jeta sur ses épaules. Neville avait dû le ramener chez lui et le confier à Kreatur avant de repartir. Peut-être lui avait-il laissé un message auprès de l'Elfe.

Il descendit les escaliers et tourna à droite pour se rendre directement à la cuisine, mais celle-ci était vide. Il chercha un signe que Neville avait été là : un dossier qu'il aurait laissé, ou une feuille de parchemin sur lequel il aurait écrit un message. Mais il ne trouva rien de la sorte. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau et se dirigea vers le salon, prenant une grand gorgée.

En arrivant dans le salon, il se figea et faillit s'étouffer. Il avala rapidement et se mit aussitôt à tousser, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

« Ma…Malfoy ? »

Le blond était assis sur le sofa qu'avait occupé Hermione la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Les mains jointes sur lesquelles reposait son menton, il leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant la réaction d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le sourcil blond s'éleva un peu plus haut.

« Tu ne te souviens pas t'être évanoui dans mes bras ? »

_Dans ses_…Avait-il vraiment besoin de le dire comme ça ?

« C'est toi qui m'as ramené ici ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Oui. »

« Comment as-tu su où m'emmener ? »

« Est-ce important ? » répliqua le blond en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Oui, pardon. Tu euh…veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci, maintenant que tu t'es réveillé, je vais repartir. »

« Très bien, attends moi, je vais me préparer. » répondit Harry.

Il grimpa les escaliers deux à deux, se sentant bien mieux qu'à son dernier réveil et lança son peignoir sur son lit avant de se diriger vers sa buanderie. Il trouva sa robe d'Auror accrochée à sa place habituelle, lavée et repassée et l'enfila. Alors qu'il accrochait son badge à sa poitrine, il entendit des cris venant du hall. D'un geste brusque, il sortit sa baguette et se précipita vers les escaliers qu'il descendit en trombe. En arrivant dans le hall, la première chose qu'il vit fut Kreatur, qui se trouvait devant la porte ouverte, pétrifié, les yeux braqués sur le living qui donnait sur la cuisine. Malfoy était debout, retranché près du bar et regardait devant lui avec un mélange de froideur et de dégoût. Puis, le regard d'Harry se porta sur la silhouette qui continuait de crier, apparemment sur Malfoy. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux qui se tenait devant le blond en une posture défensive, baguette à la main.

« Ginny ? » s'exclama Harry en pénétrant dans le living.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux virevoltant autour d'elle.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles, mais qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait là ? » dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Malfoy.

« Il fait son travail. » répondit Harry.

« Et il a besoin d'être chez toi pour ça ? »

« Ginny. » commença-t-il, sentant une pointe d'exaspération monter en lui. « Si Malfoy veut venir chez moi, il est le bienvenu. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois retourner au travail. Malfoy ? » appela-t-il, et le blond passa devant la rousse sans un regard.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la maison et Harry poussa un profond soupire.

« Désolé pour ça. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et continua de regarder droit devant lui.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sorti ta baguette ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Pardon ? » demanda le blond en se tournant vers lui.

« Quand Ron a pointé sa baguette sur toi, tu as répondit automatiquement, mais pas avec Ginny, pourquoi ? »

Malfoy l'observa un instant avant de détourner les yeux.

« Tu aurais préféré que je l'attaque ? »

« Non ! Mais je me demandais… »

« Je ne pense pas que m'attaquer à la fiancée d'un Auror-en-chef fasse bon effet dans mon dossier. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se tourner vers le blond, abasourdi.

« Ma fiancée ? Ginny n'est pas ma fiancée ! Nous avons…rompu. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, il marcha près de lui en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient éloignés de la maison d'Harry. Alors, dans une pirouette gracieuse, ils disparurent.

* * *

En sortant de l'âtre de la cheminée qui donnait sur l'Atrium, Harry remarqua une agitation inhabituelle. Plusieurs personnes se précipitaient vers les ascenseurs aussitôt arrivées, et Harry remarqua qu'il s'agissait de personnes travaillant à son étage. Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui sortait de sa propre cheminée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils accélérèrent le pas.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage des Aurors, Harry remarqua qu'un jeune homme faisait face aux ascenseurs, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Il se précipita sur lui lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent.

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai pour ordre immédiat de vous accompagner en salle d'interrogatoire. » dit-il en s'approchant, puis son regard se posa sur le blond et il se figea, ses yeux s'emplissant de terreur. « Le…le ministre de la magie vous y attend ainsi que le chef Shepperd. »

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Malfoy. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : le secrétaire du ministre était arrivé, ou quelqu'un était allé le chercher. Il se précipita dans le couloir et courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Kinglsey Shacklebolt. Ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui et son regard se fit plus calculateur en voyant Malfoy entrer derrière le brun.

« Asseyez vous, nous venons de commencer. » dit-il alors que les deux jeunes hommes prenaient place devant une vitre sans teint. « Nous allons lui administrer du _Veritaserum_ et Shepperd va l'interroger. »

Harry porta son regard sur l'individu assis dans la salle en face d'eux. Il était habillé et coiffé nettement comme à son habitude et se tenait droit, comme tout bon secrétaire. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient la terreur qui semblait l'habiter. Il ne les détachait pas du chef du département de la Brigade de la Police Magique, qui allait et venait devant lui comme un lion devant sa proie. Shepperd fit mouvement de tête vers un verre posé près de lui et, après une légère hésitation, le secrétaire le prit et en but le contenu d'une traite.

« Très bien. Je vais vous poser une série de question et vous allez y répondre avec franchise. Votre nom est-il Francis London ? »

« Exact. » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rendue monocorde par la potion.

« Vous êtes né le 29 mai 1975. »

« Exact. »

« Fils de George London et de Helène Winchester. »

« Exact. »

« Bien. Dites moi Francis, où étiez-vous hier après-midi ? »

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et reprit.

« J'étais à Londres, pour assister à un rendez-vous auquel monsieur le ministre n'avait pu se rendre. »

« En quoi consistait ce rendez-vous ? »

« Il s'agissait d'un meeting organisé entre le ministre et les organisateurs de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. »

Derrière la vitre, Harry sursauta. La coupe du monde de Quidditch ? De l'autre côté, Shepperd posa la même question.

« Monsieur le ministre a eu l'idée de la réorganiser, étant donné que nous n'avons pas accueilli d'événement d'une telle ampleur depuis le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Un frisson parcourut Harry en repensant à sa quatrième année et à ce tournoi auquel il avait été contraint de participer. Il se revit courir vers la coupe, puis l'agripper en même temps que Cedric Diggory, puis…

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'interrogatoire.

« A quelle heure avez-vous quitté votre bureau ? » demanda Shepperd.

« Il était 11h30, c'était un déjeuner d'affaire et il fallait être là-bas pour 12h. »

« Très bien, très bien. Vous souvenez-vous avoir vu Monsieur Potter dans la matinée ? »

« Monsieur Potter est venu demander une permission pour le reste de la journée à 10h précise. »

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je lui ai fait remplir le formulaire destiné aux demandes de permissions pour des voyages à destination du monde moldu. »

« Et avez-vous montré ce formulaire à qui que ce soit ? »

« Négatif. » répondit Francis.

« Personne d'autre que vous n'a eu accès à ce document ? »

« Pas que je sache. Je l'ai rangé dans mon tiroir que je ferme à clé. »

« Et vous êtes sûr que votre tiroir était bien fermé ? »

« Exact. »

« Très bien. Une dernière question : avez vous le moindre lien avec le Groupe des Serpents ? »

Harry se pencha en avant, si bien, que son front vint se coller à la vitre. Près de lui, il sentit Shacklebolt se redresser.

« Négatif. » répondit le secrétaire. « Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler. »

* * *

« C'est impossible ! » s'écria Harry en sortant de la pièce. « Il doit surement mentir ! »

« Il était sous _Veritaserum_, Harry. » répliqua Shacklebolt.

« Mais il n'y a que lui qui a vu ce papier ! Qui d'autre aurait pu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Shacklebolt. « Mais il reste une autre possibilité que nous n'avons pas explorée. »

« Qui est ? »

« Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'une coïncidence, rien d'autre. »

Harry le regarda, interloqué.

« Et vous y croyez, vous ? »

Le ministre ne répondit pas.

« Je suis certain que cette attaque n'était pas une _coïncidence_. » cingla Harry, puis, voyant que le ministre ne répondait pas, « Je vais voir ma tante et mon oncle. »

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, laissant le ministre et Malfoy derrière lui.

Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence, c'était invraisemblable. On aura beau lui apporter toutes les preuves du monde, son instinct, celui qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, celui qui s'était réveillé dans les moments les plus dangereux, cet instinct lui criait que cette attaque avait eu lui ce jour-là à dessein.

Il y avait une taupe au sein du ministère.

* * *

Il apparut de l'autre côté de la rue, à quelques mètres de la maisonnette. Il regarda autour de lui : il était dans une rue résidentielle, qui n'avait rien à voir avec Privet Drive. Le quartier semblait empreint de bonne humeur, avec ses nombreux arbres et ses parterres fleuries. Un fin voile blanchâtre reposait sur les feuillages. Il porta son regard sur la maison, qu'il trouva bien entretenue, à la façon Dursley bien sûr : bien que recouvert de neige, leur jardin paraissait le mieux entretenu.

Il s'avança et se figea. Qu'allait-il faire une fois face à eux ? Comment se comporter avec ces gens qu'il avait effacés de sa vie ? Ces gens qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé ? Il prit une profonde inspiration, il allait simplement voir si rien ne leur était arrivé et voir s'ils accepteraient la garde d'un ou plusieurs Aurors.

Il arriva devant la porte et leva une main, qui se figea à quelques centimètres du bois vert. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et toqua.

Une partie de lui espérait de tout son cœur que personne ne vienne ouvrir, que la maison soit vide. Cependant, il entendit des pas derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Pétunia Dursley. Elle était en train de réajuster sa robe bleue et se figea en l'apercevant. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, et pendant quelques secondes, Harry pensa à tourner les talons et à s'en aller. Puis, semblant se ressaisir, elle lui adressa enfin la parole.

« Harry ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, il resta à l'observer, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Allait-elle lui claquer la porte au nez ? Lui hurler de s'en aller ? Peut-être même lui jeter quelque chose ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je…je suis venu vous voir pour euh… »

Il ne savait pas par où commencer, devait-il lui expliquer la situation de but en blanc ?

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux autour d'eux, puis, ouvrant la porte plus largement, elle l'invita à entrer. Il entra lentement et la suivit dans le hall, jusqu'au salon. S'il y a bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était la propreté maladive dont faisait preuve sa tante : tout était bien rangé, aligné, nettoyé. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, et elle prit place sur une chaise face à lui. A nouveau, ils s'observèrent sans rien dire, puis Harry prit la parole.

« Oncle Vernon n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, il est à son travail. » répondit-elle de sa voix pincée.

« Ah, c'est bien. Vous…vous êtes adaptés au quartier ? »

Elle l'observa scrupuleusement avant de répondre.

« Oui. Dudley est entré dans une école très primée à quelques kilomètres et Vernon travaille dans une imprimerie au centre ville. »

« C'est bien. »

A nouveau elle l'observa intensément, et si Harry n'avait pas été sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une Moldue, il aurait cru à une tentative de Legilimencie.

« Alors » reprit-elle « tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu fais là ? »

Il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses propos, mais de l'interrogation mélangée à de la suspicion.

« Je…voilà. Je suis sur une affaire au travail… »

« Au travail ? »

« Je suis un Auror, une sorte de policier. Bref je suis sur cette affaire, un groupe de personnes encore fidèles à Voldemort… »

« Voldemort ? » sursauta-t-elle. « Mais je croyais…enfin tu l'as… »

« Tué, oui. Mais il semblerait que certaines personnes croient encore à un possible retour. »

Elle émit un petit bruit dédaigneux et croisa les jambes.

« Ce groupe devient de plus en plus dangereux et il a fait exploser un café hier… »

« J'en ai entendu parlé. » le coupa-t-elle. « Aux informations. Mais quel lien avec nous ? »

« Et bien je pense que…peut-être… »

« Peut-être ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils s'en prendront à vous. » lâcha-t-il enfin.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et pendant un moment, il sentit son regard sur lui.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je pense qu'ils cherchent à faire du mal aux Mold…aux personnes non magiques qui ont un lien avec moi. »

« Mais cela fait des années que nous n'avons plus de lien avec toi. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Oui, mais c'était également le cas pour ceux qui ont été tués hier. »

Elle le regarda, interdite.

« Tante Pétunia, accepteriez-vous une garde rapprochée ? Un Auror ou deux ? Juste le temps de fermer cette affaire ? »

« Certainement pas. » lui répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec. « Comme je te l'ai dit, nous nous sommes habitués à notre vie, alors il est hors de question que nous y renoncions. »

« Mais… » commença Harry, mais elle le coupa.

« C'est mon dernier mot. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je dois préparer le thé, Vernon ne va pas tarder. »

Harry comprit qu'elle le congédiait. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas qu'il se retrouve face à face avec son oncle, qui, il le reconnaissait, n'aurait sans doute pas la même retenue à son égard. Il se leva et la suivit jusque devant la porte qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt.

« C'est…gentil à toi d'être venu prendre de nos nouvelles. » commença-t-elle, et il se tourna vers elle.

Voyant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, il la salua d'un mouvement de la tête et descendit les marches du perron d'un pas lourd. Il voulait se retourner et tenter de lui faire entendre raison, mais il avait compris au son de sa voix que tante Pétunia ne changerait pas d'avis. Il entendit la porte claquer derrière son dos et releva la tête. Son regard croisa alors deux yeux noisette qui s'écarquillèrent en le reconnaissant.

A quelques mètres de lui, à l'autre bout de la rue se tenait Dudley Dursley.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que le jeune Dursley avait énormément changé en trois ans. Sa petite silhouette rondouillarde s'était allongée avec les années et ses amas de graisses s'étaient transformés en muscles qui apparaissaient nettement sous son uniforme.

« Harry ? » murmura-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer, ne sachant pas trop sur quel ton le faire. Il se souvint du comportement de Dudley lors de leur séparation, de la main qu'il lui avait tendue.

« Hey Big D… »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche lorsque son regard se porta sur un point quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'épaule de Dudley.

Derrière le jeune homme, à plusieurs mètres, Blaise Zabini le regardait, un large sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Sans qu'il n'en n'ait conscience, Harry dégaina sa baguette avec une vitesse qui le surprit et la pointa sur Dudley, dont le regard se teinta de terreur.

« _Protego _! » cria Harry, et à peine avait-il énoncé la dernière syllabe que quelque chose explosa juste derrière Dudley.

Le jeune homme fut projeté en avant, plus par surprise que par la force de l'explosion, dont la majorité du souffle fut arrêtée par le bouclier magique. Harry accourut vers lui et passa une main sous son bras, tentant de le relever. Dudley se dégagea de sa poigne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! Nous sommes attaqués ! Cache toi ! »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune homme courir vers la maison et il reporta son attention sur l'endroit où se tenait Zabini. Le jeune homme le regardait, et alors qu'Harry faisait un pas sur le côté, le sourire du Mangemort s'élargit. Harry baissa la tête à temps pour voir une croix dessinée juste en-dessous de son pied.

Son corps réagit en un quart de seconde et il se jeta en arrière, conjurant à nouveau le bouclier, alors qu'une nouvelle explosion le projetait à quelques mètres. Il heurta le sol violemment, roula quelques instants et se releva aussitôt, pointant sa baguette devant lui. Un jet de lumière dorée jaillit du bout de sa baguette et alla s'écraser sur l'arbre juste à côté de Zabini, qui répondit par un jet vert.

Harry lança un nouveau sort qui rencontra celui du Mangemort à mi-chemin, provocant un feux d'artifices. Zabini fit un mouvement de baguette qu'Harry ne reconnut pas et une multitude de lames foncèrent sur lui, assombrissant le ciel. Arrivées à quelques mètres de lui, elles rencontrèrent la barrière protectrice et se pulvérisèrent en un nuage de poussière. Le brun profita de ce moment pour lancer son propre sort et l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière Zabini se mit à bouger. Le Mangemort eut à peine le temps d'esquiver une branche qui fonçait sur lui qu'une autre le propulsa au sol.

En un rapide sprint, Harry se rapprocha et leva sa baguette, mais Zabini fut le plus rapide et un jet orange le toucha à la main. Sa baguette forma un arc dans les airs, échappant de sa main et il l'entendit tomber quelque part derrière lui. Il entendit Zabini rire au loin et sa baguette fendre l'air. Il leva les yeux et vit un jet de flammes fondre sur lui. Il serra les poings et, sans doute par habitude, cria.

« _Protego _! »

A sa grande surprise, il sentit un voile s'ériger devant lui et les flammes vinrent s'y écraser. Néanmoins, une partie du sort traversa la fragile barrière et le toucha à l'épaule. Il poussa un cri de douleur et le voile protecteur disparut. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Zabini lever sa baguette, près à frapper à nouveau.

Harry esquiva un sort, puis deux, et, se jetant en arrière, il récupéra sa baguette et se releva. Mais déjà, il voyait le jet vert foncer droit sur lui.

Quelque chose entra en collision avec le sort avant qu'il ne le touche et Harry se tourna vers son origine. Draco Malfoy franchissait les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il entendit alors un _pop_ et, se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Zabini, ne vit personne.

« Il s'est enfui. » répondit Harry.

« Tu es blessé. » pointa Malfoy et Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai vécu pire. »

Il vit les lèvres du blond se pincer pour ne former qu'une fine ligne.

« Il faut que je parle aux Dursley. »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » répondit Malfoy et au même moment, Harry vit des hommes en robes noires apparaître.

La Brigade de la Police Magique arrivait pour faire le ménage, et effacer quelques mémoires dans doute. Il vit Shepperd venir vers lui.

« Nous avons été alertés d'une activité magique dans ce secteur. »

« C'était Blaise Zabini. » répondit Harry d'un ton accusateur.

« Il s'est enfui ? » répondit Shepperd en observant la scène et les dégâts occasionnés par le duel.

« Oui. » répondit Harry. « Vous devez protéger les Dursley, c'est après eux qu'ils en avaient. »

Shepperd hocha la tête et Harry se tourna vers Malfoy.

« Je vais rentrer, merci pour ton aide. »

« Et tes blessures ? » répondit le blond.

« Je vais m'en occuper, je connais quelques sorts de soin. »

Malfoy émit un petit son dédaigneux mais ne répondit pas. Après l'avoir à nouveau remercié, Harry tourna sur lui-même et disparut.

* * *

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en arrivant chez lui. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : prendre un bon bain chaud. Maintenant qu'il savait que les Dursleys allaient recevoir la protection du ministère, il pouvait être tranquille. Il ôta ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers les escaliers. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur la première marche qu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Harry. »

Il se tourna si brusquement qu'il sentit son cou craquer. Devant lui se trouvait Ginny, assise dans le salon, les bras et les jambes croisés, elle le regardait intensément.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

A suivre.

* * *

**Voilà pour l'instant! Petite dédicace à Queen of Krass qui n'a pas arrêté de me prendre la tête avec Zabini (Ya pas assez de Zabini! On le voit quand Zabini? Ne tue pas Zabini!). Sinon j'attends avec impatience vos réactions, critiques, conseils, tout ce qui pourra me donner la force de continuer! Le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture...dans ma tête!**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 10  
**

**Elendil-sama.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Hello! Tout d'abord (c'est toujours la première chose à faire), merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews, j'en suis toujours extrêmement touchée et ça me motive grandement. Ensuite, désolée pour ce retard, mais je suis toujours en période de recherche de stage donc mes journées sont chargées. J'écris quand je peux et ce n'est pas tout le temps! Mais cette fic me tient à cœur donc ne vous en faites pas, je ne la lâcherai pas!**** Enfin, j'aimerais éclaircir un petit point après avoir lu vos messages de HAINE envers cette pauvre femme: j'aime bien Ginny! J'aime bien son personnage, une fille forte de caractère qui sait se détacher de ses frères sans être un garçon manqué. Et elle est assez forte (et l'actrice est très belle!). Je n'aime juste pas le Harry/Ginny qui selon moi est juste une façon de ne pas introduire un autre personnage 19 ans après (tous mes respects à JK!)**_**  
**_

**Voilà sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Une petite dédicace à QueenofKrass que je côtoie dans la vraie vie et qui ne cesse de me donner des coups de pied au derrière pour me faire avancer plus vite!  
**

**Elendil-sama.  
**

* * *

_Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en arrivant chez lui. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : prendre un bon bain chaud. Maintenant qu'il savait que les Dursleys allaient recevoir la protection du ministère, il pouvait être tranquille. Il ôta ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers les escaliers. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur la première marche qu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui._

_« Harry. »_

_Il se tourna si brusquement qu'il sentit son cou craquer. Devant lui se trouvait Ginny, assise dans le salon, les bras et les jambes croisés, elle le regardait intensément._

_« Il faut qu'on parle. »_

**Chapitre 10:**

« Ginny ? » Harry resta figé un moment avant de se diriger vers elle. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La peur dont il avait été pris ainsi que la violence à laquelle il venait d'assister imprégnaient encore chacun de ses muscles. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose aux Weasley ? Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge : tout le monde savait qu'il considérait les parents de Ron comme les siens, ce qui valait pour ses frères. Il repensa à Ron, avait qui il venait de se disputer et qu'il avait peut-être, sans le savoir, abandonné aux griffes du Groupe des Serpents. Il se planta devant elle et Ginny leva la tête pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je te l'ai dit, il faut qu'on parle. » répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« De quoi ? » la pressa-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un œil calculateur, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait une telle chose.

« De nous, bien entendu. »

Il se figea, ne s'étant pas attendu à voir ce sujet remis à l'ordre du jour. Mais il n'avait ni le temps ni la force pour se genre de discussion.

« Ginny, on en reparlera plus tard » dit-il en se détournant d'elle, mais il l'entendit se lever brusquement derrière lui.

« Non Harry attend ! »

Elle lui agrippa le poignet et il bondit en arrière, libérant rapidement sa main, que Ginny aperçut alors à la lumière de la cheminée.

« Tu es blessé ! »

« Ce n'est rien…enfin si, c'est grave, très grave même alors je n'ai vraiment pas le temps… »

Mais le regard de la rousse reprit toute sa dureté.

« Non Harry, pas cette fois, tu ne te défileras pas. Nous allons parler une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Mais de quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? » s'écria-t-il en faisant volte face.

« De nous ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « De ce qui ne va pas, de ce que tu ressens et de pourquoi tu cherches à m'éloigner ! »

« Mais nous avons déjà parlé de ça, je t'ai déjà expliqué que… »

« Que tu pensais pouvoir m'aimer mais que tu t'étais trompé ? » le coupa-t-elle. « Vraiment ? C'est cette version que tu veux garder ? »

« Il n'y a pas de _version _! C'est la vérité ! Je ne t'aime pas Ginny ! »

Elle se figea et ses yeux cherchèrent les siens, en quête de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui donner espoir, qui pourrait lui montrer que tout n'était pas perdu.

« Je suis désolé de te faire du mal Ginny. » reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. « Je croyais vraiment que l'on pouvait construire quelque chose mais… »

« Mais ? » murmura-t-elle et Harry comprit que sa voix trahirait ses émotions si elle se décidait à parler.

« Mais j'avais tort. Je ne vois aucun avenir avec toi Ginny… »

Il détourna les yeux, ne pouvant la regarder en face. Quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, elle restait Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami, celle avec qui il avait partagé des moments forts et intenses, mais qui n'était que ça, une amie.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Harry garda les yeux ancrés sur le coquillage posé sur l'âtre de la cheminée, cadeau que lui avait fait la jeune femme lorsqu'ils avaient passé un week-end à la Chaumière aux Coquillages chez Bill et Fleur. Ils avaient passé deux jours de paix, loin de la capitale et de son tumulte, mais à cette époque déjà il sentait un vide se former entre eux.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il faillit ne pas entendre le murmure de la jeune femme.

« Harry…as-tu…quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il releva brusquement la tête et son regard plongea dans le sien.

« Quoi ? »

« Es-tu avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle plus férocement.

Elle semblait prendre la réaction du brun pour un signe qu'elle l'avait démasqué.

« Je…non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu sais ce qu'on dit : _Un homme quitte toujours pour une autre_… »

« Et tu m'as vu avec _une autre_ récemment ? » lança-t-il, piqué par une telle remarque.

« Je…non. » répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Exact. Je ne suis pas avec une autre, il n'y a pas d'autre femme. Ma vie n'est pas avec toi Ginny et, en toute honnêteté, je crois qu'elle ne le sera avec aucune autre. La seule personne que je semble voir tous les jours à part ton frère est Malfoy, mais… »

Il s'arrêta et ses yeux se posèrent sur le sofa où il avait trouvé le blond, assis à attendre qu'il se réveille. Combien de temps était-il resté ? Encore une fois, il était venu à sa rescousse, comment avait-il su que quelque chose se passait ? Qu'il était en danger ?

Il baissa la tête et vit Ginny l'observer, les sourcils froncés. Il connaissait cette expression si familière, qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle tentait de lire ses émotions. Comme si elle comprenait tout, même ce qui lui-même ignorait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il et elle aussi sembla revenir sur Terre.

« Rien. J'ai compris Harry, je ne vais plus t'embêter. »

Elle passa près de lui et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas.

« Ginny ! » appela-t-il, mais seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit.

* * *

En arpentant les couloirs du ministère, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. L'adresse des Dursley avait été tenue secrète pendant des années et même lui n'avait jamais su avec exactitude où sa famille avait emménagé. Alors comment Zabini avait-il pu savoir ? Et sa seule piste, à savoir celle d'un traitre prenant les traits du secrétaire du ministre, tombait à l'eau. Mais s'il n'y avait eu aucune fuite, alors comment avaient-ils su ? A moins que l'un des membres du groupe n'aient été près d'Harry au moment où il avait parlé d'Henry ou des Dursley…Mais il connaissait chaque membre du groupe et il les aurait reconnus à des kilomètres.

Comment alors ?

Il soupira, il tournait en rond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant le début de son shift, alors autant mettre son temps en pratique avec un peu d'exercice. Après tout, il avait été surpris de voir avec quelle facilité Zabini l'avait désarmé. Mais aussi, il ne pouvait retirer une image de sa tête, cette scène qui s'était produite mais dont seul Harry semblait avoir saisi l'importance : il avait fait de la magie sans baguette. Ce détail ne lui était revenu qu'une fois l'adrénaline retombée, alors qu'il posait la tête sur son oreiller. Il avait beau retourner l'image dans tout les sens dans sa tête, les faits ne changeaient pas, il avait bien fait appel à un bouclier tout en étant à plusieurs mètres de sa baguette. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Alors, il eut un flash back, un souvenir lointain d'une nuit d'été. Il se voyait courir dans le froid, le bruit de ses pas distinct sur l'asphalte. Il vit les contours d'un jeune homme à l'imposante stature courir devant lui, et ce froid qui mordait sa chair pour le pénétrer jusqu'à l'os. Et dans le désespoir et la peur qu'avaient fait naitre les Détraqueurs qui les poursuivaient lui et son cousin, il avait crié _« Lumos ! »_ et avait vu, incrédule, sa baguette s'allumer à quelques mètres de lui.

Ce n'était donc pas la première fois.

Il passa devant le couloir aux baies vitrées et s'arrêta devant la première, main sur la poignée, mais se figea. La salle était déjà occupée. Elle avait pris la forme d'une salle qui lui fit penser au Département des Mystères, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir lors de sa cinquième année. De hautes étagères s'étalaient sur des kilomètres, toutes remplies de boules de cristal. Au centre, Draco Malfoy se tenait en position de défense, baguette à la main, scrutant son entourage avec minutie. Il marchait d'un pas léger, tel un félin tapi dans l'ombre d'un buisson. Soudain, il se tourna vers sa droite alors qu'une silhouette apparaissait et lança un sort qui la paralysa. Il fit ensuite volte face et un autre sort vint s'abattre sur une nouvelle silhouette noire. Un jet rouge fonça sur lui et d'une pirouette gracieuse il se dégagea de sa trajectoire. Il poussa un grognement de frustration lorsque le sort vint s'écraser contre l'une des étagères et que plusieurs boules s'effondrèrent, s'éclatant au sol. Harry entendit le verre crisser sous les pas du blond qui avait repris sa marche silencieuse.

Soudain, une silhouette imposante apparu derrière le blond et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le prévenir, mais le blond s'était déjà retourné et avait jeté un sort si puissant que la silhouette fut projetée à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Le souffle de l'attaque fit trembler les étagères et une boule roula près de Malfoy, qui la rattrapa habilement alors qu'elle entamait sa chute vers le sol. Il la replaça délicatement à sa place et alors que la boule touchait le bois de l'étagère, la pièce disparut

Le blond se retourna et aperçut Harry, qui attendit qu'il sorte avant de lui parler.

« Drôle d'exercice, pourquoi toutes ces étagères ? » demanda-t-il alors que tous deux se dirigeaient vers leur bureau.

« C'est un exercice de précision. » répondit le blond en ajustant le col de sa robe. « Le but est de maitriser l'ennemi avec un minimum de dégâts autour. C'est utile de savoir faire ça dans le cas où nous aurions à intervenir dans un milieu où il y a des civils. »

Harry se tourna vers le blond, à certains moments, comme c'était le cas ici, Malfoy semblait entouré d'une aura pleine d'aisance et d'assurance. Il devait avouer que cela le mettait à l'aise, car il ne se sentait plus seul.

« Ca va Malfoy ? »

Ce fut au tour du blond de se tourner vers lui.

« Pourquoi cette question ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal, _Potter_ ? »

Harry ne put réprimer un léger sourire. C'était bien Malfoy ça, rajouter un « Potter » un tantinet sec lorsqu'il sentait que la conversation devenait trop amicale à son goût. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi cette attitude, dont le but était sans doute de l'éloigner, avait l'effet contraire sur lui.

« Non. C'est juste une question générale, savoir où tu en es. »

Malfoy s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau et ancra son regard dans celui du brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Rien de grave Malfoy, du calme. Je prends juste de tes nouvelles car tu m'as aidé hier. »

Le regard du blond perdit sa froideur mais il ne répondit pas.

« D'ailleurs » reprit Harry « Je voulais te demander, comment as-tu su que… »

Mais il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée et il vit Neville foncer sur lui.

« Harry ! Ca va ? J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé ! »

« Je vais bien Neville. » répondit Harry avec un demi sourire et le brun poussa un soupire de soulagement avant de se tourner vers Malfoy.

« J'ai apporté la plante dont je t'avais parlé. » dit-il et sans un mot, le blond le suivit à l'intérieur.

Harry retint la porte pour entrer à son tour, mais il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et il se tourna. Ron avançait vers lui d'un pas lourd et penaud.

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Alors, Ron le regarda dans les yeux et le brun put y voir l'angoisse qui faisait rage chez le roux.

« Harry je suis désolé ! J'ai laissé ton histoire avec Ginny empiéter sur notre amitié, je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler, j'ai été un vrai…un vrai… »

« Troll ? »

« Ouais ! » s'écria Ron avant de saisir le sens de la phrase.

Harry éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait son ami. Après tout, Ron avait toujours été impulsif, ce qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidé, mais Harry le connaissait mieux que personne, et s'il y avait une chose que Ron n'était pas, c'était mauvais.

« Plus de crise de jalousie ? » demanda Harry.

« Plus aucune ! »

« Et tu vas t'entendre avec Malfoy ? »

Le roux ne répondit pas et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ron, il est impératif que votre relation s'améliore ou on ne pourra pas travailler ensemble, pas comme un groupe. Et puis, il est bon à ce qu'il fait. »

« Je sais, je sais. » grommela le roux. « Ok, je vais essayer. »

« Mouais, j'espère que tu feras plus que ça. » répondit Harry avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres et Harry alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit que Malfoy le regardait intensément, mais le blond détourna les siens, se concentrant sur la plante posée sur son bureau.

« Bon, comme vous le savez déjà, il s'agit de la seconde attaque officielle du Groupe des Serpents. Le point commun entre les deux attaques est qu'elles visaient des Moldus ayant un lien avec moi. »

« Est-ce qu'il est possible que ce soit toi qui aies été visé mais qu'il aient attendu que tu sois sur un terrain moins sécurisé ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit Harry. « Le café où se trouvait Henry… » Il prit une profonde respiration afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par d'affreux flash back. « Il a explosé avant que je n'y arrive, et c'est bien Dudley qui était visé hier. C'est comme si… »

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas admettre tout haut ce qu'il était venu à comprendre.

« Comme si leur but était que tu assistes à la mort des gens qui te sont proches. »

Il leva la tête vers Malfoy et le regarda bouche bée.

« Comment… »

« Je connais leur façon de penser. » répondit le blond.

« Harry… » Commença Ron d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre sa stupeur. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est leur but ? »

« Je le crois. » répondit Harry fermement. « C'est un acte de représailles après ce que j'ai fait à leur maitre et à leur communauté. »

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! » s'exclama Ron. « Pourquoi attendre trois ans pour faire ça ? Ils auraient dû agir juste après la Guerre ! »

« Non. » répondit Harry. « N'oublie pas que je suis parti peu après la fin de la Guerre. Personne ne savait où j'étais à part Kingsley. Et puis il leur fallait le temps de monter de groupe et de s'armer. »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de le regarder bouche bée et Harry ne put retenir un élan de compassion envers le roux.

« C'est après moi qu'ils en ont. C'est un acte de vengeance. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle et Harry ne put empêcher un sentiment de honte de l'envahir. Encore une fois, il était la cause des évènements qui avaient pris place. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un cas qui n'aurait rien à voir avec lui ? N'en avait-il pas assez eu ? Pas assez vu ?

« Harry. »

Le brun tourna la tête vers Neville, qui s'était levé.

« Il y a un moment que j'ai pensé à ça, alors autant vous en faire part maintenant. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Ron, sur lequel il posa un petit objet sorti de la poche de sa robe. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de Malfoy et fit de même avant de venir vers Harry. Le brun entendit Ron pousser un cri de surprise derrière Neville.

« Tiens, je pense que cela pourra nous servir à l'avenir. » dit-il à Harry en tendant son poing droit.

Harry le regarda un instant avant de tendre sa main, ouverte. Quelque chose de froid tomba au creux de sa paume et, alors que Neville baissait le bras, Harry pencha la tête pour apercevoir un objet rond métallique.

« Un Gallion ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Pas n'importe quel Gallion, regarde bien. » répondit Neville avec un petit sourire.

Harry porta la pièce au niveau de ses yeux et observa attentivement. A son tour, il poussa un petit cri.

« Un Gallion enchanté ? »

« Exact. » répondit Neville. « Comme ceux que l'on avait utilisé durant l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais j'y ai ajouté quelques modifications. Tu te souviens que les Gallions d'Hermione indiquaient la date de nos rassemblements ? Et bien ceux-là donnent leur emplacement, tout simplement. Si l'un de nous est en danger, il lui suffit d'activer le Gallion qui chauffera alors chez les autres, leur donnant l'endroit exact où se rendre. »

« Neville. » murmura Harry en retournant la pièce dans sa main. « C'est super. »

« Je n'ai fait rien d'autre que de changer quelques petits trucs. » répondit Neville, mais il arborait un large sourire.

* * *

Le mois suivant se passa sans heurts et pour la première fois, Harry put goûter à une véritable période de travail, avec exercices, cours de formation complémentaire et quelques heures supplémentaires pour finir en beauté.

Mais ce qui avait fait de ce mois un succès était le fait que le comportement de Ron avait changé du tout au tout. Il s'investissait plus dans le travail en groupe et avait brillé aux entrainements. Certes, il n'avait pas adressé un mot à Malfoy, mais il n'avait pas lancé de commentaire acide non plus, ce qui, en soi, était une formidable avancée.

C'est donc d'un pas léger qu'il se dirigeait vers les cheminées de l'Atrium lorsque Ron le rattrapa.

« Harry, ça te dit de dîner avec nous ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Qui cuisine ? »

« Arrête ! Elle s'est améliorée à force d'exercice, je te jure ! » S'écria le roux en voyant l'air dubitatif qui s'était peint sur le visage du brun.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas » continua Harry en se positionnant derrière un homme qui attendait de pouvoir entrer dans l'âtre « c'est où est-ce qu'elle trouve le temps de cuisiner avec tout le travail qu'elle a ? Elle n'a même pas le temps de venir manger avec nous depuis qu'elle est membre permanent du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. »

« Ne demande pas. » répondit Ron en s'arrêtant près de lui. « Moi-même je n'en sais rien ! Mais je sais que tu lui manques. Elle n'a pas la chance de te voir tous les jours comme moi alors c'est plus dur pour elle. »

« Je comprends. » répondit Harry « d'accord, allons-y. Mais tu crois qu'elle sera là ? »

« Oui, elle a pris sa soirée. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle a préféré ramener sa tonne de travail à la maison. » répliqua Harry en pénétrant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, près de lui, Ron faisait de même.

Dans un torrent de flammes vertes, les deux jeunes hommes disparurent.

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione en voyant les deux hommes apparaître dans le salon.

Elle se jeta sur le brun et celui-ci l'attrapa dans ses bras.

« Salut Mione. »

Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers le roux.

« Merci Ron. » dit-elle avec affection. « Le dîner est prêt, j'espère que vous avez faim ! »

« Une faim de loup ! » répondit Ron et il jeta un regard encourageant à Harry.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leur cape et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Harry ne put empêcher un sifflement appréciateur lorsqu'il vit la table parfaitement dressée et pleine à craquer.

« Hermione, tu t'es surpassée ! » s'écria-t-il en prenant place.

« Je me suis rendue compte que je m'y prenais mal. » Répondit Hermione. « Tenter de préparer un plat à la façon moldue est ridicule, je n'en ai pas le temps et je ne suis pas très bonne à ça. Il est bien plus facile pour moi d'ensorceler des aliments. »

« Oui ça c'est parce que tu es bonne en magie. » répondit Ron en avalant une pomme de terre entière.

« Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ? Et où en êtes-vous avec votre affaire ? »

« On avance. » répondit Harry en se servant une cuisse de pintade. « Je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? »

Hermione fit une grimace avant de mordre violement dans un petit pain.

« L'idée de donner plus de droits aux Elfes de maison a du mal à passer. Les sorciers sont trop habitués à cette forme d'esclavage pour s'en débarrasser. _Le but d'un Elfe est de servir leurs maitres, ils aiment ça et aucun ne s'est jamais plaint_. Si seulement il pouvait y avoir plus de Dobby ! »

« Jamais personne ne sera comme Dobby. » répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

« Oh Harry je ne voulais pas…bien sûr que personne ne sera jamais comme Dobby, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. » reprit Hermione.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance amicale et Ron se porta volontaire pour débarrasser. Hermione et Harry s'installèrent dans le salon face au feu. Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Harry profita de la chaleur sur ses jambes courbaturées, Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Harry, je ne t'ai pas demandé…as-tu utilisé la potion que je t'ai amenée ? »

Harry se figea, jambes tendues devant lui. Il avait complètement oublié que c'était Hermione qui lui avait procuré la potion.

« Je…oui. »

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il n'en dit pas plus.

« Rien. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Hermione, ce qui le fit sursauter. « Comment ça rien ? »

« Et bien rien. J'ai eu beau fixer tous les objets appartenant à Ginny, aucune lueur verte. »

« Impossible… » Murmura-t-elle et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. « Se pourrait-il qu'elle n'ait pas marché ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'elle avait bien marché et qu'elle avait désigné Draco Malfoy comme son âme sœur ? Hermione ne le supporterait pas, ou tenterait d'y trouver une explication rationnelle, ce qu'il voulait éviter. De plus, il préférait ne pas parler de ce qu'il se passait avec Malfoy tant que leur _situation_ ne s'était pas éclaircie.

« Que fait Ron ? » demanda-t-il, espérant la détourner du sujet. « Il fait la vaisselle à la main ? »

Hermione leva la tête mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle continuait de réfléchir. La connaissant, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

« Je vais voir. » dit-elle d'une voix absente, et elle disparut au coin de l'entrée du salon.

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en se calant plus confortablement dans le sofa et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il devait avouer que cette soirée lui faisait du bien. Ces derniers temps il se contentait de faire la navette entre le travail et Godric's Hollow, accumulant les heures supplémentaires et les séances d'exercice. Il avait passé le dernier mois à tenter de produire des sorts sans sa baguette. Le résultat était assez faible, mais dans quelques situations à haut risque, comme lorsqu'un ennemi invisible avait failli lui trancher la tête, il avait pu lancer un sort assez puissant pour freiner l'attaque. Il lui arriva même de repousser l'ennemi virtuel par le simple pouvoir de son esprit, mais cela n'arriva qu'une fois.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de la possibilité de faire de la magie sans baguette. Il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore le faire, ni même Voldemort, alors pourquoi le pouvait-il ?

Dumbledore. Peut-être pourrait-il lui en dire plus s'il lui demandait en face, après tout, son portrait se trouvait encore à Poudlard et d'autres étaient déjà installés dans les grandes institutions de Grande Bretagne : Sainte Mangouste, la Tête de Sanglier, pub symbolique de la Résistance durant la Guerre, et Godric's Hollow. Néanmoins, il devait admettre que l'idée d'une visite à Poudlard, qui restait pour lui la dernière demeure de Dumbledore, l'intéressait particulièrement.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, il avait entendu un bruit de verre brisé venant de la cuisine. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

« Encore en train de se disputer ? » se demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Il se leva et, à contre cœur, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Sérieusement, vous n'en avez pas marre de vous crêper le chi… »

Il se figea sur place et, quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose se gela. Il lui était impossible de bouger, de respirer ou même de cligner des yeux, car il avait soudain l'impression qu'il lui suffirait de bouger d'un millimètre pour que la situation ne vire au drame.

Car devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine, Hermione et Ron le regardaient, terrorisés et, à la lueur des petites étoiles qui glissaient au-dessus d'eux, il pouvait très bien apercevoir l'éclat des poignards posés sous leur gorge.

Une tête apparut alors derrière celle d'Hermione et lui lança un regard radieux.

« Salut Potter ! » s'exclama Daphné Greengrass et, si elle ne tenait pas la lame qui menaçait Hermione, Harry aurait pu croire que le ton était vraiment joyeux et qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion d'anciens élèves. « Tu en as mis du temps pour venir. »

Le regard du brun glissa vers Ron, qui tentait de se libérer de la poigne de Blaise Zabini, qui en retour appuya un peu plus sa lame sur le creux de sa gorge. Instinctivement, Harry porta une main à l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette, mais il entendit un cri provenant de sa gauche et vit avec horreur un liquide rougeâtre perler le long du cou d'Hermione.

« Hermione ! » cria-t-il et Daphné eut un petit rire cristallin.

« Tu bouges encore et son sang impure tapissera les murs de cette pièce. »

Hermione émit un gémissement de douleur alors que le sang continuait de couler, teintant sa chemise de rouge. Près d'elle, Ron, qui ne pouvait la voir, avait commencé à crier le nom de sa fiancée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu ne le sais pas ? » demanda Daphné.

« Vous voulez vous venger de moi. »

« Exact. Depuis un long moment. » Répondit-elle, son regard ne quittant pas Harry.

« Je suis là. Je suis là et je n'irai nulle part, alors laissez-les partir. »

Le sourire de la blonde s'étira un peu plus.

« Je crois que tu nous as mal compris, _Potter_. » reprit-elle. « On ne veut pas simplement te tuer, on veut te détruire entièrement. T'annihiler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de ta carcasse. Alors on va tuer tous tes petits amis les uns après les autres et seulement après on se chargera de toi. »

C'était comme si un bloc de pierre était tombé dans son estomac. Il pensa aux Dursley, aux Weasley, à Neville, Dean, Luna, étaient-ils tous en danger ? Et enfin, une image vint s'imposer dans son esprit avec une vivacité surprenante : celle de Draco Malfoy, qui subirait sans aucun doute le sort le plus horrible pour avoir choisi, pour la seconde fois, le côté d'Harry Potter.

Il serra les poings, impuissant. Que pouvait-il faire dans l'immédiat ? Il n'avait pas de baguette et il n'avait jamais jeté de sort sans baguette. Il n'avait fait que se protéger mais n'était jamais passé à l'offensive.

« Alors _Potter_, tu as quelque chose à dire ? » demanda Daphné.

« Où sont Goyle et Parkinson ? » répondit-il, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que plus Daphné Greengrass lui parlait et moins le poignard qu'elle portait s'enfonçait dans le cou d'Hermione. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'enquit la blonde.

« Pour rien, je me demande juste pourquoi c'est à vous qu'incombe le sale boulot de nous tuer, c'est tout. »

Greengrass tiqua et son regard se fit plus féroce, sa beauté angélique s'effaçant d'un coup.

« Ne me cherche pas _Potter_. » siffla-t-elle.

« Je pose une simple question. Où sont-ils ? Allongés tranquillement quelque part pendant que vous risquez votre vie ici ? »

La blonde le regarda un moment avant d'émettre à nouveau un rire cristallin.

« _Risquer nos vie _? Où tu as vu que nous risquions nos vies, hein ? Je pourrais te tuer maintenant si je le voulais. »

« Ah ? Tu crois ? » Répondit Harry en la regardant, un sourcil levé. « C'est aussi ce que pensait ton pote Voldemort. Enfin ça, c'était avant que je le tue. »

Les yeux de Greengrass s'écarquillèrent un instant avant de se resserrer, si bien qu'il ne vit presque plus les iris bleues derrière ses paupières.

« Tu te crois malin, on va voir combien de temps tu tiendras avant de craquer. »

Il sut ce qu'elle allait faire avant qu'elle n'ait bougé, peut-être l'habitude de ce genre de situation lui avait-elle donné des reflexes particuliers. Il avait bougé avant qu'elle ne lève le bras, celui qui tenait le poignard, au-dessus d'Hermione.

« _PROTEGO _! » hurla-t-il, espérant transférer l'énergie de sa voix dans son sort.

Daphné Greengrass tituba en arrière et elle relâcha son emprise sur Hermione, qui tomba au sol alors qu'une bulle transparente l'entourait. Harry aussi perdit l'équilibre, sentant une grande partie de son énergie aspirée par la protection qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il posa une main au sol et se projeta en arrière, à temps pour éviter le sort jeté par Zabini, qui lui aussi avait relâché Ron. Harry roula sur le côté et en profita pour sortir sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur Zabini. Son sort heurta l'évier qui explosa près du Serpentard, qui se jeta au sol pour en éviter les débris. Harry se tourna à temps pour repousser un sort jeté par Greengrass et lui lancer un sort qui érigea un mur devant elle.

« Hermione ! » cria-t-il en se jetant sur elle, alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, une main sur son cou ruisselant de sang.

« Ro…Ron. » haleta-t-elle et Harry leva la tête pour voir Ron et Zabini entamer un duel dans le living.

« Il va bien. » répondit Harry en tentant de la relever, mais une explosion derrière lui le fit retomber au sol.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna le plus possible d'Hermione afin qu'elle ne soit pas touchée par les sorts de la blonde.

« Sale petit emmerdeur de Sang Mêlé. » siffla Greengrass en réapparaissant derrière l'écran de fumée qu'avait crée l'explosion de pierre.

« Il faudrait arrêter d'utiliser ce statut comme une insulte. » répondit Harry, tentant à tous prix de garder l'attention de la blonde sur lui. « Surtout quand on sait que ce cher Jedusor était un Sang Mêlé. »

« LA FERME ! » hurla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Il réussit à parer une série de sorts et celui qu'il lança la toucha à l'épaule. Son côté droit décrivit un arc alors qu'elle tombait au sol. Harry fit un pas en avant vers Hermione mais un sort s'écrasa à ses pieds et il bondit en arrière. Greengrass tenta de se relever et Harry put apercevoir une auréole sombre s'étendre sur son épaule. Elle continua néanmoins de lui jeter des sorts, si bien qu'il se retrouva le dos collé à la fenêtre.

« A quoi ça vous sert de faire ça ! » lui cria-t-il alors. « Voldemort est mort ! Vous ne le ramènerez pas d'entre les morts et rien de bon n'en sortira pour vous ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il aperçut une lueur qui lui était familière, celle que l'on ne croise que sur le champ de bataille, qui nous cloue sur place et nous fait monter d'un cran dans l'échelle de la peur. Cette lueur de détermination que seule une catégorie de personne détient.

Ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre.

Il se tourna vers le salon et il vit que Ron aussi se trouvait dos à la fenêtre. Alors, Zabini sortit un objet de sa poche et le tendit devant lui. Ron fronça les sourcils mais Harry reconnut l'objet et ses entrailles se liquéfièrent. D'instinct, il se tourna vers Hermione qui elle aussi s'était tournée vers Zabini. Les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent ceux d'Harry et pendant un bref instant, ils reflétèrent l'horreur qui devait teindre les yeux d'Harry.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger le moindre muscle, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler la moindre pensée, il fut propulsé en arrière et sentit son dos heurter la vitre qui éclata en morceaux. Il atterrit à une dizaine de mètres de la maison et une pluie de verre s'écrasa sur lui. Quelque part à sa droite, il entendit un bruit sourd et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ron rouler à terre. Rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il se releva et courut vers la maison.

« Her… »

Mais le reste du prénom se coinça au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'une violente explosion lui fit quitter le sol. Cette fois-ci, il atterrit sur le goudron de la rue et il sentit sa peau s'arracher de par endroits. Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur était insupportable. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que tout son corps de révulsait, comme dans une tentative de rejet, comme pour expulser cette douleur qui le mordait de toutes parts.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom et deux mains froides se posèrent sur lui. Il poussa un nouveau cri et continua de se débattre, refusant la douleur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

« Calme toi Potter ! » cria une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

« Ma…lfoy. » gémit-il les yeux fermés.

« Oui c'est moi, calme toi pour que je puisse te soigner. »

« Non… » Gémit-il à nouveau. « Ro…Ron…aide… »

« Calme toi, je m'occupe de toi d'abord, Londubat est auprès de Weasley. »

« HERMIONE ! » s'écria-t-il en tentant de se redresser et une vague de douleur le traversa.

Nauséeux, il retomba au sol et s'évanouit aussitôt.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le mur blanc et lisse de l'infirmerie et il lui fallut attendre un moment pour que sa tête arrête de tourner. Il se redressa en position assise et remarqua que ses bras le soutenaient à peine. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

« Harry. » Entendit-il près de lui et il se tourna.

« Kingsley ? »

Le ministre de la magie était assis sur une chaise blanche, son regard d'acier fixé sur Harry.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Kingsley en se penchant sur lui.

« Peu importe. » Répondit le brun, qui commençait déjà à se remémorer les évènements qui venaient de se produire. « Ron… »

« Gauche. » répondit Kingsley et Harry se tourna, réprimant un gémissement lorsqu'il fut pris d'un violent vertige.

Le lit près du sien était occupé par Ron, qui semblait dormir paisiblement, trop paisiblement pour qu'il s'agisse d'un sommeil normal. Connaissant le roux, il avait dû être dans un état proche de la démence pour qu'on décide de le calmer par magie. Néanmoins il ne semblait pas présenter de blessure sérieuse et Harry sentit son cœur s'alléger. Puis son regard se porta sur le lit près de celui de Ron, celui qui devrait également être occupé mais qui restait inexorablement vide.

« Hermione ? » demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et Harry fit volte-face.

« Hermione ? » pressa-t-il.

« Harry… » Commença Kinglsey, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Non… »

Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, pas Hermione, pas elle. Tout le monde pouvait être à sa place, il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, mais pas elle, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, le monde magique…

Et Ron.

« Harry ! » lui cria Kinglsey et deux énormes mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules.

« Non ! »

« Elle n'est pas morte ! »

Harry se figea et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux du ministre.

« Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps, ni celui de Daphné Greengrass et de Blaise Zabini. »

Une vague de soulagement gonfla le cœur du brun qui sentit son corps se décontracter. Elle n'était pas morte, Hermione n'était pas morte !

Puis, une fois l'euphorie retombée, il saisit enfin le sens entier des mots du ministre.

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé son corps ? »

« Non. » répondit Kinglsey. « Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Je crois… »

A nouveau, la panique prit contrôle de son cerveau, paralysant chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Je crois qu'ils l'ont enlevée. »

Il regarda un instant le ministre, attendant quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il avait mal entendu, mal compris, puis, voyant que Kinglsey restait muet, il se laissa retomber sur les draps blanc et sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau tout en s'appuyant au mur, car ses jambes étaient encore fragiles et tremblantes. Il alluma la lumière et referma la porte. Il voulait faire quelque chose, il devait se changer les idées, ou au moins se donner l'impression qu'il faisait quelque chose pour faire avancer l'enquête. Car quelque part, Hermione était en train de subir les pires tortures. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas imaginer ce que le Groupe des Serpents pouvaient lui préparer comme traitement. Étant une Née-Moldue, elle n'aurait pas droit aux même égards que Ron ou encore Harry.

Il traversa la pièce et se posta devant la fenêtre observant les étoiles et la lune. Que pouvait-il faire ? Et qu'allait-il dire à Ron ? Il se sentait responsable, car Hermione était restée avec lui tout le temps de la confrontation. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Que faire maintenant ? Si elle avait été là, Hermione aurait trouvé un plan d'attaque sans faille.

Il se tourna vers la porte et, alors qu'il avançait pour sortir, il aperçut le bureau de Malfoy. De par sa faute, Malfoy et Neville devaient rester au sein du ministère, Kingsley ayant interdit aux quatre hommes de rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient tous devenus des cibles potentielles et ils étaient en sécurité ici. Il se sentit mal pour le blond, qui laissait ainsi sa mère seule dans une grande maison vide. Kingsley lui avait expliqué que pendant un entretien qu'il avait avec Malfoy, celui-ci s'était levé brusquement et avait sorti une pièce de sa poche, avertissant le ministre que ses collègues étaient en danger. La pièce n'avait pas été retrouvée sur Ron mais dans la maison, plus précisément, dans la cuisine.

Hermione.

Elle avait dû trouver la pièce et en comprendre aussitôt le fonctionnement, profitant du fait que personne ne la regardait pour l'utiliser.

Et encore une fois, elle leur avait sauvé la vie.

Il avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du bureau en bois. Il passa une main dessus, ses doigts glissant sur le bois verni, puis son regard se posa sur quelque chose qui dépassait du casier du blond. Il tira dessus et une fine page de parchemin glissa de sous le bureau. Étrange, le blond était quelqu'un de très organisé, il l'imaginait mal empiler ses papiers d'une manière aussi…_Potterienne_.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il porta le papier à ses yeux et en parcourut rapidement le contenu.

Son cœur manqua un battement. C'était impossible. Harry relut l'unique ligne une dizaine de fois avant d'en saisir le sens. C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait être vrai ! D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit le tiroir et plongea les mains dedans, en tirant plusieurs papiers au même aspect qu'il s'empressa de lire. A chaque parchemin, il devenait plus pâle et tremblotant.

« Non…non, non… » Gémit-il, ses mains se fermant sur le dernier parchemin.

Il le lut, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Les papiers glissèrent entre ses doigts et tombèrent au sol dans un bruissement presque inaudible. Le choc avait calmé d'un coup le tremblement de ses mains, et c'est d'un regard vide qu'il relut le dernier papier qu'il tenait.

_D,_

_Merci pour tes informations. Nous nous tiendrons prêts chez la Sang-de-Bourbe ce soir à 22h._

_G.G_

A suivre.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre 10! J'ai grande hâte de recevoir vos réactions, vos commentaires, vos pronostics ! J'espère pouvoir stabiliser ma situation pour me mettre au chapitre 11 qui est déjà en coure d'écriture...dans ma tête!**

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews, je les lirai avec délectation !  
**

**Bien à vous,  
**

**Elendil-sama.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous! Voici enfin le chapitre 11 qui j'espère voudra l'attente. J'ai mis du temps à le pondre car comme vous le savez, je suis en pleine transition de la vie d'étudiante à la vie professionnelle donc c'est dur de trouver du temps pour écrire ma fic mais je ne la lâcherai pour rien au monde, ne vous en faites pas!**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic, ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, envoyé des messages ou qui m'ont ajouté en alertes. J'apprécie VRAIMENT tout ça. Merci à vous tous.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Elendil-sama**

* * *

_« Non…non, non… » Gémit-il, ses mains se fermant sur le dernier parchemin._

_Il le lut, et son regard se fit brumeux. Les papiers glissèrent entre ses doigts et tombèrent au sol dans un bruissement presque inaudible. Le choc avait calmé d'un coup le tremblement de ses mains, et c'est d'un regard vide qu'il relut le dernier papier qu'il tenait._

_D_

_Merci pour tes informations. Nous nous tiendrons prêts chez la Sang-de-Bourbe ce soir à 22h._

_G.G_

**Chapitre 11**

Il sortit du bureau en se tenant au mur, mais cette fois-ci, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa jambe. A vrai dire, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur physique, mais il était envahi par un malaise qui manquait de le faire tomber à chaque pas. A peine avait-il franchi quelques mètres qu'il se laissa glisser au sol.

C'était impossible, Malfoy ne pouvait être la taupe. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry, pas après toutes ces fois où il avait volé à sa rescousse, lui sauvant la vie à plusieurs reprises.

Quelque part au fin fond de son être, dans les ruines de son inconscient, une voix lui murmura une idée, une pensée qu'il s'empressa d'écarter mais qui laissa une marque indélébile au creux de son cerveau, le brûlant au fer, éliminant toute autre pensée.

Et si cela aussi avait fait partie d'un plan ?

En y repensant, le premier à arriver sur le lieu des accidents a toujours été Malfoy. C'est lui qui l'avait rejoint au café après l'explosion, lui qui l'avait aidé lors de son combat chez les Dursley et lui qu'il avait trouvé à ses côtés après l'accident chez Ron et Hermione.

Et si…

Il releva la tête et poussa un gémissement de douleur en se relevant, le corps reprenant ses droits. Et si Malfoy avait été le premier à arriver car il savait déjà où se rendre ? Et s'il avait déjà su qu'il allait se passer quelque chose car c'est _lui_ qui en était à l'origine ? Après tout, il avait été là quand Harry avait décidé d'aller chez les Durlsey, une décision qu'il avait prise sur un coup de tête, alors comment le Groupe des Serpents avait-il pu être mis au courant aussi vite ?

Il se remit à marcher le long du couloir et, alors qu'il tournait au coin, un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit, le souvenir d'une scène qui s'était produite quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait revu Draco Malfoy pour la première fois au dîner de Noël. Il avait suivi le blond jusqu'aux cheminées de l'Atrium et ce dernier lui avait alors dit une phrase troublante.

_C'est justement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous que je dois… _

Malfoy avait-il décidé de se venger de lui après tout ? Lui en voulait-il du sort de son père et de sa mère ? Du sien ? Avait-il alors été séduit par les idéaux du Groupe des Serpents ?

Il sentit une douleur lui parcourir le bras lorsque son poing entra en collision avec le mur du couloir. Il ne pouvait pas…il ne devait pas…

Et pourtant, le venin du doute s'était insinué dans ses veines au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les parchemins. Il se sentait aveuglé par la douleur d'avoir été trahi et la colère de s'être laissé mener en bateau. Il ne voulait pas penser, réfléchir ou trouver une solution, à cet instant précis, il ne voulait qu'une chose.

Trouver Malfoy.

Il se redressa, la colère lui donnant de l'énergie et marcha d'un pas rapide à la recherche d'un indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait le blond. Il arriva dans le couloir des salles d'exercice et, à sa surprise, vit de la lumière émaner de l'une d'entre elles. Il s'approcha de la vitre et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il y faisait sombre et en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre située au bout du couloir, Harry remarqua qu'il y faisait le même temps : un ciel noir couvert d'épais nuages gris qui passaient devant les étoiles, étouffant leur lumière. Harry eut beau regarder partout, il ne vit personne, la salle s'était transformée en large parc qui lui sembla familier, sans qu'il n'arrive pour autant à poser un nom dessus.

Il baissa la tête vers une petite tablette en argent située sous la vitre, qui ressemblait aux languettes sur lesquelles est écrit le nom des peintures que l'on voit dans un musée et, sortant sa baguette, il donna une petite tape sur la surface argentée. Alors, une phrase apparut en lettres dorées.

_Entrainement en cours : Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Harry sentit son cœur se remplir de plomb et il posa une main sur la poignée, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il n'était pas conseillé d'entrer dans une salle où se déroulait un entrainement, mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Il tapota la poignée de sa baguette et une voix féminine résonna dans le couloir vide.

« Harry James Potter. Auror-en-chef. Autorisation de niveau 2. »

Harry entendit un clic et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Il la poussa violement du bras et entra, la porte se refermant rapidement derrière lui.

Il était dans un vaste jardin et la brise fraiche le fit frissonner. Il faisait plus chaud que dehors, même si un vent frais venait ébouriffer ses cheveux de temps à autres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était déjà venu ici, mais il lui fut impossible de se rappeler quand et pourquoi. Il avança sous la lumière de la lune et se dirigea vers un immense arbre qui trônait à une centaine de mètres. Tout au long de sa marche, il observait l'avancée des nuages qui cachaient puis révélaient la lune et les étoiles dans un jeu lent. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'arbre, il se retourna. Personne. Où était Malfoy ?

Il trouva la réponse à cette question en faisant le tour de l'arbre. Le blond était assis sur l'herbe fraiche, adossé à l'épais tronc, un genou ramené sur son torse. Il semblait regarder au loin et ne remarqua pas Harry. Le brun secoua la tête, se dégageant de cette image presque parfaite. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

« Malfoy. » appela-t-il et le blond sursauta.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Comment es-tu rentré ? »

« Pourquoi, je te dérange ? Tu étais en train de faire quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix plus froide qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Malfoy sembla sa rendre compte de ce changement car il leva un sourcil en surprise.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je te demandais » commença Harry en s'approchant de lui « si tu faisais quelque… »

Son pied cogna contre la racine de l'arbre et il se sentit basculer en avant. Il vit Malfoy se redresser automatiquement et lever les bras, comme pour l'accueillir, mais Harry se raccrocha au tronc et il sentit les ongles de sa main creuser des sillons dans le bois tendre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » siffla-t-il et cette fois-ci, il vit les yeux du blond s'écarquiller légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Malfoy l'observa un instant avant de détourner la tête.

« Tu le vois bien, je me repose, enfin j'essaye. »

« Tu te reposes…de quoi au juste ? »

Cette fois, Malfoy se leva et se posta devant Harry, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Quelques mèches blondes tombaient sur ses yeux, mais Harry put très bien apercevoir les iris grises de faire plus dures, plus froides.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, crache le morceau, _Potter_. »

« Ce serait plutôt à _toi_ de cracher le morceau, _Malfoy _! » lui cria Harry en lui jetant le parchemin au visage. « Commence par m'expliquer ça ! »

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul et observa le parchemin virevolter jusqu'au sol. Alors, il sortit sa baguette, aussitôt imité par Harry. Le blond le regarda, sourcils arqués, mais continua sans un mot.

« _Accio_ parchemin. »

Il attrapa le papier au vol et baissa les yeux. Son visage d'un blanc laiteux blêmit alors qu'il relevait la tête vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« A toi de me le dire Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Pourquoi le saurais-je ? » demanda Malfoy en tenant le papier du bout des doigts.

« Oh j'en sais rien moi, peut-être parce qu'il y a tes initiales dessus ! »

Il tremblait de rage et de honte, et s'il avait été une fille, il aurait sans doute pleuré. Il voulait frapper le blond, le griffer, le mordre et lui jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus reconnaissable, qu'il ne soit plus lui, car il ne pouvait croire que Draco Malfoy ait pu faire une chose pareille.

« Mes initiales ? » répondit Malfoy en relisant le parchemin. « Il y a écrit _D_ dessus, et forcément, je suis la première personne à laquelle tu penses ? »

« Bien sûr, étant donné que je l'ai trouvé dans TON bureau ! » lui hurla Harry.

Malfoy se figea et il sembla chercher une trace de mensonge dans les yeux du brun, fouillant son être de son regard gris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter. »

« J'ai trouvé ce parchemin dans ton bureau, alors tu peux arrêter ton cinéma, Malfoy. » répondit Harry, dont la voix chuta soudain pour ne plus devenir qu'un murmure. « Je t'ai fait confiance, je t'ai donné une chance car j'étais sûr que tu avais changé, que tu n'étais pas l'un des leurs… »

Il releva les yeux vers le blond et fut frappé par la froideur de son regard.

« Si ta confiance est aussi faible, alors je n'en veux pas, _Potter_. » lui siffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ! » lui cria Harry.

« Quelque part où tu n'es pas ! » lui répondit le blond et il disparut derrière la porte qu'avait empruntée Harry.

Le brun se tourna et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenu ? Si Malfoy était vraiment la taupe, alors il était de son devoir d'Auror-en-chef de le retenir, ou du moins, de le dénoncer.

Il commença à descendre la pente où se trouvait l'arbre, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ce parc, vers là où le regard du blond s'était perdu. Puis, après quelques mètres, il aperçut une surface blanche briller sous les rayons de la lune. Il s'avança avec précaution et une fois tout près, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre tombale. Il sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pierre et que ses yeux se posaient sur le nom qui y était inscrit.

_Severus Snape_

_Maitre des Potions, Directeur de Poudlard et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix_

_En chacun de nous sommeille un Héros_

Alors, comme s'il se réveillait d'un songe, Harry se souvint. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, ses yeux se posant sur les restes de ce qui avait autrefois été une balançoire. Il n'était jamais venu ici, mais il avait déjà vu l'endroit, dans les souvenirs de Severus Snape. Il se trouvait dans le parc où l'ancien Mangemort avait rencontré la personne qui allait devenir l'amour de sa vie et changer à jamais son existence : Lily Evans. C'est à cet endroit que pour la première fois, le jeune Severus avait trouvé le courage de sortir du buisson derrière lequel il se cachait pour accoster la jeune fille.

Harry sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et toute la fatigue qu'il ressentait depuis le début de l'affaire l'inonda soudain. Il se sentait seul, tellement seul et triste qu'il voulait rester ici pour toujours, là où des années auparavant, un amour indestructible était né.

* * *

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui, Harry croisa le regard larmoyant d'une femme rondouillarde assise près de Ron. Elle tenait la main du jeune homme dans les siennes et semblaient avoir abandonné l'idée d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Molly ? » appela le brun et la femme leva la tête vers lui.

« Harry ! Oh Harry ! » S'écria-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien ! »

Harry leva un bras hésitant pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule et elle relâcha son emprise.

« J'ai entendu ce qui était arrivé à Hermione…Oh Hermione ! »

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et sortit d'un pli de sa robe un mouchoir dans lequel elle enfouit son visage.

« Nous allons la retrouver, Molly. » tenta de la calmer Harry. « Nous allons la retrouver et la ramener saine et sauve. »

Il avait l'impression de s'adresser plus à lui-même dans le but de se redonner espoir, mais quelque part, la panique de Molly Weasley semblait le calmer.

« Allez vous chercher quelque chose à boire, je m'occupe de Ron. »

Molly releva la tête vers lui puis, après un dernier regard vers son fils, elle sortit de la pièce. Harry prit place sur la chaise à présent vide et son regard se posa sur Ron. A nouveau, il sentit une vague de culpabilité le submerger.

Le roux avait-il été dans le vrai depuis le début en ne faisant pas confiance à Malfoy ? Que lui dirait-il s'il apprenait ce qu'Harry avait découvert ?

« Je suis désolé Ron. » Murmura-t-il. « Pardonne moi, je n'ai pas su la protéger, je n'ai pas pu la… »

Il se figea en voyant le roux remuer et après quelques secondes, ouvrir les yeux.

« Ron ! » s'écria Harry en se penchant sur le roux. « Ron ! Tu m'entends ? »

Ron sembla se débattre un moment avec une entrave invisible avant que son regard ne rencontre celui d'Harry.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il et sa voix craqua sur la dernière voyelle.

Le brun attrapa le verre d'eau posé près de lui et le tendit au roux alors que celui-ci se mettait en position assise. Il but une longue gorgée avant de pousser un profond soupire.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il et Harry comprit de quoi il parlait.

« Cinq heures, peut-être six. Je me suis réveillé il y a trois heures. »

« Sales petits serpents vicieux. » Murmura le roux et Harry sentit ses entrailles se remplir de glace en le voyant tourner la tête vers le lit près de sien, qu'il trouva vide. « Où est Hermione ? Déjà réveillée aussi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas car sa gorge s'était soudainement asséchée. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, son regard posé sur un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Ron.

« Harry ? » appela Ron. « Où est Hermione ? »

« Ron… » Arriva à articuler le brun. « Je… »

« Non pas _je_, _elle_. » coupa Ron « Hermione Granger, tu sais, ma fiancée. »

Harry sentait que son ami commençait à paniquer et lui-même se sentait proche de l'implosion.

« C'est compliqué… »

« Non ça ne l'est pas. Tu me dis où est Hermione et c'est fini ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de compliqué là-dedans ? »

« Ron, écoute-moi… »

« Où est-elle ! » lui cria Ron en tentant de se lever.

« Elle a été enlevée. » murmura Harry, mais il comprit que le roux l'avait entendu, car ce dernier se figea et le regarda bouche bée.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils l'ont enlevée Ron. » répondit Harry et sa voix se brisa également.

Ron le regarda un moment, s'attendant à ce qu'il démente ses propos, qu'il lui dise qu'Hermione l'attendait quelque part devant un café bien chaud, qu'elle était un peu sonnée mais qu'elle s'en remettrait. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui dire cela, mais Ron avait besoin de faire face à la réalité au plus vite.

« Mais…mais…elle était avec toi… »Balbutia Ron et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer d'avantage, si bien qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

« Je sais…je suis désolé…Ron je suis vraiment… »

« Non. » Coupa Ron et la force de sa voix fit taire le brun. « Non. »

« Ron… »

« NON ! » Cria le roux en se levant d'un bond, jetant son drap au sol. « Ça ne peut pas être possible ! »

« Quoi ? Ron s'il-te-plait… »

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Tu ne peux pas les avoir laissé ! »

« Ron ! »

Mais le roux s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait attrapé par le col.

« Tu les as laissé emmener Hermione ! HERMIONE ! »

Harry croisa deux yeux exorbités et cernés de violet. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur Ron, qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, continuant de crier et de balbutier. Une lumière rouge apparut entre eux et Ron bascula en arrière.

« _Levicorpus_ ! »

Harry fit léviter le corps de Ron jusqu'au lit et ramassa le drap dont il le couvrit. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami.

« Je suis désolé. »

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que les couloirs du Ministère étaient devenus une seconde maison pour lui. Kingsley ne leur avait accordé aucune autorisation de sortie depuis leur réveil et Harry se sentait comme un lion en cage. Mais il essayait de mettre ce malaise de côté pour se focaliser sur le plus important.

Il devait se reprendre en main et laisser ses états d'âme de côté. Hermione était en grave danger et Ron…Ron ne semblait en aucune mesure de l'aider pour le moment. A chacune de ses visites à l'infirmerie, il avait aperçu le roux regardant au loin par la fenêtre, comme cherchant sa fiancée dans la fine ligne de l'horizon. Il devrait donc se débrouiller seul pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et quel était le rôle de Malfoy dans cette histoire.

Jusqu'à présent, il s'était laissé complètement dominer par les évènements et il n'en était rien sorti de bon. Il fallait dire qu'il s'agissait du premier problème auquel il se confrontait sans l'aide combinée de Ron et d'Hermione. Jusque-là, il avait toujours fait face avec ses amis près de lui, bien sûr, étant à la tête de leur groupe, il avait pris certaines des décisions les plus importantes, mais dans la majorité des cas, il avait bénéficié de conseils précieux.

Il était un Auror, par Merlin ! Il n'était plus un enfant ou un adolescent ! Et qui plus est, un Auror-en-chef ! Mais il n'agissait pas du tout en tant que tel et cela avait des conséquences désastreuses sur son équipe, pour preuve, il ne savait même pas sur quoi travaillait Neville, ou encore comment Malfoy avait pu se trouver lié à cette affaire.

Il devait se ressaisir et vite, car sa vie, celle de ses collègues, celle de ses amis, était en danger, menacée d'extinction. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser sa propre faiblesse faire du mal aux autres.

Il n'était pas resté sans rien faire, il avait multiplié les recherches sur le Groupe des Serpents, sur leurs antécédents, combinant ces nouvelles informations avec ce qu'il savait déjà d'eux. Le résultat était un dossier aussi épais que lui, qu'il gardait dans sa poche en permanence grâce à un sort de Réduction. Il ne voulait voir aucun regard se poser sur ces feuilles hormis le sien, surtout pas ceux de Malfoy.

Il n'avait pas confronté le blond une seconde fois car il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il n'avait pas partagé ses soupçons avec Kingsley, ni avec personne d'autre et ce, pour une raison simple : si Malfoy était innocent, alors ce geste pourrait lui coûter tous les efforts qu'il avait fait ces dernières années. Mais s'il était coupable…

S'il était coupable, alors Harry l'attraperait lui-même.

Le fil de ses pensées l'avait mené aux sous-sols et plus précisément, au terrain de Quidditch. Harry n'avait jamais su qu'une telle salle existait au ministère, mais il n'en avait été que plus ravi de la découvrir. Lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, il se souvenait avoir eu un rêve de carrière, avant de découvrir le métier d'Auror : joueur professionnel de Quidditch.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte qui donnait sur le vaste terrain, il se demanda brièvement s'il n'aurait pas été plus simple pour lui de choisir ce chemin-là. La gloire, le succès et pouvoir pratiquer chaque jour le sport de ses rêves, que demander de plus ?

Sauf que cela ne collait pas du tout avec son caractère. Et puis il avait déjà de l'argent, de la gloire et du succès, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs, alors il ne voulait aucune excuse pour refaire la une des journaux.

Il enjamba son balai, un _Firebolt 2.0 _que l'on avait fabriqué spécialement pour lui à son retour du monde moldu, tapa du pied et fila droit vers le ciel à une vitesse jamais atteinte par un balai. Il sentit alors ses soucis l'abandonner, arrachés de ses épaules par le souffle du vent alors qu'il tourbillonnait dans les airs. Il s'agissait du seul vrai moment durant lequel il se sentait libre. Il se laissa flotter un moment avant de plonger au sol, savourant la fraicheur qui venait ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Il effectua quelques figures simples avant d'en entamer des plus complexes, finissant par une Feinte de Wronski qui le fit plonger en piqué jusqu'au sol, ne redressant son balai qu'à la dernière minute. Puis il redescendit au sol pour se rendre aux vestiaires, Kingsley ne l'ayant autorisé qu'à trente minutes de vol par jour. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était là pour travailler.

Il poussa un soupire en se déshabillant et, alors qu'il déboutonnait le bas de sa tenue, il fit volte-face, sa baguette pointée devant lui. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage sombre de Kinglsey Shacklebolt alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la baguette pointée sur lui, qu'Harry abaissa aussitôt.

« Kingsley ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Le ministre l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, mieux, merci. » Répondit Harry en venant s'asseoir face au ministre. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je voulais juste voir où tu en étais dans ton enquête. »

« Mon enquête ? »

« Je sais que tu as passé de nombreuses nuits à la bibliothèque centrale du ministère et que tu passes le reste de ton temps dans ton bureau, je me doute que cela n'est pas pour rien. Tu as une piste. »

Harry leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Shacklebolt. Etait-il au courant de ses soupçons envers Malfoy ? Si oui, avait-il déjà décidé d'une sanction ?

« J'essaye juste d'approfondir un peu ce que nous savons déjà des suspects et de leurs antécédents. » Répondit-il en détournant le regard.

« Je vois. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Shacklebolt se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

« Dans ce cas, j'espère que cette fois-ci, tu te donneras à fond. »

Harry releva la tête brusquement et son regard se posa sur la nuque du ministre, qui avait déjà une main sur la poignée.

« Comment ça _cette fois-ci_ ? »

Shacklebolt s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry et son regard le foudroya sur place.

« Ce que je veux dire, Harry, c'est que j'espère de toi un peu plus de professionnalisme dans ton travail futur. »

« Un peu plus de _professionnalisme _? » s'indigna le brun. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais là ? Du tricot ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais ce n'est surement pas ce pour quoi je t'ai embauché. »

« Et pourquoi m'avez-vous embauché, _ministre_ ? »

« Je t'ai embauché pour que tu attrapes des méchants, c'est ce qu'on fait ici, on les attrape et on les envoie à Azkaban. On ne les laisse pas faire ce qu'ils veulent et surtout pas s'attaquer à notre sphère privée ! »

« Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ! » cria Harry, perdant toute retenue. « Que j'aime voir mes amis souffrir à ma place ! Mais j'essaye ! Je fais de mon mieux pour être un bon Auror ! »

« Alastor Maugrey était un bon Auror ! » lui siffla Shacklebolt. « Nymphadora Tonks était un bon Auror ! Toi tu n'arrives même pas à tenir ton groupe ! Alors j'espère que _cette fois-ci_, je verrai quelques améliorations. »

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Harry ouvrit la porte de son bureau tellement fort que celle-ci vint cogner contre le mur blanc. Harry vint s'asseoir à son bureau, ne remarquant pas la paire d'yeux qui l'observait, écarquillés.

Pour qui se prenait-il ! Il savait bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour tenir son groupe mais s'il voulait un groupe uni dès le départ, alors il n'aurait pas dû choisir des personnes qui s'étaient haïs pendant des années ! Et puis Harry n'avait pas demandé à être nommé Auror-en-chef ! Il n'avait rien demandé du tout, c'est Kingsley lui-même qui était venu le chercher pour…

« Harry ? »

Il sursauta violement et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit.

« Neville ? »

Il n'avait pas du tout vu le brun tellement il avait été aveuglé par la colère. Neville était assis à moitié enfoui sous l'épais feuillage d'une plante posée sur son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry.

« J'étudie les propriétés d'une plante qui pourrait nous aider à avoir une potion régénératrice. »

« Un peu comme le Dictame ? »

« Oui, sauf que celle-ci soignerait les blessures psychologiques. »

Harry le regarda, bouche bée.

« Tu plaisantes. »

« Pas du tout, j'ai demandé à Malfoy de l'examiner avec moi et nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. »

« Mais c'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Harry en se levant. « On pourrait l'utiliser sur des patients ? Des gens déjà atteints par un sort ? »

Si cette plante marchait comme le décrivait Neville, alors peut-être pourrait-il en donner à ses parents ! Quelle chance, pouvoir retrouver son père et sa mère après tant d'années de séparation ! Neville sembla saisir le sens de ses pensées et un sourire triste glissa sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr, cette plante ne serait efficace que si prise dans les 24h qui suivent l'attaque. Elle n'aurait aucun effet sur des tissus cérébraux atteints ou détruits depuis des années… »

Harry le regarda un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Que devait ressentir Neville en se rendant compte qu'il avait découvert une plante qui aurait pu soigner ses parents, mais seulement s'ils avaient pu la prendre 20 ans plus tôt.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son ami, y avait-il quelque chose à dire ? Au lieu de cela, il posa une main sur son épaule, lui donna ce qu'il espérait être un sourire encourageant et retourna à son bureau. C'est là qu'il le vit : un morceau de parchemin posé sur le coin de son bureau. Il saisit le papier et l'ouvrit.

_Veuillez-vous rendre au bureau du ministre pour un entretien au sujet de l'état de santé de Ronald Weasley._

_La direction._

Harry laissa échapper un soupire avant de jeter le papier à la poubelle. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Avait-il trouvé un moyen de lui mettre l'état de Ron sur le dos ? Etait-ce aussi de sa faute ?

« Je reviens, Neville. »

« Ok, si tu vous Malfoy, tu peux lui dire de venir me voir ? »

Harry hocha de la tête et sortit. Il ne voulait pas faire face à Shacklebolt, à ses reproches et à ses doutes. Il savait que le ministre n'avait fait que dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait déjà depuis un moment, mais le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait mal.

C'est donc en trainant des pieds qu'il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui le mena au premier étage. Il observa avec ennui les portes dorées s'ouvrir et il pénétra dans le hall, qu'il trouva vide.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du Sous-secrétaire, il entendit un cri perçant déchirer le silence. Il se précipita vers la porte du bureau du ministre dont émanait le cri et tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la poignée.

« _Alohomora_ ! »

Mais la porte ne bougea pas. Derrière celle-ci, il entendit un nouveau cri étouffé, celui d'une femme.

« _Reducto_ ! »

La porte vola en éclats et il se précipita à l'intérieur, avant de se figer.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs était à terre, près de la cheminée, un bras levé devant son visage comme pour se protéger. Devant elle, baguette levée droit devant lui, Draco Malfoy la tenait fermement en joue. La jeune femme leva un regard terrorisé vers Harry.

« Aidez-moi ! Il est devenu fou ! Il veut tuer le ministre ! »

Harry se tourna vers le blond qui lui fit face, sa baguette toujours levée.

« _Impedimenta_ ! »

Le blond se figea et son regard interrogateur croisa celui d'Harry avant qu'il ne tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Harry s'accroupit près de la jeune femme et l'aida à se lever.

« Vous allez-bien ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il reconnut la secrétaire qu'il avait surpris flirtant avec Francis London lorsqu'il était passé voir Shacklebolt après sa première séance d'entrainement à sorts réels. Sa respiration était saccadée et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« J'étais en train de ranger des papiers pour un meeting prévu demain lorsque est entré à la recherche du ministre, il avait sorti sa baguette et lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où il se trouvait, il m'a…il m'a… »

Mais elle ne pouvait en dire plus car elle était soudain secouée par de violents sanglots.

« Ca va aller… » Tenta de la rassurer Harry.

Mais bien sûr, rien n'allait et il se rendit compte que ses poings étaient serrés et que son propre souffle lui manquait. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, Malfoy…

« Je vais chercher de l'aide. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Malfoy, se penchant pour lui ôter sa baguette des mains. Il rangea la baguette dans sa poche et, alors qu'il allait se tourner, il remarqua quelque chose de brillant au creux de la main du blond. De sa main libre, il écarta soigneusement les longs doigts pâles qui renfermaient…

Une fiole ?

Harry la saisit et la glissa dans sa poche avant de se relever et de se tourner vers la secrétaire, qui continuait de sangloter, le visage entre les mains.

« Ne bougez pas d'ici, je reviens. »

Il sortit du bureau d'un pas tremblant, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses repères. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, Malfoy ne pouvait être la taupe, pas lui. Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne pouvait plus douter ou tenter de trouver une raison logique aux actions du blond.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton 2. Il allait demander à Neville de surveiller Malfoy pendant qu'il partirait à la recherche de Kinglsey. Arrivé au second étage, il sortit en courant aussitôt les portes ouvertes et fonça vers son bureau.

« Neville ! » Cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée et pour la seconde fois, Neville bondit sur sa chaise.

« Harry ! Bon sang tu m'as fait peu… »

« Descends vite au bureau du ministre, nous avons trouvé la taupe. Sors ta baguette, je te rejoins. »

Au mot _taupe_, Neville avait sauté de sa chaise et il avait quitté la salle avant qu'Harry n'ait fini sa phrase. Harry soupira, Malfoy ne devrait pas être capable de bouger avant un moment, alors il ne représentait pas une véritable menace. Cependant, il commença à regretter d'avoir quitté les lieux aussi vite. Il aurait aimé interroger Malfoy lui-même, comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui avait pu le pousser à rejoindre ce groupe de personnes qui n'étaient pas de son monde.

Il sortit de sa poche la fiole prise de la main du blond et l'examina. Il vit un liquide argenté glisser sur les parois translucides et le reconnut aussitôt : des souvenirs.

Que faisait Malfoy avec une fiole pleine de souvenirs ? Et à qui appartenaient-ils ?

Il retourna à son bureau et sortit sa baguette avec laquelle il donna une tape sur le tiroir du milieu, qui s'ouvrit pour révéler un récipient en pierre bleue : une Pensine. Il ouvrit le flacon et en versa le contenu puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, il plongea.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant ses pieds toucher le sol et il fit un pas en arrière en voyant la personne qui lui faisait face, à savoir lui-même.

« Je te dérange ? Tu étais en train de faire quelque chose ? »

Harry se tourna pour voir Malfoy assis sur l'herbe et le blond tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Harry se souvint, il s'agissait du jour où il avait découvert les parchemins dans le bureau de Malfoy et qu'il l'avait confronté. Harry observa le blond, son froncement de sourcils, ses yeux qui se posèrent sur le parchemin et se levèrent pleins d'incompréhension, comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il s'agissait et qu'il voyait le papier pour la première fois. Harry sentit la colère lui ronger le ventre mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se sentit tourner, emporté dans un autre souvenir.

Cette fois-ci, il se trouvait à la bibliothèque centrale, dans une section éloignée et Malfoy était assis près de lui, le visage dissimulé par un énorme livre. Harry se posta derrière le blond et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

_Liste du personnel du Ministère de la Magie_

_._

_._

_Cornwood Albert_

_Cost Viviane_

_D_

_Daagh Sybille_

_Daborth Valencia_

_._

_._

Pourquoi Malfoy consultait-il la liste du personnel ? Qu'espérait-il trouver là ? Harry allait replonger dans la liste lorsque le blond ferma brusquement le livre avec un regard triomphant.

« Trouvé. »

A nouveau, Harry se sentit aspiré vers le haut et il tituba légèrement en atterrissant. Malfoy marchait à ses côté d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau du ministre. Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et il emboita le pas au blond. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et y trouva la secrétaire en train de ranger le vaste bureau.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je cherchais le ministre, mais finalement, vous ferez l'affaire. » Répondit Malfoy en s'avançant vers elle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Figurez-vous que j'ai une grande nouvelle pour lui : j'ai trouvé l'identité de la taupe. »

La jeune femme le regarda un instant avant de lui sourire à nouveau.

« C'est merveilleux. Si vous le désirez, je vais lui écrire sur le champ pour… »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. » Répondit-il alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et elle s'arrêta.

« Ah, et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que la taupe est enfin à portée de main. »

A nouveau, la jeune femme le regarda un moment et, avant même qu'Harry n'ait pu cligner des yeux, elle avait dégainé sa baguette, imitée par Malfoy.

« Fini la comédie ? » Demanda le blond avec un sourire amusé.

« Pas mal, _Malfoy_. » Siffla la brune. « Comment tu as su ? »

« Ce n'était pas simple. » Répondit-il. « Parce que n'importe qui aurait pu être la taupe. Mais peu de gens étaient au courant des plans de Potter et connaissaient ses amis. J'ai donc décidé de retracer ces derniers mois en observant mes souvenirs et vous savez ce que j'ai trouvé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« La fois où Potter a demandé une permission pour aller vois ses amis moldus, vous étiez en service, ça je l'ai découvert dans les souvenirs de Francis London. Vous êtes intimes avec lui et peut-être même vous êtes-vous approchée de lui dans ce but. J'ai dans l'idée que vous avez profité de l'inattention de London pour ouvrir son tiroir et découvrir où allait Potter. »

La jeune femme fit quelques pas sur sa droite, se rapprochant de la cheminée mais Malfoy pointa sa baguette droit sur son cœur et elle s'arrêta.

« Quant à la fois où Potter a décidé de se rendre chez les Dursley, seuls le ministre et moi étions présents, enfin c'est ce que je croyais avant de revoir mes souvenirs, car vous étiez là, un peu plus loin, chargée des dossiers de l'enquête sur London. Une place parfaite pour voir sans être vue. Et puis la fois où Potter est allé dîner chez Weasley, ils se trouvaient au niveau des cheminées et par un heureux hasard, je me trouvais un peu plus haut, observant la foule. Et qui n'ai-je pas vu quelques mètres derrière eux : vous ! »

A ces mots, elle leva un regard féroce vers lui.

« Pourtant il te manques une preuve capitale : mes nom et prénom ne commencent pas par D. »

« Aah. » Répondit Malfoy en s'approchant d'elle. « Je dois avouer que j'ai mis du temps à la trouver celle-ci. Il est vrai que votre nom est Laura Hamilton, mais ce n'est pas votre vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? C'est votre nom de mariée que vous avez gardé après votre divorce, votre nom de jeune fille, que vous portiez à votre arrivée au ministère et qui est donc dans le registre du personnel, est Laura Derbish. »

Laura Derbish le regarda interdite avant d'exploser de rire.

« Pas mal ! Pas mal Malfoy, je n'en attendais pas moins de… »

Elle se figea et Malfoy également, car ils avaient entendu une voix venant du hall, la voix d'Harry. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Laura.

« Nous allons voir qui de nous deux est la taupe, _Malfoy_. »

Elle rangea sa baguette sous le regard suspicieux du blond et poussa un hurlement déchirant avant de se jeter au sol.

* * *

Il déboula dans le hall le souffle court et, alors qu'il tournait vers le bureau du ministre, un nouveau cri vint déchirer le silence et Harry se figea.

Car cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme.

Il se remit à courir et quelque chose remua en lui, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que tout ceci n'était pas logique, qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Shacklebolt, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Malfoy n'était plus allongé au sol mais assis sur la chaise qu'avait occupée la secrétaire. Son visage était déformé par une grimace d'intense souffrance et un nouveau cri lui échappa alors que les yeux d'Harry se posaient sur la secrétaire qui avait sa baguette pointée sur le blond.

« Non ! » Cria Harry en courant vers elle, mais d'un geste fluide de sa baguette, elle le propulsa en arrière.

Harry tenta de se lever mais une force invisible le plaquait au sol. Il entendait près de lui les cris de Malfoy et le rire froid de la femme. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose au plus vite alors Malfoy…Malfoy…

A quelques mètres de lui, il entendit la voix dénuée d'expression de la secrétaire.

« Rappelle-toi bien de ce moment, _Malfoy_, et n'oublie jamais une chose : tu n'es en sécurité nulle part, où que tu sois, où que tu te caches, nous te trouverons et nous te ferons payer ta trahison. »

Dans un effort qui lui sembla être au-dessus de ses forces, Harry réussit à se redresser et, dans un cri de douleur, il sentit l'entrave invisible se défaire. Il se releva et se tourna vers la brune au moment où elle faisait volte-face, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

« _Protego_ ! » Cria-t-il et le sort qu'elle avait lancé rebondit sur le bouclier qui l'avait entouré.

Elle le regarda éberluée et il profita de sa stupeur pour lever une main vers elle.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La jeune femme fut projetée en arrière et s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face, sa baguette lui échappant des mains. Harry l'attrapa au vol et il fonça sur Malfoy, qui ne bougeait plus.

« Malfoy ! » appela-t-il en attrapant le blond par les épaules. « Malfoy ! Réponds-moi ! »

Le blond remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue du brun.

« Lau…Laura De… »

« Je sais, j'ai vu les pensées que tu as rassemblées contre elle. Tu as réussi, tu as trouvé la taupe. »

Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas, puis ses doigts glissèrent le long de son visage et retombèrent au sol.

**Fin de la première partie.**

* * *

**Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, j'étais partie pour 3 chapitres grand max. Maintenant, après 11 chapitres, j'avais 2 chemins qui s'offraient à moi: soit je bouclais l'histoire en 2 autres chapitres, soit je laissais aller mon imagination. J'ai choisi l'option 2, alors ce chapitre signe la fin de la première partie. La 2ème commencera bientôt et apparaîtra aussi au sein de cette fic, ce ne sera pas un sequel séparé. Et je promets de m'activer pour la mettre en ligne. Elle est déjà en cours d'écriture...dans ma tête!**

**Bonnes vacances à vous tous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 12!**

**Elendil-sama**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à tous ! Non je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais vous savez comment c'est, entre ma recherche de stage, les vacances et la rentrée, ce n'est pas facile d'écrire !**_

_**Tout d'abord, comme toujours un ENORME merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review et à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en story/author alert. J'espère que le reste de ma fic vous plaira autant que le début, sachez que je suis très honorée, merci du temps que vous avez pris pour lire mes écrits !**_

_**Voilà sans plus tarder, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 12 que je dédie à tous les lecteurs ainsi qu'à mon amie Queen of Krass qui se charge de me menacer nuits et jours pour que je m'active un peu plus.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Elendil-sama.**_

* * *

**Amore Verdare Partie 2**

**Chapitre 12**

Il ouvrit les yeux et en un quart de seconde il était déjà debout, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche brulante. Puis il enfila sa robe d'Auror et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. A peine avait-il atteint la porte qu'une voix criarde se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Maitre Harry ne veut-il pas manger quelque chose avant de partir ? »

« Non, merci Kreatur. » Répondit Harry d'une voix rauque avant de sortir.

Il marchait d'un pas énergique, ne prenant pas le temps d'admirer les arbres qui s'étaient à nouveau drapés de fleurs multicolores, ou le ciel qui s'était enfin dégagé, révélant un bleu azur, paysage que l'on ne voyait pas souvent en Angleterre. Ses pensées étaient perdues ailleurs et ce sont elles qui guidèrent ses pas jusqu'au point d'Apparition qui le mènerait à son lieu de travail. Il se posta à la bonne place, prenant soin de bien positionner ses pieds et leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant en apercevoir la beauté, il ne pouvait rien voir ces derniers temps, car il était toujours plongé dans les tréfonds de sa tête, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy était de retour.

Il apparut au milieu des flammes vertes et pénétra dans l'Atrium d'une démarche plus lente et hésitante. Malfoy était-il déjà arrivé ? Se trouvait-il quelque part près de lui ?

Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond, pas depuis que ce dernier avait demandé à être assigné à une autre affaire dont s'occupait l'équipe de Dean Thomas. Malfoy avait expliqué au Ministre de la magie qu'il s'y intéressait car elle impliquait un vendeur d'objets illégaux qui était un proche de son père et qu'il pourrait être d'une aide non négligeable à l'enquête, mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

Il savait bien que Malfoy avait saisi l'occasion de s'éloigner de lui et de sa trahison, dans le but de laisser derrière lui cette affreuse histoire et l'agression dont il avait été victime. Mais surtout, il savait que lui, Harry, était la vraie raison de son départ. Il avait veillé le blond pendant trois longs jours, le temps que les meilleurs Guérisseurs du ministère et de Sainte Mangouste se réunissent à son chevet pour tenter de trouver le sort qui l'avait touché. Mais après deux éternels jours, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait trouver la moindre piste, le moindre remède. Rongé par le remord, Harry avait supplié les Guérisseurs de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour tenter de réveiller le blond, mais personne n'osait proposer de solution de peur d'empirer l'état de Malfoy.

Ce fut Neville qui finalement trouva la solution. Il avait été lui-même retrouvé le lendemain de l'attaque à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres au nord de Londres, inconscient et ne s'était réveillé que deux jours plus tard. Il avait expliqué aux Aurors que Laura Derbish, après lui avoir assuré que Malfoy était la taupe, avait attendu qu'il baisse sa garde pour lui lancer un sort tellement puissant qu'il avait été projeté tête première dans l'âtre de la cheminée, qui semblait avoir été activée au préalable par la brune.

A son réveil, il avait proposé aux Guérisseurs de tester la plante qu'il venait de découvrir. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures de débat et une volonté de fer pour qu'on le laisse faire. Harry avait craint que la potion ne marche pas puisqu'elle n'avait pas été prise dans les 24h suivant l'attaque comme l'avait préconisé Neville, mais à sa grande surprise, Malfoy s'était réveillé une heure plus tard.

Il avait jeté un regard étonné autour de lui avant que son regard ne rencontre celui d'Harry. Le blond avait alors détourné ses opales grises et ne lui avait plus adressé un regard. Harry avait dans l'idée de s'excuser aussitôt seul avec le blond, il voulait lui dire à quel point il s'en voulait d'avoir douté de lui, mais le temps que l'infirmerie se vide, le blond avait également disparu. Harry avait alors reçu un mémo lui annonçant que Malfoy serait assigné à une autre affaire et qu'il réintègrerait son équipe une fois cette enquête bouclée.

Harry avait été profondément blessé par cet acte, mais en avait compris la raison. Malfoy était en colère, peut-être même avait-il été blessé par ce manque de confiance et ce qui en avait résulté. Peut-être avait-il lui-même perdu toute confiance en Harry, ce qu'il comprendrait.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du Bureau, une main sur la poignée. Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air afin de calmer les battements de son cœur et ouvrit la porte.

« Salut Harry ! »

Neville était assis à son bureau, visiblement en pleine recherche et il lança au brun un sourire éclatant.

« Quoi de neuf ? Hey Ron !»

Harry se tourna à temps pour voir Ron passer près de lui.

« Hey Ron. »

« Hey… »

Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir fait des efforts durant ce dernier mois, Ron avait réussi à sortir de sa catatonie et était passé de l'inertie à l'action en trouvant en lui la seule émotion capable de lui donner une telle force : la haine. Pour être honnête, Harry avait pensé à faire transférer le roux à Sainte Mangouste au bout de la première semaine suivant l'attaque en voyant l'état de son ami se détériorer de jour en jour. Il ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus, et ses rares moments de sommeil étaient ponctués de hurlements de terreur alors qu'il revivait la nuit de la disparition d'Hermione.

Et puis un matin, il avait reçu la visite de son frère Georges qui, sans préambule, lui avait collé une gifle monumentale.

« Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, tu vas la laisser tomber au dernier moment ? » lui avait-il crié. « Après tout ce que tu as surmonté alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu n'es même pas capable d'aller sauver ta fiancée ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est en train de faire là ? Tu crois qu'elle t'attend gentiment au coin d'un feu ? »

Ron avait tenté de se lever mais George lui avait agrippé les épaules.

« Tu te sens capable de perdre un nouveau membre de ta famille ? La mort de Fred ne t'a donc pas touché ? Tu serais prêt à laisser la même chose se répéter ? »

A ces mots, Ron avait levé vers son frère un regard colérique.

« C'est ça… » L'avait-il encouragé. « Bats-toi. Pour elle. »

Ron avait alors fondu en larmes dans les bras de son frère, et après une bonne heure, il s'était tourné vers Harry qui s'était contenté de hocher la tête.

« Il parait que Malfoy revient aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ron en s'installant à sa place.

« Oui. » Lui répondit Neville. « D'après ce que m'a dit Dean, il a été excellent et il pense que sans lui ils n'auraient pas attrapé le vendeur aussi vite ! »

« Hum. Et qu'est-ce qu'il vendait au juste ? »

« Ils ont retrouvé pas mal d'objets empreints de Magie Noire. » Répondit Neville. « Assez pour de la revente. Ils l'ont emmené en salle d'interrogatoire ce matin pour… Bonjour Malfoy ! »

Harry, qui était toujours devant la porte, se figea et se tourna lentement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond et son souffle se bloqua. En un mois le blond avait changé : ses traits s'étaient durcis et il semblait se tenir plus droit et plus en retrait. Son regard se posa sur Harry et ce dernier fut cloué sur place par la froideur qui en émanait. Quelque part au fond de son cerveau, une voix lui cria de fuir, mais il tint bon, car Malfoy n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Depuis le départ du blond, Harry s'était promis de faire tout son possible pour devenir l'Auror-en-chef qu'il se devait d'être. Il avait passé ses journées en salle d'entrainement avec Neville et Ron, affrontant des situations toujours plus dangereuses, et ses nuits à la bibliothèque, tentant de combler les lacunes qu'il avait accumulées de par son absence durant la formation.

Mais surtout, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à tenter de tirer les vers du nez de Laura Derbish. Chaque jour, il se rendait en salle d'interrogation dans l'espoir de lui arracher des informations sur le Groupe des Serpents, et chaque jour la jeune femme l'attendait patiemment, un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il avait essayé de la briser pour qu'elle parle, mais jusque-là, elle n'avait pas dit un mot.

« Malfoy. » Tenta-il et les perles grises s'attardèrent un instant sur lui avant que le blond ne passe près de lui.

« Potter. »

Malfoy prit place à son bureau et Harry tenta de chasser le souvenir qui était désormais lié à la table en bois.

« Alors, comment s'est passé votre investigation ? » Demanda Neville avec enthousiasme et il sembla regretter aussitôt son trop plein d'entrain en croisant à son tour le regard sans vie de Malfoy.

« Bien. » se contenta de répondre le blond et à nouveau, son regard se posa sur Harry, semblant attendre.

A nouveau, la petite voix cria au brun de fuir, mais il se redressa et se dirigea vers son bureau pour faire face aux trois hommes. Il avait travaillé dur pour être à la hauteur le jour venu et il n'allait pas tout gâcher sur un regard de Malfoy !

« Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau réunis, je vais vous faire un résumé de la situation concernant le Groupe des Serpents. »

Il posa une main sur l'épais dossier qui reposait sur son bureau mais ne l'ouvrit pas, en connaissant déjà les moindres détails.

« Ce dernier mois, nous n'avons enregistré aucune activité du groupe, je pense que cela a un lien avec l'arrestation de Laura Derbish. » continua-t-il, tentant de bloquer le flot de souvenirs qui tentaient de pénétrer son esprit. « Il doivent surement attendre de voir ce qu'elle nous dira. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi ils ont peur. » rétorqua Ron d'un ton aigri. « C'est pas comme si elle avait ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on l'a. A croire qu'elle s'est transformée en Langue de Plomb du jour au lendemain… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il devait avouer que le manque de résultats qu'il avait eu avec la brune le laissait perplexe. Il se sentait tenu en échec par la jeune femme qui ne se détachait plus de son sourire serein. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Il ne voyait aucune faille dans l'armure de la jeune femme.

« Je sais, n'empêche qu'il vaut mieux l'avoir ici qu'avec eux. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que l'on doive baisser notre garde pour autant. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'un autre plan soit en cours de construction. »

Ron et Neville le regardèrent avec intérêt, Malfoy avait le nez plongé dans son carnet tandis que sa plume semblait noter chaque mot du brun. Pas une fois il n'avait levé les yeux vers lui.

« Jusque là, ils se sont attaqués aux Moldus que je connaissais, avec pour but de me toucher personnellement. »

« Mais que fais-tu de l'attaque sur Malfoy ? » demanda Neville.

Harry le regarda, surpris, puis, alors que le blond levait enfin les yeux vers lui, il détourna rapidement le regard gêné. Pendant un moment, il avait été tenté de répondre que l'attaque du blond l'avait également touché personnellement.

« Malfoy avait découvert l'identité de la taupe, c'est cela qui a entraîné l'attaque dont il a été victime. » Répondit-il rapidement.

Cette fois, il ne put empêcher le flash qui l'assaillit et la voix de Laura Derbish retentit dans sa tête aussi clairement qu'un mois auparavant.

_Rappelle-toi bien de ce moment, Malfoy, et n'oublie jamais une chose : tu n'es en sécurité nulle part, où que tu sois, où que tu te caches, nous te trouverons et nous te ferons payer ta trahison.  
_

Cette attaque avait-elle vraiment été due au hasard ? Laura Derbish s'en serait-elle prise à Malfoy si celui-ci ne l'avait pas démasquée ? Il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée et s'adressa aux trois hommes.

« En tout cas, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps, cela fait un mois qu'il détiennent… » Il hésita en lançant un regard navré à Ron. « …Hermione et nous devons lui porter secours au plus vite. » Il jeta un regard à l'horloge qui lui faisait face. « Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas en salle d'interrogation. »

« Bonne chance. » Lui lança Ron d'un ton désabusé.

Harry sortit du bureau d'un pas précipité, cédant enfin au besoin de fuir. Il longea les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur et en quelques minutes, il se trouva devant la salle d'interrogation n°2. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser ses doutes et ouvrit la porte avec ce qu'il espérait être de l'assurance.

Il fut accueilli par le sourire énigmatique de Laura Derbish et il prit place devant elle.

« Nous avons du nouveau. » lança-t-il avec une indifférence feinte.

Il espérait lui faire assez peur pour la déstabiliser et lui subtiliser quelques informations. Il n'avait jamais utilisé cette technique mais étant donné le peu de résultats qu'il avait eu, il tentait le tout pour le tout. De plus, Shacklebolt lui avait annoncé que sans nouvelles d'ici deux jours, Derbish serait envoyée à Azkaban, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tous prix.

Il sentit une pointe d'agacement en voyant que sa remarque n'amena aucun changement dans le regard de la brune.

« Nous savons que vous préparez une nouvelle attaque. » tenta-t-il.

Il testait sa chance, il le savait, mais il avait besoin de résultat et vite.

« Je sais que tes amis ne tiendront pas longtemps avant de se faire remarquer à nouveau et cette fois-ci crois moi, nous les arrêterons. Je te conseille donc de me dire ce que tu sais avant que… »

« J'ai entendu dire que Draco Malfoy était de retour au bercail. » Le coupa-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Harry se figea. Comment avait-elle eu cette information ? Il espérait que les Aurors chargés de la surveiller ne se permettaient pas de parler de sujets aussi sensibles devant elle. Il vérifierait cela. Ce qui l'intriguait pour le moment était de savoir en quoi cela pouvait intéresser la brune.

« Malfoy n'est parti nulle part. Il est toujours au ministère. » Répondit-il platement.

« Mais cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas trainé avec les _Potter Boys_. » Lui sourit-elle. « Es-tu content de l'avoir à nouveau dans ton équipe ? »

Il l'observa, incrédule. Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« Cela n'a aucun rapport avec… »

« Je veux lui parler. » Le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

« Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je veux parler à Malfoy. »

« C'est hors de question. »

Laura Derbish planta ses yeux dans les siens et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

« Ah mais le problème _Potter_, c'est que je ne dirai plus un mot avant d'avoir Malfoy, et _uniquement_ Malfoy, en face de moi. »

A nouveau, Harry l'observa, tentant de comprendre la raison de son comportement. Pendant un mois entier elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot et la voilà qui se mettait à parler avec légèreté et à poser des conditions. Techniquement, il n'y avait aucun danger à la laisser voir Malfoy, mais Harry n'aimait pas cette idée. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce…pour se trouver face à face avec le blond.

« Malfoy ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Malfoy ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient posés sur la porte qu'il venait de fermer.

« J'aimerais lui parler. »

Harry regarda le blond et il fut pris d'une envie de lui agripper le visage afin de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il doutait qu'une telle réaction fonctionne sur lui et il ne voulait pas s'attirer la colère du blond. Il poussa un soupire.

« Pour tout dire, elle a demandé à te voir. »

Cette fois-ci, Malfoy le regarda, surpris.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Continua-t-il.

Malfoy sembla sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose et pendant un court instant, Harry crut déceler un certain adoucissement dans les yeux du blond, mais ce dernier se ressaisit et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

En entendant la porte se fermer derrière lui, Harry se dirigea vers les ascenseurs mais s'arrêta après avoir fait quelques pas. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir à Malfoy ? Il se tourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur une porte située à droite de celle qui venait de se fermer : celle qui contenait la vitre sans teint. Il doutait que Malfoy approuverait, mais il prit sa décision, après tout, il était chef d'équipe et chargé d'enquête. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement.

« Cela fait un mois que je t'attends. »

Harry prit place devant la vitre qui le séparait de Malfoy et de Derbish et il vit un rictus se former sur le visage du blond. Il était assis avec élégance, les jambes et les bras croisés, portant son masque de mépris.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Derbish en jouant avec une longue mèche brune.

« Pour rattraper le temps perdu ? » Répondit Malfoy avec le ton qu'il employait souvent à Poudlard.

En fait, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait connu à Poudlard : arrogant, méprisant et cynique. Un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

« Ou alors peut-être veux-tu me raconter ta vie en prison ? » Continua-t-il en observant les murs de la pièce.

Laura Derbish éclata d'un rire cristallin, visiblement amusée par la réplique du blond.

« Ah Draco. Tu m'as manqué, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais drôle. Tu aurais fait un bon chef pour notre groupe. En fait, c'est toi qui aurais dû être notre chef. »

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de rire, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'allure et la beauté du blond. Voir Malfoy rire n'était pas un spectacle auquel on pouvait assister tous les jours.

« Merci, mais je ne fais pas dans les groupes extrascolaires. Je me suis reconverti en quelque chose de plus intéressant. »

« Un _Guérisseur _? » Cracha-t-elle.

« Un adulte. » Lui répondit-il. « J'ai autre chose à faire que de venger un détraqué sadique qui ne reviendra plus jamais. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Si, je le sais. »

« Comment ? Parce que Harry Potter l'a dit ? »

« En partie. » Répondit-il. « Mais surtout parce que je préfère croire que je suis libre de penser et d'agir comme bon me le semble. »

Laura Derbish l'observa un moment et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres.

« C'est très noble comme façon de penser, Malfoy. J'espère que ta maman est fière de toi. »

Ce fut presque invisible, mais Harry vit le blond se figer. Il ne répondit pas, attendant de voir où la brune voulait en venir.

« Comment va Narcissa ? » Continua-t-elle. « Cela doit être dur pour elle, rester enfermée chez elle comme un oiseau en cage, passer ses journées à coudre et à planter de vulgaires orchidées, ah ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui se figea. Il vit Malfoy lancer un regard meurtrier à la brune et celle-ci éclata de rire. Le fait est qu'une semaine auparavant, Narcissa Malfoy avait demandé à ce qu'on lui livre des graines d'orchidées, des fleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais planté et qui, selon elle, iraient très bien autour de sa terrasse. Laura Derbish ne devrait pas avoir cette information. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait dit ça par pur hasard ?

« Dis-moi Malfoy, quelle heure est-il ? 10h ? 11h ? Que fait ta maman à cette heure normalement ? Laisse moi me rappeler…10h : jardinage. 11h : poterie dans l'atelier situé dans l'aile sud. 11h30 : lecture dans le bureau de papa Lucius. 12h : déjeuner. 13h : thé dans le salon…tu veux que je continue ? »

Malfoy semblait avoir été transformé en statue, immobile sur sa chaise. Harry quant à lui s'était levé d'un bond et avait quitté la pièce en une seconde. A peine avait-il fermé la porte que Malfoy sortit en claquant la porte.

« Malfoy… » Commença Harry mais le blond l'avait déjà agrippé par le col.

« Explique moi comment elle peut être au courant de l'emploi du temps de ma mère. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Malfoy calme toi… » Tenta Harry, mais cela ne fit qu'énerver le blond d'avantage.

« Me calmer ?! Elle sait pour les orchidées par Merlin ! »

« Je ne comprends pas moi-même… » Répondit Harry.

Après l'avoir observé pendant quelques secondes, Malfoy le lâcha et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les ascenseurs.

« Où vas-tu ? » Appela Harry.

« Voir ma mère ! »

Harry resta un moment indécis, puis il se mit à courir à son tour vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

« Malfoy, je dois parler à Narcissa… »

« Retourne au ministère ! »

Harry pressa le pas et agrippa le bras du blond, le forçant à se tourner vers lui. Ils étaient devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy et le blond lui lança un regard noir.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passé et comment elle a eu accès à ces informations, mais je sais une chose : je suis ton chef d'équipe. Alors quand je te dis que je viens avec toi, je viens avec toi. Point final. »

Le blond le regarda, incrédule, mais Harry continua.

« Protéger Narcissa Malfoy fait partie de mon devoir d'Auror, ok ? »

Malfoy l'observa un moment, semblant tenter de comprendre quelque chose, puis il tourna les talons et, d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit les imposantes grilles noires.

Ils furent accueillis par un Elfe de maison qu'Harry distingua comme étant femelle. L'Elfe se courba jusqu'au sol et Malfoy lui jeta sa cape de voyage.

« Bienvenu, Maitre Malfoy. Maitre Malfoy désire-t-il une collation ? »

« Où est ma mère ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton empreint d'autorité.

« Il est 11h30 Maitre, Maitresse Malfoy est dans le bureau de Maitre Malfoy senior… » Répondit-elle d'une voix craintive.

Malfoy se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier et grimpa les marches trois par trois, Harry sur les talons. Arrivés au premier étage, ils entendirent un cri. Harry se figea mais Malfoy se précipita dans le couloir de droite.

« Mère ! »

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et Harry le vit disparaître dans la salle, remarquant au passage que dans la précipitation il n'avait même pas pensé à sortir sa baguette. Harry pointa la sienne droit devant lui et entra dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy. Le blond était déjà au chevet de sa mère, qui se tenait debout, la tête baissée.

« Mère ! » lui cria Malfoy. « Vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sans lever les yeux sur lui, elle pointa quelque chose au sol et les deux hommes suivirent son regard, Harry pointant sa baguette vers l'endroit désigné. Au début, il ne vit rien de plus qu'un épais tapis pourpre aux bords dorés, et alors qu'il allait demander des explications à Narcissa, celle-ci le devança.

« Un tapis qui date du XVIII siècle, Draco… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de colère. « Ces abrutis d'Aurors ont renversé mon vin de France sur un tapis datant du XVIII siècle ! »

Harry la regarda, incrédule et baissa sa baguette, mais Draco se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

« Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'étrange dehors, mère ? »

« Ce qu'il y a d'étrange » répondit Narcissa « est que je ne leur ai pas versé de vin de France mais du vin de Hongrie, ce qui veut dire… » Siffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry « que vos Aurors se servent dans ma réserve. »

« Mère ! » Malfoy appela et Narcissa se tourna vers lui. « Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'étrange ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, que veux-tu qu'il y ait à voir dehors à part le jardin, Draco ? »

Puis son regard se posa sur les yeux apeurés de son fils et en quelques secondes elle était près de lui, une main sur son épaule.

« Draco ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais le blond semblait incapable de parler et, se dégageant de la poigne de sa mère, il sortit de la pièce, certainement pour fouiller la maison à la recherche de quelque chose d'anormal. Narcissa suivit son fils du regard et une fois que celui-ci fut hors de son champ de vision, elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » répéta-t-elle, et cette fois, son ton s'était fait plus dur.

« Nous…Nous pensons que le Manoir pourrait être sous surveillance. »

Il valait mieux être honnête avec Narcissa Malfoy, peut-être avait-elle vu quelque chose qui, à première vue, ne lui aurait pas semblé étrange, mais qui après réflexion lui semblera louche. Il ne doutait pas que la femme devait connaître sa maison par cœur et qu'elle verrait le moindre changement.

« Surveillance ? Auror Potter, ma maison est sous surveillance depuis des années. »

Harry la regarda sans comprendre puis, saisissant le sens de sa phrase, il répondit.

« Ceci n'a rien à voir avec le ministère, Narcissa. Nous pensons qu'il s'agirait de gens qui vous veulent du mal à vous et votre fils. »

A ces mots, Narcissa Malfoy se figea et, comme son fils auparavant, elle sembla s'être transformée en statue de pierre.

« Vous savez quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Nous…Nous recevons beaucoup de courrier, des lettres de menaces. Mais cela a baissé depuis que vous assurez notre protection. Tout le courrier passe entre les mains de vos Aurors… »

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit du brun. _Vos Aurors_…était-ce là la clé de l'énigme ? Y avait-il une taupe au sein des Aurors chargés de la protection des Malfoy ? Harry fronça les sourcils, les Aurors étaient changés tous les deux jours justement par mesure de précaution. Il ne pouvait y avoir de taupe au sein des Aurors chargés des Malfoy ! C'était impossible !

Visiblement, Narcissa n'avait pas eu la même idée, car elle s'était postée devant la fenêtre pour observer son fils chercher le jardin de fond en comble. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa splendeur alors que les rayons du soleil encadraient son visage d'un blanc laiteux. Comme son fils, elle se tenait droite, les mains jointes devant elle, son regard adouci une fois posé sur son fils. Pendant un bref instant, Harry sentit une la jalousie lui serrer le cœur. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que quelqu'un le regarde de la sorte ? Pour avoir sa mère près de lui, avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendrait chez lui. Car Malfoy, même s'il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, avait une force qui le protégeait du monde extérieur : une famille. Sa mère et lui s'étaient crées leur petite bulle, leur havre de paix qui leur permettait de survivre et Harry doutait fortement qu'à la place du blond, il eut terminé de la même façon. Sans parents, frère ou sœur pour partager sa peine, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de lui.

Il détourna les yeux, se sentant presque honteux d'avoir capturé un moment aussi intime, honteux de l'avoir jalousé, et sortit de la pièce. Il longea le long couloir et s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres. Par où étaient-ils passés ? Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté et il se retrouvait perdu dans l'immensité du Manoir Malfoy. Il décida de suivre son instinct et prit le couloir de droite qu'il longea à son tour. Il passa devant une porte ouverte et jeta un regard à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter net.

Il était arrivé devant le bureau de Malfoy.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, une série de flash l'envahirent : sa découverte de la Pensine du blond, son saut dans le temps, Malfoy le prenant sur le fait et…et…

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il était pris d'une bouffée de chaleur. D'un geste brusque, il agrippa la poignée et claqua la porte.

« Surtout, fais comme chez toi. » lança une voix trainante et il fit volte-face.

Malfoy se tenait au coin du couloir et visiblement il avait observé toute la scène. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix pour dire le moindre mot. Malfoy s'avança et se pencha sur lui, le faisant faire plusieurs pas en arrière, mais le blond se contenta de poser une main sur la poignée, ouvrant la porte.

Il entra dans son bureau et, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry le suivit. Comme sa mère quelques minutes auparavant, le blond se posta devant la fenêtre et son regard se perdit au dehors. Cette fois-ci, Harry fut incapable de détourner les yeux : les rayons avaient un tout autre effet sur la chevelure dorée de Malfoy et il fut comme auréolé.

_Un ange vivant en Enfer_. Pensa Harry.

« Je n'ai trouvé aucun sortilège ou objet suspect. » Lança Draco d'une voix presque inaudible, si bien que pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. « Mais j'ai demandé aux Elfes de fouiller chaque recoin de ce Manoir. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, nous le trouverons. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge mais le blond ne bougea pas.

« Ne penses-tu pas que si Derbish a laissé entendre que vous étiez sous surveillance, c'est que tout dispositif a été retiré ? »

« Chaque chose laisse une trace. » Répondit Malfoy et Harry crut entendre comme un sous-entendu dans la voix du blond.

« Très bien, je vais demander du renfort pour… »

« Non. » Le coupa le blond.

« Pardon ? » Répondit Harry en se figeant.

« Je m'en occupe. Je ne veux voir aucun Auror venir fouiller cette maison. »

« Malfoy…ce sera pour votre sécurité. » Expliqua le brun en s'avançant vers lui. « Rien à voir avec ce qu'ils ont pu faire au début. Ils savent que tu n'as rien en commun avec ces gens, avec ce groupe. Après cet incident, je suis certain que tu as la confiance du ministère. »

Il se trouvait juste derrière le blond.

« Tu as la mienne en tout cas. » Finit-il d'un ton clair.

Il ne voulait pas que le blond pense qu'Harry avait le moindre doute sur son innocence. Le brun prit une profonde inspiration pour organiser ses pensées. Il devait parler à Malfoy, lui demander pardon, lui demander de tout reprendre à zéro, mais un nœud s'était soudainement formé au creux de sa gorge.

Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Sans se l'avouer, il avait apprécié le changement de comportement du blond, qui s'était peu à peu ouvert à lui, qui lui avait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises...qui l'avait embrassé. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ça, qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur le blond, retrouver cette infime confiance qui s'était installée entre eux.

Il secoua la tête et reprit une longue inspiration et cette fois-ci, il sentit le nœud se défaire légèrement. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, le blond se retourna.

Si Harry l'avait trouvé beau face au soleil, ce ne fut rien comparé à la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Malfoy se tenait droit, le surplombant de toute sa splendeur, un raie de lumière illuminant sa silhouette. Harry resta figé, la bouche entrouverte, puis, ses yeux croisèrent deux perles grises. Deux perles de glace.

« Le problème, Potter, c'est que toi, tu n'as pas la mienne. » Lui répondit Malfoy d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Il s'avança vers lui et Harry s'attendit à ce que Malfoy le frappe, ou le bouscule, mais le blond passa près de lui sans un regard.

* * *

Il traversa l'Atrium d'un pas hagard, plus par automatisme que par envie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Bien sûr, il comprenait la réaction de Malfoy, et il méritait sa méfiance après ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre était cette sensation de vide qui l'avait étreint une fois le blond parti. Pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant ?

Malfoy n'était pas son ami, il était libre de faire et de penser ce qu'il voulait. Techniquement, il n'était pas bon pour une équipe de ne pas être soudée par une confiance sans faille, et c'est à _cela_ qu'Harry devrait penser.

Il ferma les yeux en sortant de l'ascenseur à l'étage du bureau du Ministre. Comment récupérer la confiance du blond ? Il doutait que ses excuses lui serviraient à grand chose à présent.

« Ah ! Harry. » Entendit-il, et il leva la tête.

Kinglsey Shacklebolt se trouvait face à lui, enfilant sa cape de voyage.

« Je voulais justement vous voir. » Répondit Harry. « Il y a du nouveau concernant les Malfoy et… »

« On en reparlera après, d'accord ? J'ai un meeting avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons et le nouveau directeur de Durmstrang pour l'organisation de tu-sais-quoi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils puis, après quelques secondes, comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sans doute aurait-il lieu l'année prochaine dans l'une des trois écoles.

« C'est important ! » Cria-t-il au Ministre alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

« Dans ce cas, prends rendez-vous, nous en parlerons plus tard. »

Rendez-vous ? Cela faisait un mois que le ministre n'avait plus de secrétaire, Francis London ne devant rentrer que le lendemain, et Harry venait voir Shacklebolt quand bon lui semblait.

« Prendre rendez-vous avec qui ?! » Cria-t-il plus fort alors que les grilles dorées se refermaient sur le ministre.

« Ma nouvelle secrétaire s'en occupera ! »

Harry resta un moment sur place, observant la cage dorée s'enfoncer dans le sol et se tourna. Une nouvelle secrétaire ? Connaissant Shacklebolt, Harry pensait qu'il ne prendrait plus jamais de secrétaire après ce qu'il s'était passé. Si Derbish avait réussi à éviter les mesures de sécurité aussi facilement, pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou alors, il devait s'agir de quelqu'un dont on ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité.

Il tourna les talons et pénétra dans le hall, le trouvant vide.

« Euh…il y a quelqu'un ? » Appela-t-il.

Soudain, quelque chose apparut derrière le comptoir, bondissant dans son champ de vision. Harry sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Pendant une seconde, il crut que le comptoir s'était enflammé, car un flash d'un rouge flamboyant était apparu de nulle part. Puis, en se concentrant, Harry se rendit compte que ce qu'il imaginait être des flammes constituait une longue chevelure.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il reconnaissait la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Ginny Weasley le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

**A suivre.**

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 12 ! J'aurais aimé commencer avec une scène romantique mais ça ne serait pas réaliste. Notre cher Draco a pris un coup et il a raison de réagir comme il le fait ! Voilà je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme d'écriture. Le chapitre 13 est déjà en cours d'écriture…dans ma tête !**_

_**Bonne rentrée à vous tous.**_

_**Elendil-sama.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonsoir à tous! Voici le chapitre 13 quelques jours après le chapitre 12 pour rattraper un peu le retard que j'ai pris avec les vacances, il est temps que ça bouge aussi! Vous savez, je suis un peu comme vous, je ne sais pas TOUT ce qu'il va se passer : j'ai des idées qui me viennent et une ligne prédéterminée mais parfois, certains détails arrivent en pleine écriture donc ça me surprend aussi ! Enfin bref, j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que votre rentrée (école, travail ou autre) s'annonce prometteuse. Merci infiniment pour tous vos messages, avec un petit clin d'oeil à Malefoy-Potter-4-ever qui a eu le courage de commenter mes 12 chapitres. Je suis touchée de l'attention avec laquelle vous suivez mon histoire et j'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira. **  
_

_**J'en profite pour faire un gros bisou (on croirait que je passe à la télé...) à ma grande amie QueenofKrass, pour qui la vie n'est pas rose ces temps-ci. Courage!  
**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous.  
**_

_**Elendil-sama.  
**_

* * *

_Pendant une seconde, il crut que le comptoir s'était enflammé, car un flash d'un rouge flamboyant était apparu de nulle part. Puis, en se concentrant, Harry se rendit compte que ce qu'il imaginait être des flammes constituait une longue chevelure._

_Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il reconnaissait la personne qui se tenait devant lui. _

_Ginny Weasley le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire._

**Chapitre 13 **

Harry se tenait droit comme un piquet, les poings serrés tellement fort que ses jointures avaient pris une teinte blanchâtre. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, poussés par le froncement de ses sourcils. Chaque partie de son corps était prise d'un tremblement de rage. Face à lui, assis nonchalamment à son bureau, Kingsley Shacklebolt le regardait avec indifférence.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Harry demanda après avoir réussi à desserrer les mâchoires.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Lui répondit Shacklebolt avec le même calme.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » S'écria Harry, perdant toute réserve. « Ginny ? Vraiment ? Parmi toutes les secrétaires qui existent, il a fallu choisir Ginny, qui n'en est même pas une ! »

Le ministre détacha son regard du brun et commença à réorganiser ses dossiers.

« Ginny Weasley est une personne de confiance. » Répondit-il après plusieurs minutes. « Etant un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, je peux être sûr que l'épisode Laura Derbish ne se répètera pas. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas un Mangemort ! » Cria Harry en levant les bras au ciel.

Shacklebolt se leva alors et, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, lui répondit d'un ton sec

« Auror Potter, je ne peux pas me permettre de choisir les membres de mon staff au hasard pour que _vous_ soyez plus à l'aise. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait jamais vraiment comment parler à Kingsley, qu'il considérait à la fois comme un ami et comme le Ministre de la Magie. Cela se traduisait par des changements extrêmes dans leur façon de parler, notamment par des passages éclairs entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement.

Voyant que le brun ne répondait pas, Kingsley se rassit calmement et son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

« Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile, Harry. Mais j'ai fait mon choix. »

Harry l'observa un moment, voulant lui répondre quelque chose, que ce n'était pas son problème, qu'il ne voulait pas ramener ses problèmes personnels au travail, mais après quelques secondes de silence, il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. En passant devant le comptoir des secrétaires, il fut soulagé de ne trouver personne et il accéléra, craignant de rencontrer la rousse.

Il n'avait rien contre Ginny, bien au contraire, mais comme il lui avait dit lorsqu'elle était venue le voir chez lui, il ne la voyait que comme une sœur, quelqu'un avec qui il avait grandi. Bien sûr, la rousse avait eu une grande part dans sa vie : elle l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de Dumbledore et l'avait épaulé à la fin de la Guerre, mais son amour pour Ginny Weasley avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

En arrivant devant la porte du bureau, il secoua vigoureusement la tête, chassant la rousse de son esprit. Il n'aurait à la voir qu'une fois par semaine lorsqu'il déposerait ses rapports au ministre. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se faire à cette situation. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

Ginny Weasley était assise sur le coin de son bureau, en pleine conversation avec Neville et Ron, qui semblaient agréablement surpris de la voir. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et sembla apercevoir Harry du coin de l'œil.

« Bonjour ! » Lança-t-elle en glissant gracieusement du bureau. « Bon, le chef est arrivé, je ferais mieux de m'éclipser. »

« Reviens nous voir quand tu veux ! » Lui répondit Neville.

La rousse passa devant Harry avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« A plus tard Harry. »

Harry la regarda partir sans un mot puis il se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Allez, au travail ! »

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Ginny était arrivée au ministère et Harry ne l'avait vu qu'à deux reprises. Il avait entendu d'autres personnes rapporter que la jeune femme faisait du très bon travail. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que la rousse avait fait exprès d'accepter le poste de secrétaire afin de se rapprocher de lui, car après tout, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ginny avait pour ambition de devenir membre des Holyhead Harpies, une équipe de Quidditch exclusivement constituée de femmes. Cependant, il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles de Ginny depuis plusieurs mois, peut-être avait-elle changé d'idée entre temps. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir pensé qu'il était la seule raison de sa venue.

En arrivant devant les portes du Manoir Malfoy, celles-ci s'ouvrirent automatiquement et il fut accueilli par un Elfe qui le salua poliment avant de tendre une main afin qu'il y dépose sa cape de voyage.

« Merci. » Lança Harry, et il vit l'Elfe sursauter avant de quitter les lieux précipitamment.

Il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Narcissa Malfoy assise gracieusement. Depuis qu'il avait été assigné à sa garde rapprochée, Narcissa l'attendait chaque jour au même endroit. Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas à le recevoir chaque jour mais la mère de Malfoy avait insisté, lui expliquant qu'il serait extrêmement impoli de sa part de le laisser sans escorte. Harry avait été tenté de lui répondre que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'escorte, mais il s'était retenu.

« J'allais me rendre au bureau de mon époux. » Lui expliqua-t-elle en se levant. « J'ai du courrier à écrire. Avez-vous mangé ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il se ferait materner par la mère de Malfoy, il lui aurait ri au nez.

« Merci, mais je préfère faire un tour de surveillance, juste au cas où. »

Narcissa le considéra un instant avant de hocher la tête. Elle insistait sur le fait de prétendre qu'Harry était là pour une visite amicale et elle n'avait pas fait mention du danger qui la guettait elle et son fils depuis qu'Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il s'occuperait de sa sécurité.

Le brun sortit de la pièce et s'aventura dans le labyrinthe de couloirs qui constituaient le Manoir Malfoy. Malgré le fait que cela faisait une semaine qu'il venait au manoir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu la moitié des lieux. Il avait l'impression que le bâtiment avait été ensorcelé de la même manière que la tente dans laquelle il avait séjourné durant la Coupe du monde de Quidditich durant sa quatrième année et pendant toute sa septième année. La bâtisse semblait déjà immense de dehors, mais l'intérieur était encore plus énorme.

Il commença par l'aile ouest du deuxième étage où il ouvrit des portes, grimpa sur des chaises pour vérifier le haut des armoires, souleva des tapis et déplaça des vases plus hauts que lui. Il n'avait rien trouvé en arrivant à l'autre bout du couloir et il décida de faire une pause. Il monta un étage et s'engouffra dans le couloir dont les murs étaient couverts de tableaux. Harry se pencha pour observer le tableau le plus proche et retint son souffle en croisant le regard de Malfoy. Il dut cligner des yeux fortement pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'une peinture tant l'image était réaliste. Malfoy l'observait avec dédain, une expression qu'il n'avait pas vue sur le visage du blond depuis trois ans. Il baissa les yeux vers l'inscription qui ornait le bas du tableau.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, 17 ans,_

_Salle de séjour._

Il releva la tête et longea lentement le couloir qui, maintenant qu'il s'y intéressait, ne contenait que des tableaux représentant le blond. Il remarqua également que les images semblaient avoir été disposées en ordre chronologique et il vit donc Malfoy rajeunir au fil des peintures : Malfoy le torse bombé sur lequel brillait son insigne de Préfet, Malfoy arborant la même robe qu'il avait mise au Yule Ball lors de leur quatrième année, Malfoy en tenue de Quidditch, Malfoy dans l'entrée, près de sa valise, visiblement excité à l'idée de se rendre à Poudlard pour la première fois.

En observant les images, il se rendit compte que mis à part sur la dernière, le blond semblait plus décontracté, le visage lisse de toute expression méprisante. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de sa première année, ses yeux glissant sur le visage euphorique du jeune garçon. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Malfoy puisse sourire de la sorte, mais après tout, lui aussi avait été un petit garçon.

Il se détacha de l'image et son regard se posa sur une porte située sur sa gauche, en bout de couloir. Plus imposante et plus belle que les autres, elle surplombait le large couloir de sa taille. Harry s'avança, plus discrètement et sa main se posa sur la poignée en forme de serpent. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre plus fortement contre sa poitrine alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la chambre de Draco Malfoy. Il n'y avait pourtant, à première vue, aucun indice lui indiquant que la pièce appartenait au blond, mais l'ambiance qui y régnait et la pression qu'il ressentit en y pénétrant lui firent automatiquement penser à ce qu'il ressentait en présence du Guérisseur. Il fit un premier pas à l'intérieur puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. La chambre de Malfoy faisait partie du manoir, il fallait donc qu'elle soit cherchée. Mais il ne put empêcher le souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était aventuré sur le territoire du blond. Il avait fini la tête dans sa Pensine et Malfoy l'avait très mal pris.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne faisait rien de mal, et c'est avec plus d'assurance qu'il s'avança dans la pièce. La chambre était décorée sobrement : une large fenêtre encadrée de deux longs rideaux pourpres illuminerait la pièce si les rideaux en question n'étaient pas fermement tirés, un imposant miroir trônait sur l'un des murs et il sursauta en apercevant une silhouette derrière lui. Il fit volte-face.

« Je peux vous aider, Narcissa ? »

Narcissa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son visage crispé par un certain malaise. Elle réajusta le pli de sa robe, qui était impeccablement lisse, et se redressa, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui d'Harry. Avait-il eu tort de s'aventurer dans la chambre du blond ? Narcissa était-elle en colère ? Elle s'avança vers lui et il fit un pas en avant, prêt à s'expliquer.

« Auror Potter, j'aimerais aborder avec vous un sujet assez délicat. » Lança-t-elle d'une traite.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre. Un sujet délicat ? Puis, il se figea d'horreur, se pourrait-il que Narcissa soit au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec son fils ? Impossible ! Il était certain que si tel était le cas, elle ne serait pas aussi calme. Et surtout, il doutait que le blond partagerait ce genre de secret avec sa mère.

« Voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de me suivre dans le bureau de mon mari ? » Demanda-t-elle et, avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, elle s'était détournée.

Il resta figé quelques secondes, interdit, puis, reprenant ses esprits, il s'élança à sa poursuite.

Ils marchèrent en silence, le bruit de leurs pas étouffé par le long tapis qui longeait le couloir. Ils descendirent de deux étages et prirent un long couloir. Harry commençait à avoir mal aux pieds : combien de kilomètres de couloirs contenait cette maison ? Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination et, aussi lentement qu'Harry avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de Malfoy, Narcissa ouvrit celle du bureau de son mari. Harry fit un pas en avant et il s'arrêta dans l'entrée. Le bureau de Lucius Malfoy était immense, il devait faire la taille du rez-de-chaussée de sa propre maison. Tout comme dans le bureau de Draco, les murs étaient couverts d'étagères contenant des livres, dont certains semblaient dater de plusieurs siècles. Un énorme bureau fait d'un bois qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu trônait au milieu de la pièce et le brun reconnut l'objet qui était posé dessus : la canne de Malfoy senior, celle qui lui donnait cet aspect d'aristocrate et dans laquelle il cachait sa baguette magique.

Narcissa prit place au dit bureau et elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, un regard empreint d'un amour et d'un respect qui surprit Harry.

« J'ai rencontré mon mari lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard. » Commença-t-elle. « Nous étions les deux seuls enfants à la blondeur aussi prononcée de notre maison et la plupart des enfants nous prenaient pour des frères et sœurs. »

Harry la regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui racontait cela. Néanmoins, il prit place face à elle et écouta attentivement. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie des Malfoy.

« Finalement, nous avons fait connaissance et j'ai intégré son groupe d'amis. Nous étions tous issus de familles riches et respectables qui se connaissaient plus ou moins. Comme le voulaient les conventions sociales, Lucius, qui venait de la famille la plus influente…son père Abraxas avait poussé le Ministère de la magie, un Moldu, à quitter son poste en 1968, ce qui avait fait de lui un héros parmi les Sang-Purs. Comme je le disais donc, Lucius était le Serpentard le plus influent de notre époque et c'est sur moi que son intérêt s'est porté. Nous avons noué des liens et peu après, nos familles ont eu vent de notre relation. Mes parents étaient aux anges, heureux de voir un avenir prometteur se dessiner devant moi. A partir de cet instant, Lucius et moi sommes devenus inséparables, tant et si bien que nous nous sommes mariés peu après notre sortie de Poudlard. »

Le regard de Narcissa se posa sur un point au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry et celui-ci se retourna pour apercevoir un énorme tableau sur le mur d'en face. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, en tenue de mariage, le regardaient avec un air de profonde satisfaction. Lucius avait déjà les cheveux longs et ses yeux bleus pleins d'ambition semblaient percer la toile du tableau. Harry se demanda si à cette époque, Narcissa était au courant du club que fréquentait son mari. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Narcissa reprit.

« A partir de notre cinquième année, j'ai commencé à remarquer la création d'un groupe autour de Lucius. Des élèves venant des familles les plus connues du monde sorcier. Connues pour des affaires de Magie Noire, de complots contre le ministère ou encore d'attaques contre des Moldus. Il leur arrivait de se retrouver tard le soir à des réunions auxquelles je n'étais pas conviée. »

« Les débuts des Mangemorts. » Murmura Harry et Narcissa, après une légère pause, acquiesça.

« Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un simple groupe d'étudiants aux idées plus grandes qu'eux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un de bien plus puissant, de plus horrible, était derrière cela. »

« Voldemort. » Compléta Harry et Narcissa se leva d'un bond.

« Ne prononcez jamais ce nom dans cette maison. » Lui siffla-t-elle.

« Il est…mort, Narcissa. » Répondit Harry, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« Il ne le sera jamais. Surtout pas ici, où il a laissé sa marque à jamais. Aujourd'hui encore, il y a certaines pièces du manoir dans lesquelles je n'ose mettre les pieds. »

« Très bien, excusez-moi. »

Narcissa l'observa un moment avant de se rassoir.

« Ce n'est qu'après notre mariage que j'en ai appris plus sur la communauté des Mangemorts et sur le Mage Noir. Bien que j'adhérais à leur idée principale, à savoir la supériorité des Sang-Purs, je ne me doutais pas qu'un plan plus grand et concret se cachait sous ces idées : Réduire les Moldus en esclavage en usant de la force. Cela ne faisait pas partie de mon rêve, moi qui voulais une famille et un héritier, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas rejoins les Mangemorts, pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu la marque. »

« Mais… » La coupa Harry. « Puisque vous ne partagiez pas leurs idées, pourquoi être restée ? »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et pendant un bref instant, Harry crut discerner un peu de son fils dans ses traits.

« Parce que j'aimais mon mari. » Répondit-elle, semblant étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas pensé. « J'aimais mon mari et leur groupe devenait tellement puissant et influent que je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Nous étions certains de notre victoire et les rangs gonflaient au fur des années. Qu'y avait-il à craindre ? Nous étions riches, nous étions heureux et nous étions puissants. »

A nouveau, son regard se porta sur le tableau derrière Harry.

« J'ai épaulé mon mari dans toutes ses décisions et n'ai jamais douté de lui. Aujourd'hui encore, je crois en lui plus que jamais. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« J'aimerais seulement qu'il le sache. Lucius n'a pas eu de nouvelles de nous depuis son arrestation et je n'en ai pas eu de lui. Je sais seulement qu'il n'est pas mort, mais je vis dans la peur de voir un jour son nom apparaître dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce que je vous demande, Harry, c'est une autorisation. Celle de voir mon mari. »

Harry resta interdit, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette demande. Après quelques secondes, il sembla retrouver ses esprits.

« Je…je ne sais pas si cela est possible… »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici, si vous ne pouvez le faire pour moi, faites-le au moins pour Draco. Il aimerait tellement voir son père, même s'il n'en parle jamais pour ne pas m'attrister. »

Elle se leva soudainement et se pencha sur le bureau, agrippant la main qu'Harry avait posée sur le bois.

« Je sais que je ne devrais plus rien vous demandez après ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils et moi et je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante. »

« Vous…vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Narcissa, c'est moi qui vous suis reconnaissant. » Balbutia Harry, mal à l'aise. « C'est moi qui vous suis endetté. »

« Alors voici votre chance de vous libérer de votre dette. » Répondit-elle, abandonnant toute retenue. « Je vous en prie, laissez mon fils voir son père. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry voyait la femme perdre toute sa contenance, ses politesses et sa froideur. Il ne l'avait pas vue perdre son sang froid lors de son jugement, ni lors de celui de son mari ou celui de son fils. Et là, Harry put voir à travers le masque de la blonde et apercevoir la mère qui avait tout abandonné et risqué sa vie pour celle de son fils.

« Je…je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne promets rien. Cette décision n'est pas entre mes mains. » Répondit-il.

Narcissa ferma les yeux.

« Merci. Merci infiniment, Harry Potter. »

Soudain, il vit quelque chose traverser la fenêtre située derrière Narcissa et il se jeta sur elle, la faisant basculer en arrière. Ils tombèrent au sol dans un fracas de bois émis par l'imposante chaise sur laquelle Narcissa était assise et Harry roula sur le côté, sortant sa baguette.

« _Protego _» Murmura-t-il et un mur transparent apparut devant eux.

Il se releva lentement et aperçut une forme lumineuse avancer vers lui.

« Harry ! » s'écria une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

« Ron ? »

Il se releva complètement et se retrouva face à un animal argenté. Un Jack Russell Terrier. Le Patronus de Ron.

"Harry ! » Appela la voix de Ron. « Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque ! »

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour. Il fit le tour du bureau et s'agenouilla face au Patronus.

« Ils sont chez moi ! » Cria la voix de Ron. « Ils sont au Terrier ! »

Et avec ces derniers mots, le Patronus disparut.

* * *

Harry arriva au Terrier dans un _Pop_ et il fut aussitôt assailli par des cris et des explosions. Il courut en direction de la maison, le corps parcouru par de violents spasmes de panique. Il espérait de tout cœur que la maison était vide et que personne n'avait été blessé. Il leva la tête au moment où une fenêtre du troisième étage volait en éclat, envoyant des débris de verre voler à plusieurs mètres.

« Ron ! » Cria-t-il en prenant un tournant.

Il courut vers l'entrée et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque quelque chose lui rentra dedans, lui coupant le souffle. Il tomba au sol et fut aussitôt tiré sur le côté avec force. Quelque part près de lui, une nouvelle détonation retentit et une pluie de débris lui tomba dessus. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés lors de l'impact et se tourna vers la droite.

« Malfoy ? » Réussit-il à articuler, le souffle court.

Le blond s'était déjà redressé et, le saisissant par le col de sa robe, il le tira vers le haut. Harry se releva et ses yeux suivirent ceux du blond.

Son regard émeraude croisa celui de Blaise Zabini.

Le Mangemort leva sa baguette et effectua une série de mouvements très complexes. En un quart de seconde, Malfoy l'avait saisi par le bras et s'était jeté sur le côté. Une détonation retentit à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient trouvés et Harry entendit un craquement déchirant.

« Roule ! » Entendit-il le blond crier et sans réfléchir, il roula sur le côté.

Le sol trembla sous lui alors qu'un arbre s'écrasait à sa gauche, ses longues branches s'abattant sur son visage. Harry se dégagea rapidement et se releva, faisant face à Zabini. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire narquois.

« Salut _Potter ! _»

« Où est Ron ! » Demanda Harry.

Zabini jeta un coup d'œil à la maison et son sourire s'élargit.

« Daphné est en train de lui régler son compte. »

Harry essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il devait se passer à l'intérieur. Ron était-il seul ? Ou y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dont Harry devait se soucier ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser les horribles images qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur et son regard se reposa sur Zabini, qui pencha légèrement la tête, toujours aussi souriant.

« Tu veux aller l'aider ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Harry repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé chez Ron et Hermione et à la cuisante défaite que lui avait infligée Zabini. Il avait des comptes à régler avec l'ex Serpentard et cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Essayons de le prendre en tenailles. » Lança-t-il à Malfoy par-dessus son épaule. « A deux contre un je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra rien faire. »

Mais Malfoy ne lui répondit pas.

« Malfoy ? » Appela-t-il en se tournant et son cœur manqua un battement.

Malefoy était assis au sol, le visage blême, les cheveux en bataille dont une partie était couverte d'un liquide rougeâtre. En y regardant de plus près, le blond semblait dans un mauvais état. Il chercha des yeux la baguette du blond mais ne la trouva nulle part. Malfoy était sans défense, et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à sauver Harry, encore.

Il se releva, ses yeux empreints d'une détermination sans faille. C'était à son tour de protéger le blond. Il leva sa baguette.

« _Protego_. »

Il ne se tourna pas pour voir la bulle protectrice se former autour du blond et d'un bond, il se jeta en avant. Zabini se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Une multitude d'objets noirs apparurent au-dessus de lui et foncèrent droit sur lui. Harry trancha l'air de sa baguette et un imposant mur d'eau s'éleva devant lui et il entendit plusieurs détonations étouffées par la barrière. D'un nouveau mouvement de baguette le mur disparut et il aperçut l'air d'étonnement qui s'était peint sur le visage de Zabini. Pendant son mois d'entrainement, il s'était tout particulièrement concentré sur les attaques explosives, que semblait préférer Zabini.

Cette fois-ci, il était prêt.

A nouveau, une multitude de bombes apparut, cette fois-ci tout autour de lui, ce qui rendait un mur d'eau inefficace. Harry leva sa main libre devant lui et effectua un cercle dans le vide. Dans un crissement strident, les bombes se transformèrent en boules de glace et tombèrent lourdement au sol. Zabini écarquilla les yeux et Harry profita de cet instant d'hésitation pour pointer sa baguette sur lui. Une boule de lumière sortit de la pointe de sa baguette et fonça sur le Mangemort avec la vitesse d'une balle tirée par un revolver. Elle toucha Zabini en pleine poitrine et il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres pour finir sa trajectoire entre les branches d'un arbre. Il le vit tomber de branche en branche puis s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Harry fonça droit vers lui, baguette levée. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'il entra en collision avec quelque chose qui le propulsa à son tour plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il heurta le sol avec une force telle que son souffle se coupa et sa vue se brouilla pendant un court instant. Il resta au sol quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre son souffle, puis il se releva.

Il sentit son corps entier se figer sur place, ses entrailles frémissant par la vague de panique qui le traversa.

Son regard venait de croiser celui de Gregory Goyle.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard de pure haine avant de lever sa baguette. Harry fit un pas en arrière, prêt à se protéger, mais Goyle pointa sa baguette sur la maison des Weasley.

« Non ! » Cria Harry, mais son cri fut étouffé par l'incroyable explosion qui fit voler le Terrier en éclats.

Goyle se tourna alors vers Harry et cette fois-ci, il pointa sa baguette vers Malfoy. Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il se tournait vers le blond, qui lui aussi avait son regard braqué sur celui de Goyle. Ses yeux reflétaient une terreur immense. Il était juste derrière lui, à portée de main.

Sans réfléchir, sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se jeta sur le blond et un jet vert passa entre eux, s'écrasant à quelques centimètres de là où se trouvait la tête de Malfoy, qui ne bougea pas. Harry tomba lourdement près du blond et lui agrippa le bras. Fermant les yeux, il commença à tourner sur place, il devait sortir le blond de là, il devait quitter les lieux où tous les deux allaient mourir.

Quelque chose entra en collision avec sa main et il sentit sa baguette glisser d'entre ses doigts. Soudain, une douleur insurmontable le déchira de toute part, comme si quelqu'un était en train de le couper en morceaux. Il tenta de résister ma chaque parcelle de son corps sembla se détacher pour se perdre dans le néant. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille agonie.

Il fut presque soulagé en se sentant tomber dans l'inconscience.

A suivre

* * *

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 13 ! J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre 14 donc je vais essayer de garder un rythme assez serré. Il est donc déjà en cours d'écriture...dans ma tête!**_

_**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre d'Amore Verdare!**_

_**Eledil-sama**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bonsoir à tous! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 14 d'Amore Verdare!  
_**

_**Merci de tout mon cœur à ceux qui continuent à m'écrire ou m'ajouter en favoris, sachez que chaque review/ajout est un véritable bonheur.**  
_

_**Alors, j'ai vu que certains lecteurs étaient un peu frustrés par "mon" Harry, alors je préfère vous expliquer ma vision des choses pour que vous compreniez pourquoi il est comme ça. Alors oui, Harry est un sorcier doué, on le voit à sa maitrise rapide de plusieurs sortilèges comme le Patronus (qui lui a permis de repousser une centaine de Détraqueurs quand même). Mais pour le reste (sauf oubli) je suis de l'avis d'Harry lui-même qui ne cesse de dire que la chance avait une grande part dans ses réussites. Je m'explique (ATTENTION SPOILER): étant le dernier Horcruxe, Harry avait certains pouvoirs de Voldemort et un lien avec celui-ci, sans oublier la connexion des baguettes jumelles. C'est ce qui lui a permis selon moi d'en arriver où il était au début du 7, ça et une protection infaillible posée par Dumbledore. Alors oui, Harry a battu le plus grand mage noir, mais en utilisant quoi? La Baguette de Sureau, qui reste la plus puissante à ce jour. Comme elle lui appartenait, elle n'a pas pu le blesser et elle s'est retournée contre Voldemort. Si la dite baguette avait bien été dominée par Voldemort, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de ce cher Harry! Mais il a des facilités avec la magie, je l'avoue!  
**_

_**Donc on en vient à la fin de l'histoire de JK et au début de la mienne. Harry perd les pouvoirs qui le lient à Voldemort (il ne parle plus le Fourchelang par exemple) et passe 2 ans sans utiliser la magie. Donc oui c'est normal qu'il ait du mal à reprendre, d'où les petits soucis qui ont suivi. Je veux pouvoir faire évoluer mes personnages dans un laps de temps qui me parait réaliste. Si je commence ma fic avec un Harry badass, ben ça ne serait pas drôle!  
**_

_**Bref j'ai explosé mon espace d'écriture perso, j'espère vous avoir fait comprendre mon point de vue, sachez encore que j'apprécie tous les commentaires et que je vous remercie tous. Voilà voilà sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**_

_**Elendil-sama  
**_

* * *

_Quelque chose entra en collision avec sa main et il sentit sa baguette glisser d'entre ses doigts. Soudain, une douleur insurmontable le déchira de toute part, comme si quelqu'un était en train de le couper en morceaux. Il tenta de résister ma chaque parcelle de son corps sembla se détacher pour se perdre dans le néant._

_Il fut presque soulagé en se sentant tomber dans l'inconscience._

**Chapitre 14**

Très lentement, les vagues de douleur qui parcouraient son corps de la tête au pied se résorbèrent, le laissant épuisé et tremblant. Il tenta de se concentrer afin que la sensation de brûlure qu'il sentait tout le long de son côté droit soit mise au second plan, lui laissant la possibilité de penser. Tout ce qu'il était capable de dire depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance est qu'il était vivant. Il n'imaginait pas la mort comme étant aussi douloureuse et déchirante.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais à cet instant, quelque chose s'appuya sur son bras et il sursauta tellement fort qu'il sentit ses lunettes lui glisser du nez.

« Reste tranquille, Potter ! » Entendit-il sur sa droite.

Ce fut cette voix qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Par reflexe, il tourna la tête vers la voix de Malfoy et deux choses se produisirent en même temps. Tout d'abord, une douleur insupportable le traversa de la racine des cheveux à la base du cou, ensuite, une main se posa sur le sommet de son crâne et força sa tête dans sa position initiale. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir la cime de plusieurs arbres entre lesquels filtrait une douce lumière rose avant que le visage du blond n'apparaisse devant le sien.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, tiens-toi droit ! Tu veux t'arracher la moitié du visage ou quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Harry et ce simple geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

« _Désartibulement_. » Grommela Malfoy et Harry se figea.

« C'est grave ? » Demanda-t-il malgré la douleur que cela impliqua.

« Tu as perdu de larges morceaux de chair ainsi que quelques os à plusieurs endroits, localisés majoritairement sur ton côté droit. » Expliqua Malfoy. « J'ai réussi à faire repousser la plupart de tes os mais il faudra attendre encore plusieurs heures pour qu'ils durcissent. Là, je m'occupe de la partie charnelle. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et, combattant la douleur qui lui déchirait le visage, il demanda.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu en train de me soigner ? »

Il sentit les mains du blond, qui parcouraient son flanc droit avec délicatesse, se figer.

« Quoi ? » Pressa Harry.

« Je pensais que ta prochaine question serait plutôt '_Est-ce que je vais garder d'énormes cicatrices ?_' »

« J'en aurais ? » Murmura Harry, la gorge nouée.

Malfoy se tut un instant et Harry contrôla son envie de hurler.

Depuis sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort, il avait remarqué que la cicatrice qu'il portait au front commençait à s'atténuer. Inquiet, il s'était confié à Hermione qui l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que comme cette marque avait été apposée par Voldemort, il était normal qu'elle disparaisse avec lui. Ainsi, au bout de trois ans, elle s'était tellement affinée qu'elle se perdait aisément dans la frange de sa chevelure. Il devait avouer que la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau marqué ne l'enchantait guère.

« Non. J'ai avec moi des produits qui ne laisseront pas la moindre trace. » Finit par répondre Malfoy.

« Ok. » Souffla Harry en se relaxant. « Ok, donc rafistole moi et nous pourrons rentrer au ministère… »

« Ferme-la et repose-toi. » Lui ordonna le blond. « Plus tu t'agites et plus il faudra de temps à mon onguent pour qu'il fasse effet. »

Harry se tut et son regard se reposa sur les branches au travers desquelles il apercevait un bout de ciel orangé. Ils devaient être en toute fin d'après-midi et quelque part non loin d'eux, le soleil se couchait.

Ce combat avait été un désastre. Il avait réussi à mettre Zabini hors d'état de nuire et aurait pu le neutraliser sans peine si Goyle n'avait pas fait son apparition. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Malfoy lui lança :

« Si tu n'avais pas _Transplané_ de manière si…désordonnée, nous n'en serions pas là. »

Puis, voyant que le brun ne répondait pas, il ajouta.

« Pourquoi avoir quitté les lieux aussi vite ? Zabini semblait à portée de main et tu n'as même pas cherché à te battre avec Goyle. Perte de confiance soudaine ? »

« Non ! » Grogna Harry et il ferma les yeux, traversé par une nouvelle vague de douleur.

« Pourquoi alors ? » Insista Malfoy, mais Harry ne répondit pas.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il avait eu peur que Goyle s'en prenne à lui ? Qu'il avait paniqué en voyant le jet de lumière verte passer si près du blond et qu'à cet instant, la seule pensée qui l'avait dominée était de le sortir de là ? Il tenta de ne pas penser à Ron, qu'il avait lâchement abandonné sur le champ de bataille et à ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver.

En voyant Gregory Goyle, une haine qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années s'était insinuée dans ses veines et il s'était préparé à un combat sans merci. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, pas un moment il n'avait imaginé ramener le Mangemort au ministère. A cet instant précis, seul son ennemi comptait et il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux sur Terre.

Et puis il s'était tourné vers le blond et il était revenu à la réalité. Avec un équipier blessé et sans baguette, il ne pouvait se permettre un combat dans lequel il savait qu'il se plongerait sans le moindre regard en arrière. Il avait donc pris la décision qu'il jugeait la plus sûre : il avait fui.

« Où est ma baguette ? » Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

« Je pense que tu l'as laissée là-bas. » Répondit Malfoy. « Si tu t'es _Désartibulé_, c'est que tu n'avais plus ta baguette en main durant ta _Désapparition_. »

Harry grogna lourdement. Cela voulait dire qu'aucun des deux hommes ne détenait de baguette. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas _Désapparaître_. Il espérait de tout cœur que Goyle et ses amis n'avaient pas saisi l'occasion de s'emparer des deux baguettes. Après tout, Goyle n'avait peut-être pas vu que Malfoy avait déjà perdu la sienne, Zabini n'était sans doute pas en état de parler après le sort que lui avait lancé Harry.

A nouveau, semblant lire dans ses pensées, Malfoy demanda :

« Le sort que tu as jeté à Zabini, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« _Globulus_. » Répondit Harry en grimaçant à nouveau.

« Pardon ?! » S'exclama Malfoy. « Mais ce sort n'existe pas ! »

Harry se permit un sourire penaud.

« Il y a encore quelques semaines non, il n'existait pas. » Puis, voyant le regard incrédule du blond, il ajouta « Je l'ai inventé. »

Malfoy le regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Harry appréciait les moments où le masque du blond semblait glisser légèrement, laissant entrapercevoir la véritable personne se cachant derrière.

« Tu l'as _inventé_ ? »

« Ouep. »

« Et tu t'attends à ce que j'avale ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant, Severus Snape en avait inventé pas mal…pas que l'on soit du même niveau, mais je pense qu'après avoir passé toute une année à lire ses propres avancées en la matière à travers son livre…enfin je pense avoir saisi le truc, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Répondit-il en levant les yeux vers le blond.

Apparemment, celui-ci n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire.

« Bref, pendant ton mois…enfin pendant ton absence, j'en ai profité pour m'entraîner et j'ai essayé, pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne l'effet voulu. C'est un sort qui bloque tes fonctions vitales pendant quelques secondes, un peu comme se prendre une énorme boule d'acier en plein ventre, très efficace comme attaque surprise car c'est très rapide, et comme je viens de l'inventer, personne ne connaît le contre sort. » Sourit-il.

Malfoy continuait de le regarder sans rien dire et soudain, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il tenta à nouveau de changer de sujet.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Harry. « Tu t'es aussi…_Désartibulé _? »

« Non. » Répondit Malfoy, un peu plus froidement. « Il semblerait que quelque chose m'ait…protégé. »

Harry ferma les yeux et après quelques secondes, Malfoy reprit son travail sur son flanc droit.

« Ron… » Soupira Harry après un moment de silence.

Il ne voulait pas y penser, ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver. Et pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait déjà fait le calcul qui le menait à deux possibilités : soit Ron avait été enlevé à son tour, soit il était mort.

Il ferma les yeux, la douleur qu'il ressentait à présent bien plus forte que celle qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil. Si quoi que ce soit était arrivé à Ron, il perdrait les deux personnes qui comptent le plus à ses yeux.

Son esprit, rendu brumeux par les soins de Malfoy, se mit alors à faire la liste de tous les êtres aimés qu'il avait perdu depuis sa naissance. Le visage de sa mère apparut devant ses yeux, un tendre sourire aux lèvres auquel il répondit, les yeux à moitié fermés. Puis Sirius glissa sur sa gauche, accompagné de Remus et de James.

Il s'endormit au milieu des apparitions.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant d'ajuster sa vue et ses pensées. Il avait rejoint Ron et Malfoy au Terrier et avait affronté Zabini, puis Goyle était apparu et il avait fui avec Malfoy…

Il s'assit droit comme un piquet et la partie droite de son buste protesta.

« Potter ! » Entendit-il derrière lui. « Allonge toi ou je t'assomme ! »

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! » S'exclama Harry en tentant de se lever, sans succès.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Malfoy et Harry l'entendit se lever. « Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Maintenant Malfoy ! » Cria Harry d'une voix rendue aigüe par la panique.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Malfoy apparut près de lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Calme-toi Potter… »

Mais Harry le coupa.

« Cet endroit n'est pas sûr, il faut qu'on s'en aille. »

Malfoy jeta un regard autour de lui et ses yeux se reposèrent sur le brun.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, j'ai juste pensé à un endroit sûr, un endroit où personne ne viendrait nous chercher. »

« Où-sommes-nous-Potter ? » Demanda Malfoy dans un sifflement.

« Poudlard. » Répondit Harry en faisant une nouvelle tentative pour se lever.

« Poudlard ? »

Malfoy jeta un nouveau regard circulaire.

« Je ne vois pas le châ… »

Sa phrase mourut au bord de ses lèvres alors que, lentement, il se tournait vers Harry.

« Tu plaisantes. »

« J'ai pensé Poudlard ! » Se défendit Harry. « Mais comme j'ai perdu ma baguette en cours de route, je pense que cela nous a légèrement fait dévier de notre trajectoire… »

« _Légèrement_ ? » S'écria Malfoy d'une voix plus aigüe encore que celle d'Harry, puis, jetant un furtif coup d'œil derrière lui, il se pencha sur le brun, menaçant. « _Légèrement_ ? Tu nous as propulsé tout droit dans la Forêt Interdite ?! »

« Ce n'est pas à ça que j'ai pensé ! » Répondit Harry en s'agrippant au blond pour se relever.

« Et tu ne penses à mentionner ça qu'une fois la nuit tombée ? » Chuchota Malfoy en passant une main sous son bras, le hissant sur ses pieds.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'étais un peu préoccupé par la douleur insupportable que je ressentais à ce moment ! »

Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres, s'éloignant de la clairière dans laquelle ils étaient apparus et Malfoy l'aida à s'adosser à un large tronc. Harry était à bout de souffle.

« Tu n'es pas en état de marcher. » Confirma Malfoy et il le vit fouiller dans la besace qu'il portait toujours avec lui.

A cet instant, ils entendirent un cri venant des tréfonds de la forêt et se figèrent. Malfoy lui lança un regard meurtrier et Harry se rappela que le bond n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cet endroit de Poudlard, depuis leur première année durant laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec Lord Voldemort.

Malfoy lui tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est une potion à base de poudre de dragon que j'ai remanié. Elle t'aidera à tenir debout pendant quelques heures. »

« De la poudre de dragon ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule. « Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un stimulant pour le cerveau ? »

« Quelle partie de _remanié_ tu ne comprends pas, Potter ? Bois ! »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et but la potion d'une traite. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix étant donné leur situation actuelle.

Ce fut comme s'il avait bu de l'alcool à 90° et il toussa lourdement. La potion sembla descendre le long de sa gorge pour se répandre dans chacun de ses membres, annihilant la douleur qui le rongeait, calmant la brûlure de son côté droit. Puis tout à coup, la chaleur qui s'était répandue jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts remonta d'un geste brusque jusqu'à son cerveau. Un véritable feu d'artifice explosa au creux de sa tête et il vacilla dangereusement. Il sentit les mains du blond le maintenir droit.

« Woaw ! » S'exclama Harry en rouvrant les yeux. « C'est…woa ! »

Malfoy laissa échapper un bruit d'impatience mais Harry vit une lueur de fierté scintiller dans les opales grises.

« Tu peux te tenir debout ? » Demanda le blond.

Harry se redressa et, à sa grande stupeur, se rendit compte que toute douleur avait disparu. Il se pencha sur son flanc droit et, à travers le tissu déchiré, aperçut sa chair mise à nue.

« C'est dingue. » Souffla-t-il. « Je ne sens rien. »

« Oui oui, Potter. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette potion ne fera effet que pendant quelques heures, alors si tu pouvais t'activer… »

Harry acquiesça et fit quelques pas en direction des arbres, uniquement pour être interrompu par Malfoy.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Harry se retourna, perplexe.

« Je retourne à Poudlard. »

« Et tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? »

« Certain. »

Malfoy tourna son regard sur lui et cette fois-ci, Harry aperçut une lueur de doute. Le brun pointa alors un doigt vers le haut et le blond le suivit du regard. Harry leva les yeux à son tour et chercha le ciel dégagé de tout nuage. Puis, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur les petites lumières scintillant au-dessus d'eux.

« En suivant la carte du ciel de ce soir, Poudlard doit se trouver dans cette direction. » Dit-il en pointant derrière lui, vers là où il s'était dirigé. « Tu as déjà oublié tes cours d'Astronomie, Malfoy ? »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et marcha avec détermination vers le chemin qu'il avait pointé. Il devait se dépêcher d'arriver en lieu sûr afin de pouvoir se rendre au ministère. A nouveau, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à son meilleur ami.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les deux hommes marchaient dans l'obscurité, leurs pas résonnant dans le silence oppressant. Parfois, un cri effrayant déchirait la nuit et Harry et Malfoy se tournaient brusquement, en cherchant la source.

« On ne doit plus être très loin. » Lança Harry. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais marché plus d'une heure ici. »

Mais, durant les six années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, avait-il vraiment eu l'occasion de vraiment apprécier l'immensité de cette forêt ? Combien de temps allaient-ils pouvoir éviter les bêtes féroces qui vivaient là, tapies dans l'ombre ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en pensant aux descendants d'Aragorg, ces énormes _Acromentulas_ qui avaient un jour essayé de le tuer et à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour être en compagnie d'Hagrid.

Comme en réponse à ses peurs, un cri, plus fort que tous ceux qu'il avait entendu, déchira le silence et il se tourna vers sa gauche.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il et il sentit Malfoy s'arrêter près de lui.

Seul le silence lui répondit et, après quelques secondes, il reprit sa marche. Cependant, à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'à nouveau, un cri se fit entendre, cette fois-ci de l'autre côté. Les deux hommes se figèrent, cette fois-ci Harry en était sûr, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Malfoy se positionna derrière lui et Harry sentit le dos du blond se presser contre le sien. Tous deux regardèrent aux alentours. Harry ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à demander au blond s'il voyait quelque chose de suspect mais fut coupé dans son élan par une voix rauque qui résonna autour d'eux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry eut un geste de recul et l'ensemble de son corps se retrouva collé à celui de Malfoy. Le blond répondit par un geste similaire. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'oreille et derrière lui, Malfoy sursauta. Harry se tourna légèrement et aperçut quelque chose cogner contre un tronc non loin de lui. Il reprit sa position et se figea en apercevant une silhouette se détacher de la pénombre. Les branches craquèrent sous les sabots du Centaure qui s'avança lentement vers eux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Déclinez votre identité ! » Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante et, alors qu'il s'avançait dans un rayon de lune, Harry le reconnut.

Bane.

Harry sentit une main invisible lui écraser le cœur. Bane était l'un des Centaures les plus belliqueux et les plus hostiles à toute cohabitation avec les sorciers. Avec un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fraicheur ambiante, il se rappela de sa cinquième année et de Bane emportant Dolores Ombrage dans les tréfonds de la forêt après qu'elle les ait traités de « répugnants hybrides ». Il se redressa et, d'une voix pleine d'assurance, lança :

« Harry Potter… » Commença-t-il et il fut interrompu par une éruption de murmures et d'exclamations.

« Harry Potter ? » Reprit Bane d'une voix moins forte.

Harry retint sa respiration, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il oubliait souvent que son nom n'était pas seulement connu chez les humains, aussi avait-il rencontré des Elfes de maison, des Gobelins qui connaissaient son nom et son histoire. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même que ces Centaures leur indiqueront le chemin de l'école.

_Avec beaucoup de chance_. Pensa Harry en voyant le regard méprisant de Bane l'observer.

« Que faites-vous là ? Vous êtes sur le territoire des Centaures. » Continua Bane.

« Nous ne voulions pas trépasser sur vos terres. » S'empressa de répondre Harry. « Nous étions en fuite et avons atterri ici. Nous cherchons à retourner à Poudlard… » Il fit une pause puis, voyant que Bane gardait le silence, continua. « Pourriez-vous nous aider à trouver notre chemin ? Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps. »

En s'enfonçant dans la forêt, il avait perdu de vu le ciel et il lui était donc impossible de voir les étoiles.

Sa question fut reçue par un torrent de rugissements.

« Vous aider ? » Reprit Bane. « Nous ne sommes pas vos mules ! Nous ne servons pas les sorciers ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » S'écria Harry, une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

Depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais aimé la haine qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les sorciers et les autres espèces. Lui, Harry, avait toujours respecté les êtres vivants qu'il avait rencontré.

« Votre venue ici constitue déjà une infraction sévère de l'accord que nous avons avec votre espèce. » Répondit Bane. « Nous vous avions prévenu, nous vous avons dit que nous n'accepterions aucun humain sur nos terres ! Vous devez en payer le prix ! »

« Non ! » Cria Harry alors que d'autres Centaures se détachaient de l'obscurité. « Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne vous attaquez pas aux innocents ! »

« Nous ne nous attaquons pas aux enfants, quelque soit leur espèce. » Répondit Bane en dégainant une flèche. « Vous n'êtes clairement plus des enfants. »

Harry lança un regard circulaire au groupe de Centaures, tous avaient dégainé leurs flèches et les tenaient en joue. Ils étaient condamnés. Il savait que les Centaures n'auraient aucune pitié pour eux. La seule personne adulte à jamais leur échapper fut Dolores Ombrage, et ce fut uniquement grâce à Dumbledore, qui s'était aventuré seul dans la forêt pour la chercher. Mais Dumbledore n'était plus.

Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa robe de sorcier et il baissa les yeux. La main de Malfoy s'était agrippée à lui fermement. Sans réfléchir, il saisit la main du blond et la serra dans la sienne. A nouveau, cette sensation étrange, ce besoin de protéger le blond l'envahit et sembla le consumer de l'intérieur. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour les sortir de là.

Il leva la tête au moment où une vingtaine de flèches furent lancées à toute allure vers eux. Sans réfléchir, il leva sa main libre devant lui.

« _PROTEGO _! »

Il vit les flèches rebondir sur la bulle protectrice qui s'était aussitôt érigée devant eux, certaines se brisant. La potion que lui avait donné Malfoy semblait renforcer ses sorts. Autour d'eux, Harry entendit des cris de surprise et il en profita pour agir. Il leva deux doigts et dessina une figure, comme il l'aurait fait avec sa baguette, puis il posa ses deux doigts au sol.

« _INCENDIO _! »

Une trainée de flammes zébra le sol, fonçant droit vers Bane qui cabra. La ligne enflammée se divisa et deux et fit le tour du groupe de Centaures qui bondirent en arrière, effrayés.

« Cours ! » Hurla Harry.

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir entre les Centaures avant de rapidement disparaître. Harry courut à en perdre haleine, ne se retournant que pour être sûr que Malfoy le suivait, mais le blond ne semblait rester en retrait que pour s'assurer qu'Harry s'en sortirait. Et le brun comprit pourquoi. Il sentait les effets de la potion s'évaporer et il sentait déjà la douleur revenir sur son flanc droit. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur sa course et se faisant, il s'aperçut que la forêt était moins dense et que le ciel était à nouveau visible. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux étoiles et corrigea légèrement sa trajectoire avant de foncer à toute allure.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il vit enfin la sortie et il lança un cri de joie en débouchant sur l'espace ouvert et plus éclairé que constituait le jardin arrière de Poudlard. Il ralentit, ils avaient réussi, ils s'en étaient sortis.

Il se tourna vers le blond, s'attendant à croiser un regard triomphant, mais le blond ne s'était pas arrêté de courir.

« Potter ! »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de suivre le regard du blond. Il baissa les yeux vers son buste et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en apercevant l'immense tâche rougeâtre qui s'étendait jusqu'à son cou.

Malfoy le rattrapa _in_ _extremis_ alors qu'il basculait sur le côté et l'allongea sur l'herbe.

« Potter ! Potter ! Reste avec moi, tu m'entends ! Tu restes avec moi ! »

Harry acquiesça légèrement, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un Troll obèse et enragé. Il poussa un grognement en remuant dans son lit. Il reconnut le plafond blanc et fissuré en une demi seconde, l'ayant vu à plusieurs reprises au cours de ses six années Poudlard. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet pour attraper ses lunettes et aperçut Malfoy allongé dans le lit d'à côté. Son visage semblait serein et Harry suspecta les effets d'une potion sans rêves.

Alors qu'il observait le blond, un objet long et sombre posé près de ses lunettes attira son attention. Une fois ses lunettes sur le nez, il sursauta : sa baguette !

Quelqu'un du ministère s'était-il rendu au Terrier et avait récupéré les baguettes ? Avaient-ils eu des nouvelles de Ron ?

Il tenta de se relever mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Wow, on se calme, tu es en sécurité. »

Harry fut tellement surpris d'entendre cette voix qu'il failli tomber de son lit. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers sa droite, ne prenant même pas la peine de remarquer que ce geste ne lui arrachait plus la moindre grimace. Il se fichait de la fatigue, il se fichait de la douleur.

« Ron ! »

Face à lui, le roux sourit.

« En chair et en os. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'écria Harry, tentant à nouveau de se lever. « Je…tu…tu étais dans la maison et elle a explosé ! »

Ron grimaça.

« Ouais…maman était hors d'elle quand elle a vu ça… »

« Qui d'autre y-avait-il ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? »

« Oui, quelqu'un a été blessé mais on ne va pas pleurer pour _elle_. » Répondit Ron avec dédain, puis, voyant le regard d'Harry, il reprit. « Daphné Greengrass a mal encaissé un de mes sorts. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers et s'est cassée un bras et quelques côtes. Je leur ai dit au ministère de ne pas la rafistoler avant de l'avoir interrogée, mais bon, apparemment ce n'est '_pas dans la morale du ministère de pratiquer la torture._' Comme si quelqu'un allait se… »

« Attends, attends. » Le coupa Harry. « Au ministère ? Tu veux dire que… »

« Que j'ai capturé Daphnée Greengrass. » Répondit Ron, souriant à nouveau.

Harry le regarda, éberlué.

« Tu...tu l'as capturée ? »

« J'ai profité qu'elle se remettait de sa chute pour l'attraper et j'ai _Transplané_ directement au ministère. Elle avait perdu sa baguette en tombant donc il n'y avait rien à craindre. Je suis ensuite revenu pour t'aider et il n'y avait plus personne…et la maison était en flammes bien sûr. »

« Tu n'as vu ni Zabini, ni Goyle ? » Demanda Harry ?

« Goyle ? » S'exclama Ron. « Il était là ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry. « Malfoy avait perdu sa baguette alors j'ai préféré fuir. »

« Tu as bien fait. » Répondit Ron. « Mais dis-moi, comment avez-vous fait pour _Transplaner_ sans baguette ? »

Harry soupira.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

Ron leva les yeux pour les poser sur Malfoy, toujours endormi.

« Il avait l'air…inquiet. » Murmura-t-il presque.

« Quoi ? »

« Malfoy. Mc Gonagall m'a appelé pour que je vienne. On venait de t'emmener à l'infirmerie et Malfoy ne te lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il a insisté pour s'occuper de tes blessures. Madame Pomfrey n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que lui aussi avait besoin d'être soigné… »

Le roux sembla se perdre dans ses pensées et Harry tourna la tête vers le blond. Malfoy. A nouveau, il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, il l'avait sauvé. Combien de dettes avait-il accumulées envers le blond ? Et qu'avait-il fait pour lui ?

« Il faut que je parle à Kingsley. » Lâcha-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit Ron.

« J'ai besoin d'un laisser-passer. »

« Un…quoi ? Pour aller où ? »

Les yeux toujours fixés sur Malfoy, Harry répondit.

« Azkaban. »

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir patienté, j'attends vos réactions/commentaires avec impatience! **

**Le chapitre 15 est en cours d'écriture...dans ma tête!**

**a bientôt,**

**Elendil-sama**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette veille de vacances (pensez à nous, pauvres gens qui n'en avons pas T.T). Voici le chapitre 15, que j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à écrire à cause du travail. Comme toujours, je remercie infiniment tous ceux/celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, j'adore lire vos réactions, ça me donne du courage pour me lancer au plus vite dans le chapitre suivant._  
_**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 15, qui je l'espère vous plaira.  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Elendil-sama  
**

* * *

_« Il faut que je parle à Kingsley. » Lâcha-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte._

_« Pourquoi ? » Répondit Ron._

_« J'ai besoin d'un laisser-passer. »_

_« Un…quoi ? Pour aller où ? »_

_Les yeux toujours fixés sur Malfoy, Harry répondit._

_« Azkaban. »_

**Chapitre 15**

Il courait sans but, tournant aléatoirement à chaque coin qu'il rencontrait. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se retourner et son instinct, qui lui avait tant de fois servi, le poussait en avant, toujours plus vite. Une terreur sans nom semblait lui coller aux talons, il se sentait poursuivi par quelque chose de terrible et, dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il accéléra à nouveau.

Et à chaque coin qu'il passait, un petit cri lui échappait des lèvres en apercevant le corps, toujours changeant, qui gisait au sol. D'abord sa mère, puis son père, mais aussi Sirius, Rémus, Tonks, Fred…tous les êtres qu'il avait pu aimer pavaient le sol froid et sombre de leur corps sans vie. Il tenta de fermer les yeux, il voulait fermer les yeux, mais une force invisible semblait les garder grands ouverts.

Enfin, il aperçut une porte d'où filtrait un rai de lumière et il fonça droit dedans, l'ouvrant à la volée.

Il se trouvait dans le parc où il avait assisté à la rencontre entre Severus Snape et Lily Evans. La lune couvrait l'étendue verte de sa faible lumière et le regard d'Harry se posa sur une silhouette allongée au sol. Sans qu'il en ait donné l'ordre, ses jambes se mirent en mouvement et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était avancé, comme hypnotisé, vers la silhouette.

Alors, une peur, bien plus forte et froide que celle qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt le saisit. Il ne voulait pas faire un pas de plus, il ne voulait pas voir. Mais son corps semblait mu par une volonté autre que la sienne et lentement, il s'avança. Puis, sa tête se baissa et il vit enfin le corps inerte, la peau translucide et les cheveux rendus blancs par les rayons de lune. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur alors qu'un cri silencieux lui échappait des lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le souffle coupé. Il tenta de bouger mais, comme à chacun de ses cauchemars, son corps était paralysé, ses mains moites et tremblantes agrippées aux draps trempés de sueur. Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur et, lentement, se mit en position assise. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage puis se leva pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il n'avait pas fait ce genre de cauchemar depuis plusieurs mois et, alors qu'il se glissait sous le jet d'eau chaude, il tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, en vain. Il soupira en posant son front sur le carrelage froid de sa douche. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, son rêve avait toujours été le même, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait eu quelque chose de nouveau. Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de lui ? _Pensa-t-il en se regardant dans son miroir une fois sorti de la douche, mais la surface embuée lui renvoya le même regard interrogateur.

* * *

Harry apparut dans l'imposante cheminée dans un éclat de flammes vertes et sortit de l'âtre, rangeant soigneusement sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. En pénétrant dans l'Atrium, il ne fut pas surpris de noter que Ron était arrivé avant lui. Le roux faisait les cent pas devant la fontaine et il sembla rassembler tout son _self control_ pour s'arrêter à la vue d'Harry.

« Enfin ! » Lui cria-t-il, un ton de reproche clairement discernable dans sa voix.

Harry ne répondit pas, il était sûr que Ron était arrivé aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient voulu rentrer au ministère aussitôt Harry réveillé, mais Kingsley leur avait envoyé un hibou leur ordonnant de rentrer se reposer. Bien que débordant d'adrénaline à l'idée d'avoir enfin capturé un membre majeur du Groupe des Serpents, Harry avait accueilli cet ordre avec soulagement. Il voulait être en meilleure forme pour faire face à Daphné Greengrass. Mais il savait également ce que sa capture pouvait représenter pour Ron et pour l'avancée de leur affaire.

« Désolé » Répondit-il en arrivant à quelques mètres du roux.

Ron hocha la tête et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

« Du nouveau ? » Demanda finalement Harry.

« J'ai parlé avec Watkins en arrivant, tu sais le Auror-en-chef de l'équipe de nuit. » Répondit Ron en s'engouffrant avant lui dans les grilles dorées. « D'après lui, Greengrass n'a pas dit un mot. »

Harry s'en doutait. Il savait que la blonde ne se laisserait pas intimider par sa capture.

« Tu as une idée ? » Demanda Harry en voyant que Ron ne semblait pas touché par cette nouvelle.

« Eh bien premièrement, personne n'a vraiment _essayé_ de lui soutirer d'informations. Et deuxièmement, j'ai rencontré Hubley, le Guérisseur de l'équipe de Dean. Il m'a dit que le stock de _Veritaserum_ est enfin prêt. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Ils avaient utilisé le reste de leur stock sur Francis London sans se douter que de son côté, Laura Derbish, chargée des commandes en potion, avait fait en sorte que le ministère soit en rupture de _Veritaserum_. Ils n'avaient donc pas pu en faire usage sur elle, mais Harry avait le pressentiment que, même s'ils avaient eu la potion en question, cela ne les aurait menés nulle part. Derbish était clairement un pion qui ne devait sans doute détenir aucune information intéressante sur le Groupe des Serpents. Mais sans _Veritaserum_, il était impossible de prouver qu'elle ne savait rien. Une bonne couverture pour elle en somme.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Harry dû presser le pas pour rester à hauteur de Ron. En entrant dans leur bureau, ils furent accueillis par Neville.

« Ron ! Harry ! Vous allez bien ? » S'écria le brun en s'avançant vers eux. « Je voulais passer vous voir mais Shacklebolt m'a dit d'attendre aujourd'hui, qu'il valait mieux vous laisser vous reposer. »

« Tout va bien, Neville. » Répondit Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au bureau à sa droite où Malfoy était installé, visiblement à nouveau plongé dans ses notes. « Malfoy. » Le salua-t-il.

Le blond leva les yeux et le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de retourner au carnet de notes qu'il tenait dans sa mains droite, la même qui s'était accrochée à la robe d'Harry, la même qu'il avait lui-même agrippé dans un élan de désespoir.

Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant les souvenirs de la veille qui affluaient, et qui le menaient à son cauchemar.

« Bon, programme de la journée. » Annonça Harry en prenant place à son propre bureau. « Ron, tu vas te rendre en salle I3, tu es chargé de l'interrogatoire de Greengrass. »

Ron leva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

« Ah moins que tu ne préfères que je m'en occupe… »

« Non ! » S'exclama Ron. « Non, au contraire, ça me va. »

« Bien. Je serai en stand-by derrière la vitre si besoin. Neville, le _Veritaserum_ est arrivé, passe en prendre au bureau des Guérisseurs et rends-toi en salle I1. Tu es chargé de l'interrogatoire de Laura Derbish. Peut-être que l'on arrivera à soutirer quelques informations en plus avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée à Azkaban. »

Il tourna les yeux vers Malfoy.

« J'ai mon stock de potions à recharger. » Lança le blond.

« Très bien. On se rejoint ici à 11h pour un débriefing. » Termina Harry.

Les quatre hommes se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. Harry suivit Ron, qui avait l'air de vouloir _Transplaner_ jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire, avec un sentiment d'appréhension. La capture de Greengrass était une grande avancée et semblait redonner du courage au roux, Harry espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas déçus. Il mourrait d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione, d'être sûr, certain, qu'elle était encore en vie.

« Bonne chance. » Lança-t-il à Ron une fois arrivé devant la porte qui le donnait sur la salle d'observation.

Ron hocha la tête avant de disparaître derrière la seconde porte. Harry inspira profondément et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'installer devant la vitre sans teint.

Daphné Greengrass était assise, droite comme un piquet, les jambes croisées sous la table en bois sur laquelle ses mains étaient posées. En apercevant Ron, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

« Alors c'est toi qu'on envoie ? » Lança-t-elle. « Pas de Malfoy ? Pas d'_Harry Potter_ ? »

Ron ne lui répondit pas. Il s'installa face à elle et plongea son regard féroce dans le sien. Elle ne cilla pas.

« Vous êtes Daphné Greengrass, née le 21 février 1980, fille de Meredith Albercouth et de Regis Greengrass… »

« Née d'une famille de Sang-Pur respectable. » Le coupa-t-elle.

« Peu importe. » Reprit-il. « Vous faites partie du groupe d'anciens Mangemorts connu sous le nom du Groupe des Serpents. »

« A quoi cela sert-il de me dire tout cela ? » Demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Procédure. » Répondit Ron avant de fermer le dossier qu'il avait posé devant lui. « Mais tu as raison, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt moi-même, alors on va plutôt le faire à ma façon. »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Répondit la blonde en se calant plus confortablement dans sa chaise. « Que vas-tu faire _Weasley _? Tenter de me faire culpabiliser ? Me supplier ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire froid, ses longs cheveux glissant sur ses épaules, mais ses yeux suivirent la main de Ron qui plongea dans sa robe pour en sortir sa baguette. Elle se tut.

« Non, je pensais à une méthode un peu plus…directe. »

Harry se redressa sur son siège, mal à l'aise, puis, son regard se posa sur une feuille de papier collée en première page de son dossier, une feuille qui certes, leur donnerait un avantage, mais qui changeait beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses.

« Tu essayes de m'intimider ? » Demanda Greengrass. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Auror, me faire pousser des furoncles sur le visage ? »

Comme s'il avait senti ce qu'il allait se produire en avance, Harry leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur Ron, à temps pour le voir pointer sa baguette sur la blonde.

« _Endoloris _! »

Le sourire de Greengrass resta figé sur son visage alors que son corps semblait pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Elle sembla se débattre un moment contre un ennemi invisible avant de retomber mollement en avant, une fois que Ron eut levé sa baguette. Elle toussa violement puis tenta de reprendre son souffle avant de lever un regard incrédule vers Ron.

« Comment…oses-tu ? » Vociféra-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Ron lui répondit d'un sourire penaud avant de sortir une feuille de son dossier, la même que celle qu'Harry tenait d'une main.

« Cette autorisation atteste du contraire. Dans certains cas…_spéciaux_, nous pouvons bénéficier d'une dérogation qui nous permet d'utiliser des Sortilèges Impardonnables en toute impunité. En enlevant un membre du ministère, vous nous avez posés dans une situation spéciale. »

Daphné Greengrass le regarda, éberluée. Ron plongea à nouveau sa main dans sa robe et en sortit une petite fiole au contenu translucide.

« Ceci est du _Veritaserum_, je ne croirai aucun mot qui sortira de ta sale bouche tant que tu n'auras pas bu cette potion. »

« Crèves Weasley ! » Lui cria-t-elle, et à peine les mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche qu'un cri lui échappa.

Ron avait de nouveau levé sa baguette et cette fois-ci, il la tint en joue un peu plus longtemps, si bien que la chaise sur laquelle la blonde était assise bascula en arrière, ne tenant plus que sur deux pieds.

Derrière la vitre sans teint, Harry ferma les yeux. Kingsley leur avait donné la permission d'utiliser un Sortilège Impardonnable en cas de nécessité. Harry avait pensé à utiliser le sort d'_Imperium_, une technique efficace et non invasive. Apparemment, Ron se fichait totalement d'être invasif.

« C'est toi qui vas crever, Greengrass, si tu ne craches pas tout ce que tu sais. » Reprit Ron. « Bois cette potion ou je la force au fond de ta gorge avec la fiole. »

Daphné Greengrass l'observa longuement, semblant estimer à quel point le roux était sérieux. Après quelques secondes, elle empoigna la fiole, la déboucha et l'avala d'une traite avant de la reposer lourdement sur la table avec une grimace de dégoût.

Son regard se fit de plus en plus brumeux et ses traits se décontractèrent.

« Très bien. Je veux tout savoir sur votre groupe. Comment avez-vous monté votre équipe ? »

Daphné Greengrass prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

« La Guerre a anéanti nos familles. Nos pères ont été tués ou envoyés à Azkaban, quant à nos mères, celles qui n'ont pas rejoint leurs maris en prison se sont vues enfermées chez elles sous la vigilance et la maltraitance des Aurors… »

« Je me fiche de savoir ça. » La coupa Ron, mais Harry empoigna sa baguette et la colla sur la vitre.

« Ron. » Appela-t-il, et le roux sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers lui, son regard ne se fixant sur aucun point précis. « Laisse-la continuer. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour contester puis sembla se raviser. Il haussa les épaules avant de faire à nouveau face à Greegrass.

« Continue. »

La blonde reprit aussitôt.

« Certaines ont perdu la raison, d'autres se sont données la mort, ne supportant pas la honte dans laquelle elles avaient été jetées. Quant à nous, enfants de Mangemorts, parias à vie, nous avons été écartés de la société, tout cela à cause d'une seule et unique personne : Harry Potter. Alors nous avons décidé de nous venger. »

« Mais la Guerre est finie, qu'attendez-vous de cela ? Voldemort est mort, il ne reviendra pas. »

« Cela n'est pas notre but. Nous ne souhaitons pas abolir une dictature pour revenir à une autre. Nous demandons vengeance. »

« Ridicule. » Cracha Ron. « Vous êtes pathétiques. »

La blonde ne répondit pas.

« Où est votre quartier général ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ron leva un sourcil et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

« Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » Puis, d'une voix teinte d'angoisse, il demanda « Où est Hermione Granger ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Qu…Mensonges ! »

Il agrippa la fiole de _Veritaserum_ et en vérifia le contenu, elle était vide.

« Tu as intérêt à me répondre. » Siffla-t-il. « Où. ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Greengrass de la même voix placide.

Ron dégaina sa baguette et Harry se leva d'un bond.

« Ron Non ! » Cria-t-il mais, n'ayant pas utilisé le sort qui permettait à sa voix de porter de l'autre côté de la vitre, le roux ne l'entendit pas.

Si Ron se laissait aller et utilisait le sort de _Doloris_, Greengrass pourrait souffrir de graves lésions cérébrales. Dans un flash, il revit les parents de Neville et leurs yeux vitreux, leur esprit vide perdu dans un corps fonctionnel.

« _Imperio_ ! »

Harry se figea la main sur la poignée de la porte et se tourna. Il avait été tellement persuadé que Ron succomberait à sa colère qu'il n'avait pas pensé que le roux tenterait un autre sortilège. Calmement mais le cœur battant rapidement, il reprit sa place. A nouveau, la voix de Ron s'éleva dans la salle.

« Je vais te donner ta baguette et tu vas extraire tous les souvenirs que tu as du Groupe des Serpents. Puis tu vas me rendre ta baguette, est-ce bien clair ? »

La blonde acquiesça et pour la troisième fois, Ron plongea une main dans sa robe pour en sortir une baguette à la teinte bleutée qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Greengrass prit sa baguette et, dans un même geste, la porta à sa tempe droite avant d'en extirper un long filament argenté. Ron conjura une fiole plus grande que celle qui avait contenu le _Veritaserum_ et la blonde transféra ses souvenirs à l'intérieur. Une fois l'opération terminée, elle tendit sa baguette et la fiole au roux qui, sans un mot ou un regard pour elle, se leva et sortit de la pièce. Deux Aurors entrèrent après lui et se dirigèrent vers Greengrass.

Harry se leva à son tour et sortit, apercevant Ron près de sa porte.

« Merlin, tu m'as fait peur. » Lui lança-t-il. « J'ai bien cru que tu avais perdu ton calme.

« J'ai failli. » Répondit Ron en baissant légèrement les yeux. « Mais même si je la tuais, cela ne ferait pas revenir Hermione, pas vrai ? »

Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je te laisse examiner ses souvenirs. » Reprit-t-il. « Je dois passer voir Kingsley. Oh, pas un mot à Neville au sujet du Doloris, ok ? Il le prendrait surement très mal. »

Ron acquiesça et il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, un stress intense s'emparant de ses entrailles. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de demander une telle autorisation sans raison valable, mais il espérait pouvoir convaincre Kingsley. Il soupira en s'engouffrant dans la cage dorée. Même s'il arrivait à obtenir une autorisation, comment le convaincre d'emmener Malfoy avec lui ? Kingsley doutait-il encore de Malfoy malgré tous les évènements de ces derniers mois ? Malgré le fait qu'il ait sauvé la vie d'Harry à temps de reprises ?

Il arriva dans le hall du premier étage perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait.

« Harry ? HARRY ! »

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers le comptoir d'où Ginny Weasley le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. « Kingsley ne nous a pas laissé te contacter pour que tu puisses te reposer. »

« Je vais bien, merci. » Répondit-il, mal à l'aise. « Comment se passent les réparations ? »

« Maman s'en charge mais George est passé ce matin pour l'aider. Papa va essayer de prendre un congé. Peut-être même que Percy, Bill et Charlie viendront aider. »

« S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire… » Offrit-t-il mais elle secoua la tête.

« Le plus important pour l'instant est de trouver Hermione. »

« Ron s'occupe d'une pièce à conviction. »

« Tant mieux, cela lui redonnera le moral. » Répondit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Harry avait noté qu'elle faisait ce geste inconsciemment lorsqu'elle était énervée ou inquiète.

« Ginny ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce poste ? » Demanda-t-il avant de s'en empêcher. « Je veux dire, tu aurais pu trouver mieux. »

A nouveau, elle passa une main entre ses mèches.

« Je voulais garder un œil sur Ron. » Répondit-elle d'une voix basse. « Il avait l'air tellement…misérable. Et puis j'avais besoin d'argent en attendant la réponse des Holyhead Harpies. Et je ne pouvais pas refuser une demande de Kingsley, du ministre. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et celui-ci tourna la tête.

« En parlant de Kingsley, il est dans son bureau ? »

« Oui. Suis-moi. »

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, Harry derrière elle. Elle frappa trois coups et ouvrit la porte.

« Kingsley, Harry voudrait te voir. »

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu une secrétaire tutoyer le Ministre de la magie. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu une secrétaire comme Ginny. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Kingsley était assis à son bureau, sa plume suspendue en plein air traçant des lignes de mots sur un long parchemin. Il semblait fatigué.

« Je dérange ? » Demanda Harry en restant debout près de la porte.

« Non. » Lui répondit Kingsley et d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître le parchemin et la plume. « J'étais juste en train d'écrire aux écoles de _Beauxbâtons_ et de _Mahoukko_ au sujet de l'organisation du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« _Mahoukko_ ? » Demanda Harry.

« L'école de magie japonaise. » Répondit Kingsley en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. « C'est la première fois qu'elle participera à un événement public, les Japonais sont des gens très discrets. »

« Et ça ne les dérange pas que le tournoi se fasse à nouveau en Angleterre ? »

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ce point. Les Japonais ne sont pas encore prêts à nous accueillir dans leur école, qu'ils gardent cachée, et Madame Maxime est de l'avis, que je partage, que ce serait une occasion de montrer au monde le succès de notre Reconstruction. Malheureusement, la Grande-Bretagne reste l'endroit où Voldemort a le plus sévi. »

Harry acquiesça. Même dans le monde magique, le tourisme était un secteur important qu'il fallait protéger à tous prix. Depuis le début de la Reconstruction, Kingsley s'était allié au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale afin d'attirer les sorciers du monde entier. Harry se doutait que la maison qu'on lui avait offert à Godric's Hollow faisait également partie de ce plan. Il lui arrivait souvent de voir des gens venir se prendre en photo devant sa porte, ou écrire des mots de remerciement sur son portail, un peu comme sur celui de la maison de ses parents. Au début, il avait été surpris de ne voir aucun message de colère, de haine, de ne voir personne venir chez lui pour venger un parent, un frère ou un mari, comme il l'avait craint en acceptant de vivre à découvert, mais Kingsley avait fait en sorte que sa maison soit l'endroit le mieux gardé de Grande-Bretagne et le brun n'avait, à ce jour, rencontré aucun problème.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le regard insistant de Kingsley. Il en avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue.

« Kingsley, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

Kingsley hocha la tête, joignant ses deux mains sur son bureau. Alors, une idée traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

« Quand comptez-vous transférer Laura Derbish et Daphné Greengrass à Azkaban ? »

Kingsley leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Si rien ne sort de leur entretien de ce matin, cet après-midi. Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on les garde un jour de plus ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Non. » Répondit Harry. « Je me demandais juste si…si je pouvais intégrer la garde qui leur sera assignée. »

Kingsley leva un second sourcil et cette fois-ci, il ne put cacher sa surprise.

« Sa garde ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu penses qu'elles pourraient essayer de s'enfuir ? »

Harry se tut. Il avait dans l'idée de dire à Kingsley qu'il voulait consulter Lucius Malfoy, voir s'il pouvait le renseigner sur le Groupe des Serpents, mais Kingsley venait de lui offrir une meilleure couverture.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. » Répondit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Nous avons peur que les autres membres de l'équipe ne tentent une opération durant leur transport. »

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce cas de figure était tout à fait plausible. La sécurité autour d'Azkaban avait été renforcée depuis le renvoi des _Détraqueurs_ et il était impossible de _Transplaner_ directement à l'intérieur de la prison. Chaque visiteur devait Apparaître dans une zone crée à cet effet. Ce point pouvait constituer une faille dans la sécurité, car cet endroit était moins protégé.

« Très bien. » Répondit Kingsley après un moment de réflexion. « Deux Aurors de l'équipe de Terry Boot ont déjà été assignés à cette tâche, en ajoutant ton nom et celui de Weasley… »

« Non ! » S'écria Harry, un peu trop fort. « Euh non. Ron est occupé à examiner les souvenirs que lui a livrés Greengrass. Et Neville va revoir l'intégralité de nos informations et preuves pour leur jugement. »

Kingsley l'observa, attendant qu'il exprime enfin son idée.

« Je pensais plutôt emmener Malfoy. » Lâcha-il enfin.

« Malfoy ? » Répondit Kingsley.

« Il vaut mieux avoir un Guérisseur avec nous au cas où. » Répondit Harry avec une assurance feinte.

Kingsley plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien et Harry ne détourna pas les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer que derrière son offre se cachait une toute autre idée.

« Très bien. » Finit par répondre Kingsley. « Je te ferai parvenir l'ordre de mission d'ici peu. »

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement et se le leva.

« J'ai une réunion avec mes équipiers. » Annonça-t-il et Kingsley acquiesça, retournant à ses papiers.

* * *

Il soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il devait trouver Malfoy pour le prévenir. Il fonça vers les ascenseurs, et se rendit à l'étage des salles de potions. Il scanna les plaques dorées sur lesquelles le nom de l'occupant était écrit, mais ne trouva pas le nom du blond. Pourtant, ce dernier avait annoncé qu'il devait recharger son stock en potion, non ? Il arpenta les couloirs à la recherche d'une tête blonde, en vain. Où était-il ?

Il passa devant les salles d'entrainement et s'arrêta devant la salle n°3.

_Entrainement en cours : Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Harry regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut le blond en plein combat avec deux silhouettes au visage flou. Le blond lança un sort en direction de l'une des silhouettes et le sol sembla fondre sous ses pieds, l'engloutissant totalement. La seconde silhouette lança un sort qui fit apparaître des boules de feu et Malfoy fit apparaitre un mur d'eau devant lui.

Harry sortit sa baguette et tapota la poignée.

« Harry James Potter. Auror-en-chef. Autorisation de niveau 2. » Lança aussitôt une voix, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Malfoy avait propulsé le mur d'eau sur son agresseur et celui-ci disparut, vaincu.

« Copieur. » Lança Harry en direction du blond, qui se retourna violemment.

« Potter…tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de déranger les gens quand ils sont occupés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry répondit par un sourire.

« Je pensais que tu étais en salle de potions. »

« J'y étais, et j'ai fini. Contrairement à toi, Oh grand Potter, certaines personnes ont besoin de s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre la main. »

« Comment ça, _contrairement à moi_ ? » Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tout le monde ne passe pas son temps libre à inventer des sortilèges. » Répondit Malfoy d'un ton réticent. « Tout le monde n'arrive pas à faire de la magie sans baguette. »

Harry grimaça.

« Arrête, je suis sûr que plein de gens peuvent faire ça. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Ne fais pas ton sauveur modeste avec moi, _Potter_. »

Harry soupira.

« Ok, je veux bien avouer que je sais faire quelques petits sorts… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que son corps entier se figea, une énorme boule de feu avait émergé de la baguette de blond et fonçait sur lui. Il leva une main en reculant.

« _Protego_ ! »

La boule de feu cogna contre sa main et sembla se dissoudre en une pluie enflammée. Harry grimaça en secouant sa main.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! »

Mais Malfoy le regardait avec un intérêt soudain.

« Que dirais-tu d'un combat, Potter ? Voir ce que tu arrives à faire sans ta baguette. »

Harry fit un pas en arrière, le regard du blond s'était fait plus insistant.

« On a une réunion, je te rappelle ! Et puis ça ne marche pas comme ça… »

Mais Malfoy avait déjà levé sa baguette et un lasso de flammes fonça sur Harry. Il leva à nouveau la main.

« _Aguamenti_ ! »

Un jet d'eau rencontra le lasso qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Stop, Malfoy ! »

Il n'était pas encore remis de la veille et lancer des sorts sans sa baguette consommait beaucoup d'énergie. Il s'agenouilla, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Malfoy, qui avait levé sa baguette, se figea en plein mouvement.

« Déjà fatigué ? »

« Ce n'est pas facile ! » Lui cria Harry. « Tu crois qu'il suffit de lever la main et de crier le sort pour que ça marche ? C'est bien plus compliqué que ça ! J'ai mis des mois à réussir à en lancer quelques-uns ! »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva les yeux qui rencontrèrent deux perles grises.

« Tu vois, ça n'était pas si compliqué, Potter. » Lança celui-ci en l'aidant à se relever. « La prochaine fois, ne fais pas ton modeste quand je te pose une question, ça a le don de m'énerver. »

Puis le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« 10h45, juste le temps de prendre une douche. »

Harry resta figé, les yeux fixés sur le visage du blond, sur ses mèches blondes retombant gracieusement sur son visage, sur sa peau laiteuse parsemée de gouttelettes de sueur.

« Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, puis, un rictus malveillant se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

« Navré, Potter, mais je prends mes douches en solitaire. »

Et sur ces mots, le blond tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry bouche bée.

* * *

Harry pénétra dans le bureau d'un pas rapide, furieux. Comment le blond osait-il se moquer de lui de la sorte ? N'était-ce pas lui qui s'était agrippé à sa robe la veille comme un enfant apeuré ? Il s'assit lourdement à sa table et jeta un regard noir en direction du blond, qui semblait passionné par une affiche représentant une plante énorme et velue accrochée sur l'un des murs. Harry se tourna vers Ron.

« Des nouvelles ? »

« Il me reste encore pas mal de souvenirs. » Répondit Ron d'un ton grincheux. « Elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait ne pas savoir où était leur QG, je pense qu'ils doivent effacer leur mémoire ou la stocker ailleurs lorsqu'ils partent en mission, au cas où ils se feraient capturer. Sans doute un truc qu'ils ont appris de leurs amis les Mangemorts. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. S'ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de l'endroit où se trouvait leur QG, comment faisaient-ils pour y retourner ? Il mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur leur organisation et sur leurs plans, que comptaient-ils tirer de tout cela ? Voulaient-ils qu'Harry souffre ? Qu'il se sente coupable de la mort d'Henry, l'attaque des Dursley et de l'enlèvement d'Hermione ? Qu'il soit brisé ? Mais il était déjà brisé ! Que croyaient-ils, qu'il avait oublié les atrocités de la Guerre ? Qu'il ne pensait plus à tous ces gens, ses amis, qui avaient péris dans la bataille ?

Il baissa la tête, les poings serrés. Il payait déjà assez cher cette victoire qui réjouissait tant de monde et il avait accepté l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais heureux ou soulagé. Il avait tellement perdu, tout perdu, Hermione et Ron étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Il leva la tête pour regarder son ami, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Malfoy, qui semblait l'observer depuis un moment. Il se redressa, il ne devait pas montrer de faiblesse, pas devant ses équipiers, surtout pas devant Malfoy.

« Continue ton observation Ron. » Finit-il par dire. « Fais-moi un rapport là-dessus dès que tu le peux. »

Ron acquiesça et se précipita hors de la salle.

« Neville ? »

« Pas grand-chose de mon côté. » Répondit Neville. « Comme tu l'avais soupçonné, Laura Derbish n'est qu'un pion dans toute cette histoire, ils ne lui ont rien dit d'important et je n'ai détecté aucune trace d'un sort d'Oubliettes. Elle ne faisait pas partie de leur cercle intime. »

« Très bien, merci Neville. Si ça te va, tu pourrais aller aider Ron ? »

Neville hocha la tête et sortit à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Malfoy.

« Kingsley nous a assigné à la garde rapprochée de Derbish et de Greengrass. Nous allons les emmener à Azkaban avec des membres de l'équipe n°2. »

Malfoy tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous allons à Azkaban. » Reprit Harry.

« Je…pourquoi moi ? Prends Weasley ou Londubat avec toi. » Lança le blond en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

« Ils sont occupés… »

« Moi aussi ! » S'écria Malfoy.

Harry comprenait parfaitement la réaction du blond. Il ne voulait pas se trouver aussi proche de son père sans pouvoir le voir. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire que tout ceci n'était que dans un seul et unique but.

« Tu viens, Malfoy. Point final, c'est un ordre de tes deux supérieurs hiérarchique. »

Malfoy le regarda avec un mélange de défi et de colère, mais Harry ne cilla pas. Quoi que pense le blond, Harry faisait ça pour lui, pour toutes les fois où il l'avait aidé.

« On se rejoint à l'Atrium dans 30 minutes Malfoy, ne sois pas en retard. »

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce d'une démarche qu'il voulait digne, cachant au mieux son malaise en sentant le regard furieux de Malfoy le suivre.

* * *

En arrivant dans l'Atrium, il crut d'abord que le blond ne s'était pas présenté et un sentiment de déception teinté de colère l'envahit. Puis il tourna les yeux vers les cheminées et aperçut Malfoy adossé à l'une d'entre elles, à quelques mètres de Wayne Hopkins et de Lisa Turpin qui discutaient tranquillement.

« Bonjour. » Les salua-il en arrivant près d'eux.

« Salut ! » Lui répondit Wayne.

« Bonjour Harry. » Répondit Lisa en le regardant avec une intensité qui le fit rougir aussitôt. « Félicitation pour ton poste d'Auror-en-chef. »

« Oh, euh…merci. » Répondit-il, la chaleur se propageant le long de son cou.

« Tu le mérites, vraiment. »

Harry allait lui répondre lorsque quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge derrière eux. Il se tourna pour faire face à Malfoy.

« On y va ou vous comptez camper ici ? »

Lisa lui lança un regard de pur dégoût et s'avança dangereusement.

« On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, _Mangemort_. » Siffla-t-elle.

Malfoy se détacha du mur, les yeux pleins de colère, mais Harry réagit en premier.

« C'est mon coéquipier que tu viens d'insulter de Mangemort, Turpin ? » Grogna-t-il en se redressant, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? Je…enfin… »

« Draco Malfoy est plus digne de confiance que la moitié des gens qui travaillent ici. » Lui lança-t-il. « Alors je te serais reconnaissant si tu pouvais garder tes réflexions pour toi. Prends exemple sur lui et sois plus professionnelle. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Harry s'était détourné d'elle. Un groupe de huit Aurors s'avançaient vers eux, encerclant Laura Derbish et Daphnée Greengrass.

« Auror-en-chef Potter ? »

L'un des Aurors s'avança vers lui.

« David Shawn, Auror-en-chef de la division des gardes. »

Harry saisit la main que Shawn lui présenta.

« Nous vous laissons Greengrass, vous partirez en premier, nous vous rejoindrons dans 20 minutes. Nous avons jugé préférable de ne pas les bouger en même temps, en cas d'attaque. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Qui s'occupera de la prisonnière ? » Demanda Shawn en lançant un regard circulaire au groupe.

« Moi. » Répondit Wayne en s'avançant.

Wayne sortit sa baguette et fit une série de mouvements en direction de Daphné Greengrass. Une corde rouge apparut à ses bras, jambes et autour de son buste et cou et semblait être reliée au poignet de l'Auror qui se tenait à sa droite. La corde se détacha et vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de Wayne avant de disparaître. Harry reconnut le sortilège, il permettait à celui qui tenait la corde de contrôler les mouvements du prisonnier, il pouvait ainsi l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Le seul moyen de s'en défaire était de tuer le détenteur de la corde, or comme celle-ci était invisible, il était impossible de déterminer lequel des huit Aurors il fallait attaquer.

« Allons-y. » Dit Harry en se tournant vers ses équipiers du jour.

Il entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée derrière lui, la seule à avoir été reliée à Azkaban et dans une explosion de flammes, disparut.

Il réapparut dans un endroit désert et fit immédiatement volte-face, cherchant une silhouette qui ne devrait pas être là. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit qui pourrait être utilisé comme cachette mais il devait être sûr. Il leva sa baguette.

« _Homenum_ _Revelio_. » Murmura-t-il.

Rien ne se produisit. Harry soupira et son corps se détendit légèrement. Alors, une voix s'éleva de nulle part.

« Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »

« Harry James Potter, Auror-en-chef, ici pour accompagner la prisonnière Daphné Greengrass. »

Il y eut un silence rompu par le vent qui s'était levé.

« Vous êtes autorisé à _Transplaner_. » Répondit finalement la voix.

Harry leva sa baguette et son _Patronus_ en émergea, galopant à plusieurs mètres du sol avant de disparaître au loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une série de _pop_ qui annonça la venue des autres. Après s'être annoncés, ils _Transplanèrent_ ensemble.

Un frisson le traversa en arrivant dans le hall de la prison. Même si les _Détraqueurs_ avaient déserté les lieux depuis deux ans, leur présence restait ancrée dans les murs et le froid ambiant faisait le même effet qu'une dizaine d'entre eux. Harry se tourna légèrement vers Malfoy pour étudier sa réaction. Le blond était droit, le visage fermé et crispé. Il se détourna en entendant des pas se diriger vers eux. Un homme à la carrure imposante vint à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour, je suis Gregory Melden, chargé des transferts de prisonniers. » Puis, se penchant pour apercevoir la blonde. « S'agit-il de Daphné Greengrass ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry en lui tendant le dossier de la jeune femme.

Melden le parcourut brièvement avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Harry accéléra le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Comment vous en sortez-vous sans _Détraqueurs_ ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il n'est pas bien difficile de contenir des prisonniers une fois qu'on les a privé de leur baguette. Et puis le fait de rester enfermés les affaiblit, au bout de quelques mois, ils perdent l'envie de se battre. Ils ne deviennent pas les loques qu'ils étaient du temps des _Détraqueurs_ mais ils sont relativement calmes. Et puis la plupart savent que rien ne les attend dehors, que leur maitre n'est plus. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de la lever. Plusieurs étages composaient la prison et chaque couloir donnait sur la cour dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. D'énormes portes en acier étaient visibles d'en bas, renfermant les pires sorciers. Parmi ces portes se trouvait celle derrière laquelle se trouvait Lucius Malfoy. Il se demanda si Draco pensait à la même chose.

« Dites-moi. » Tenta Harry. « Pensez-vous qu'il me serait possible de…faire un tour ? »

Melden se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« C'est la première fois que je viens et comme je dois faire un rapport au ministre, je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait un retour sur la façon admirable dont semble être tenue la prison. »

Il attendit, le cœur battant. Il n'était pas doué pour la flatterie, et Melden ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à se laisser avoir par une telle chose. Mais les yeux de Melden se posèrent sur son front et il haussa les épaules.

« Faites comme vous voulez, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air important, tentant de cacher son soulagement puis ralentit lentement jusqu'à se trouver au niveau de Malfoy. Au premier couloir, il l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraina hors de la vue des autres.

« Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » S'écria le blond en tentant de se dégager de sa poigne mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda le blond mais Harry ne lui répondit pas.

Ils montèrent un étage, tournèrent à droite puis, alors qu'Harry prenait un tournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un gardien.

« Que faites-vous là ? » Aboya ce dernier en pointant sa baguette sur eux.

Harry se redressa et lui lança un regard froid.

« Tiens, vous tombez bien, vous pourrez nous aider. Et baissez cette baguette par Merlin ! »

Le garde le regarda, méfiant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Auror Potter et Londubat. » Répondit Harry.

Son avis était qu'il gagnerait plus vite la confiance du garde en cachant le fait que le fils d'un des prisonniers était avec lui. Derrière lui, il sentit le bras de Malfoy, qu'il tenait toujours, se figer.

« Po…Potter ? » Bafouilla le gardien et ses yeux se posèrent sur le front d'Harry. « Par la barbe grisonnante de Merlin ! Harry Potter ! En chair et en os ! »

Malfoy émit un son d'agacement, mais Harry continua.

« Nous sommes ici pour voir le prisonier Lucius Malfoy. »

Le gardien se figea, sa baguette pointée sur le sol et son regard se fit suspicieux.

« Lucius Malfoy ? Personne n'a jamais demandé à le voir. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? »

« Nous voulons lui poser des questions sur une affaire en cours. » Répondit Harry.

Derrière lui, Malfoy se débattait silencieusement pour se dégager de sa poigne, mais Harry resserra les doigts autour de son poignet. Il n'était pas arrivé jusque là pour que le blond se défile.

« Je ne sais pas si je… »Commença le gardien. « Et vous n'avez pas d'autorisation. »

Harry se racla le fond du crâne à la recherche d'une idée de secours, attendant un signe, une épiphanie qui le sortirait de cette situation. Son dernier commentaire valait également pour lui : il n'était pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour faire marche arrière ! Il imaginait déjà le regard empreint de déception du blond, et les remarques acides auxquelles il aurait droit.

_Pour qui t'es-tu pris ?_ Lui dirait surement le blond. _Pensais-tu vraiment que ça serait aussi facile même pour Harry Potter, sauveur de l'humanité ?_

Et là, avec un soulagement qui le fit relâcher son emprise sur Malfoy, l'épiphanie lui vint. Il n'avait jamais fait cela, même pas en plus de dix ans passés dans le monde magique, mais ceci constituait un cas de force majeur. Il se redressa sur toute sa hauteur et lança un regard hautain au gardien, qui se recroquevilla instantanément.

« Une autorisation ? Qui croyez-vous avoir en face de vous ? »

Il respira profondément avant de lancer à contrecœur :

« Je suis Harry Potter ! Héros de guerre, sauveur du monde sorcier ! Et vous pensez vraiment que j'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour voir un prisonnier que J'AI mis derrière les barreaux ? Mais si vous voulez une autorisation, je peux faire appeler le Ministre de la magie, qu'en dites-vous Londubat ? » Reprit-il en se tournant vers Malfoy, mais le blond semblait aussi choqué que le gardien et le regardait bouche bée.

Harry se retint de le secouer violement et reporta son attention sur le gardien.

« Alors ? »

Celui-ci semblait avoir rétréci de moitié durant ses deux dernières tirades.

« Sui…suivez-moi. » Balbutia-t-il en se tournant.

Harry agrippa à nouveau le bras de Malfoy et le força à le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Lui chuchota le blond, mais Harry ne répondit pas.

Pour tout dire, il ne savait quoi lui répondre. Comment lui expliquer son plan et ses intentions sans apparaître comme un sauveur mielleux ? Il préférait passer à l'action et voir ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte située au fond du couloir et le gardien pointa sa baguette à l'endroit où devrait se trouver une serrure dans une porte normale. Une série de _clics_ se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit. Harry se tourna vers le gardien.

« Attendez-nous au bout du couloir, nous nous en chargeons. »

Le gardien se précipita hors de son champ de vision, ne souhaitant visiblement pas attiser à nouveau sa colère et Harry se tourna vers Malfoy, qui était resté figé devant la porte. Il posa une main sur le dos du blond et le poussa légèrement en avant. Malfoy fit un premier pas, puis un second, entrant finalement dans la cellule. Il ressemblait à un somnambule perdu dans le noir, ne sachant où aller. Harry resta en retrait et observa la progression du blond dans la pièce.

Alors que Malfoy basculait légèrement à droite, Harry l'aperçut : Lucius Malfoy était assis sur un banc au fond de sa cellule. Si Malfoy senior lui avait paru affaibli et amaigri lors de son jugement, ce n'était rien face à ce en quoi Azkaban l'avait transformé. Sa silhouette s'était encore amaigrie et il semblait plus faible encore. Mais ce qui avait le plus changé était la longue chevelure dorée qui était à présent totalement coupée. Certes, les prisonniers étaient mieux traités qu'à l'époque des Détraqueurs, en témoignait la propreté des lieux et des prisonniers, mais Harry avait pris l'habitude de voir Lucius Malfoy habillé des plus beaux tissus, il n'était donc pas préparé à cette vue.

Malfoy était arrivé face à son père, qui n'avait pas levé la tête pour le regarder. Après un long moment de silence, la voix du jeune homme, rendue frêle par l'émotion, résonna dans la pièce.

« Père… »

Lucius sursauta avec tant de force qu'Harry crut qu'il allait tomber de son banc. Il leva la tête brusquement et ses yeux gris, tant semblables à ceux de son fils, trouvèrent enfin le visage de Draco.

« Dra…co ? » Appela-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

Draco l'observa un moment avant de tomber à genoux, agrippant les mains de son père.

« Père… » Murmura-t-il. « C'est moi. »

« Impossible… » Répondit Lucius, puis son regard se fit affolé et il agrippa à son tour les mains de son fils. « Que t'ont-ils fait ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Calmez-vous, Père. » Répondit calmement Draco. « Je suis venu vous voir. »

« Me voir ? Mais…comment ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. Comment allez-vous ? »

Lucius ne semblait pouvoir détacher ses yeux du visage de son fils.

« Comment va ta mère ? Comment va Narcissa ? »

« Bien, elle va bien, mais vous lui manquez horriblement. Elle passe ses journées dans votre bureau et ne laisse personne d'autre y pénétrer. »

Lucius ferma les yeux et Harry crut y voir la douleur d'un homme séparé trop longtemps de son âme sœur. Il ressentit soudain de la compassion pour Lucius Malfoy, un sentiment qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir ressentir pour cet homme.

« Dis-lui… » Commença Lucius, mais le flot d'émotions visible sur son visage et dans ses yeux semblaient avoir raison de lui.

« Elle le sait, Père. » Lui répondit Draco. « Elle vous aime aussi. Vous nous manquez terriblement. »

Lucius posa une main sur la joue de Draco.

« Tu es devenu un homme, Draco. Occupe-toi de ta mère. »

Draco hocha la tête, visiblement incapable d'en dire plus. Puis, il se jeta sur son père et l'entraina dans une étreinte qui sembla surprendre Lucius. Draco lui murmura quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas, et Lucius lui tapota l'épaule, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as toute ma confiance, Draco. »

Soudain, Harry entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et il se tourna. Le couloir était vide mais des ombres se dessinaient sur le mur du fond.

« Malfoy ! » Appela-t-il d'une voix basse et les deux hommes levèrent la tête.

« Qui est avec toi, Draco ? » Demanda Lucius mais Draco s'était déjà relevé.

Il se pencha sur son père, murmura quelque chose d'inaudible avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, puis, il courut en direction d'Harry et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Vite ! » Pressa Harry et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de la porte.

Ils continuèrent leur course jusqu'aux portes de la prison, là où les deux autres Aurors, accompagnés de la seconde garde, les attendaient.

« Où étiez-vous passés ? » Demanda Wayne en massant son poignet.

« Nous voulions nous assurer que tout était en ordre. » Répondit Harry. « On y va ? »

Les six Aurors hochèrent la tête et le groupe _Transplana_ au Check point. Harry sentait la présence de Malfoy derrière lui mais il n'osait lever les yeux vers lui, de peur d'y lire de la colère. A coup sûr, Malfoy lui dirait que ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de ses affaires, qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui faire vivre une telle épreuve.

« Je dois passer chez moi. » Lança-t-il d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne voulait. « Je pense avoir oublié quelque chose. Je ferai un rapport au Ministre. »

Et sur ce, il _Transplana_.

* * *

Il s'écroula sur son lit aussitôt rentré chez lui et, d'un coup de baguette, ferma tous les volets de la maison. Il passa une main sur son visage, qu'avait-il fait ? Depuis qu'il avait revu Malfoy, il semblait enchaîner les faux pas. Il avait essayé d'améliorer ses relations avec le blond, ce qui avait mené à la découverte de sa _Pensine_ puis à leur…

Harry secoua la tête, chassant cette dernière image de son esprit. Puis Malfoy était parti un mois entier à cause d'Harry et ils avaient à peine repris une relation cordiale qu'il envoyer tout en l'air à nouveau. Il ne pensait pas que les retrouvailles entre père et fils seraient aussi émouvantes. Il n'avait jamais vu Lucius Malfoy montrer la moindre tendresse envers son fils durant les six ans qu'il avait passé à Poudlard. Il avait donc été…troublé.

Malgré le chaos dans lequel semblait vivre le blond, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier d'avoir des parents en vie, et qui semblaient l'aimer plus que tout.

Perdus dans ses pensées, il lui fallut un moment pour entendre la voix de Kreatur qui l'appelait. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« Maitre ! » S'écria l'Elf, visiblement contrarié. « Maitre, j'ai essayé de le retenir, mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une silhouette apparut sur le pas de la porte, poussa Harry à l'intérieur et claqua la porte.

« Malfoy ? » S'étrangla Harry.

Le blond semblait à bout de souffle, il prenait de grandes inspirations et son regard était meurtrier.

« Pour qui…te prends-tu…Potter ? » Siffla-t-il, si bien qu'Harry fut pris d'un frisson.

« Je suis désolé. » S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, ou du moins, qu'il aurait d'abord dû en parler avec le blond. En y repensant, son attitude avait été enfantine, et il n'avait pas pensé au choc que cela aurait pu être pour le blond.

« Comment oses-tu t'enfuir après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Reprit Malfoy en s'avançant vers lui, il semblait avoir perdu toute restreinte, et Harry fit un pas en arrière.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi !? » S'écria le blond en lui agrippant les épaules. « Tu veux ma mort ? C'est ça ? Est-ce que tu as été créé dans le simple but de me mener à ma perte ?! »

Harry le regarda, éberlué.

« Je suis désolé. » Reprit-il en plongeant dans les perles grises. « Je voulais juste…Je voulais que tu voies ton père, c'est tout ! Je voulais que tu aies de ses nouvelles et qu'il en ait des tiennes… »

« Mais pourquoi ?! » Cria Malfoy. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça pour _moi_ ? »

A nouveau, les yeux du blond se teintèrent de ce désespoir qui lui déchirait le cœur. Malfoy pensait-il qu'il ne _méritait_ pas ce qu'Harry venait de faire ? Que la récompense n'en valait pas la peine ?

« Parce que ça me paraissait juste. » Répondit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Malfoy le regarda, les yeux écarquillés puis, sans qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, il franchit la distance qui les séparait, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry fut pris d'un violent vertige et ses jambes ne purent bientôt plus le soutenir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer mais le blond en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Un feu d'artifice éclata dans sa tête et il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait plus où il était, qui il était, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Assailli par les lèvres affamées du blond, il continua de reculer jusqu'à ce que ses talons cognent contre le pied de son lit. Malfoy le poussa et tous deux tombèrent sur les draps blancs dans un bruit sourd.

_Ce n'est pas bien_. Pensa Harry. _Je ne dois pas._

Malfoy était visiblement en état de choc et de détresse, et Harry se devait d'être la tête pensante, il se devait de l'arrêter avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose que tous deux regretteraient plus tard.

Malfoy fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête et le pull qu'il portait en-dessous suivit, laissant apparaître sa peau d'un blanc de porcelaine. Il plongea alors sur Harry, qui sentit toute pensée raisonnable s'évaporer.

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 15! J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires (je sais déjà que j'aurai un menace de mort), vos avis, vos critiques, tout m'intéresse !  
**

**Le chapitre 16 est en cours d'écriture...dans ma tête!  
**

**A bientôt et merci à tous de suivre cette fic  
**

**Elendil-sama  
**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs! Comment s'est passé ce jour férié? Vous avez fêté Halloween ? Vous vous êtes déguisés ? Vous vous êtes fait peur ? Moi je suis restée chez moi à écrire ma fic pour pouvoir vous la livrer au plus vite ! Ne suis-je pas une auteure dévouée ? Donc voilà pour vous, bien chaud, le chapitre 16 ! Comme toujours, je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos messages, vos réactions et vos encouragements !**_

_**Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**_

_**Elendil-sama  
**_

* * *

_Ce n'est pas bien. Pensa Harry. Je ne dois pas._

_Malfoy était visiblement en état de choc et de détresse, et Harry se devait d'être la tête pensante, il se devait de l'arrêter avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose que tous deux regretteraient plus tard._

_Malfoy fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête et le pull qu'il portait en-dessous suivit, laissant apparaître sa peau d'un blanc de porcelaine. Il plongea alors sur Harry, qui sentit toute pensée raisonnable s'évaporer._

_**Chapitre 16  
**_

Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête rejetée en arrière, savourant les vagues de chaleur qui lui parcouraient le corps. De longs doigts glissaient sur son cou, son torse, ses cuisses alors qu'une bouche aux lèvres d'une douceur incroyable remontait lentement le long de sa mâchoire. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, de peur que la vue du blond ne lui fasse perdre la raison. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de reprendre son souffle mais les douces lèvres s'en emparèrent aussitôt. Il répondit au baiser avec virulence, refusant de s'en séparer, comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Oui, les lèvres de Malfoy étaient sa bouée et s'il s'en séparait ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, il se perdrait à jamais.

Les mains expertes du blond se promenèrent sur son corps, comme si elles prenaient leurs marques, découvrant cet espace encore inconnu et, lorsqu'Harry put rassembler un semblant de raison, il tendit également une main vers le haut. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure de Malfoy et il jurerait n'avoir jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux et fluide. C'était comme s'il avait plongé la main dans une eau claire et douce.

Son dos s'arqua automatiquement lorsque la main du blond plongea sous son caleçon et Harry poussa un hoquet de plaisir lorsqu'elle se referma sur son érection. Il se sentait près à exploser tant il voulait Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose avec tant de force. Les gestes du blond étaient lents, avec toujours cette teinte de découverte, mais Harry avait atteint sa limite.

« Draco… » Parvint-il à murmurer et il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix.

Le blond se figea un moment et Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux, à temps pour voir Malfoy fondre à nouveau sur lui.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression qu'un camion lui était rentré dedans. Sans qu'il n'ait bougé le moindre membre, tous les muscles de son corps semblaient avoir été soumis à une tension extrême. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter qu'une chaleur exquise circulait dans ses veines, se propageant dans son corps, apaisant la douleur. A en juger par la sensation d'étirement qu'il avait dans la partie inférieure de son visage, il était en train de sourire, mais il se sentait tellement détendu qu'il devait s'agir d'un sourire vague. Il releva légèrement la tête afin d'apercevoir l'horloge située en face de son lit. 5h30. Il avait encore une heure et demie devant lui avant de devoir se réveiller, pourquoi avait-il les yeux ouverts ?

Sa tête retomba légèrement sur son coussin. Avait-il fait un nouveau cauchemar ? Non, les cauchemars n'avaient pas pour habitude de le laisser avec un tel sentiment de bien-être. Il se réveillait en sueur, affolé et crispé, tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait bien fait un rêve, mais celui-ci avait été agréable, très agréable. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se souvenir.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent à nouveau, reflétant cette fois-ci une terreur profonde. Il sursauta avec tant de force qu'il bascula sur le côté et tomba du lit. Il se débattit un moment avec les draps qui s'étaient enroulés autour de lui avant de légèrement lever la tête afin d'apercevoir la surface du matelas. Il trouva son lit vide.

Il resta figé quelques instants, les yeux braqués sur la surface vide avant de se relever.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. » Murmura-t-il en faisant les cent-pas. « Un rêve très réaliste, mais un rêve quand même. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais des rêves vivides… »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la masse de vêtements abandonnée au sol et son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que des flashes de la veille forçaient l'entrée de son esprit. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif.

« Merde… Merde ! Merde ! »

Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Juste quand il pensait ne pas pouvoir faire pire ? Coucher avec Malfoy ?

_Non !_ Pensa-t-il. _Pas coucher, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble._

Comme si jouer sur les mots allait l'aider ! Et puis ils étaient allés assez loin pour qu'un observateur externe et objectif qualifie cela de _coucher ensemble_. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde après tout, il avait vécu pire, néanmoins il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de placer _Coucher avec Draco Malfoy_ dans son échelle de catastrophes.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, qui se posèrent sur l'endroit où lui et Malfoy avaient passé la nuit. Harry se souvenait de l'essentiel, mais sa mémoire s'arrêtait au moment juste après leurs ébats. Il avait comme quitté son corps et ne se souvenait de rien. S'était-il assoupi ? Ou pire, évanoui ? Qu'en était-il du blond ? Avait-il passé la nuit ou s'était-il enfui dès que l'occasion s'était présentée ?

Comme dans un rêve éveillé, il vit Malfoy se lever, son corps illuminé par un rayon de lune, s'habiller hâtivement avant de se faufiler hors de sa chambre. Harry comprenait que le blond ne veuille pas se réveiller près de lui, leur nuit avait été une erreur, le blond avait dû se sentir mal aussitôt ses esprits retrouvés, mais Harry devait avouer que le fait que Malfoy soit parti sans laisser la moindre trace, le moindre mot, le dérangeait.

Etait-il furieux à ce point ? Dégouté de lui ? Avait-il lancé un dernier regard écœuré sur le brun avant de quitter les lieux ?

Harry s'assit sur son lit et poussa un profond soupire. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, il ne s'agissait pas d'un baiser ou d'une intrusion dans la vie privée du blond. Puis, comme s'il avait été piqué, il bondit à nouveau sur ses pieds.

« Attends, c'est _lui_ qui est venu me voir, c'est _lui_ qui s'est jeté sur moi. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! »

Pour une fois, ce serait à Malfoy de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry pourrait même lui crier dessus, il serait dans son droit.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec un peu plus d'espoir.

* * *

Il arriva au ministère sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de se fondre dans le décor. Mais s'il avait retenu une leçon de ces années passées dans le Monde Magique, c'est que lorsque l'on s'appelle Harry Potter, se fondre dans le décor tient de l'ordre de l'impossible.

« Bonjour Harry ! »

« Auror Potter ! »

« Hey, Harry ! »

De partout on criait son nom, l'apostrophait, lui donnait une tape sur le dos et il fut pris de cette envie familière de se faire engloutir par le sol. Il courut à moitié vers les ascenseurs et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de fermeture des portes avant de baisser la tête, abattu.

_Malfoy travaille avec toi, idiot_. Pensa-t-il alors qu'une série de mémos pénétraient dans l'ascenseur in extremis. _Si tu ne le croises pas ici, ce sera au bureau._

Il sortit de l'ascenseur le cœur serré, mais prêt à affronter le blond. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte de son bureau.

« Harry ! Enfin tu es là ! »

Ron se jeta sur lui et commença à parler tellement vite que le brun n'en comprit pas un mot. Ses yeux passèrent d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, cherchant un signe du blond.

« Où est Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il et Ron se tut brusquement.

« Quoi ?! »

« Malfoy. » Répéta Harry. « Il n'est pas venu ? »

« J'en…J'en sais rien moi, on s'en fiche de lui, tu m'as écouté ? » Insista Ron. « Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose dans les souvenirs de Greengrass. »

Harry tourna la tête brusquement vers le roux.

« Quoi ? »

« Ah enfin, tu percutes. » Sourit Ron.

Maintenant qu'il le regardait avec attention, il remarqua à quel point le roux semblait fatigué : ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, sa peau était pâle et ses yeux étaient encerclés de bleu.

« Tu as l'air exténué. »

« Normal, je suis resté toute la nuit. » Répondit Ron en le tirant vers son bureau. « Au début je pensais que c'était peine perdue, les souvenirs semblaient –tiens assis toi…ils semblaient sans grand intérêt, mais je les ai regardé un par un et j'ai trouvé ça. »

Il pointa la bassine posée sur son bureau dans lequel un filament grisâtre flottait, comme mu par un courant invisible.

« Après toi. » L'invita Ron et, après un dernier regard vers la porte, Harry plongea.

Il atterrit dans une salle qui lui fit aussitôt penser au hall du Manoir Malfoy, bien qu'en bien plus délabré : le plafond y était haut, le sol en bois et les murs gardaient les traces des tableaux qui jadis les avaient couverts. A sa droite, un imposant escalier menait à ce qui semblait être le sous-sol. Alors qu'il se penchait pour mieux apercevoir en contrebas, des cris éclatèrent derrière lui, et il fit volte-face.

« Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? Mon avis ne compte pas, c'est ça ? »

Une silhouette apparut alors dans son champ de vision et Harry reconnut Daphné Greengrass.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Daphné, tu fais une montagne de rien. » Répondit une voix plus calme, qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt.

Pansy Parkinson apparut à son tour dans le cadre de la porte donnant sur une seconde pièce. Sa carrure était plus carrée que durant son adolescence, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval qui retombait sur son épaule gauche, et son regard semblait vide, indifférent.

« Chaque fois que Blaise et moi donnons notre avis, Gregory et toi trouvez le moyen de nous contredire ! » S'écria Greengrass.

« Tu te fais des idées, Daphné. » Lui répondit Parkinson. « Votre avis vaut tout autant que le nôtre. »

« Ah oui ? » Continua de crier la blonde en s'avançant vers Parkinson, qui sembla se raidir. « Si c'est le cas, pourquoi la Sang-de-Bourbe est-elle toujours en vie ? »

Harry sursauta et se rapprocha des deux jeunes femmes. Hermione ! Elle était en vie ! Se portait-elle bien ? Il pria pour que les deux Mangemorts approfondissent le sujet.

« Que tu le crois ou non, ce déchet a son utilité. » Répondit Parkinson. « Elle a un rôle à jouer. »

« Un rôle que vous refusez tous les deux de nous dévoiler ! »

« Greg et moi pensons que tant que toutes les pièces ne sont pas en place… »

« Oh ! Et bien tu diras à ton cher _Greg_ que s'il veut que Blaise et moi continuions à l'aider, il va falloir qu'il partage un peu plus de chose avec nous ! » Cracha la blonde avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

« Tu as vu ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui et Harry se retourna violement.

Ron se trouvait près de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, Hermione est encore en vie ! »

« Oui ça…et autre chose. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et le sourire de Ron s'élargit.

« Regarde par la fenêtre. »

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient entièrement tirés.

Ou presque…

Un rayon de lumière filtrait d'une fine ouverture, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère lourde. Si seulement Harry pouvait tirer les rideaux, voir les alentours !

« Tu ne vois peut-être pas bien mais moi, j'ai une très bonne vue de loin. » Commenta Ron. « Et la longue forme noire que l'on voit à travers le rideau. C'est un arbre. »

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers lui, cette fois-ci clairement perdu. Un arbre ? En quoi cela les avançait-ils ? Savait-il combien d'arbres le monde détenait ? Et même en déterminant le type d'arbre, ce qui semblait de toute façon impossible à cette distance…

« Revenons en arrière. » Proposa Ron et il sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa robe.

Il la pointa en l'air, fit un petit geste circulaire dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, et le monde autour d'eux sembla bouger en accéléré. Lorsque Ron baissa sa baguette, Daphné entra à nouveau dans la pièce.

« Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? Mon avis ne compte pas, c'est ça ? »

Harry observa la blonde venir vers eux avant de se tourner brusquement, mais Ron lui tapota l'épaule.

« Regarde la fenêtre. »

Harry leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et observa. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne vit rien de spécial mise à part la forme noire que constituait l'arbre, et il se demanda si Ron ne _voulait_ tout simplement pas voir quelque chose. Puis la partie supérieure de la forme se mit à bouger avec des mouvements de balancier. Le vent seul ne pouvait faire bouger cette masse immense. Il se tourna vers Ron, bouge bée.

« Tu as vu ça ? » Demanda le roux et Harry acquiesça. « Ca ne te fait pas penser à quelque chose ? »

Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre. Un arbre ayant la capacité de se mouvoir seul, sans l'aide du vent ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre…

« Un Saule Cogneur ! » S'écria-t-il enfin. « Mais comment ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils soient à Poudlard, quand même ! »

« Non. » Répondit Ron. « J'en ai parlé à Neville et il semblerait qu'il y en ait d'autres. Ils sont très rares mais assez pour que l'on puisse lancer une recherche. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Harry se sentit tiré en arrière et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était de retour dans le bureau.

« Mais c'est génial Ron ! En trouvant l'arbre, on trouve leur cachette ! »

« Yep ! » Répondit Ron.

Harry observa le roux comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le Groupe des Serpents avait commis une grave erreur en enlevant Hermione. Sans le savoir, ils venaient d'éveiller cette personnalité de Ron qui ne s'éveillait qu'en temps de crise, cette force sauvage que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Seulement cette fois-ci, toute sa force semblait canalisée, dirigée vers un seul but : sauver sa fiancée.

Sans le savoir, ils avaient fait de Ron une arme redoutable.

Il hocha la tête, comme pour mettre ses idées en place. Voir Ron travailler aussi dur lui avait redonné courage, il se devait de donner autant afin de retrouver Hermione. Elle était en vie, et si Parkinson disait vrai et que leur amie avait un quelconque rôle à jouer dans leur plan, alors il pouvait espérer qu'elle n'était pas en danger de mort.

« Tu as remarqué autre chose ? » Lança-t-il au roux qui s'afférait à ranger la _Pensine_ dans le placard situé près de son bureau.

« Hum ? » Répondit-il sans se tourner.

« Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz chez les Serpents. » Reprit-il avec un large sourire.

* * *

Il marchait d'un pas rapide, non pas parce qu'il était pressé, mais car il ne pouvait contenir son angoisse. Il venait de recevoir un mémo de Kingsley qui lui demandait de venir à son bureau. Avait-il eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé à Azkaban ? Si oui, Harry était-il sur le point de se faire réprimander ? Qu'allait-il avoir, un blâme ? Une mise à pied ?

Il déglutit avec peine. Il ne regrettait pas son action et il n'hésiterait pas à le dire au Ministre. Un homme, qui qu'il soit, ne devrait pas être séparé de ses parents si ceux-ci sont encore en vie. Jamais personne ne devrait avoir à subir cela.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du Ministre et toqua avant d'entrer.

« Auror Harry. » L'accueillit Kingsley, debout derrière son bureau. « Nous vous attendions. »

_Nous ?_ Harry se tourna vers le sofa posé près du feu et son cœur manqua un battement. Deux autres personnes étaient présentes : une femme aux longs cheveux noirs portant une robe verte sombre ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux roux portant une robe azure. Les deux personnes étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été convoqué à un conseil de discipline ? Ces gens étaient-ils là pour juger de son sort ?

« Prenez place. » Offrit Kingsley, qui s'était rapproché de lui pendant sa rapide observation.

Si Kingsley le vouvoyait, c'est que le sujet était important. Harry prit place face aux deux sorciers et Kingsley s'assit près de lui. Cela semblait une drôle de position pour quelqu'un qui allait lui crier dessus, il pensait qu'il irait s'asseoir près des deux autres.

« Auror Harry, je vous présente Satou Sugako et Emile Jacquenod, tous deux chef du Département de la coopération magique internationale du Japon et de France. Mademoiselle Sugako, Monsieur Jacquenod, voici Harry Potter. »

Les deux sorciers l'observèrent avec intérêt et Harry leur renvoya un regard vide. Alors ils n'étaient pas là pour discuter de sa bavure ? Il tourna la tête vers Kingsley, il ne semblait pas en colère et lui lança même un regard encourageant. A en juger par ce comportement, il n'était au courant de rien. Un sentiment d'espoir lui gonfla le cœur, avec un peu de chance, le gardien ne dirait rien, car cela reviendrait à avouer sa propre bavure ! Il s'assit un peu plus droit.

La jeune femme, qui ressemblait quelque peu à Cho Chang bien que ses traits étaient plus fins et durs s'adressa à Kingsley dans une langue qu'Harry devina être du Japonais.

« Oui. » Répondit Kingsley. « Il s'agit bien du vainqueur du dernier tournoi. »

« Vous parlez Japonais ? » s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Kingsley lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _Tu plaisantes ?_

« _Linguae Paginis_. » Répondit Kingsley. « Avec ce sort, chacun parle sa langue et choisit dans quelle langue cible les mots sont entendus. Très efficace lorsque tu dois parler à des sorciers de pays différents. C'est un sort qui vient d'être inventé par l'un de nos spécialistes. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry et fit une série de mouvements avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

« Lui avez-vous parlé des nouveaux aménagements ? » Demanda Satou et cette fois-ci, Harry comprit chaque mot.

« Pas encore. » Répondit Kingsley. « Mais profitons de cette réunion pour le faire. »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Comme vous le savez, Auror Potter, nous comptons organiser le tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Le jury sera composé des directeurs des trois écoles participantes : Minerva Mc Gonagall de Poudlard, Olympe Maxime de Beauxbâtons et Hatori Matsumoto de Mahoukko. Le Directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques ainsi que le Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale font aussi partie des jurys, mais cette année, nous voudrions ajouter un nouveau membre : le vainqueur du tournoi précédent. »

Harry vit tous les regards converger vers lui.

« Moi ? Euh, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai ce qu'il faut pour… »

« Tu as ce qu'il faut. » Coupa Kingsley d'un ton sans appel.

« Ok…d'accord, pourquoi pas. » Répondit-il, et les deux sorciers lui faisant face hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

« Très bien ! » Lança Kingsley en lui donnant une tape dans le dos qui lui fit glisser ses lunettes sur l'arête du nez. « Nous allons revoir quelques détails et signer le contrat. »

* * *

Harry sortit du bureau de Kingsley après plusieurs heures de négociation avec les deux sorciers. Il était exténué. Et Kingsley lui avait donné un parchemin à transmettre à McGonagall en personne.

_Comme si j'étais un hibou_. Pensa-t-il. Mais Kingsley mettait la sécurité avant tout depuis la trahison de Laura Derbish.

Il longea les couloirs, jetant des coups d'œil dans les salles d'entrainement, de potion, à la recherche du blond, en vain. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler avant de se rendre à Poudlard.

« Hey Potter ! »

Harry se retourna et vit un homme un peu plus vieux que lui venir vers lui. Il s'agissait de Norman Petish, le Guérisseur-en-chef. Il était grand, fin, et ses cheveux châtains retombaient en fines boucles sur son visage.

« Salut Petish. » Répondit Harry lorsque le Guérisseur fut près de lui.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Malfoy ? » Demanda Petish. « Il n'a pas pointé aujourd'hui, c'est étrange, il n'a jamais raté un jour auparavant. »

Harry détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait indifférente. « Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. »

« Très bien. Si tu le vois, dis-lui de passer prendre sa pommade, ok ? Il sait ce qu'il se passera s'il ne la met pas. »

« Sa pommade ? »

« Pour sa Marque des Ténèbres, tu sais… » Répondit Petish avant de reprendre. « Ah mais peut-être que tu ne sais pas, tu étais dans le Monde des Moldus quand c'est arrivé. »

« Quand quoi est arrivé ? » Demanda Harry précipitamment.

« Un an après la fin de la Guerre, Malfoy a été admis à Sainte Mangouste. » Commença Petish. « J'étais interne là-bas à l'époque. Il était très mal au point et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, pas étonnant après ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, l'idiot. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? » Demanda Harry en se rapprochant du brun.

« Sa Marque, il avait essayé de la retirer lui-même. »

Harry se figea.

« Tu penserais qu'il avait essayé de le faire par magie, mais non, il a simplement pris un couteau et s'est coupé une bonne partie de la peau. Un vrai travail de Moldu. »

Harry le regarda, horrifié.

« Mais…pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée, la honte peut-être, le regret. Je n'ai jamais pensé que Malfoy était un vrai Mangemort, il est plutôt né dans la mauvaise famille. En tout cas, le Guérisseur chargé de son cas avait déclaré que Malfoy avait été victime d'un accident domestique. Cela lui a valu une entrée en bas de page de la Gazette du Sorcier, sans plus. »

Harry était horrifié. Il n'avait effectivement pas eu vent de cet incident et n'avait même rien vu la veille. Il ferma les yeux. Quel idiot ce Malfoy ! A quoi avait-il pu bien penser ? S'il était si facile de retirer la Marque des Ténèbres, tout le monde l'aurait fait !

« Au final, il se retrouve avec une pommade à mettre tous les jours pendant plusieurs année. C'est une marque faite de Magie Noire, donc qui logiquement ne peut pas être retirée, et Malfoy a rendu la chose pire, ce qu'il fait que sa cicatrice ne cesse de se rouvrir. »

Petish fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et tendit un pot à Harry.

« Tiens, si tu le vois donne lui ça. »

Harry prit le pot et le rangea dans sa poche.

« Je dois y aller. » Lança-t-il vaguement à Petish avant de tourner les talons.

Il n'arrivait pas y croire, comment le blond avait-il pu faire une chose aussi stupide ? Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Harry soupira, bien sûr qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, qui était-il pour le blond ? Au mieux, un collègue de travail qui ne savait faire la différence entre vie professionnelle et vie privée. Pas de quoi lui raconter ses pires secrets. Soudain, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été coupé du Monde Magique durant ces deux années. Il avait envie d'aller voir Malfoy et de frapper chaque parcelle de son corps pour avoir été aussi bête, pour s'être fait du mal.

Il arriva devant les cheminées et entra dans l'une d'entre elles.

« Poudlard ! » Annonça-t-il.

D'immenses flammes vertes s'élevèrent autour de lui et à cet instant précis, dans la cheminée d'en face se dessinait la silhouette de Draco Malfoy. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un bref moment avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse.

Il apparut dans l'âtre d'une cheminée plus étroite et dut se retenir aux parois pour ne pas tomber. Ce bref échange l'avait déstabilisé et cela s'était répercuté sur son voyage.

« Prenez soin de vous essuyer les pieds sur le tapis prévu à cet effet. » Lui lança une voix claire et dure.

Il sortit de l'âtre et s'épousseta avant de lever la tête.

« Professeur Mc Gonagall ! » Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'écrier en voyant la femme assise derrière le bureau.

Professeur Mc Gonagall leva brusquement la tête et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en apercevant Harry.

« Potter ! » Lança-t-elle à son tour. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Kingsley m'envoie vous donner ceci. » Répondit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

« Et il a besoin d'envoyer un Auror-en-chef pour cela ? » Demanda-t-elle en le prenant.

« Sécurité renforcée. » Dit-il dans une mauvaise imitation de la voix du Ministre qui arracha un nouveau sourire à la directrice. « Je m'attendais à atterrir dans votre bureau. » Reprit-il en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, qui se trouvait être le bureau du Maitre de maison de Gryffondor.

« Ceci est mon bureau. » Répondit Mc Gonagall. « Je suis toujours directrice de Gryffondor. »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Harry. « Mais ça ne vous fait pas trop de travail ? »

« Si. » Répondit Mc Gonagall en réajustant ses lunettes. « Mais je n'abandonnerais ce poste pour rien au monde. »

Harry lui répondit par un sourire franc. Il devait avouer que lui non plus ne voyait personne d'autre à la tête de leur maison.

« Comment vont les choses à Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Bien. » Répondit Mc Gonagall. « L'école a repris un fonctionnement total et opérationnel en début de cette année. Je dois avouer que la reconstruction de l'école nous a donné du fil à retordre : tellement de passages secrets détruits, de salles cachées endommagées. Il a fallu la coopération des professeurs, des élèves mais aussi des fantômes et de l'école elle-même afin de terminer à temps pour accueillir les élèves.

« Le Saule Cogneur est-il toujours debout ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch ainsi que les cercles qui le surplombaient, et l'envie de jouer, de voler lui brûla les veines.

« Je pense que c'est arbre serait la seule chose à subsister si tout Poudlard venait à être détruite. » Répondit-elle.

« Vous n'auriez pas connaissance d'un autre Saule Cogneur par hasard ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Pas à ma connaissance. » Répondit-elle. « Pourquoi cette question, Potter ? »

« Pour une affaire en cours. »

« Dans ce cas, je vous conseillerais de vous adresser à Dumbledore, lui seul pourra vous renseigner. »

Harry se figea. D'un côté, voir Dumbledore lui ferait le plus grand plaisir, il était venu à considérer l'ancien directeur de Poudlard comme une figure paternelle, un membre de la famille. D'un autre côté, voir le tableau de Dumbledore lui rappellerait sa perte et cette effroyable nuit d'été, de Dumbledore qui semblait mettre une éternité à tomber, du regard horrifié de Malfoy, du sacrifice de Snape.

« Très bien. » Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Le mot de passe est _Nougatine_. »

Harry s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée et se retourna vers Mc Gonagall. Il l'imaginait mal inventer des mots de passe aussi…_Dumbledoresques_.

Sentant son regard sur elle, Mc Gonagall leva la tête et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Je peux bien accorder au vieil homme _un_ passe-temps. »

* * *

En arrivant devant la porte, il fut pris d'une nostalgie qui le fit s'arrêter. Combien de fois s'était-il trouvé devant cette même porte ? Il avait passé tellement de temps dans ce bureau durant sa sixième année qu'il en avait mémorisé l'aspect.

Lorsqu'il avait choisi de quitter le Monde Magique, il avait pensé ne plus jamais venir ici. Il avait contenu le besoin qu'il ressentait de revenir à Poudlard, sa maison, et de revoir Dumbledore, si bien que depuis son retour, il n'était passé qu'une seule fois. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau pour être aussitôt assailli par l'odeur si familière, ce mélange de bois, de parchemin et d'encre qui le fit revenir en arrière. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas les murmures qui s'élevèrent autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne crie :

« C'est bien lui ! Harry Potter ! »

Alors, comme le jour où il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, il fut accueilli par un torrent d'applaudissements qui le fit sursauter. Tous les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard s'étaient levés afin de mieux le voir. Il leva une main en guise de salut et les applaudissements cessèrent. Harry leva les yeux vers le tableau situé juste au-dessus du bureau du directeur et son regard croisa deux yeux bleus pétillants.

« Harry. »

A l'entente de cette voix, Harry franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du tableau de Dumbledore.

« Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais. »

Harry baissa les yeux, se sentant honteux.

« Désolé, j'ai été très occupé au travail… » Commença-t-il.

« Hum. Le Groupe des Serpents doit vraiment te donner du fil à retordre. » Répondit Dumbledore et Harry releva brusquement la tête.

« Co…Comment savez-vous ça ? » S'écria-t-il.

« L'une des joies d'avoir été, si je puis me le permettre, le directeur le plus célèbre de Poudlard… »

Il fit un humble geste de la tête envers les autres tableaux.

« …est que j'ai des tableaux de moi dans les lieux les plus importants : au Ministère, à Sainte-Mangouste, on m'a même proposé d'en avoir un à Azkaban, mais je dois dire que j'ai refusé l'offre. Bien que débarrassé des _Détraqueurs_, Azkaban reste un endroit que j'ai en horreur. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tableau au Ministère. » Répondit Harry.

« Il se trouve dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mais je m'y rends très peu, j'avoue beaucoup apprécier ma place à Poudlard. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé à Mademoiselle Granger. J'espère sincèrement que vous la retrouverez. Puis-je me permettre de te demander comment avance l'affaire ? »

« Ron vient de trouver un indice qui pourrait nous aider. A ce propos, sauriez-vous où se trouvent d'autres Saules Cogneurs ? »

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment.

« J'avais acheté la graine de celui de Poudlard à une sorcière du nom de Erwein Cribet. A l'époque, elle vivait dans un petit village du nom de Petty Piskey dans le sud de l'Irlande. »

« Merci beaucoup professeur. » Lui répondit Harry en se penchant sur le bureau pour prendre ces informations en notes. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu travaillais en équipe avec Draco Malfoy ? » Entendit-il derrière lui et il se figea.

« Euh, oui. » Répondit-il en se redressant.

« Et comment se passe la coopération ? »

« Bien, je pense. »

« Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. » Répondit Dumbledore. « Draco ne pouvait tomber sur une meilleure personne. Je pense que vous ne pourrez en sortir que du bon. »

_Si vous saviez_. Pensa Harry, mais il se retint de faire tout commentaire.

Après tout, que pouvait-il lui dire, qu'il avait embrassé puis couché avec Malfoy ? Que leur relation semblait être un mélange d'incompréhension et d'attirance ? Il savait que Dumbledore était un homme très tolérant, mais il doutait que sa tolérance aille jusque-là. Que penserait-il si Harry lui disait qu'il était attiré par un autre homme, qui plus est son ancien ennemi ? Il imaginait l'ex directeur comme quelqu'un de très traditionnel, qui voudrait qu'Harry se marie et ait des enfants. Il déglutit avec difficulté à cette pensée.

« Monsieur…puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Harry. »

« Connaissez-vous la potion appelée…_Amore Verdare_ ? »

Dumbledore ancra son regard dans le sien et pendant un bref moment, Harry eut l'impression familière d'être sondé et il détourna hâtivement les yeux. Les tableaux ne pouvaient pas utiliser de _Légilimencie_, pas vrai ?

« Je pense que tu devrais t'adresser au Maitre des Potions pour cela, Harry. » Répondit Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du brun, qui se retourna.

Il sursauta en apercevant le tableau situé de l'autre côté de la pièce, juste au-dessus de la porte.

« Professeur Snape ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Inutile de crier ! » Cingla aussitôt le portrait.

« Vous avez aussi votre portrait ? » Demanda Harry, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Snape leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris, étant donné que c'est vous qui en avez fait la demande ? »

Effectivement, la dernière action qu'avait entreprise Harry avant qu'il ne quitte le Monde Magique fut de demander à ce qu'un tableau de Severus Snape soit ajouté dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Bien qu'élu directeur durant l'ère de Voldemort, Snape avait tout fait pour protéger les élèves et éviter que l'école ne tombe entre les mains des Mangemorts. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il méritait amplement ce petit geste. Il savait que Kingsley comprendrait son point de vu, l'ancien Auror n'avait jamais montré la moindre haine envers l'ex Mangemort et Harry était sûr qu'il saurait se montrer juste. Cependant, Harry avait quitté le Monde Magique avant d'avoir reçu une réponse de la part du Ministère, il n'avait donc jamais su si sa requête avait été acceptée.

« Honnêtement ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on accepterait. »

Snape émit un son entre agacement et irritation.

« Refuser une requête du _Sauveur de l'Humanité_ ? Vous savez très bien que personne n'oserait. »

Harry l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

« Comment allez-vous, Professeur ? »

Snape lui lança un regard meurtrier. De toute sa vie, Harry ne lui avait jamais adressé le moindre signe de respect. Il avait haï son professeur de Potions dès le premier jour et cette haine avait été réciproque. Mais il devait avouer que toute haine s'était envolée depuis la fin de la Guerre, depuis qu'il avait plongé dans les souvenirs de Snape et découvert qu'il n'était pas le traitre qu'il imaginait. Bien sûr, il savait que Snape le détestait toujours, et qu'il n'avait aidé Dumbledore que dans le but de venger la mort de Lily Potter, son seul et unique amour, cependant, il ne pouvait se voiler la face : Snape lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui avait sauvé la vie dès sa première année et avait tout fait pour qu'Harry s'en sorte. Alors même si Harry représentait l'échec de son histoire avec Lily, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir reconnaissant.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez sur cette potion ? » Reprit-il lorsque Snape ne lui répondit pas. « En quoi est-elle différente des autres potions d'amour ? »

Snape lui lança ce regard qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. En général, un tel regard était suivi d'une remarque sur son incompétence héréditaire en matière de potions.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une _potion d'amour_, Potter, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'agit pas sur les sentiments d'une personne comme le font les autres élixirs. Cette potion sert d'indication, elle guide celui qui la boit vers la personne que l'on pourrait qualifier d'_âme sœur _: ici, la personne la plus compatible émotionnellement, mais aussi physiquement. »

« Et est-ce que cela veut dire que si l'autre personne boit la potion, j'apparaitrais comme son âme sœur ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne suis pas un conseiller conjugal, _Potter_ ! » Siffla Snape. « Je ne suis pas là pour vous guider dans vos déboires amoureux ! »

Derrière lui, Harry entendit Dumbledore éclater de rire.

« Merci, Professeur. » Lança-t-il à Snape avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. « J'aurais une dernière question à vous poser. »

« Mais bien sûr. » Répondit Dumbledore en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. « Bien que je doute que mes conseils en matière de sentiments te soient d'une grande… »

« Non ! » S'exclama Harry en levant les mains devant lui. « C'est au sujet de ma magie. J'aimerais vous exposer un problème, enfin je ne sais pas si ça en est vraiment un. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voilà, depuis quelques mois, j'ai comme développé la faculté de jeter des sorts sans baguette. »

Dumbledore leva les sourcils, visiblement intéressé, et autour d'eux, les tableaux se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

« Voilà qui est intéressant, Harry. » Répondit Dumbledore. « Quel genre de sorts arrives-tu à lancer ? »

« Au début, il s'agissait de choses simples : j'arrivais à ralentir la chute d'un objet, à allumer ma cheminée…mais durant les combats que j'ai eu contre le Groupe des Serpents, je me suis vu utiliser des sorts plus complexes : _Incendio_, _Aguamenti_, _Protego_, puis plus récemment, des sorts que j'ai inventés… »

« Inventé ?! » S'écria Snape derrière lui. « _Vous_ ? Inventer des sorts ? »

« Et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous, Professeur. » Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Et y-a-t-il des effets secondaires à cette pratique ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« En général je suis fatigué. » Répondit Harry. « Professeur, est-ce que vous aussi… »

« Je dois avouer qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose une ou deux fois. Mais il s'agissait de sorts mineurs et cela n'est jamais allé plus loin. Et puis lorsque j'ai pris possession de la Baguette de Sureau, il n'était plus vraiment question de m'en séparer. »

« Vous pensez que c'est normal ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Dumbledore en souriant. « Les plus jeunes le font bien. La baguette sert à canaliser le flux de magie, mais il n'a jamais été certains que l'on ne puisse en faire sans. »

Harry hocha la tête, rassuré. A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir Mc Gonagall entrer dans la pièce.

« Potter, je dois recevoir les préfets des quatre maisons pour un compte-rendu mensuel. » Lui lança-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il. « J'allais m'en aller. »

Il salua Dumbledore puis Snape, qui répondit d'un _Humpf_ sonore, avant de sortir du bureau. Dans les couloirs, il croisa plusieurs élèves qui le regardèrent avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration.

« C'est Harry Potter ! » S'écria une jeune première année.

Harry accéléra le pas, il avait l'impression d'être de retour en arrière, lorsque l'école entière avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il entra dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall et disparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée après avoir pris une poignée de _Poudre de Cheminette_.

« 22, Magnolia Square, Godric's Hollow ! »

* * *

Il émergea de l'âtre de sa cheminée et trouva la maison plongée dans la pénombre. Il sortit sa baguette et, d'un mouvement vif, alluma le lustre situé au milieu du plafond. Il poussa un cri et bondit en arrière en apercevant la silhouette assise sur le sofa.

« Bon sang, Malfoy ! » S'écria-t-il une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

Le blond leva un sourcil.

« Visiblement, je suis venu te voir, Potter. » Répondit le blond.

Malfoy était assis avec toute la grâce que son rang et son éducation lui avaient fournie. Ses longues jambes étaient croisées et ses mains délicatement posées sur son genou. Harry chassa le flash qui menaçait de lui faire perdre tout sang froid.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas allumer la lumière ? » Lui cria-t-il.

« En tant que visiteur, je ne voulais pas outrepasser mes droits. » Répondit le blond, toujours imperturbable.

Harry le regarda bouche bée. N'avait-il pas déjà outrepassé tous droits en entrant chez lui sans son accord ?

« Je suis venu te parler de…la nuit dernière. » Reprit Malfoy et cette fois-ci, il sembla perdre un peu sa contenance.

Harry resta cloué sur place. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond vienne à lui. Après tout, il avait évité de parler de leur baiser, alors pourquoi parler de ça ?

« Assieds-toi. Je ne veux pas attraper un torticolis en gardant la tête levée. » Dit Malfoy en pointant le canapé face à lui.

Harry voulait lui répondre qu'il était chez lui et qu'il pouvait rester debout s'il le voulait, mais il prit place face au blond sans un mot. Il voulait entendre ce que Malfoy avait à dire et il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver pour le moment. Malfoy l'observa un moment, semblant chercher ses mots, puis il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Je suis venu pour…hum…m'excuser, pour mon comportement d'hier soir. »

Harry sentit la partie inférieure de sa mâchoire se détacher. Malfoy était en train de s'excuser ?

Le blond détourna le regard et sembla observer avec attention la cheminée à la gauche d'Harry.

« J'étais en état de choc et je me suis laissé emporter. J'espère que cela n'affectera pas nos relations professionnelles et je peux t'assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Malfoy se leva et, après un dernier regard pour Harry, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Harry leva les yeux et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la vue du blond lui tournant le dos, s'éloignant de lui, le fit bondir sur ses pieds.

« C'est ça que tu avais à dire ?! » Cria-t-il.

Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Pourquoi est-ce que les mots du blond avaient-ils déclenchés une réaction en chaîne qui avait transformé son sang en lave en fusion, sa bouche en cendre ? Malfoy s'arrêta et se retourna, l'air surpris.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est _ça_ ton explication ? » Lança Harry. « Tu étais en état de choc ? »

Le blond leva les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Ah bon ?! C'est plutôt moi qui ne comprends pas bien où _tu_ veux en venir, Malfoy ! »

Il ne pouvait retenir le flot de paroles qui s'échappaient traitreusement de sa bouche, il savait que s'il voulait que les choses reviennent à la normal, alors il devait accepter les mots du blond et fermer définitivement le dossier. Mais il lui était impossible de se taire.

« Tu sais, j'étais certain qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, tu allais m'éviter comme la peste, changer d'équipe ou me faire regretter d'avoir laissé les choses se faire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu renies tout pour ensuite fuir comme un lâche ! »

Il vit les pommettes du blond se teinter légèrement de rose et ses sourcils se froncer.

« Qui est-ce que tu insultes de lâche, Potter ! »

« Toi ! » Lui répondit-il avec virulence. « Draco Malfoy c'est toi que je traite de lâche. Tu n'es pas venu me voir parce que tu étais choqué ou hors de toi ou je ne sais quoi, tu es venu me voir car tu en avais envie ! »

« Fermes-la Potter ! » Répliqua Malfoy. Il avait l'air effrayé, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter même s'il le voulait.

« Est-ce si difficile que ça ? D'avouer que tu avais envie d'être en ma compagnie ? » Continua de crier le brun. « Est-ce que je te dégoute à ce point Malfoy ? Ne peux-tu me supporter à ce point ? Au point de te mentir à toi-même ? »

Malfoy le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflé, mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas. Toute la frustration qu'il ressentait, tous ces sentiments contradictoires remontaient à la surface. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes de colère mais il les chassa du revers de sa manche. Il ne voulait pas donner à Malfoy une autre raison de l'avoir en horreur.

« Tu…Espèce d'idiot ! » Lui cria Malfoy. « Tu n'as vraiment rien compris ! Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus stupide que j'aie vu ! »

« Et bien sors ! » Lui hurla Harry, une nouvelle vague de pure colère lui assaillant le corps et le cœur. « Vas-t-en puisque je suis aussi stupide ! Pourquoi être venu si cela te répugne autant Malfoy ? Pourquoi venir si c'est dans l'unique but de me torturer ? »

En un éclair, le blond franchit l'espace qui les séparait et le saisit par les épaules. Son regard s'était fait dur, comme si ses yeux avaient été coulés dans de l'acier.

« Tu crois que ça ne me torture pas autant que toi ? » Lui siffla-t-il et son souffle mit le feu à ses sens. « Tu crois que je ne suis pas en train de devenir fou, Potter ? »

« Alors dis-le. » Répondit Harry, qui semblait à présent épuisé, la colère l'ayant quitté aussi vite qu'elle était venue. « Parle-moi sans détours, sans masque. Ais au moins cette considération pour moi, même si tu me détestes. »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du blond et, durant un instant, Harry fut sûr qu'il allait le frapper. Malfoy s'approcha de lui puis, alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, une explosion retentit derrière Harry. D'un geste rapide, Malfoy le fit tourner sur place et en quelques secondes, il s'était retrouvé derrière le blond.

« Harry ! »

Harry se pencha afin de voir par-dessus l'épaule du blond. Un visage était apparu dans sa cheminée en même temps que de longues flammes rougeâtres.

« Neville ? »

« Harry vite ! Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque ! »

Harry se figea et il sentit le corps de Malfoy se raidir.

« Où ça ? »

« Le village moldu dans lequel tu vivais ! »

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour. Se pouvait-il que le Groupe des Serpents ait décidé de s'en prendre au reste de ses amis ? Il revit le groupe assis sur la terrasse de leur café favori, sirotant un cocktail tout en parlant de leur vie, de leurs projets, le sourire d'Henry…Il ne pouvait laisser l'histoire se reproduire.

« On arrive ! »

* * *

Malfoy et lui apparurent dans le parc situé près du café et furent aussitôt éblouis par une détonation. Ils se mirent à courir en direction de l'explosion et, au loin, aperçurent Neville en plein duel avec Zabini. Harry chercha Ron des yeux puis son regard se posa sur une silhouette au sol à quelques mètres de lui, face contre terre.

« Ron ! »

Il se remit à courir, Malfoy assurant ses arrières et s'agenouilla près du roux.

« Ron ! Ron tu m'entends ? »

Mais Ron ne répondit pas. Harry le fit rouler sur le dos et remarqua que son oreille droite était teintée de sang.

« Occupe-toi de lui s'il-te-plait. » Lança-t-il à Malfoy avant de se relever.

Il fit un pas en avant mais le blond lui agrippa le bras. Harry baissa la tête mais Malfoy ne croisa pas son regard.

« Fais attention, Zabini a l'air d'avoir perdu tout contrôle. »

Harry hocha la tête et se remit à courir en direction des deux sorciers en plein duel. Il en profita pour scruter les alentours à la recherche des deux autres. Il ne trouva personne.

Il arriva près d'eux alors qu'une nouvelle explosion propulsait Neville à plusieurs mètres. Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui et il retomba légèrement au sol. Zabini se tourna vers Harry et le brun fronça les sourcils. Le Serpentard semblait extenué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Néanmoins, il lui sourit. Un sourire qui semblait plus proche de la folie que de la bonté.

« Ahh Potter ! Enfin ! Je t'attendais ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ? » Demanda Harry en s'avançant avec précaution. « Pourquoi être venu ici ? »

« Quel autre choix avais-je ? » Répondit Zabini. « Le ministère et Godric's Hollow sont mieux gardés qu'Azkaban et il y a trop d'Aurors au chevet de tes Moldus. Il ne restait plus qu'ici. Maintenant que ton ami moldu est mort, il n'y a plus de raison pour le ministère de rester ici. »

Harry soupira. Au moins Zabini ne semblait pas être au courant de ses autres amis.

« Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« Je pense que tu le sais. » Répondit Zabini.

« Non, aucune idée. »

Une explosion retentit derrière lui et le souffle chaud lui balaya l'arrière du crâne. Il s'arrêta.

« Daphné Greengrass. » Reprit Zabini. « Tu vas la libérer. »

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, je n'avais pas prévu ça dans ma liste de choses à faire. »

Une nouvelle explosion explosa, cette fois-ci juste derrière lui et, d'un geste fluide de sa baguette, une bulle protectrice apparut autour de lui.

« Tu vas la libérer, Potter. Si tu veux revoir ta Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Très drôle Zabini, que dois-je comprendre, que si je te donne Greengrass, tu me rendras Hermione ? »

Zabini ancra ses yeux dans les siens et toute trace de sourire disparut de son visage.

« C'est exactement ça, Potter. »

**A suivre.**

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il y a du changement dans l'air ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. J'espère que cela ne choque personne de voir le tableau de Snape à Poudlard. Je pense qu'il le mérite : il a dédié presque 20 ans de sa vie a la lutte contre Voldemort et ses partisans, pour ensuite y laisser la vie. Bon et c'est aussi parce que Snape est mon second personnage préféré après Malfoy ! Bref, à bientôt pour le chapitre 17, déjà bien construit dans ma tête !_  
**

**_Elendil-sama  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà avec un peu de retard le chapitre 17 d'Amore Verdare avec mes excuses. Je me suis permise de faire un chapitre un peu (beaucoup) plus long. Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos messages, vos encouragements et vos conseils, je suis très touchée par vos mots. J'aime aussi voir que vous semblez venir de tous horizons et de tous les pays. Merci à vous tous. J'ai lu et pris en compte vos demandes et j'espère que vous obtiendrez satisfaction !  
**

**Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !**

**Elendil-sama**

**EDIT: Je ne me considère pas comme une dessinatrice, mais parfois, j'aime bien gribouiller un peu ce que je vois : des scènes, des moments clés. Donc pour ceux que cela intéresse, voici le blog où je poste ces dessins. Cela pourrait vous aider à voir un peu mieux les personnages. Mais je le répète, ce n'est pas du grand art ! Vous pouvez retrouver le lien sur mon profil.  
**

* * *

_Harry éclata de rire._

_« Très drôle Zabini, que dois-je comprendre, que si je te donne Greengrass, tu me rendras Hermione ? »_

_Zabini ancra ses yeux dans les siens et toute trace de sourire disparut de son visage._

_« C'est exactement ça, Potter. »_

**Chapitre 17**

Harry était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton, ses lunettes abandonnées dans un coin de la surface vernie. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et seul un fin rayon de lune filtrait à travers les rideaux fermés.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant et à l'offre que Zabini lui avait faite : Daphné Greengrass contre Hermione. Zabini avait semblé l'attendre avant de proposer l'échange, puisqu'aussitôt l'offre lancée et le lieu de rendez-vous donné, il avait disparu.

Il ferma les yeux sous les assauts des images dépeignant la jeune femme: son sourire, son regard réprobateur, ses yeux remplis de terreur, son cri déchirant la nuit. Il rouvrit les yeux et sentit une goutte de sueur perler le long de son cou. Se pouvait-il que cela soit aussi facile ? Qu'ils puissent récupérer Hermione sans qu'il ne lui arrive malheur ? Il baissa la tête et ses poings se serrèrent: il ne pouvait pas demander la libération de Greengrass. Le ministère avait pour règle absolue de ne pas négocier avec les Mangemorts et autres criminels. En tant qu'Auror-en-chef, son devoir était de capturer ces criminels, pas les remettre en liberté, et puis il n'était certain que Kingsley approuve une telle décision s'il venait à la prendre.

A sa droite, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer une colonne de lumière qui l'aurait aveuglé s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux fermés. La porte se referma et Harry entendit quelqu'un soupirer. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui venait d'entrer.

« Comment vont-ils ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Il entendit un bruissement de vêtements, comme si quelqu'un avait fait un geste brusque, puis une voix s'éleva.

« Tu m'as surpris, Potter, je pensais que cette salle était vide. »

Harry entendit Malfoy s'avancer vers son bureau et il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière.

« Ils vont bien. » Reprit-il. « Londubat n'avait que des blessures légères et Weasley a juste été sonné, j'ai pu arrêter son hémorragie à l'oreille sur place. »

« C'est Zabini seul qui a fait ça ? »

« Oui, il semblerait qu'il ait implanté des sorts dans le sol afin qu'ils explosent si l'on marche dessus. »

« Comme des mines, tu veux dire ? »

« Des quoi ? »

« Des mines. » Répéta Harry d'une voix lasse.

« Est-ce que c'est encore un de vos objets moldus que je suis sensé connaître ? » Répondit Malfoy d'une même voix.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête en direction du bureau du blond, qu'il trouva vide. Il cligna des yeux puis son regard se porta sur une silhouette se détachant dans le cadre de la fenêtre. Malfoy avait tiré un rideau et regardait au loin, ses cheveux blonds rayonnants sous la fine lumière aux accents bleutés. Ne portant pas ses lunettes, Harry ne le voyait pas très bien, mais le flou qui entourait le blond ajoutait à l'ambiance irréelle. La manche droite de sa robe vert émeraude était retroussée et sa peau semblait entourée d'un halo translucide. C'était l'un de ces rares moments où Malfoy se séparait de son masque et laissait entrevoir son vrai visage : ses traits était moins tirés, ses yeux moins durs.

N'entendant pas de réponse du brun, Malfoy se retourna légèrement et il se figea en croisant son regard. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« Il était sérieux d'après toi ? Zabini, je veux dire. »

Malfoy resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Je pense. Il avait l'air hors de lui. Zabini avait déjà montré un certain intérêt pour Greengrass lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, mais ça n'est jamais allé plus loin. »

« Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ? » Demanda Harry.

« Il avait l'air désemparé. » Répondit Malfoy. « Ce genre de regard...c'est celui d'un homme prêt à tout. »

Harry le regarda, pensif. Il comprenait la démarche de Zabini, mais qu'en était-il de Goyle et Parkinson ? Approuvaient-ils ce choix ? Cela faisait-il partie de leur plan ? Il repensa au souvenir de Greengrass et à ce qu'avait dit Parkison: _Elle a un rôle à jouer. _Était-ce de cela dont elle parlait ? N'avaient-ils gardé Hermione que pour en faire un objet d'échange si l'un d'entre eux venait à être capturé ?

« En examinant les souvenirs de Greengrass, j'ai entendu Parkinson lui dire qu'Hermione avait un rôle à jouer. Tu penses que ça peut être celui-ci ? »

Le blond se tourna à nouveau vers lui mais son regard sembla se perdre à mi-chemin.

« Je ne sais pas, sans doute. Pansy a toujours eu ce côté diabolique qui la transformait en génie lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des sales coups aux autres filles. »

Harry ne put retenir une grimace. Il avait du mal à associer Parkinson et _génie_ dans la même phrase. Néanmoins, il devait avouer que c'était un scénario logique. Il repensa aux films moldus qu'il arrivait à regarder en secret lorsque les Dursley n'étaient pas à la maison : parfois, il tombait sur un film policier ou sur un groupe voulant dévaliser une banque. Il y avait toujours une prise d'otage en échange d'un hélicoptère, d'argent ou de la libération d'un de leur membre.

Ils en étaient donc arrivés au point de non retour : délivrer Daphné Greengrass ou ne plus jamais revoir Hermione.

« Jusqu'où tu penses qu'il peuvent aller ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pour eux, Granger ne vaut rien. » Répondit Malfoy. « Ils ne la considèrent pas comme un être humain, donc ils peuvent disposer d'elle sans aucun remord. Ce qui sera perçu par nous comme un meurtre ne sera qu'une formalité pour eux. »

« _Par nous_ ? Dois-je comprendre que tu ne considères plus Hermione comme une Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Malfoy lui lança un regard agacé.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas retenu mes propres leçons de la Guerre, Potter ? »

« Par exemple ? » Demanda Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

« Par exemple, qu'être de Sang-Pur ne me rendait pas à l'abri de certaines choses : trahison, oppression, perte. »

Ne détachant pas son regard du blond, Harry chercha ses lunettes du bout des doigts avant de les mettre. Il pouvait le voir clairement à présent : Malfoy semblait avoir quitté la pièce, plongé dans des souvenirs qu'Harry ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer.

« Et de voir que ces gens que je croyais être des sous-hommes, ces gens-là avaient tout compris, bien avant que je n'aperçoive la vérité. Ces gens-là avaient une force et un courage que je ne pouvais espérer avoir. »

« Tu as du courage. » Répondit Harry et Malfoy sursauta, ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu s'approcher.

« Tu peux mentir à des juges, Potter, mais ne me mens pas sur mes propres actions. » Lança-t-il d'un ton amer. « Pendant 7 ans tu as été aux premières loges pour voir à quel point j'étais pourri de l'intérieur. »

« Oui, et je t'ai vu passer d'un sale gamin arrogant à un sale adolescent vicieux puis, finalement, à un homme capable d'avoir du recul sur ses actes. »

Voyant que Malfoy ne répondait pas, il continua.

« Tu as grandi entouré de Mangemorts et bercé par leurs idées, il était donc normal que tu penses comme eux. Même moi j'aurais sans doute été pareil si j'avais grandi dans ce milieu. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Siffla Malfoy. « Se lever tous les jours avec cette pression, devoir toujours tout faire pour être mieux que Granger, mieux que toi, devoir tuer Dumbledore qui n'était personne d'autre que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et enfin, devoir pénétrer dans Poudlard pour venir te chercher et t'amener à _Lui_ en dépit de… »

Il se tut et ses lèvres se scellèrent pour ne plus former qu'une fine ligne, comme pour stopper le flux de paroles qui se déversaient de sa bouche.

« En dépit de quoi ? » Demanda Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le blond s'ouvrait très rarement et Harry voulait en savoir plus, le comprendre. Mais Malfoy ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Ne poses pas de questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas de réponse. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

« Je vais aller voir comment se portent les deux autres. » Reprit Malfoy, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Le blond passa près de lui et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry soupira, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Il voulait attraper le blond et lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle enfin sans détours. Du bout des doigts, il sentit quelque chose de froid dans le fond de sa poche droite. Il agrippa l'objet et le sortit. Le petit pot en verre brilla dans la pénombre et Harry fit volte-face.

« Attends. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix basse mais le blond s'arrêta avant de se tourner. Harry s'avança vers lui et lui tendit le pot. Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur l'objet et s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'Harry.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Petish me l'a donné. Apparemment tu n'en as plus. »

Malfoy prit le flacon et pendant un bref moment, leurs doigts se touchèrent. Ce contact sembla déclencher quelque chose au fond de lui qui poussa Harry à agripper le poignet du blond.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça. » Dit-il d'une voix qui sonna comme un murmure.

Malfoy le regarda, abasourdi.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Répondit-il en tentant de se dégager de sa poigne, mais Harry resserra son emprise.

« S'il-te-plait. »

Puis, comme si cette scène n'avait été que le fruit de l'imagination du blond, Harry le relâcha avant d'ouvrir lui-même la porte.

« Je vais m'entrainer, tiens-moi au courant s'il y a du changement dans leur condition. »

* * *

Il se jeta sur le coté alors qu'une explosion retentissait à sa gauche, envoyant valser des blocs de terre. Il posa une main au sol et murmura un sort avant qu'une nouvelle explosion ne retentisse derrière lui.

« Merde. » Grogna-t-il en esquivant in extremis un bloc de terre, qui s'écrasa près de lui.

Devant lui, à plusieurs mètres, Zabini le regardait faire, un sourire machiavélique tirant ses lèvres. Il devait s'approcher de lui sans activer les mines, et pour cela, un seul sort pouvait l'aider.

« Tu vas marcher oui ! » Cria-t-il et il plaqua à nouveau une main sur le sol.

Soudain, une explosion retentit derrière lui et il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Il tenta de se relever mais il retomba lourdement, l'épaule droite en feu. Quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de son visage et il ferma les yeux en voyant son environnement tournoyer.

Près de lui, il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui et ouvrit les yeux. Au début, il ne voyait que le bleu azur du ciel, puis le visage de Zabini apparut devant lui.

« Je n'ai même pas besoin de dégainer ma baguette pour te tuer, _Potter_. »

Harry leva sa baguette et effectua une série de mouvements dans le vide. Soudain, tout sembla se figer, Zabini, le bruit des explosions, même celui du vent, puis la scène sembla se dissoudre sous ses yeux et il était de retour dans la salle d'entrainements. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se relever, s'assurant que toute sensation de malaise avait disparu. Il fit quelques gestes d'assouplissements avant de sortir de la salle. Là, adossé contre la vitre et ayant apparemment tout vu, se trouvait Malfoy.

« Des nouvelles ? » Demanda Harry, en passant devant lui sans le regarder, et il entendit le blond lui emboiter le pas.

« Ils se sont réveillés et je leur ai dit de rentrer chez eux… donc ils t'attendent au bureau pour discuter de la suite des évènements. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Harry en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Je revenais du Bureau des Guérisseurs et je t'ai vu t'entrainer. »

« Me faire battre tu veux dire. » Grogna Harry.

« C'était un scénario plausible étant donné que tu n'utilisais pas ta baguette. »

« Lui non plus. »

« Vrai. » Répondit le blond. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire au juste ? »

« Rien… »

Harry sentit, plus qu'il ne vit le blond le regarder, sans doute un sourcil levé, mais il ne lui posa aucune autre question et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Harry entra dans le bureau et vit Neville et Ron se lever comme un seul homme.

« Harry ! » S'écria Neville. « Harry je suis désolé, j'ai été pris par surprise et puis il utilisait un sort que je n'avais encore jamais vu… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Le coupa Harry en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Il se tourna vers Ron qui hocha la tête, lui assurant ainsi que tout allait bien de son coté. Harry retourna à son bureau et s'y assit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda aussitôt Ron.

« Zabini nous a fait une offre. » Répondit Harry en se tournant vers Ron, craignant sa réaction. « Greengrass contre Hermione. »

Ron se figea et toute couleur sembla quitter son visage. Pendant un bref instant, Harry crut que le roux allait s'évanouir et il se tourna vers Malfoy qui hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

« Tu…Tu crois qu'il était sérieux ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix qui se brisa sur la fin.

« Je pense oui. Il semblerait que lui et Daphné soient plus que des amis. »

Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le fait que Malfoy lui avait donné cette explication car il avait remarqué que le blond n'aimait pas être associé à ses anciens camarades.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit autre chose ? » Demanda Ron. « Au sujet d'Hermione ? Elle va bien ? »

« Il n'a rien dit de plus. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils lui feront du mal avant l'échange. »

« Pas avant l'échange… » Murmura Ron et ses épaules semblèrent s'affaisser.

« Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'ils n'essayeront pas de la supprimer avant qu'on ne la réceptionne. »

Une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge et il s'excusa silencieusement auprès de son ami pour la peine que lui causaient ses mots. Mais il ne pouvait lui cacher la vérité, car il avait besoin que tous ses coéquipiers soient au sommet de leur forme mais aussi de leurs aptitudes.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu comptes faire l'échange ? » Demanda Neville.

« Avons-nous le choix ? » Répondit Harry. « Si nous ne le faisons pas, ils risquent de penser qu'Hermione ne leur est plus d'utilité et de disposer d'elle. »

A sa droite, il vit Ron fermer les yeux, visiblement écrasé par le simple fait d'envisager une telle possibilité.

« Et on peut savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » Demanda Malfoy du fond de la salle et Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

« Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Kingsley pour… »

« Bon courage. » Le coupa Malfoy.

Harry s'avança vers lui, sentant un frisson de colère lui hérisser les cheveux.

« Écoute, si tu ne veux pas t'en mêler, personne ne t'y oblige » Lui siffla-t-il.

Malfoy tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et sembla le scruter un instant.

« Ce que je voulais dire, Potter, c'est qu'il serait plus simple et plus rapide de faire cela sans déranger le Ministre. Je doute fort que nous puissions obtenir ce que nous voulons en nous adressant à lui. »

Malfoy l'observa un moment, semblant attendre qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose, puis, ne voyant rien arriver, il soupira.

« Peu importe, fais ce que tu veux. » Dit-il en se détournant de lui.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas le temps de se battre avec Malfoy.

« Je vais voir Kingsley. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix décidée.

* * *

Il arriva devant la porte du ministre qu'il trouva ouverte et pénétra dans le bureau. Kingsley était assis près du feu, sirotant un verre de ce qui semblait être du Whisky Pur Feu. Il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'Harry fut assis en face de lui.

« Tu n'es pas encore rentré chez toi ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Kingsley reporta son attention sur le verre en cristal avant d'en prendre une petite gorgée. Harry ne savait pas par quoi commencer, avec un peu de chance, Kingsley était déjà au courant de l'offre faite par Zabini. Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi n'en parlait-il pas lui-même ?

« Kingsley, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit le ministre, les yeux toujours rivés sur son verre.

« Lors de notre intervention, Zabini m'a fait une proposition. »

Kingsley ne le regardait toujours pas. Il voulait saisir ce verre qui semblait l'aspirer et le forcer à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait, néanmoins, il continua.

« Il m'a dit qu'ils seraient prêt à libérer Hermione si nous leur rendions Greengrass. »

Mais Kingsley ne le regardait toujours pas et Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Alors, les mots prononcés par Malfoy quelques minutes auparavant lui revinrent en tête.

« J'ai pensé à un plan simple : nous amenons Greengrass au point de rendez-vous fermement attachée à l'un d'entre nous afin qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Puis nous récupérons Hermione... »

« J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions faire cela. » Répondit Kingsley d'une voix qui résonna dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Le ministère ne peut pas se permettre de négocier avec des… »

« Mais il s'agit d'Hermione, Kingsley HERMIONE! » S'écria Harry en se levant.

Kingsley se leva à son tour en abandonnant son verre qui se renversa sur la table basse.

« Merlin Potter, utilise ton cerveau un peu ! Tu penses vraiment que je peux autoriser ça ? Que l'on peut se permettre de négocier avec des Mangemorts si tôt après la fin de la Guerre ? En tant que Ministre de la Magie, mon devoir est de montrer à la communauté que je suis intransigeant de ce coté, même si cela veut dire mettre en danger l'un de mes employés ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple employé, mais d'Hermione ! Ou as-tu déjà oublié qui elle était ? »

Kingsley lui lança un regard noir et dégaina sa baguette tellement vite qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fit un petit geste en l'air et quelque chose traversa la pièce pour se loger dans sa main. Il tendit l'objet à Harry. Il s'agissait de la Gazette du sorcier. En Une du journal, le regard hautain de Daphné Greengrass croisa le sien.

_Nouvelle réussite pour le Ministère _

_Le Ministère continue son grand nettoyage, trois ans maintenant après la Guerre contre Voldemort et ses partisans._

_Le nouveau gouvernement de Kingsley Shacklebolt n'en finit pas de se faire remarquer. Aujourd'hui, le Ministre a annoncé la capture de Daphné Greengrass, membre du Groupe des Serpents, petit rassemblement de Mangemorts cherchant à se faire remarquer par divers attentats. Heureusement, ce groupe ne semble prendre pour cible que les Moldus, mais le gouvernement a annoncé le renforcement des mesures de sécurité entourant nos amis sans baguette _

_D'après une source ministérielle, la capture aurait été faite par la très controversée équipe d'Harry Potter, dans laquelle se trouve le fils de Mangemort Draco Malfoy…_

« Comment savent-ils que Malfoy est dans mon équipe ? »

« Tu es peut-être coupé du monde, mais le monde n'est pas coupé de toi. Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que tu seras célèbre tout le restant de ta vie ? Tu dois faire attention à tous tes faits et gestes, et moi aussi. Si la presse a vent d'une remise en liberté de Greengrass, c'est tout ce que nous avons fait ces trois dernières années qui part en fumée. »

« Tu parles comme Fudge. » Lui répondit Harry d'un ton accusateur. « Lui aussi n'avait d'yeux que pour la presse. »

« Et il avait raison. » Cingla Kingsley. « La presse peut devenir une dangereuse arme si elle se retourne contre toi, comme tu t'en souviens sans doute très bien. »

« Oui, mais moi, je n'ai pas peur de me mettre le monde entier à dos pour aider mes amis, comme tu t'en souviens sans doute très bien. »

Les deux hommes de jaugèrent un moment avant que Kingsley ne réponde.

« Nous trouverons une autre solution. Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que la sécurité d'Hermione Granger ne fait pas partie de mes priorités… »

« Mais ça passe après la Une de torchons comme la Gazette du Sorcier. » Le coupa Harry. « J'ai compris. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et ne se retourna pas lorsque Kingsley lui cria.

« Ne t'avises pas de tenter quelque chose de stupide, Potter ! »

* * *

Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et s'assit à son bureau. Pendant un moment, personne ne dit un mot, puis, la voix trainante de Malfoy s'éleva.

« Est-ce le moment où je dois dire _Je te l'avais dit_ ? »

« La ferme, Malfoy. » Répondit Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Si je comprends bien. » Reprit le blond sans prendre en considération la réplique du brun. « Tu es allé exposer ton superbe plan au Ministre qui maintenant va s'arranger pour qu'il soit infaisable. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kingsley puisse le lâcher à un moment aussi crucial. Qui pouvait bien se soucier de la presse quand finalement, une chance de sauver Hermione se présentait ? Quand Kingsley était-il passé d'ancien Auror à Ministre ? Il comprenait parfaitement les obligations qu'imposaient un tel poste, mais Kingsley ne lui avait rien offert, rien proposé, il ne lui avait ouvert aucune porte. Bien au contraire, il lui avait claqué au nez la seule porte qui s'était profilée à l'horizon.

« Donc, si je puis me permettre. » Continua Malfoy. « Je vais continuer ce que je disais avant que Potter ne décide de faire confiance à la mauvaise personne. »

Le blond s'avança vers le bureau d'Harry et fit face aux deux autres. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le brun.

« Si tu pouvais sortir de ta dépression deux minutes, Potter, cela pourrait t'intéresser. »

Harry leva les yeux et croisa les opales grises l'espace d'un instant avant que Malfoy ne se retourne.

« Avec un peu de chance, grâce à Potter, Kingsley va faire en sorte de renforcer la sécurité autour de Greengrass. Et il gardera un œil sur Potter. »

« On a compris que j'avais tout fait foirer. » Grommela Harry en se massant les tempes.

« En fait, pas tout à fait. En y repensant, tu nous as peut-être donné un avantage. »

« Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Comme je l'ai dit, Kingsley va se focaliser sur toi, et sans doute sur Weasley. Il va surement vous faire suivre pour s'assurer que vous n'allez rien tenter. »

« Et en quoi est-ce un avantage ? »

« C'en est un s'il pense que vous deux êtes les seules personnes à pouvoir tenter quelque chose. »

Harry le regarda, éberlué.

« Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Et cela ne me surprend aucunement. » Répondit Malfoy en se positionnant de sorte à ce que tous puissent le voir. « Ce que je propose, c'est une diversion. »

Il fit une pause, attendant que les trois hommes soient bien attentifs.

« Potter et Weasley, vous serez sous surveillance aussitôt sortis du ministère, si ce n'est au sein même du ministère. Le plan qui s'offre à nous est simple : vous deux, rentrez chez vous en prenant bien garde à ce que ceux qui vous suivront vous voient. »

« Et qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » demanda Neville, apparemment absorbé par le monologue du blond.

« Toi et moi, nous allons faire un petit tour à Azkaban. »

A nouveau, le silence tomba sur la pièce, puis, alors qu'enfin, les détails du plan se formaient dans son esprit, Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

« Hors de question ! »

Neville et Ron se tournèrent vers lui, mais Harry s'était déjà posté face au blond.

« C'est hors de question, Malfoy, tu m'entends ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Malfoy lui adressa un rictus victorieux.

« Je pense pouvoir affirmer que Londubat et Weasley sont d'accord. »

Harry se tourna vers les deux autres et sursauta en voyant Ron juste derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur Malfoy, écarquillés.

« Tu ferais ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Pour aider Hermione ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me demande toujours _Pourquoi_ ? » Rétorqua Malfoy. « Fais ce qu'on te dit Weasley et tu reverras ta belette de fiancée. »

Mais Ron ne releva pas la remarque. Il continua à regarder Malfoy comme s'il s'était transformé en une étrange créature.

« Merci. » Finit-il par dire.

« Garde ton merci pour plus tard. » Répondit Malfoy. « Je n'ai encore rien fait. »

« Et tu ne feras rien ! » S'écria Harry. « Ron, Neville, laissez-nous un instant. »

Mais les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas.

« Maintenant ! »

A contrecœur, Ron et Neville sortirent de la pièce. Harry se tourna vers Malfoy, les yeux pleins de colère.

« Je m'y oppose, tu m'entends ? En tant que supérieur, je m'y oppose. »

« Tu voulais un plan, j'en ai trouvé un. Et puis c'est toi qui as décidé d'accepter l'échange, pas moi. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais aller à Azkaban ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua Malfoy d'un air de défi.

« Parce que c'est dangereux ! Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu te fais attraper ? Tu resteras à Azkaban pour trahison ! Tu penses que tu peux te permettre un tel écart de conduite ? »

« Tu ne semblais pas te soucier d'écarts de conduite lorsque tu m'as emmené voir mon père illégalement. »

« Parce que si nous étions découverts, j'allais en prendre l'entière responsabilité ! »

« Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours prendre la responsabilité à ma place ? » Cria Malfoy. « Tu dis que je suis devenu un homme, mais comment veux-tu que je le prouve, que je _me_ le prouve si tu ne fais que me protéger tout le temps ? »

Harry l'observa et le blond s'avança vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Malfoy. »

« Pour moi, si. » Répondit le blond en s'arrêtant.

Il était si proche qu'Harry pouvait sentir son odeur. Il fit un pas en arrière afin de garder les idées claires.

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi. » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? C'est toi qu'ils suivront, pas moi. »

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond et cette fois, ce fut au tour de Malfoy de faire un pas en arrière.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut que je m'intègre à cette équipe. Alors aider à sauver la future Madame Weasley est le moindre que je puisse faire. »

* * *

Harry apparut dans un _Pop_ à peine audible et se mit tout de suite en marche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 03h25. Les rues de Godric's Hollow étaient plongées dans l'obscurité, et seule la route qu'Harry empruntait était illuminée par des bulles de lumières qui le guidèrent jusqu'à son perron. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et fut accueilli par Kreatur.

« Bonsoir, Maitre Harry. » Le salua-t-il en se courbant. « Maitre Harry a-t-il passé une bonne journée ? Le dîner est prêt. »

« Plus tard Kreatur. » Répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Il se posta devant l'une des fenêtres et tira les rideaux de quelques centimètres, le temps d'apercevoir trois silhouettes prendre place devant chez lui avant de se tapir dans l'ombre des maisons voisines. Malfoy avait vu juste, Kingsley les avait fait suivre. Il laissa retomber le rideau et se dirigea vers sa cheminée avant de saisir une poignée de _Poudre_ _de_ _Cheminette_.

« Chez Ron ! »

Il plongea tête la première dans l'âtre et se retrouva dans le salon de Ron. Il n'avait pas vu la maison depuis l'enlèvement d'Hermione et il ne fut pas étonné de voir en quel fouillis elle s'était transformée : des vêtements et des journaux jonchaient le sol. Il chercha le roux du regard et le trouva allongé sur le sofa le plus proche de la cheminée.

« Ron, Ron ! » Appela-t-il et le roux se leva d'un bond.

« Merlin, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Ron vint s'agenouiller face aux flammes vertes et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Harry avait émis l'hypothèse que, s'ils étaient suivis, leurs cheminées seraient également surveillées. Et connaissant Kingsley, il trouverait suspect qu'Harry et Ron ne fassent rien et suivent ses ordres. Ils avaient donc convenus de cette fausse conversation.

« Alors, tu as une idée de ce que tu vas dire à Kingsley ? » Demanda Ron.

« Pas encore… » Répondit Harry d'une voix faussement abattue. « Il avait l'air vraiment catégorique. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire changer d'avis. »

« Il le faut, Harry, la sécurité d'Hermione en dépend. »

« Je sais. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, emportés par leurs propres paroles. La sécurité d'Hermione dépendait vraiment de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« On se voit demain alors. Je viendrais avec toi. » Conclut Ron.

« D'accord. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Aussitôt la connexion coupée, Harry se mit à arpenter son salon. Malfoy lui avait expliqué qu'il lui enverrait un signe lorsque leur partie du plan serait accomplie. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se mit à prendre des objets pour les replacer ailleurs, à épousseter des étagères parfaitement propres, à réorganiser des piles de livres parfaitement alignées. A plusieurs reprises, Kreatur apparut prêt de lui pour tenter de le faire aller se coucher, mais Harry ne lui répondait pas. Après une heure de cette routine, Kreatur se contenta de suivre le brun, replaçant chaque objet à sa place en silence.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à se rendre à l'étage, il sentit quelque chose chauffer au fond de sa poche. Il sursauta et y plongea la main pour se saisir de l'objet en question. Au creux de sa main, le faux Gallion que leur avait donné Neville brillait d'une lueur orangée. Il fonça à l'étage et fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs de sa commode avant d'en sortir une longue cape argentée. Puis, il redescendit et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.

« Kreatur ! »

L'Elfe apparut près de lui dans un _Crack._

« Maitre Harry a-t-il besoin de Kreatur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres la porte et que tu sortes les poubelles. »

Kreatur le regarda, interloqué.

« Mais Maitre, Kreatur ne sort pas les poubelles avant le lever du soleil… »

« Aujourd'hui, tu vas les sortir maintenant. Et tu feras comme si je n'étais pas avec toi, tu as bien compris ? »

Kreatur se courba aussitôt.

« Kreatur fera ce que le Maitre lui demandera. »

Puis l'Elfe trotta vers la cuisine pour revenir avec un sac de poubelle à moitié plein. Il attendit qu'Harry se drape de sa Cape d'Invisibilité pour ouvrir la porte. Harry se faufila près de lui et, après un dernier regard pour l'Elfe, il traversa le jardin à grands pas.

Il passa devant un homme assis sur un banc qui, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, posa sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura.

« Rien à signaler. La lumière de sa chambre vient de s'éteindre et l'Elfe a sorti les poubelles. »

Harry retint son souffle en passant juste sous son nez et accéléra le pas. Il disparut aussitôt sorti de la zone protégée.

Il apparut au milieu d'un immense jardin et fut assailli par l'odeur des arbres en fleurs. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer les alentours et avança, toujours caché sous sa cape. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva enfin devant une porte qu'il devina être celle donnant sur la cour arrière. Il frappa et la porte s'entrouvrit.

« C'est moi, Harry. »

« Il va me falloir un peu plus que ça. » Répondit la voix de Malfoy.

Il se souvint de la période suivant le retour de Voldemort et de la mise en place de mots de passe et d'identification. Il soupira.

« Je suis Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet… »

« Quelque chose qui n'est pas connu de la totalité du monde magique. » Coupa Malfoy et Harry put jurer que le blond devait lui lancer un regard agacé à travers la porte.

« Très bien. En première année, tu t'es enfui comme un lâche lors de notre excursion dans la Forêt Interdite et... »

La porte s'ouvrit et Malfoy l'agrippa pour le faire rapidement entrer.

« J'avais 11 ans et je faisais face à Lord Voldemort, qui n'aurait pas fui ? » Répliqua-t-il.

Mais Harry ne suivait plus la conversation, il observait chaque partie du blond, cherchant une blessure.

« Arrête de me reluquer, Potter. »

« Tu vas bien ? Ça s'est bien passé ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne t'aurais pas appelé si ça n'avait pas été le cas. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Et où est Neville ? »

« Londubat est resté là-bas. »

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Harry. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Il le savait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû les en empêcher. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ?

« Du calme, Potter. Cela fait partie du plan. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais pouvoir sortir par la grande porte avec Greengrass sous le bras ? »

« Mais alors… »

« Londubat a pris sa place. _Polynectar_. Puis nous en avons fait boire à Greengrass et je lui ai lancé un sort d'_Imperium_. Londubat m'a montré comment pénétrer les sortilèges protecteurs de sa maison et voilà. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur l'imposant sofa. Neville avait toujours eu ce coté aventurier/suicidaire qui s'était éveillé en lui durant sa transition à Poudlard. Sa décision ne l'étonnait pas.

« Je lui ai laissé une flasque de _Polynectar_ pour qu'il puisse tenir quelques heures. »

« Comment êtes-vous entrés sans autorisation ? » Demanda Harry.

« J'ai dit que j'avais oublié quelque chose puis j'ai cherché le gardien qui nous avait aidé la première fois. Je lui ai dit que s'il ne voulait pas perdre son job pour nous avoir laissé entrer la dernière fois, il devait m'aider à nouveau et que je ne viendrais plus le déranger. »

Harry le regarda, sans voix.

« Et où est Greengrass ? »

« A l'étage. »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce et Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette pour allumer un feu, mais les doigts froids du blond se refermèrent sur son poignet.

« Pas de lumière. Cela pourrait attirer des Aurors. »

« Ah, ok… »

Il attendit que Malfoy le relâche, mais le blond ne desserra pas ses doigts. Harry leva la tête vers le blond et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu. » Dit Malfoy d'une voix basse. « Il reste encore deux heures avant le rendez-vous. »

A ces mots, Harry sentit une vague de fatigue lui engourdir les membres et il tituba légèrement sur place.

« Je peux tenir jusque-là. »

« Et t'endormir en plein combat ? Tu espères les battre à coups de ronflements ? »

« Je ne ronfle…pas. » Répondit Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

A nouveau, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Harry sentit ses barrières céder.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Répondit Malfoy en se figeant.

« Un coup tu es gentil, ouvert, et la minute d'après, tu t'éloignes. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Répondit Malfoy en le lâchant.

« Non, je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre s'il y a quelque chose entre nous ou si tu ne fais que jouer avec moi. »

A ce stade, il était submergé par la fatigue et il dut s'assoir à nouveau. Malfoy vint s'assoir près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous ? » Demanda Harry en levant les mains au ciel. « Pourquoi est-ce que notre relation est aussi malsaine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est détesté dès le premier jour ? »

« Parce que tu as refusé de me serrer la main. » Répondit Malfoy en se calant plus confortablement.

« C'est parce que tu étais un gamin arrogant. »

« Tout ça parce que je m'étais attaqué à ton ami de quoi…2h ? »

« Non, tout ça parce que tu avais fait la liste des gens que tu considérais comme indignes d'entrer à Poudlard et que je correspondais à cette liste en tous points. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça puisqu'on ne s'est jamais parlé. » Répliqua Malfoy.

Harry posa la tête sur l'accoudoir à sa gauche.

« Si, lorsque je me suis rendu au Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois. On s'était croisés chez Madame Guipure. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie car j'avais enfin ma place quelque part et tu étais le premier vrai sorcier que je rencontrais. Mais tu m'as fait sentir comme quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas ce bonheur… »

Et avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, il s'était endormi.

* * *

Il se réveilla revigoré et s'étira en se redressant. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que quelqu'un l'avait couvert et qu'on lui avait retiré ses lunettes. Il posa une main sur la table et les trouva juste en face de lui. Il les mit sur son nez et se tourna pour trouver l'endroit où s'était trouvé Malfoy vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge postée près de la porte. 5h30. Il leur restait trente minutes. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver la cuisine et il aperçut Ron et Malfoy assis à une immense table en bois, chacun ayant une tasse posée devant lui.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ?! »

« On allait le faire. » Répondit Ron. « J'expliquais à Malfoy pourquoi j'étais en retard : Kingsley est venu me voir. »

« Quoi ?! Est-ce qu'il soupçonne quelque chose ? »

« Non. Il m'a juste demandé de faire attention à ce que tu ne fasses pas quelque chose de stupide et m'a expliqué en quoi il était nécessaire de trouver un autre plan bla, bla, bla. »

« Ok. On peut revoir notre plan avant de partir ? » Proposa-t-il en prenant place à son tour. « Tout d'abord, il faut que l'on se décide sur qui sera attaché à Greengrass. »

Ron leva la main.

« Je m'en occupe. Ils devront me passer sur le corps s'ils veulent s'emparer de la blondasse. » Lança-t-il avec véhémence.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Malfoy lever son verre comme pour saluer les mots du roux. Etait-ce la perspective de mener un plan aussi dangereux et illégal qui semblait avoir rapproché les deux hommes ?

« Très bien. Pour plus de sécurité, mets-la sous _Imperium_, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer. »

« Tenez. »

Malfoy fit glisser deux sacs le long de la table et Harry saisit l'un d'entre eux et y plongea la main pour en sortir un pot de Dictame.

« Je ne serais peut-être pas disponible si un combat venait à exploser. Dans ces sacs se trouvent : un pot de Dictame, une potion régénératrice sanguine ainsi que d'autres potions que je vous invite à voir avant de partir. »

Un silence oppressant suivit ses mots, le genre de silence qui précédait un changement radical dans leur vie. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas étranger, il l'avait vécu à chaque fois qu'il avait planifié quelque chose d'important et de dangereux : récupérer la Pierre Philosophale, pénétrer dans la chambre des Secrets, sauver Sirius Black…Il eut un pincement en cœur en notant l'absence d'Hermione. Elle avait toujours le don de trouver des plans et astuces qui leur avaient souvent sauvé la vie.

« Normalement, nous devrions être en nombre égal. » Expliqua Harry en enfilant ses chaussures. « Je m'occupe de Zabini. »

« Je prends Goyle. » Annonça Malfoy.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, debout dans l'entrée et Malfoy s'avança soudain.

« Potter, je… »

« Et voilà ! » S'exclama Ron en apparaissant au coin de l'escalier, Daphné Greengrass derrière lui. « On est prêt, pas vrai blondasse ? »

Soumise à l'Imperium, Greengrass acquiesça.

« Allons-y. » Répondit Malfoy et les trois hommes portèrent leur baguette à leur tête.

Petit à petit, leurs traits disparurent pour ne plus rien laisser. Après s'être assuré que leur sort de Désillusion avait bien marché – Ron s'occupa de Greengrass- le groupe sortit et, une fois arrivé hors des protections entourant la maison, disparut.

* * *

Ils apparurent dans une clairière, en formation, chacun couvrant un coté, prêts à une éventuelle attaque. Ne voyant rien arriver, Harry s'empressa de lancer des sorts protecteurs autour d'eux. A peine eut-il lancé le dernier que deux silhouettes apparurent à une dizaine de mètres. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Harry lança un regard circulaire aux environs, cherchant une trace de Goyle, mais ne trouva rien. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu en sachant que ses deux amis seraient en surnombre ?

Autour d'eux, le temps sembla s'arrêter : chaque camp observait l'autre ainsi que les alentours, tous cherchant les traces d'une embuscade ou d'un piège. Puis, à la surprise d'Harry, ce ne fut pas Zabini qui s'avança, mais Parkison. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Malfoy.

« Draco ! »

Son cri semblait emprunt de désespoir et elle fit un pas en avant.

« Draco ! Tu n'as pas ta place avec eux Je t'en prie, reviens-nous ! »

Elle tendit une main vers le blond et automatiquement, sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, il s'était avancé à son tour pour se poster devant Malfoy. Parkinson porta son regard sur lui et ses yeux se remplirent de haine, sa main retombant le long de son corps.

« Concentre-toi. » Lui dit Zabini et elle recula, les yeux toujours braqués sur Harry. « Où est Daphné ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Où est Hermione ? » Lui répondit Ron et l'ex Serpentard se tourna vers le roux.

Pendant un bref moment, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance entre les deux hommes : tous deux avaient tout fait pour arriver à ce moment et pour pouvoir récupérer la femme de leur vie. Harry se tourna vers Parkinson, qui regardait Malfoy à présent. Etaient-ils également semblables ?

Zabini leva sa baguette et une silhouette apparut près de lui. Harry sursauta et entendit Ron pousser un cri étouffé en voyant la personne à genoux près du Serpentard.

Hermione avait beaucoup changé depuis son enlèvement. L'élément le plus apparent était sa perte de poids importante : ses joues étaient creuses, ses bras fins et sa taille semblait aussi large que sa cuisse. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait avoir pris une teinte bleutée et sa lèvre ainsi que son sourcil gauche gardaient les traces de fréquents saignements. Elle les regardait avec des yeux pleins de terreur. Harry retint un haut-le-cœur et se tourna vers Ron, qui semblait aussi choqué que lui. Les mains du roux s'étaient mises à trembler et il regardait les deux autres avec une haine palpable. Néanmoins il leva sa propre baguette et Daphné Greengrass apparut devant eux.

Zabini fit un pas en avant puis sembla se raviser et retourna à sa place.

« Laissez-la partir et nous laisserons la Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. » Répondit Harry. « Vous laissez Hermione et nous laisserons Greengrass. »

Zabini et Parkinson échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer. Parkinson se dirigea vers Hermione et l'agrippa par le bras pour la mettre debout puis la poussa en avant. Zabini leva sa baguette et soudain, Hermione tituba, comme libérée d'une entrave invisible. Cependant, ses mains restaient liées et sa bouche semblait scellée.

Ron leva sa propre baguette et les cordes le liant à Greengrass apparurent avant de se défaire. Ils en étaient arrivés au moment délicat : Ron devait faire avancer la blonde, toujours sous son contrôle, sans que les autres ne s'en rende compte, tout en s'assurant de récupérer Hermione.

Greengrass s'avança à son tour vers Zabini. Sa démarche était un peu trop stoïque mais les deux Mangemorts ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle croisa Hermione qui se recroquevilla légèrement en passant près d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua le regard terrorisé et alarmé d'Hermione. Elle avait les yeux braqués sur lui et, maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, il pouvait l'entendre pousser des cris étouffés, comme si elle cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage de la brune à la recherche d'un indice et Hermione baissa la tête et Harry suivit son regard.

Son cœur sembla pris dans un étau en acier. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une ceinture accessoirisée était en fait une corde comportant plusieurs petits objets noirs : des bombes. Harry se tourna à temps pour voir le sourire que lui lança Zabini. Les deux hommes levèrent baguette et main en même temps. Soudain, la ceinture explosive entourant Hermione fut enveloppée d'une couche de glace, mais pas avant que l'une des bombes collées au dos d'Hermione n'explose à moitié. Hermione fut projetée en avant et tomba lourdement au sol.

« HERMIONE ! » Cria Ron en se jetant sur la jeune femme, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

Ce fut comme un signal, Parkinson fonça sur le roux, baguette levée et Harry eut le temps de faire apparaitre une bulle protectrice autour d'Hermione avant que le duel ne commence.

Zabini courut vers Malfoy mais Harry s'interposa.

« Malfoy, occupe-toi d'Hermione ! »

Il pointa sa baguette sur Zabini mais dut se jeter sur le coté lorsqu'une mine explosa près de lui. Il s'était douté que le Serpentard avait dû venir miner le terrain avant le rendez-vous. Il roula sur le coté et se releva en pointant sa baguette sur Zabini et un mur s'éleva entre eux. Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui : Malfoy avait Hermione dans les bras et lui administrait les premiers soins, Ron venait de d'esquiver un jet de lumière verte lancé en sa direction. Les Serpents étaient là pour tuer. Il eut le temps de remarquer qu'une partie des sorts de la brune visaient Hermione avant que le mur qu'il avait érigé n'explose. Zabini pointa sa baguette sur Harry et un nuage de fumée noire s'éleva au-dessus d'eux. Une fois près d'Harry, une série de lames s'abattirent sur lui et Harry, tout leva une main pour se protéger. La barrière translucide l'entoura au moment où la première salve de dagues arrivait et elles furent pulvérisées à l'état de poussière.

Soudain, il entendit un cri derrière lui et se tourna à temps pour voir Ron tomber au sol. Parkinson se jeta sur Hermione et Malfoy mais la barrière érigée par Harry la propulsa en arrière. Elle se releva et s'approcha plus près et Harry dut détacher ses yeux de la scène car Zabini chargeait à nouveau.

« Draco ! » Entendit-il. « Draco je t'en prie ! Tu te trompes de camp ! Rejoins-nous Draco, je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive…AAAAGH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Daphné, lâche-MOI ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Zabini qui se détourna du duel et Harry suivit son regard. Daphné semblait s'être accrochée à Parkinson et tentait de l'étrangler. Apparemment, Ron avait utilisé son contrôle sur la jeune femme pour se donner le temps de se relever. Pansy leva sa baguette et Daphné fut projetée au sol.

« NON ! » Hurla Zabini en courant vers elle.

Harry profita de ce moment de répit pour agir. Il leva sa baguette devant lui et la pointa sur Ron, Hermione et Malfoy.

« _PROTEGO MAXIMA !_ »

Personne ne remarqua les bulles se former autour des trois personnes, pénétrant dans le sol en une protection parfaite. Puis Harry posa une main au sol, priant tous les dieux pour que son plan marche.

Il leva la tête pour voir Zabini à quelques mètres de Daphné, une main levée vers elle alors que Parkinson levait sa baguette vers Ron. Puis, comme dans un film, le temps sembla à nouveau s'arrêter et Harry eut le temps de voir la scène une dernière fois avant qu'une série d'explosions ne le projette en arrière. Le souffle des explosions combinées pénétra sa protection et le garda cloué au sol pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il put enfin se relever, il lança un sort afin de dissiper l'épais nuage de poussière qui s'était formé.

Ron et Malfoy étaient tous deux tombés au sol, et Malfoy semblaient s'être couché sur Hermione afin de la protéger. Il courut vers eux alors que Malfoy se relevait. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent avant que ceux du blond ne s'écarquillent. Harry eut le temps de se retourner pour voir Parkinson, à moitié ensanglantée, le regard instable, pointer sa baguette sur lui. Malfoy l'agrippa fermement et le tira à lui, se tournant pour le protéger de son corps.

« NON ! » Cria à son tour Harry.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Harry regarda au-dessus de l'épaule du blond pour voir Parkinson les regarder, éberluée. Malfoy semblait l'avoir attiré dans la zone protectrice, qu'Harry n'avait pas fait disparaitre, ce qui les avait protégé tous les deux. Alors qu'Harry laissait échapper un soupire de soulagement, il sursauta en entendant un cri déchirer l'aube. Un cri emprunt de tant de peine et de douleur qu'il ne pouvait sortir de la bouche d'un humain. Malfoy se détacha de lui et scruta l'horizon alors que Ron les rejoignait, soutenant Hermione qui avait repris connaissance.

Alors que les dernières vagues de poussière s'évaporaient, Zabini apparut, lui aussi ensanglanté, agenouillé près du corps inerte de Greengrass. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'état de la jeune femme : elle était morte. Elle semblait avoir pris une déflagration de plein fouet et, n'étant pas maitresse de ses mouvements, n'avait pas pensé à se mettre à l'abri.

Parkinson fit quelques pas en arrière et se posta près de son ami. Elle lança un dernier regard vers Malfoy.

« Je suis désolée. » Lui lança-t-elle et, agrippant fermement Zabini par l'épaule, disparut.

Ils restèrent un moment debout, attendant de voir si les Mangemorts allaient réapparaitre, cette fois accompagné de Goyle, mais personne ne vint.

« Rentrons. » Dit Harry et ensemble, ils disparurent.

* * *

« AVEZ-VOUS PERDU L'ESPRIT ?! »

Harry, Ron et Malfoy étaient debout devant le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le Ministre se tenait devant eux, avec l'air d'un homme n'ayant jamais été aussi remonté de sa vie.

« Vous rendre à un rendez-vous avec des Mangemorts sans aucune autorisation et avec ma _formelle_ interdiction ! Mettre la vie de mes hommes et de l'otage en danger ! Qu'aviez-vous dans la tête ?! »

Les trois hommes ne répondirent pas.

« Londubat a bien essayé de vous couvrir mais je _savais_ que vous tenteriez quelque chose de ce genre. J'ai mobilisé TOUTES mes équipes rien que pour VOUS. Vous croyez que ces gens là n'avaient rien d'autre à faire ? »

Harry leva la tête vers Neville, debout près de Kingsley. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il préférait se trouver de l'autre coté du bureau, près d'eux. Alors qu'Harry allait détacher ses yeux du brun, il remarqua un détail étrange : les yeux noirs de Neville étaient bleus, et une longue mèche blonde dépassait de sa robe. Les effets du _Polynectar_ ne s'étaient pas dissipés entièrement. Harry lui fit un geste de la tête et Neville s'empressa de cacher la mèche traitresse.

« Potter, vous étiez en charge de cette mission illégale ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry en se redressant.

« Je vous avais dit que je m'opposais à ce plan. »

« Et je vous avais répondu que je n'avais pas peur de me mettre le monde à dos, y compris vous, Ministre. » Répondit Harry d'un même ton.

« Nous étions d'accord ! » S'exclama Ron et Harry lui marcha sur le pied. « Aïe Non Harry Il s'agit de ma fiancée, bien sûr que j'étais d'accord ! J'y serais allé tout seul si personne n'avait voulu m'accompagner ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. Et vous, Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond. « Je vous ai fait confiance en vous autorisant à travailler pour le Ministère et vous vous permettez ce genre d'écart dés votre première année ? »

« Ne vous tournez pas vers lui ! » S'écria Harry.

A sa grande surprise, Ron répondit en même temps que lui.

« Nous l'avons forcé ! »

Shacklebolt les observa un moment, les sourcils levés.

« Comme c'est touchant, au début vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter et maintenant vous vous protégez mutuellement ? Dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. »

« Si vous devez sanctionnez quelqu'un, sanctionnez-moi. » Répliqua Harry.

« Potter, je suis parfaitement capable de… » Commença Malfoy mais Harry secoua la tête.

« En tant qu'Auror-en-chef, ce plan était mon idée. Je dois être puni. »

Shacklebolt tourna son regard vers lui.

« Très bien. Auror Potter, vous êtes mis à pied jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête interne qui sera lancée dés demain. »

Ron, Neville et Malfoy se mirent à parler en même temps mais Kingsley les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« C'est la sanction la plus légère qui me vienne à l'esprit, Potter. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Les quatre hommes sortirent et Ron fonça vers les ascenseurs après leur avoir dit que Ginny veillait sur Hermione.

« Comment es-tu sorti d'Azkaban ? » Demanda Harry lorsque Neville fut sorti à son tour.

« J'ai attendu que les effets de la potion s'évaporent avant de sortir grâce à ma baguette. Entre temps, ils avaient changé de gardien à l'entrée alors je lui ai expliqué que j'étais venu voir un prisonnier et suis sorti. »

« Très bien. Il faudra penser à colmater cette faille de sécurité. » Répondit Harry et Neville ne put réprimer un petit rire.

« Je vais rentrer dormir, les bancs d'Azkaban sont tout sauf confortables. »

Et à son tour, il disparut dans un ascenseur.

« Tu rentres ? » Demanda Harry au blond alors qu'ils entraient dans l'une des cages dorées.

« Oui, je vais voir si Mère a besoin de quelque chose. »

« Passe-lui mon bonjour. » Répondit Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

Ils se séparèrent devant les cheminées et Harry regarda Malfoy disparaitre au milieu des flammes. A son tour, il entra dans l'âtre et disparut.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à Godric's Hollow, le soleil se levait déjà, aspergeant le ciel de trainées roses. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et cette fois-ci, savoura la douce odeur des fleurs qui bordaient la route. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient sauvé Hermione ! Une vague d'euphorie le submergea et il se mit à trottiner, agrémentant sa course de quelques pirouettes. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis des mois ! Et en plus, il avait droit à des vacances. Il ne put retenir un rire. Tout se terminait bien pour eux.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et pénétra dans le hall plongé dans l'obscurité, les rideaux étant encore tirés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la refermer, quelque chose la poussa et une silhouette se faufila à l'intérieur. Harry fit volte-face, une main plongeant déjà dans la poche intérieure de sa robe, mais une main se referma sur son poignet. Il reconnut les doigts glacés.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres du blond s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. La force avec laquelle Malfoy se colla contre lui le plaqua contre la porte, qui se referma derrière lui. La tête lui tourna et il sentit ses jambes fléchir et il s'agrippa à la robe du blond afin de ne pas tomber. Après quelques minutes, les lèvres du blond quittèrent les siennes pour monter le long de sa mâchoire, puis descendre au creux de son cou.

« Aah… »

Il se sentit glisser le long de la porte mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Malfoy l'agrippa et _Transplana_ à l'étage. D'un geste vif, il retira la robe du brun, puis son pull et s'évertua à déboutonner son pantalon.

« Malfoy, attends… »

Le blond leva la tête et l'intensité de son regard le cloua sur place.

« Ferme-la Potter, tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de te déshabiller ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Malfoy le poussa sur le lit avant de lui grimper dessus. En quelques secondes, le pantalon et le boxer d'Harry rejoignirent la pile de vêtements au sol. Malfoy empoigna son propre pull mais Harry l'arrêta d'une main. Il se dégagea de sous le blond et se mit face à lui. D'un geste plein de douceur, il fit passer le pull du blond par-dessus sa tête et se mit à caresser la peau blanche et parfaitement douce.

Cette fois-ci, il voulait se souvenir de chaque détail, découvrir chaque parcelle de cette surface inconnue, de cet être qu'il avait côtoyé quotidiennement sans jamais vraiment le voir. Il posa ses lèvres sur le torse du blond et y déposa une série de baisers, glissant sur son buste, entourant ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les bras du blond puis ses doigts vinrent rejoindre ses lèvres à la ligne séparant la peau du pantalon. Il dévêtit entièrement le blond et s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler : comment n'avait-il put voir durant toutes ces années à quel point Malfoy était physiquement parfait ? Un mélange de dureté et de raffinement faisait de son corps une véritable œuvre d'art.

Il poussa le blond qui retomba sur les draps lisses et se saisit de son membre en érection. Malfoy laissa échapper un soupire de contentement et Harry commença à faire un mouvement de va et vient, son regard rivé sur le visage du blond teinté d'extase. Il accéléra la cadence et Malfoy tendit une main pour la passer derrière sa nuque et l'attirer à lui dans un baiser langoureux. Après quelques minutes, il sentit le blond se courber et quelque chose de chaud glissa le long de sa main. Il s'essuya sur les draps tout en continuant d'embrasser le blond.

Soudain, il revit une scène qui s'était produite plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient fait face aux Serpents : Parkinson avait tenté de récupérer Malfoy, de le convaincre de les rejoindre. _Draco_. Avait-elle dit, un nom qui, sortant de sa bouche, avait allumé une flamme au fond de lui. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce nom sortir d'une telle bouche. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de chasser cette image, ce sentiment de sa tête. Sous lui, Malfoy se figea et ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du brun qui rouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Harry l'observa un moment, puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

« Prends-moi. » Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche et Malfoy se figea à nouveau.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

Il retint un cri en se sentant basculer et, en quelques secondes, il se retrouva sous le blond. Les lèvres de Malfoy l'assaillirent de toutes parts et il ferma les yeux, submergé par une nouvelle vague de désir. Il en voulait plus, il voulait Malfoy, il le voulait en entier, et sans limites.

« Draco… » Gémit-il. « S'il-te-plait. »

Le blond se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de poser ses mains sur les cuisses du brun. Délicatement, comme pour ne pas le casser, il les poussa en arrière et se positionna entre elles. Puis, tout aussi délicatement, il le pénétra.

Harry retint son souffle, l'action était douloureuse mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Une fois entièrement entré, Malfoy commença à bouger et cette fois, Harry ne put retenir un gémissement. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir pareil.

« Je te fais mal ? » Demanda Malfoy d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais employée avant, pleine de tendresse et de douceur.

« Non ! Continue ! »

Il vit le blond sourire avant de reprendre son mouvement de va et vient. Harry s'agrippa à ses épaules, plongeant ses ongles dans la peau laiteuse. Il avait envie de crier, mais se retint, il était conscient que des mots sortaient de sa bouche mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait. Alors, dans un même mouvement, les deux hommes jouirent ensemble.

Malfoy se coucha près d'Harry et ce dernier se colla contre lui. Il se fichait de la réaction du blond, se fichait s'il ne voulait pas d'un moment tendresse, lui, Harry, en avait besoin et il fut soulagé de voir que le blond ne le repoussa pas. Il se blottit un peu plus confortablement et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il faisait jour dehors. Il s'étira et sa main droite se posa une surface douce et chaude. Il se figea et lentement, tourna la tête. Malfoy était allongé près de lui, son visage tourné vers Harry, ses traits détendus. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Malfoy de tous les jours et encore moins à celui de Poudlard. Harry sourit, finalement, le blond n'était pas parti cette fois. Il se leva et enfila un peignoir, se retenant d'imaginer la conversation qu'il se devrait d'avoir avec le blond à son réveil.

Cette nuit avait était, sexuellement parlant, la plus intense de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle chose, même pas avec Ginny. Il s'assit sur l'un des sofas du salon, une tasse de café à la main. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était…gay ? Il ne semblait ressentir aucune attirance envers les autres hommes, peut-être était-ce spécifique au blond ?

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Malfoy allait-il à nouveau faire comme si de rien n'était ? Allait-il franchir la porte d'entrée sans un regard pour lui ? Non. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Ils allaient s'assoir et parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Il allait se lever lorsque la cheminée à sa gauche s'enflamma. Harry sursauta avant de se tourner violement vers l'âtre. Derrière lui, il entendit Malfoy s'arrêter dans l'escalier.

« Harry ? » S'éleva une voix et, au centre des flammes vertes, le visage de Kingsley apparut.

« Kingsley ? Que veux-tu ? » Demanda Harry en se levant. « Tu veux me réprimander en privé ? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment. » Cingla Kingsley. « Viens immédiatement au ministère, je dois te voir. »

« Je croyais que j'étais viré temporairement ? » Ironisa Harry.

« C'est urgent, c'est au sujet de Malfoy. »

« Malfoy ? » Reprit Harry en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est sa mère. » Répondit Kingsley d'un ton grave. « Elle a été enlevée. »

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Voilàààà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai mis un peu plus de piment cette fois-ci (avec une dédicace pour ma Queen of Krass qui m'agresse et me menace à chaque chapitre), j'espère que ça vous plait ! Bon, je vais me reposer un peu car ces 10 000 mots m'ont achevés !**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, sur ce rendez-vous au chapitre 18 !**

**Elendil-sama**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent cette histoire, c'est un véritable plaisir d'avoir vos retours et je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise. La dernière fois, j'ai tapé « Amore Verdare » sur Google et je suis tombée sur des blogs qui font la liste des Drarry en cours avec un résumé, des avis et parfois même des notes. Je remercie les personnes qui ont parlé de ma Fanfic, j'étais vraiment touchée de voir que certains la recommandent sur leur blog, merci !**

**Voilà pour vous le chapitre 18, et c'est la larme à l'œil que je vous annonce que nous arrivons dans la dernière ligne droite. Je pense que le reste de cette fic pourrait prendre un ou deux (plus deux qu'un) chapitres. Mais ce n'est pas encore le temps des au revoir alors je vous laisse lire en paix !**

**Un gros bisou à ma Queen of Krass qui, malgré sa véhémence dans ses reviews, est toujours derrière mon dos pour me pousser à finir mes chapitres au plus tôt.  
**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Elendil-sama**

* * *

_« C'est urgent, c'est au sujet de Malfoy. »_

_« Malfoy ? » Reprit Harry en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« C'est sa mère. » Répondit Kingsley d'un ton grave. « Elle a été enlevée. »_

**Chapitre 18**

Harry était complètement figé, incapable de bouger le moindre membre. Devant lui, Kingsley semblait lui parler, mais aucun mot ne lui parvenait.

Ils avaient enlevé Narcissa. Comment ? La maison était surveillée jours et nuits et les moindres gestes de la blonde étaient examinés avec une minutie poussée à l'extrême. Il était impossible que quelqu'un ait pu s'introduire dans le manoir et sortir avec elle ! De plus, les cheminées étaient scellées et on ne pouvait accéder au quartier que par un seul point d'Apparition. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ?

Il allait parler lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer, ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Je serai au Ministère dans 10 minutes. » Lança-t-il au ministre avant de foncer à l'étage.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à temps pour voir le blond s'emparer de sa robe, jetée au sol, avant de l'enfiler en hâte.

« Malfoy… »

Le blond ne répondit pas, ne le regarda pas, et saisit sa baguette avec précipitation. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, là où se trouvait Harry, qui leva une main vers lui.

« Malfoy, attends… »

« Quoi ?! » Cingla le blond et la main d'Harry se figea à mi-chemin. « Je n'ai pas le temps Potter, je dois y aller. »

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi. » Demanda Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

A son contact, Malfoy recula vivement, puis leva les mains comme pour le repousser.

« Je…Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Pas avec toi… »

« Malfoy… »

« Je dois y aller. » Le coupa Malfoy et, passant près de lui, il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Harry sortit de chez lui quelques minutes plus tard et fut surprit de se retrouver nez à nez avec Ginny.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune femme se tenait debout à la grille d'entrée, ses longs cheveux rouges remontés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle le regarda d'un air grave.

« Je viens de voir Malfoy sortir de chez toi. » Dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Harry descendit les marches de son perron en prenant garde à ne pas croiser le regard de la rousse. Il savait qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle n'aurait aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ginny n'avait jamais eu besoin de _Légilimencie_ pour lire son esprit.

« Oui, il y a une urgence, sa mère vient d'être enlevée. » Répondit-il en s'arrêtant pour lui faire la bise.

« Il a passé la nuit chez toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, en aucun cas touchée par l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Narcissa.

« Hum…oui. Nous avions un dossier à boucler. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? »

« Je suis venue te donner des nouvelles d'Hermione, où tu l'as déjà oubliée ? »

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers la rousse. Il ne comprenait pas sa véhémence soudaine.

« Non, bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas oubliée, Ginny. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle s'est réveillée le temps d'extraire certains souvenirs, mais Ron dit qu'il n'y a pas tout. Nous avons essayé de la réveiller à nouveau mais sans succès, elle est beaucoup trop faible. »

« La pauvre. » Reprit Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient au point d'Apparition. « Heureusement que nous l'avons secourue à temps. »

« Oui… » Répondit Ginny.

Alors qu'Harry _Désapparaissait_, il eut le temps de voir Ginny lui lancer un regard mélangeant douleur et colère qu'il ne comprit pas.

* * *

Il eut à peine mis un pied en dehors de l'imposante cheminée qu'il fut tiré vers le côté par Ron. Le roux portait la même robe que la veille et semblait avoir passé une nouvelle nuit blanche. Cependant, ses yeux avaient retrouvé de leur pétillant et on dénotait un regain de vitalité, sans aucun doute dû au sauvetage de sa fiancée.

« Tu as eu la nouvelle ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry alors que derrière lui, Ginny apparaissait à son tour. « Ginny m'a dit pour Hermione, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Tu connais Hermione. » Répondit Ron. « Elle s'est réveillée, a demandé à ce qu'on lui donne sa baguette et a extrait quelques-uns de ses souvenirs avant de retomber dans le coma. »

« Coma ? » S'exclama Harry. « C'est si grave ? »

« Non. » Répondit Ron alors que les deux hommes se faufilaient dans un ascenseur. « Mais les Guérisseurs pensent que c'est mieux pour elle, le temps de reprendre des forces. »

« Je vais passer voir Kingsley et je viens te voir pour que l'on examine les souvenirs ensemble. »

« Très bien. »

Harry sortit de l'ascenseur au premier étage et se dirigea vers le bureau de Kingsley. Il s'apprêtait à toquer lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix qui le firent sursauter.

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire une chose pareille ! »

Harry reconnut aussitôt la voix de Malfoy et approcha une oreille de la porte.

« L'enlèvement de votre mère est un acte grave qui ne sera être… » Commença Kingsley, mais Malfoy le coupa.

« Un acte qui aurait pu être évité si vous aviez fait votre travail ! »

« Je vous conseille de changer de ton, Malfoy. » Gronda Kingsley et Harry entendit un raclement de chaise qui laissa penser que le ministre s'était levé. « N'oubliez pas que c'est parce que je vous ai donné votre chance que vous êtes là. »

« Justement. » Répondit Malfoy dans un nouveau raclement de bois. « Je vous ai tout donné : ma liberté, mon savoir sur les Mangemorts et je me suis mis à disposition du Ministère afin de laver mon nom. La seule chose que je vous demandais en retour était de prendre soin de ma mère. »

N'y tenant plus, Harry ouvrit la porte. Comme il l'avait deviné, les deux hommes se tenaient debout, leurs chaises oubliées derrière eux, se faisant face de chaque côté du large bureau. En le voyant entrer, Kingsley reprit contenance et se rassit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Harry en s'avançant vers le bureau.

« Hier matin, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le Manoir Malfoy et a enlevé Narcissa Malfoy. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » S'exclama Harry. « Le Manoir Malfoy est gardé et surveillé 24h/24 ! »

« En temps normal, il l'est. » Répondit Kingsley en posant un regard lourd de sous-entendus sur Harry. « Mais comme je l'ai dit hier, toutes mes équipes étaient mobilisées pour _vous_ retrouver. J'ai donc également réduit la garde assignée à Narcissa Malfoy. Il restait deux Aurors avec elle. »

« Et où sont-ils ? » Demanda Harry avec véhémence.

La seule explication qui se présentait à lui était que, durant leur combat contre Zabini et Parkinson, Goyle avait dû se rendre au Manoir Malfoy pour enlever Narcissa. Cependant, s'il y avait deux Aurors auprès d'elle à ce moment, comment s'y était-il pris ? Comment avait-il franchi les barrières magiques ? Y avait-il une nouvelle taupe au sein du ministère ? Si oui, qui ? Pour le savoir, il devait s'entretenir avec les deux Aurors, comprendre comment ils avaient pu laisser un seul Mangemort les mettre en échec.

« Ils sont morts. » Répondit Kingsley.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, propulsé soudainement hors de ses pensées. Près de lui, il sentit Malfoy se raidir.

« M…orts ? » Demanda Harry.

« Morts. » Répondit Kingsley. « Et de façon violente. Nous les avons retrouvé dans le salon, ensanglantés et peu reconnaissables. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui leur est arrivé, nous attendons les résultats de Sainte Mangouste. »

Harry était bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle nouvelle. Deux Aurors assassinés d'une manière qui semblait atrocement sauvage ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'agissait de la première véritable attaque sur des sorciers, le Groupe des Serpents étant habitué à s'attaquer aux Moldus.

Il se tourna vers Malfoy. Le blond semblait pétrifié, cloué sur place. Harry ne devina que trop bien les pensées du jeune homme : si les Aurors avaient connu pareilles atrocités, quel sort avait-il été réservé à sa mère ? Il voulait poser une main sur la sienne, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, que lui, Harry, ferait tout pour la retrouver, mais il se retint. Il serra les poings et, la voix tremblante de rage, s'adressa à Kingsley.

« Malfoy ne peut pas retourner au Manoir maintenant que l'on sait qu'il y a une brèche dans la sécurité. » Annonça-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le blond se tourner vers lui. Face à lui, Kingsley leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Que proposes-tu ? »

« Ron a réussi à récupérer quelques souvenirs d'Hermione, nous comptons les étudier. Ils pourraient faire avancer notre affaire. »

« Est-ce que l'on sait pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à Narcissa cette fois ? » Demanda Kingsley.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Harry. « Lors de l'enlèvement d'Hermione, Greengrass m'avait expliqué qu'ils voulaient se venger de…moi. S'en prendre à mes amis Moldus, aux Dursley ainsi qu'à Hermione allait dans ce sens, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à Narcissa. »

Il se tourna vers Malfoy, qui semblait faire un énorme effort pour contenir son agitation.

« J'ai de la place chez moi. » Reprit Harry. « Plus qu'il n'en faut et je sais que le quartier est très bien gardé. Je propose que Malfoy reste chez moi le temps que cette affaire soit bouclée. »

« Si cela lui va, je n'y vois aucune objection. » Répondit Kingsley en se tournant vers le blond.

Malfoy, ne pouvant visiblement plus se contenir, releva la tête.

« Ma mère vient d'être enlevée ! Vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ma sécurité ? Mon principal objectif est de la retrouver, rien d'autre ! »

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Harry poussa un soupire et, alors qu'il allait sortir à son tour, Kingsley l'arrêta.

« Il se sent coupable. Sa mère s'est fait enlever pendant qu'il sauvait Hermione, et apparemment, il n'est pas rentré chez lui hier soir. Laisse-lui du temps. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit.

Avant de se rendre à son bureau, Harry se décida à passer par l'infirmerie. Il se doutait qu'Hermione serait sans doute encore inconsciente, mais il voulait la voir, prendre de ses nouvelles, s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment de retour. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis son sauvetage mouvementé et il voulait retirer l'image d'une Hermione ensanglantée de sa tête.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte : une immense silhouette, ayant la forme d'un énorme ours, se tenait au pied du lit dans lequel se trouvait Hermione. Pris par surprise, Harry porta une main à l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant.

« Hagrid ! »

Le demi-géant se tourna et, apercevant Harry, il éclata en sanglots.

« Harryyy ! »

En quelques pas, qui firent trembler le sol sous les pieds d'Harry, Hagrid fonça sur lui et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte qui fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ha…Hagrid… » Parvint-il à prononcer.

« Oh ! Pardon ! »

Le géant le reposa au sol et sortit un long mouchoir de l'une de ses poches afin d'essuyer les grosses gouttes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Oh pauvre Hermione ! Tu as vu à quel point elle a maigri ? Et ses blessures ? »

Hagrid poussa un gémissement de douleur, comme le ferait un animal blessé, et Harry leva une main pour tapoter son coude.

« Elle ira mieux, Hagrid. »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Petish, le Guérisseur-en-chef, entra dans la pièce.

« J'ai mis les bouteilles au frais. » Dit-il à Hagrid.

« Bien. » Répondit le géant. « Vous devriez pouvoir les utiliser dans deux heures. »

« Utiliser quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Du lait de licorne. » Répondit Hagrid. « Petish m'a appelé hier soir pour me demander si je pouvais en apporter. C'est un liquide rare, tu sais à quel point les licornes sont des créatures timides et craintives. Mais leur lait a beaucoup de bienfaits et il est très fort en protéines. Il devrait pouvoir remettre Hermione d'aplomb en quelques jours. »

« Mais Hagrid, c'est super ! » S'écria Harry.

Hagrid haussa les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour Hermione, elle qui a tant fait pour moi. »

« Et je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie d'apprendre que tu étais là pour elle. » Répondit Harry en lui lançant un sourire rassurant.

« Je dois retourner à Poudlard. » Reprit Hagrid après quelques instants de silence. « J'ai un cours en fin de matinée. Prends bien soin d'elle, Harry. »

Et sur ces mots, le géant quitta la pièce accompagné du Guérisseur, laissant Harry seul. Il s'approcha lentement du lit sur lequel reposait son amie et glissa une main sous la sienne. Hermione semblait encore énormément faible : ses joues étaient creusées, ses bras étaient frêles et il pouvait apercevoir les os de ses clavicules saillantes. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Mione. Pardon d'avoir mis aussi longtemps. »

* * *

Harry entra dans son bureau pour y trouver Ron, debout devant la Pensive. Le roux se tourna vers lui, une fiole à la main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

« Je t'attendais. Voilà tout ce qu'elle a pu extraire, on y va ? »

« Où sont Malfoy et Neville ? » Demanda Harry en ne voyant personne d'autre.

« Neville semble avoir eu une idée et est parti sans rien dire. Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy, mais il doit être dans le coin. »

Harry se tourna vers la porte. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas laisser le blond tout seul, car il savait qu'en ce moment, Malfoy devait être en train de culpabiliser, et Harry voulait être là pour lui dire que rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était de sa faute. Mais d'un autre côté, le seul moyen de retrouver Narcissa était de faire avancer l'affaire, et pour la faire avancer, il devait étudier les souvenirs d'Hermione.

« Allons-y. » Conclut-il en se tournant vers Ron, qui acquiesça.

Les deux amis se penchèrent sur la bassine en pierre et leurs nez touchèrent la surface argentée au même moment, les entrainant dans une chute interminable.

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce sombre et humide. Pendant un moment, la fraicheur ambiante ainsi que l'odeur de moisissure, que seule une pièce faite de murs en pierre pouvait produire, ramena Harry aux cachots du Manoir Malfoy dans lequel il avait été enfermé avec Ron, Luna, Dean et Ollivender quelques années auparavant.

Puis, lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, il put apercevoir une silhouette attachée à l'un des murs. Il reconnut aussitôt Hermione et, Ron sur les talons, s'approcha d'elle. A en juger par son apparence, il s'agissait du début de sa captivité, puisqu'à part quelques blessures, elle ne semblait pas en mauvais état. Son cou, qui avait été assailli par le poignard de Greengrass, ne saignait plus. Néanmoins, elle semblait inconsciente et ne bougeait pas.

Alors qu'Harry allait se tourner pour examiner la pièce, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et il dut fermer les yeux un court instant, aveuglé par la lumière qui inondait la pièce. Dans l'encadrement de la pièce se trouvaient Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

« …et Derbish m'a dit que Potter avait trouvé le message qu'elle avait planté dans le bureau de Malfoy. »

« Bien. » Répondit Parkinson en sortant une paire de gants de sa poche. « Cela devrait nous donner assez de temps pour rassembler les dernières informations dont nous avons besoin. »

« Et qu'allons-nous faire s'ils découvrent sa véritable identité ? »

« Ils peuvent la garder. » Répondit Parkinson avec un sourire dédaigneux. « Elle n'est elle-même qu'un pion et ne représente pour nous aucun danger. » Puis, en se tournant vers Zabini. « Et puis, tant qu'elle restera éperdument amoureuse de toi, nous n'avons pas à craindre de trahison de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zabini lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Je n'ai jamais laissé sous-entendre que je lui portais le moindre intérêt. » Cingla-t-il.

« Toi non, mais moi, si. » Répondit Parkinson en s'approchant d'Hermione. « Je lui ai même assuré que tu viendrais la chercher toi-même si elle venait à être envoyée à Azkaban. Ne suis-je pas une gentille fille ? »

Et sur ces mots, elle appuya sur le cou d'Hermione, à l'endroit où Greengrass avait coupé la chair. Hermione ouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri de douleur.

« Debout Sang-de-Bourbe, nous avons des choses à nous dire. »

Ron s'avança brusquement, oubliant qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir, oubliant que personne ne les voyait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, mais à peine eut-il levé une main vers Parkinson que la scène sembla se dissoudre sous leurs yeux. Lorsqu'elle se reforma, ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, mais plusieurs semaines s'étaient visiblement écoulées, car l'état d'Hermione s'était empiré : son visage était couvert de coupures et elle n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, ses chaînes semblaient être la seule chose qui la soutenait. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Zabini et Greengrass entrèrent, refermant la porte derrière eux.

« _Lumos_ ! » Lança Greengrass.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua que Ron ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps inerte d'Hermione. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le força à regarder les deux autres.

Greengrass tenait une assiette à la main, qu'elle jeta aux pieds d'Hermione avant de s'essuyer sur sa robe, comme si le simple fait de toucher quelque chose en rapport avec la brune pouvait la salir.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous la gardons en vie. » Siffla-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions la laisser en vie, alors pourquoi ne pas nous en débarrasser maintenant ! »

Zabini posa une main sur son épaule et la blonde se tourna vers lui.

« Nous sommes restés trop longtemps enfermés ici. Cela te met les nerfs à vif. » Lui dit-il. « Que penses-tu d'une petite virée ? »

La blonde se redressa, visiblement intéressée. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Ici ? Devant la Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son cou.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Intéressant, mais je parlais plutôt de se faire quelques Aurors. »

Elle releva la tête brusquement.

« Mais Gregory et Pansy n'ont parlé d'aucune mission… »

« Ce n'est pas une mission, c'est une virée. » Répondit Zabini. « Cette saleté de traitre à son sang, ce Weasley…J'aurais aimé le terminer le soir où on a enlevé sa pouffe. Et je sais où il habite… »

Daphné le regarda avec des yeux pétillants d'excitation.

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Pourquoi pas demain. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura d'autres membres de sa famille que l'on pourra faire sauter. »

La blonde le regarda un moment avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol pour venir la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et tous deux commencèrent à se dévêtir, leur corps s'entremêlant dans un élan de passion.

A nouveau, la scène disparut et, lorsque la pièce réapparut, Hermione était assise sur une chaise, et cette fois-ci, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. La pièce était vide, cependant, il était parfaitement possible d'entendre les éclats de voix venant de la pièce adjacente.

« Il faut y retourner ! Nous devons retrouver Daphné ! »

« De quel droit vous êtes-vous permis de partir en mission sans nous prévenir ! » Cria la voix de Parkinson.

Harry s'avança vers le mur pour mieux entendre et, se faisant, remarqua qu'il y avait une brèche sur la surface en pierre d'où filtrait un rayon de lumière. Il se pencha et put apercevoir la pièce où se trouvaient les trois amis. Il s'agissait d'un bureau à l'aspect délaissé derrière lequel était assis Goyle. Parkinson et Zabini se disputaient de l'autre côté.

« Vous prévenir ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand êtes-vous devenus les chefs du groupe ? » Répondit la voix de Zabini. « Nous sommes libres de faire ce que bon nous semble ! »

« Et regarde où ça vous a mené ! » Répliqua Parkinson. « Si chacun d'entre nous s'amuse à faire ce qu'il veut, alors tu peux être sûr que notre plan tombera à l'eau ! De plus, vous êtes partis sans prendre les précautions nécessaires ! Tu sais très bien que vous devez effacer de votre mémoire tout ce que vous savez sur le QG, puis décider d'un point de rattachement avec un membre resté sur place afin de venir vous chercher puis… »

« Je connais les mesures de sécurité ! Daphné les a prises, moi non ! » La coupa Zabini. « Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre les réciter ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir appliquer ! Pense au plan un peu ! »

« Je me fiche de votre plan ! Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de retrouver Daphné ! »

« Si Gregory n'avait pas été là pour sauver ta peau, Potter n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi. Et ils n'auraient eu aucun mal à nous trouver. » Cracha Parkinson. « Nous nous occuperons de ta copine plus tard. »

Harry vit Parkinson sortir en trombe de la pièce et claquer la porte, puis, la voix grave et trainante de Goyle s'éleva dans la pièce à côté.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Potter ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Zabini répondit.

« Je ne sais pas, il a utilisé un sort que je n'avais jamais vu. J'ai été surpris. » Puis, après une pause. « Gregory, il faut retrouver Daphné. »

« Nous la retrouverons. »

Zabini acquiesça et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

« Pansy. » Appela Grégory. « Je sais que tu es là. »

La brune réapparut dans la pièce, l'air réprobateur.

« Tu vas vraiment essayer d'extraire Daphné ? » Demanda Parkinson.

« Non. » Répondit Gregory. « Avant de partir, j'ai remarqué que le flacon à souvenirs de Daphné était plein, celui de Zabini vide. C'était donc lui qui représentait un danger pour nous s'il était capturé. C'est donc lui que j'ai assisté et ramené. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pourra arriver à Daphné. »

« En toute honnêteté. » Répondit Parkinson d'un ton qui semblait soulagé. « Il vaudrait mieux pour nous qu'elle meurt. C'est elle qui a remonté Blaise contre nous. Cela faisait déjà un moment que je me disputais avec elle car elle n'était pas d'accord avec notre plan. »

« Peu importe. Comment avance le plan ? » Demanda-t-il. « As-tu réussi à te rendre au Manoir Malfoy ? »

« Oui. J'ai pris le passage que tu m'as montré et j'ai pu observer Narcissa. Ses habitudes ne semblent pas avoir changé, tout est comme tu me l'as décrit. »

« Bien. » Reprit Goyle. « Notre plan n'a donc aucune faille. »

Harry ferma les yeux en sentant la pièce tourner à nouveau, et ne les ouvrit qu'une fois que le sol se fut stabilisé.

Il eut un hoquet en apercevant Hermione, qui ressemblait à présent parfaitement à celle qu'il avait vu lors de l'échange. Il ne put la regarder longtemps et détourna son regard. Près de lui, il vit Ron faire de même.

« Cette fois-ci, ça va trop loin ! » S'exclama la voix de Parkinson. « Proposer un échange sans nous en parler avant ! Blaise, tu as perdu la raison ! »

D'un même mouvement, Harry et Ron s'avancèrent vers le mur pour se pencher sur la brèche.

« Calme-toi. » Répondit Goyle d'une voix calme. « Ce n'est pas bien grave. Blaise fait partie du groupe après tout. Pour l'instant, il a réussi toutes les missions qu'on lui a confiées. N'est-ce pas, Blaise ? »

Zabini ne répondit pas.

« Mais qu'allons-nous faire alors, rendre la Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Goyle. « Mais pas d'une manière traditionnelle. Que penses-tu d'une jolie ceinture d'explosifs autour de la fille. Tu pourras la faire exploser en mille morceaux une fois dans les bras de son fiancé et faire d'une pierre deux coups. Vas te préparer, Blaise. »

Zabini sortit de la pièce, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Après quelques secondes de silence, la voix de Parkinson s'éleva à nouveau.

« Qu'en est-il du plan ? »

« Connaissant les Aurors, ils feront de cet échange leur priorité. On peut donc s'attendre à une réduction de la sécurité autour de Narcissa. Toi et Blaise, vous vous rendrez à l'échange, j'irai seul au Manoir. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda aussitôt Parkinson. « Le plan de départ était que nous devions y aller à deux. J'ai mis tellement de temps pour arriver à devenir comme toi, Greg ! »

« Vous serez en sous nombre. » Répondit Goyle. « Le but de l'opération est de faire diversion le temps que j'aille m'occuper de Narcissa. Fais juste attention à ce que rien ne vous arrive à toi et à Zabini. Il nous restera une dernière étape après celle d'aujourd'hui et nous devrons être soudés. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Daphné ? » Demanda Parkinson.

« Si vous pouvez la ramener, faites-le, sinon, elle ne constituera pas une grande perte. Mais ne laisse surtout pas Blaise se faire prendre, tu m'entends ? Nous avons besoin de lui plus que de Daphné. »

« Très bien… » Répondit Parkinson à contre cœur. « Tu es prêt pour ta partie du plan ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Goyle. « Je maitrise déjà… »

Le reste de sa phrase fut perdue dans un bourdonnement qui envahit la pièce et soudain, Harry se sentit propulsé en arrière. Quelques secondes après, il était de retour dans son bureau aux côtés de Ron.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! » S'écria-t-il.

« Il manque un morceau du souvenir. » Répondit Ron. « Hermione n'a pas dû avoir la force de tout sortir d'un coup. »

« Mais c'était la partie la plus importante ! »

« Je sais ! » Répondit Ron. « Mais on ne peut rien y faire ! Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille ! »

« Très bien. »

Harry soupira puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais voir ce que fait Malfoy. »

* * *

Après près d'une heure de recherche, Harry se retrouva dans l'Atrium sans avoir trouvé la moindre trace du blond. Où était-il passé ? Il n'était ni en salle d'entraînement, ni dans le département des Guérisseurs et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu.

Peut-être était-il retourné au bureau ? Puisque le blond voulait agir au plus vite, peut-être l'attendait-il afin de définir leur future stratégie ? Avec un peu de chance, Neville était peut-être rentré et une réunion de groupe s'imposait.

Il allait entrer dans l'un des ascenseurs, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna à temps pour voir Shacklebolt venir vers lui.

« Je pensais que Malfoy devait aller chez toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère. « Quand as-tu décidé de le renvoyer chez lui ? »

« Je…Il est au Manoir Malfoy ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Dois-je en déduire que ce n'est pas sous tes ordres ? »

« Non. Je m'en occupe, Ministre. »

« Très bien. Je veux un rapport demain matin sur les souvenirs de Granger. » Conclut-il en tournant les talons.

Harry changea de direction et se dirigea vers les cheminées situées au fond de l'Atrium. Il entra dans l'âtre le plus proche.

« Manoir Malfoy ! »

Il arriva au point d'Apparition situé à une centaine de mètres des grilles du Manoir et se mit en marche. En y repensant, la réaction de Malfoy était parfaitement logique : même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer des lieux de l'enlèvement, cela restait sa maison, et le blond voulait sans doute s'y rendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

A l'entrée principale, il aperçut deux Aurors stationnés aux extrémités de l'imposante grille. Il les salua et, après avoir passé les mesures de sécurités, fut autorisé à entrer. Il longea le chemin pavé et, arrivé devant la porte, l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette.

Le hall d'entrée était plongé dans la pénombre et il lui fallut un moment pour que ses yeux ne s'y habituent. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon et se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'épais tapis antique était couvert d'une substance marron qu'Harry reconnut comme du sang séché. Kingsley n'avait pas menti sur la violence de l'attaque. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'étage.

Il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement. Des tas de sortilèges assuraient une mort sans trace et sans se salir, alors pourquoi avoir choisi un moyen si…moldu ? Car, à en juger par les traces qu'il venait d'apercevoir, il imaginait plus une attaque à l'arme blanche qu'à la baguette. Après tout, Zabini se servait bien de mines, qui étaient des armes moldues, alors pourquoi pas Goyle ? Mais il imaginait mal quelques poignards faire le poids contre deux Aurors armés de baguettes.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du blond et passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Mais la pièce était vide.

« Malfoy ? » Appela-t-il en entrant. « Tu es là ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il fouilla l'imposante salle de bain ainsi que la buanderie, puis sortit. Il longea à nouveau le couloir, monta un étage et ouvrit la troisième porte à droite, qui donnait sur la chambre de Narcissa. Le rayon de lumière qui filtra se posa sur une silhouette assise sur un large lit en bois massif. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses yeux, cachant toute émotion.

« Malfoy ? » Appela doucement Harry, et le blond se redressa vivement avant de passer une main sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix qui cilla vers la fin.

« Tu es parti sans prévenir personne… » Répondit Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

Il s'avança doucement vers le lit et s'assit près de blond.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

Le blond ne répondit pas, et, prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry posa sa main sur celle de Malfoy. Il fut soulagé de voir que le blond ne retira pas la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Commença Harry et, cette fois, il sentit la main du blond glisser de sous la sienne.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça. » Répondit le blond avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte.

Harry soupira et observa la pièce à la lumière du couloir : la décoration de la chambre de Narcissa était gracieuse et délicate. Les murs étaient couverts de photos et peintures représentants la famille à diverses occasions. Au-dessus du bureau qui faisait face au lit, une feuille de parchemin était encadrée. Harry s'approcha et se pencha pour en lire le contenu.

**_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_**

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : _

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T) _

**_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY A OBTENU_**

_Astronomie : A _

_Soins aux créatures magiques : P _

_Sortilèges : O _

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : A _

_Divination : E _

_Botanique : A _

_Histoire de la magie : E _

_Potions : O _

_Métamorphose : A _

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait oublié que, bien que Malfoy ait été un horrible enfant à Poudlard, il avait été bon élève. Il n'eut aucune surprise à voir que la seule matière dans laquelle le blond n'avait fait aucun effort était le cours mené par Hagrid, qu'il avait toujours détesté.

Il leva les yeux vers la porte, restée ouverte. Que serait devenu le blond si la Guerre n'était pas venue changer sa vie ? A en juger par ses résultats aux BUSEs, il serait sans doute sorti de Poudlard avec son diplôme de jeune sorcier en main…et après ? Serait-il devenu Guérisseur ? Ou aurait-il choisi un tout autre chemin, qui correspondrait sans doute mieux à son rang ?

Il sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers qui le menèrent à la cuisine. Il avait à nouveau perdu le blond.

« Malfoy ! » Appela-t-il, mais personne ne répondit. « Et voilà pourquoi je n'aurai jamais une maison aussi grande. » Grommela-t-il.

Il allait se diriger vers le salon lorsqu'un mouvement attira son regard. Il se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le jardin arrière et, à travers la vitre, aperçut le blond. Il ouvrit la porte.

« Malfoy ! »

Le blond se retourna vivement, une main dans la poche de sa robe et, alors qu'il faisait un pas sur le côté, Harry aperçut un animal près de lui. Un chien, ressemblant à un labrador au pelage caramel, était assis sur l'herbe fraiche, la truffe levée vers le blond. Harry s'avança vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quel joli chien ! » S'exclama-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. « A qui appartient-il ? »

Malfoy mit un certain moment avant de lui répondre.

« Aux voisins. Il lui arrive de s'enfuir par leur clôture et de venir ici. »

Harry se baissa pour poser une main sur la tête du chien, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« N'aie pas peur. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demanda Harry alors que le chien se collait un peu plus au blond. « Il a l'air de t'apprécier en tout cas. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et Harry leva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant l'air absent du blond.

« Rien. Allons-y. » Répondit Malfoy en tournant les talons. Derrière lui, le chien aboya lourdement avant de partir à l'opposé.

« Où ça ? » Demanda Harry en courant derrière le blond.

« Tu n'as pas dit que j'allais rester chez toi ? » Répondit le blond, d'une voix un peu plus aigüe.

Pourquoi Malfoy semblait-il apeuré d'un coup ?

* * *

« Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais. »

En arrivant chez lui, Harry était monté à sa chambre pour y déposer sa cape et en revenant, il avait trouvé le blond debout dans son salon. Malfoy prit place sur le canapé sans regarder le brun. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis leur départ du Manoir.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Proposa-t-il, mais le blond secoua la tête.

Harry sentit ses mâchoires se serrer. Il n'aimait pas voir Malfoy piégé dans des pensées qu'il savait mauvaises. Rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir pour le blond. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Qui était-il pour lui ? Un ami ? Un collègue ? Pouvaient-ils encore se leurrer en avançant cela ? Ses sentiments avaient clairement évolué depuis qu'il avait utilisé la potion apportée par Hermione. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, n'avait pas voulu la laisser guider sa vie et son choix. Mais en apprenant à connaître Malfoy, il avait senti quelque chose naître au fond de lui. Il n'avait jamais bien compris quelle relation il entretenait avec le blond, cela avait toujours été un mélange confus d'attirance, de haine et d'envie. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait plus que cela, il voulait quelque chose avec le blond. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser.

Il vint s'asseoir près de Malfoy et, cette fois-ci, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Malfoy. Quoi que tu penses. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ce qu'ils avaient en tête ? »

« Je les ai connu toute ma vie. » Répondit enfin Malfoy. « J'aurais dû savoir. »

« Tu n'es pas comme eux. » Répliqua Harry. « Cette fois-ci, tu es du bon côté. »

« Et à quoi est-ce que ça m'a servi ? Nous sommes en danger si nous sommes avec les Mangemorts, nous sommes en danger si nous sommes avec les Aurors…n'y a-t-il pas de fin à tout ça ? »

Harry se leva et s'agenouilla face au blond.

« Nous allons la retrouver, tu m'entends ? Nous allons la retrouver, Draco. »

Il sentit le blond se figer et lever la tête pour plonger un regard confus dans le sien. Harry lui répondit d'un sourire penaud.

« Nous nous sommes haïs pendant des années, nous sommes battus, puis nous avons échappé à la mort ensemble, sans compter que tu m'as sauvé la vie tellement de fois que je ne saurais toutes les citer. Je pense que l'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, non ? »

Malfoy le regardait d'un air totalement éberlué. Harry le regarda un instant puis, suivant un élan de courage dont seul un vrai _Gryffondor_ pouvait faire preuve, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Après quelques secondes, il se détacha de Malfoy, qui semblait à présent totalement perdu, puis lui sourit à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais…j'en avais envie. »

Il se leva.

« Je vais demander à Kreatur de nous préparer à dîner. »

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il sentit quelque chose le forcer à se retourner et, en un éclair, Malfoy était en train de l'embrasser à son tour. Harry sentit ses jambes se vider de leur force, mais il repoussa doucement le blond, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne voulais pas te forcer, j'ai juste agi sous l'impulsion… »

Mais le blond secoua la tête puis, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui répondit :

« Moi aussi, j'en ai envie. J'en ai toujours eu envie. »

Malfoy se pencha à nouveau sur lui et posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou, remontant légèrement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir de toutes parts. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait ressenti un tel mélange d'émotion : attirance, excitation, confusion.

Mais une chose semblait claire, ce qu'il faisait avec le blond, ce qui était en train de se construire entre eux, était juste. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis leur rencontre, leurs disputes, leurs bagarres, tout semblait mener à cet instant, à ce changement.

Et, alors que Malfoy le menait à l'étage, main dans la main, Harry se rendit compte d'une chose importante :

Il était prêt.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par quelque chose de froid qui semblait se tenir à quelques centimètres de son visage et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Face à lui et illuminant la pièce encore plongée dans la pénombre, se tenait le _Patronus_ de Ron.

« Harry ! Viens vite ! Hermione s'est réveillée ! »

Harry se redressa brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil à ses côtés. Malfoy semblait toujours profondément endormi. Il se tourna vers le _Patronus_, à temps pour le voir disparaître. Il ne put réprimer un sourire. A nouveau, Malfoy était resté, il n'avait pas fui. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin arriver à quelque chose. Il leva une main pour dégager une mèche du visage du blond et prit le temps d'observer sa beauté. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais à ce moment, il ne regrettait rien.

Il se leva, s'habilla et laissa un mot sur la table de chevet située près de blond.

_Ron a trouvé du nouveau concernant le plan du groupe, si tu ne te sens pas de venir, je serai là pour le déjeuner._

_Harry._

Puis il jeta un dernier regard sur le blond avant de quitter la pièce.

En descendant les marches de son perron, il aperçut une forme assise devant sa porte.

« Hey ! » S'écria-t-il joyeusement en s'avançant vers le chien au pelage caramel. « Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Tu nous as suivis ? »

Le chien tourna la tête vers lui puis s'enfuit en courant. Harry le regarda tourner au coin, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce chien est vraiment bizarre. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit attaché à Malfoy. »

Et à ces mots, il éclata de rire.

* * *

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-il en entrant dans le bureau.

« Elle est faible mais mieux. Petish lui donne les soins nécessaires. Mais elle a pu me donner ça. » Répondit-il en brandissant une fiole.

Sans plus attendre, il en versa le contenu dans la Pensive et tous deux plongèrent dedans.

Ils atterrirent à nouveau dans la pièce où Hermione était retenue prisonnière au moment où la voix de Parkinson s'élevait.

« Tu es prêt pour ta partie du plan ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Goyle. « Je maitrise déjà ma métamorphose et je l'ai testée à plusieurs reprises. Personne ne s'est douté de rien. »

« J'imagine que cela ne doit choquer personne de voir un gros chien noir trainer dans le coin. » Répondit Parkinson.

« Ce qui les choquera, ce sera lorsque j'enfoncerai mes crocs dans leur sale petite gorge d'Auror. » Répondit Goyle, un sourire en coin. « Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes des _Animagi_ avant que l'on ait pu prendre contact avec Draco, il ne doit y avoir aucun survivant. Et toi, à quoi est-ce que tu ressembles ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir la dernière fois. »

Parkinson fit quelques pas en arrière et leva sa baguette. Lentement, elle se mit à rétrécir, si bien qu'elle se retrouva bientôt à quatre pattes. Puis, son corps sembla se couvrir d'un épais pelage et son nez s'allongea en un fin museau. Ses oreilles se couvrirent de fourrure et se dressèrent sur le sommet de son crâne alors que ses membres se transformaient en pattes.

Harry ne put contenir le cri qui s'échappa de sa bouche en reconnaissant l'animal qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'agissait du chien qu'il avait aperçu chez Malfoy.

Celui qu'il venait de voir devant chez lui.

« Parfait. » S'exclama Goyle en s'accroupissant devant le chien. « Une fois que nous aurons Narcissa, tu iras délivrer un message à son fils. Tu lui diras que s'il veut revoir sa mère vivante, il devra se présenter à nous, sans aucun Auror. Tu lui donneras la date et l'heure à laquelle tu viendras le chercher et tu le guideras jusqu'ici. Compris ? »

Le chien aboya joyeusement et Goyle posa une main sur sa tête.

« Nous touchons bientôt au but. Nous aurons bientôt ce cher Draco avec nous. Et nous lui ferons payer sa trahison. »

* * *

Harry courait à en perdre haleine, et, quand bien même il avait du mal à respirer de ne s'être arrêté ne serait-ce que pour reprendre son souffle, il avait l'impression de courir au ralenti. Il voulait aller plus vite, se transformer lui-même en l'animal le plus rapide de la planète.

Pourquoi sa maison était-elle aussi loin de la zone d'Apparition ?! Pourquoi, alors qu'il réduisait la distance qui la séparait d'elle, lui paraissait-elle si lointaine ? Il avait vaguement conscience des bruits de pas derrière lui, indiquant la présence de Ron, mais son attention était absorbée par la forme de sa maison se profilant quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

« Je vais passer par la porte arrière ! » Lui cria Ron et ils se séparèrent à quelques mètres de la maison.

Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« DRACO ! » Cria-t-il.

Le silence qui l'accueillit lui empoigna l'estomac pour le retourner violemment. Sourd aux plaintes de son corps et de ses poumons, il reprit sa course et grimpa à l'étage. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et, même du couloir, il pouvait voir qu'elle était vide.

« Maitre Harry ? » Entendit-il derrière lui. « Que se passe-t-il ? Le jeune Malfoy est parti juste après votre départ, il n'est pas revenu. »

Comme dans un état de transe, Harry s'avança vers le lit encore défait et s'assit sur le bord. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le parchemin qui reposait toujours sur la table de chevet et put lire les quelques mots ajoutés par le blond avant son départ.

_Je suis désolé._

Près du parchemin, reposait un flacon au contenu argenté.

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Voili voilou, c'est tout pour ce chapitre 18 ! Quoi ? Non je n'ai pas honte de finir comme ça ! J'aime les fins à suspense (les écrire hein, pas les lire).  
**

**Pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, je réfléchissait à ma fin, et je me retrouve avec deux schéma possibles. Alors je vous les soumets sous la forme d'une simple question : Préférez-vous la méthode courte, ou la méthode longue ? Comme je le dis souvent, votre avis m'est très important, et je pense qu'il est bien de faire participer le lecteur parfois. alors j'attends vos commentaires, réponses, menaces avec impatience.  
**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 19,  
**

**Elendil-sama.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous pensiez que je vous avais oublié ? Eh bien non ! J'étais simplement en train de me tuer à la tâche pour finir ce (très) long chapitre ! Comme je l'ai dit (ou pas), je suis une grande fan de Draco Malfoy, ce chapitre est donc centré sur lui. Pour ceux qui se poseront la question, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de dialogues des livres de JK Rowling, agrémentées à ma sauce. Il faut dire que les livres sont de véritables perches tendues au Drarry, enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous même.**_  
_

**Comme vous pourrez le constater, ce chapitre fait 32 000 mots, ce qui est plus que toutes mes autres fanfics et presque plus que la fanfic _Qui es-tu ?_ Donc vous voyez la quantité de travail ! J'ai essayé de traquer les fautes et les oublis mais je m'excuse d'avance si certains ont réussi à passer entre mes filets.  
**

**Enfin bref, je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un message, j'en suis très touchée, et c'est le fuel qui me fait continuer.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

**Elendil-sama  
**

* * *

_« Maitre Harry ? « Entendit-il derrière lui. « Que se passe-t-il ? Le jeune Malfoy est parti juste après votre départ, il n'est pas revenu. « _

_Comme dans un état de transe, Harry s'avança vers le lit encore défait et s'assit sur le bord. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le parchemin qui reposait toujours sur la table de chevet et put lire les quelques mots ajoutés par le blond avant son départ._

_Je suis désolé._

_Près du parchemin, reposait un flacon au contenu argenté._

**Chapitre 19**

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Harry sursauta et leva la tête vers la personne qui se tenait debout, près de lui.

« Harry, ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Malfoy ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la marche à suivre pour parler. A cet instant, son cerveau ne semblait contenir qu'une seule pensée : Draco avait disparu. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir ça venir ? Le Groupe des Serpents n'avait pas pour but de se venger de lui, en fait, ils n'en avaient rien à faire de lui, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur Draco ! Et s'attaquer à ses amis n'avait été qu'un prétexte, une fausse piste visant à l'éloigner de la vérité.

« Harry s'il-te-plait, parle-moi ! »

Dans un effort surhumain, Harry se détacha de ses pensées et se concentra sur Ron.

« Ils ont enlevé Malfoy. C'était leur but depuis le début. »

« Et il les a suivi ?! Quel idiot ! » S'écria Ron.

« Il n'avait pas le choix, ils ont sa mère... »

« Il faut prévenir Kingsley. »

Mais Harry ne voulait pas quitter la pièce, pas quand l'odeur du blond flottait encore autour de lui pour lui rappeler que, quelques heures auparavant, il avait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

« Vas-y, je te rejoindrai après avoir fait un tour de la maison, voir si je peux trouver un indice. »

Ron l'observa un moment, ne comprenant visiblement pas sa réaction à l'enlèvement du blond puis, après avoir posé une main sur son épaule, quitta la pièce. Harry porta son regard sur le parchemin posé sur sa table de chevet puis sur la fiole au contenu argenté. Il se pencha en avant et tendit le bras pour prendre la fiole, qu'il examina avec soin. Visiblement, le blond lui avait laissé certains de ses souvenirs, sans doute ceux contenant ce qu'Harry avait déjà vu : l'apparition de Pansy sous sa forme animale et son ultimatum. Harry ne voulait pas voir ça, l'imaginer était assez dur pour qu'il puisse supporter de le voir en vrai. Néanmoins, il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait le faire, et à ce moment, il voudrait être seul. Alors autant le faire maintenant.

Il leva sa baguette et fit une série de mouvements en l'air. Après quelques secondes, il vit quelque chose apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte : sa Pensine.  
Il se leva et se posta devant la bassine en pierre avant d'ouvrir la fiole. Il en versa le contenu et examina le liquide qui tournait lentement à la surface. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le filament argenté semblait différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir avant : il avait une sorte d'éclat bleuté. Cependant, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et, après un dernier regard vers le parchemin, qui reposait sur son lit à présent, plongea.

* * *

Pour la énième fois, un frisson de dégoût lui traversa l'échine. Il tentait de poser son regard sur n'importe quel coin de la pièce, évitant avec soin de regarder devant lui. Car face à lui, assis sur un imposant trône en velours rouge, Lord Voldemort semblait en pleine conversation avec son immense serpent, Nagini. Mais Draco ne pouvait en comprendre le moindre mot. La vue de l'énorme serpent le répugnait tout autant que celle de son maître et il se retint de faire plusieurs pas sur le côté lorsque, sur un sifflement du sorcier, le serpent était descendu de sur ses genoux et, frôlant le blond au passage, sorti de la pièce.

Voldemort leva alors ses yeux rouges vers lui, et le blond se figea.

« Où en étions-nous ? »

« Vous disiez que...que vous aviez une mission pour moi. » Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait brave.

Le jeune homme était pétrifié : il se tenait droit comme un piquet, mais ses yeux allaient et venaient à différents coins de la salle, refusant de regarder Voldemort directement.

« Ah oui. En effet Draco, j'ai une mission pour toi. »

Draco cilla. L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom ajoutait à son malaise.

« Il s'agit d'une mission de la plus haute importance, Draco, le genre de mission que je donne rarement aux nouvelles recrues. Cependant, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es un Malfoy. Et je reporte donc toute la confiance que j'ai en Lucius sur toi. »

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix faussement peinée.

« Pauvre Lucius. Si seulement il ne s'était pas fait prendre. Azkaban ne doit pas lui faire le plus grand bien. »

Il se serait jeté sur lui s'il avait pu. Draco savait que Voldemort était en train d'utiliser ses talents de manipulation pour pousser les gens à agir selon ses désirs.

« Tu te demandes peut-être quelle est cette mission ? Elle est simple : je veux que d'ici la fin de l'année, Albus Dumbledore ne soit plus de ce monde. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et il sentit ses yeux gris s'écarquiller d'horreur.

« Dumbledore ? » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Vous voulez que je..que je tue Dumbledore ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Voldemort.

Il y eut une pause, durant laquelle Voldemort ne détacha pas ses yeux du blond.

« Mais...comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Surprends-moi. » Répondit Voldemort. « Si je te confie cette mission, c'est que seul toi pourras y arriver, tu es le mieux placé pour ça. »

En un éclair, le sorcier avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et Draco n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, Voldemort avait posé une main sur sa tête.

« Réussis et tu seras récompensé au-delà de tous tes désirs. Réussis, Draco, et Lucius reviendra parmi nous. »

Draco ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre muscle, la main froide de Voldemort semblait l'avoir transformé en statue de pierre. Le sorcier plongea alors ses yeux rouges dans ceux du blond, dont le gris reflétait le visage _serpentesque_ de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Il poussa un soupire en observant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux à travers la vitre du Poudlard Express. Ils étaient partis depuis à peine une heure et il était déjà envahi par une froide angoisse qui lui remuait les entrailles. Sur le quai, sa mère l'avait enlacé étroitement, s'agrippant à sa veste. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour comprendre à quel point il avait été dur pour elle de le laisser partir. Sa mère avait toujours été très proche de lui, et n'était pas du tout de l'avis que la mission qu'on lui avait confié pouvait être qualifiée de _grand honneur_. Pour tout dire, il était d'accord avec elle, mais avait-il le choix ? Il était un Mangemort à présent, il était donc normal qu'il se voit donner ce genre de tâche. Et puis, le Maître avait dit qu'après cela, il pourrait revoir son père...

Près de lui, Crabbe et Goyle étaient en pleine discussion sur le meilleur moyen de faire peur aux élèves de première année, et Zabini lisait une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Pansy était assise juste à côté de lui et il pouvait sentir son regard sur sa nuque.

« Drake, je dois aller faire ma ronde de Préfet. » Lança Parkinson. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? »

« Vas-y sans moi. » Répondit-il sans se retourner.

« On vient avec toi. » S'empressa de dire Crabbe.

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit-elle avec véhémence.

« Parce que personne n'osera nous engueuler si on est avec une Préfète ! » Répondit-il.

« Je viens aussi. » Répondit Zabini. « Je dois passez voir quelqu'un. »

« Oooh. » Répondit Parkinson. « Ce quelqu'un ne s'appellerait-il pas Daphné par hasard ? »

Zabini lui lança un regard meurtrier auquel elle répondit par un sourire sournois avant de quitter le compartiment.

Une fois seul, Draco laissa échapper un nouveau soupire avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière. Depuis qu'il se savait chargé de la dure tâche d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore, il était comme entré dans un autre monde. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre ou par où commencer. Sa tante Bellatrix lui avait assuré qu'elle et ses amis seraient là pour le guider et l'aider, mais il avait peur. Et puis avec Pansy et les autres autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas agir librement ou se permettre de trop se perdre dans ses pensées. Ils allaient commencer à se poser des questions s'il n'agissait pas comme à son habitude et il devait à tous prix éviter cela. Les connaissant, ils devaient sans doute avoir eu vent de ce qu'il était devenu, sans en être certains, les rumeurs allant vite chez les Mangemorts. Il devait donc agir comme s'il était fier.

Il porta une main à son visage et s'octroya quelques minutes pour se laisser aller avant d'enfiler son masque et d'entrer en scène.

« Et tu as vu comment on a réussi à déplumer le hibou de la petite blonde ? Tu as vu ses yeux ? Ha ha ha ha ! »

Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois en une heure, Crabbe fit une moue attristée avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par Goyle. Draco retint un soupire, certes, avoir les deux gorilles avec lui constituait un atout non négligeable, mais Merlin ce qu'ils étaient stupides ! Et puis, il n'avait pas le temps pour cela, il voulait commencer à préparer son plan, à voir ses opportunités. A leur retour, il avait autorisé Pansy à le faire s'allonger pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, et la brune lui caressait les cheveux, ce qu'il avait en horreur. La seule personne qui pouvait le toucher sans qu'il ne ressente le besoin de se désinfecter était sa mère, mais il se devait de garder son masque et de suivre son rôle. Et s'il devait supporter les mains de Pansy pour y arriver, alors il le ferait.

Après quelques minutes, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et il leva la tête pour voir Zabini apparaître dans l'encadrement. Enfin, Zabini était le seul membre du groupe qui pouvait tenir une discussion correcte, et qui n'épiait pas le moindre de ses mouvements. Zabini tenta de fermer la porte, sans succès.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'impatienta Zabini en repoussant à plusieurs reprises la porte coulissante, qui semblait bloquée.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Zabini bascula en arrière, tombant sur les genoux de Goyle. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à hurler l'un sur l'autre et, alors qu'il allait reposer sa tête sur les genoux de Pansy, Draco vit un éclair blanc juste au-dessus de Crabbe. Il fronça les sourcils, avait-il rêvé ?

Finalement, Zabini réussit à rejoindre sa place, non pas sans un dernier regard meurtrier vers Goyle.

« Alors, Zabini,» lança-il, « qu'est-ce que voulait Slughorn ? »

Peut-être pourrait-il se changer les idées en écoutant la vie des autres, et en cet instant, il était prêt à tout prendre, même la vie de Zabini.

« Il essayait simplement de se faire bien voir par les fils de bonne famille. » Répondit Zabini, dont les yeux perçants étaient toujours braqués sur Goyle. « Mais il n'a pas réussi à en trouver beaucoup. »

Draco se sentit piqué par cette phrase. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'Horace Slughorn avait été un de ses professeurs et qu'elle et son père avaient souvent été invités dans ses quartiers. Dans ce cas, il aurait été logique qu'il soit invité.

« Qui étaient les autres invités ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait indifférent.

« McLaggen, de Gryffondor... »

« Ah ouais, son oncle est quelqu'un d'important au ministère. » Commenta-t-il.

« ...un autre qui s'appelle Belby, de Serdaigle…»

« Ah non, pas lui, c'est un abruti ! » S'exclama Pansy.

« ...et aussi Londubat, Potter et la fille Weasley. » Acheva Zabini.

Draco se redressa brusquement, écartant d'un coup sec la main de Pansy.

« Il a invité Londubat ? »

Non, il devait avoir mal entendu. Qu'il ne soit pas invité par Slughorn pouvait passer, après tout, peut-être que le professeur ne savait pas qu'il était dans le train, mais inviter Londubat ! Personne de sensé ne penserait à inviter cet invertébré, ce Cracmol !

« J'imagine, puisqu'il était là. » dit Zabini d'un air indifférent.

« En quoi Londubat peut-il bien intéresser Slughorn ? »

Zabini haussa les épaules.

« _Potter_, le précieux petit _Potter_, ça évidemment, il voulait voir à quoi ressemble l'Élu. » Poursuivit le blond avec un rictus méprisant. « Mais la petite Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, celle-là ? »

Satané Potter, toujours sur le devant de la scène, toujours aimé, adulé, vénéré. Il en avait par-dessus la tête d'entendre son nom sur chaque bouche, de voir sa photo dans chaque journal ou à chaque coin de rue. La haine qu'il vouait au brun avait atteint des sommets depuis l'arrestation de son père. Il voulait le détruire, l'annihiler pour ne plus rien laisser de lui. Car si Potter venait à disparaitre, ne serait-ce pas la fin de sa torture, de sa mission, de ses peines ? Ne pourrait-il pas vivre à nouveau en paix avec sa famille ?

« Le mauvais goût de Slughorn me fait pitié. Peut-être qu'il devient un peu gâteux. Dommage, mon père, qui était un de ses élèves préférés, a toujours dit qu'il était un bon sorcier en son temps. Slughorn ne doit pas savoir que je suis dans le train, sinon…»

« À ta place, je ne compterais pas sur une invitation. » Le coupa Zabini. « Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a demandé des nouvelles du père de Nott. Ils étaient amis, apparemment, mais quand il a appris qu'il avait été arrêté au ministère, il ne semblait pas très content et Nott n'a pas été invité. Je ne crois pas que Slughorn s'intéresse aux Mangemorts. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et son visage perdit de sa couleur. Que pensait-il ce Slughorn, que cela l'intéressait peut-être ? Qu'il appréciait d'être devenu un Mangemort ? Qu'il aimait risquer sa vie pour satisfaire un sorcier sanguinaire ? Conscient du regard de Zabini sur lui, il se força à rire, mais son rire sonna singulièrement dépourvu d'humour.

« Personne ne se soucie de ce qui l'intéresse ou pas. Qui est-il, quand on y réfléchit ? Un imbécile de prof, rien de plus. »

Il fit semblant de bailler pour montrer son ennui.

« Peut-être que je ne serai même plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'un vieux fossile obèse m'aime ou pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne seras peut-être plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine ? » S'exclama Pansy d'un ton indigné en interrompant ses caresses.

« On ne sait jamais. » Répondit-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Il est possible que… heu… je m'occupe de choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes. »

Il laissa s'installer un silence lourd de sens. C'était pour lui le moment de marquer le coup, de montrer aux autres que ce qu'ils avaient entendu était vrai et qu'il était fier de cette nouvelle position. Il repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit avant de se détacher de lui.

_Personne n'est de ton côté, Draco. Ceux que tu crois être tes amis, ils te jalouseront, et au moindre faux pas, s'empresseront de te trahir. Ils ne reculeront devant rien pour s'attirer les faveurs du Mage Noir._

« Tu veux dire… _Lui_ ? » Murmura Pansy.

Pansy, qui semblait éperdument amoureuse de lui. Serait-elle heureuse de lui tourner le dos pour entrer dans le cercle intime du Maître ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de croire en qui que ce soit. Il devait apparaître comme quelqu'un de sûr de lui, d'infaillible, d'inaccessible.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ma mère veut que je finisse mes études mais personnellement, je ne crois pas que ce soit si utile, de nos jours. Réfléchissez un peu… Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura pris le pouvoir, vous croyez qu'il s'occupera de savoir combien de BUSE et d'ASPIC chacun peut avoir ? Bien sûr que non… Ce qui comptera, c'est le genre de services qu'on lui aura rendus, le degré de dévotion qu'on lui aura montré. »

Il détestait les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais ils étaient vrais, et le reflet de ce que tous pensaient.

« Et tu crois que _toi_, tu seras capable de faire quelque chose pour lui ? » Demanda Zabini d'un ton cinglant. « Seize ans et même pas encore diplômé ? »

« Je viens de te le dire, non ? Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche que je sois diplômé ou pas. Peut-être que le travail qu'il veut me confier ne nécessite pas de diplôme. » Répondit-il à voix basse.

Crabbe et Goyle avaient tous deux la bouche ouverte comme des gargouilles. Pansy baissait les yeux vers lui comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant. Parfait, tant qu'ils le voyaient comme un chef, comme un exemple, aucun d'entre eux ne penserait à se mêler de ses affaires.

« J'aperçois Poudlard. » Dit-il après un moment de silence. « Il est temps de mettre nos robes. »

Tous se levèrent pour sortir leurs robes de leur valise et, du coin de l'œil, il vit Goyle empoigner la sienne dans le filet situé au-dessus de sa tête. Soudain, alors que Goyle faisait basculer sa valise dans le vide, Draco entendit un bruit, comme un hoquet de douleur. Il fronça les sourcils, se pouvait-il que...Après tout, il avait entendu qu'il disposait d'une Cape d'Invisibilité.

Il enfila sa robe ainsi qu'une cape de voyage avant de refermer sa valise.

« Pars devant. » Dit-il à Pansy qui l'attendait la main tendue comme si elle espérait qu'il allait la prendre. « Je veux simplement vérifier quelque chose. »

La jeune femme s'en alla, morose, et Draco se pencha pour ouvrir sa valise à nouveau. A en juger par la position de la forme blanche qu'il avait entrevu ainsi que le cri qu'il avait entendu, il devrait se trouver...

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » Cria-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

Dans un bruit assourdissant, quelque chose vint s'effondrer au sol et une longue étoffe bleutée glissa, révélant Harry Potter, complètement pétrifié. Le brun leva un regard affolé vers lui.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Jubila-t-il. « J'ai entendu la valise de Goyle te cogner. Et j'ai cru voir passer un éclair blanc après le retour de Zabini…»

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les baskets d'Harry.

« Je suppose que c'était toi qui bloquais la porte quand Zabini est revenu ?

Il observa le brun un moment. Harry Potter, paralysé et à sa merci...il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des mois. Et soudain, toute la rancœur, la frustration et la colère qui lui rongeaient le cœur remontèrent à la surface. Tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait jamais existé, alors sa vie n'aurait pas eu à subir un tel changement.

Au plus profond de son être, une petite voix s'éleva alors.

_Si seulement tu m'avais serré la main, si tu avais accepté d'être mon ami, alors peut-être que tu aurais pu m'éviter tout cela._

Il se figea et ses yeux se reposèrent sur le brun. Quoi ? Lui, l'ami de ce balafré de Potter ? Mais à quoi pouvait-il penser ? Avait-il atteint un niveau de désespoir tel qu'il en venait à regretter de ne pas être dans le camp Potter ? Il serra les dents, honteux.

« Tu n'as rien pu entendre d'important, Potter. Mais puisque tu es là…»

Il leva un pied et lui donna un violent coup en plein visage. Il sentit le nez du brun se casser et du sang gicla un peu partout, recouvrant sa chaussure vernie.

« De la part de mon père. » Mentit-il. « Et maintenant…»

Il se baissa et attrapa la cape qu'il rejeta sur le brun, le recouvrant entièrement. Il allait le laisser là et regarder le train repartir pour Londres. Avec Potter hors de l'équation, ses chances de mener à bien son plan s'amélioraient considérablement.

« Je pense qu'ils ne te retrouveront pas avant que le train soit rentré à Londres. » dit-il à voix basse. « À un de ces jours, Potter… ou peut-être pas. »

Il enjamba le brun, en prenant bien soin de lui marcher sur les doigts et sortit du compartiment avant de refermer la porte. Puis il descendit du train et rejoignit la foule qui sortait de la gare.

* * *

Draco était allongé sur l'un des sofas de la salle commune des Serpentards, un bras posé sur ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit et la journée était passée comme un long cauchemar. Son plan visant à faire entrer dans Poudlard le collier ensorcelé acheté chez Barjot et Beurk avait échoué. Il avait mis tellement de temps et d'effort pour réussir à mettre Madame Rosmerta sous _Imperius_, et tout cela pour rien ! Katie Bell, chargée de porter le collier, avait été transportée à l'hôpital et sa tentative était tombée à l'eau. Il ne savait pas comment faire, comment s'y prendre pour être sûr d'atteindre le directeur, et les mois semblaient s'écouler comme des heures, le rapprochant de la date butoir.

« Draco ! »

Il tourna la tête à temps pour voir une silhouette courir vers lui à toute vitesse. Pansy Parkinson vint s'asseoir près de lui, une boîte de couleur rose dans une main, une coupe en argent dans l'autre.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée ! » S'écria-t-elle en jetant à Draco un regard blessé. « Je t'ai cherché partout mais tu étais introuvable. »

Draco ne répondit pas et reporta son regard sur le plafond, un doigt sur les lèvres, visiblement ailleurs. La brune se rapprocha de lui avant de lui tendre la boîte.

« Tu veux une petite douceur ? Ce sont des fruits confits, ma mère vient de me les envoyer, elle se les fait livrer de France. »

« Non. » Répondit Draco, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Parkinson fronça les sourcils un instant avant de retrouver ce qu'elle pensait sans doute être son plus beau sourire. Elle tendit la coupe.

« Un peu de jus de citrouille alors ? Il est bien frais ! »

« Non. »

Cette fois-ci, Parkinson ne put se retenir de crier.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas enfin ? Tu es bizarre depuis quelques semaines, tu ne parles pas, ne descends presque plus manger... »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Draco s'était levé et sortit de la pièce, visiblement immergé dans la confection de son plan, pour lequel il venait de trouver une nouvelle approche.

* * *

Il était assis à la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle, la tête baissée, jouant inconsciemment avec ses œufs brouillés. Dans quelques minutes, tous les élèves allaient se déverser sur le terrain de Quidditch pour le match de l'année : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. En temps normal, Draco serait en train de se préparer à affronter Potter, mais cette année, il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de loisirs. Il devait profiter de l'absence des gens pour se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande et continuer les réparations qu'il avait entreprises sur l'Armoire à Disparaître. Si son prochain essai ne marchait pas, alors l'armoire restait son dernier espoir.

Il leva les yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent sur la table des Gryffondors et sur le Trio Doré. Weasley semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et son visage avait pris cette teinte verte qu'il avait arboré après avoir tenté de le jeter un sort lors de leur première année avant de se mettre à cracher des limaces. Près de lui, Potter lui tendit une coupe avec un sourire rassurant.

« Drake ? »

Il détacha son regard du groupe pour le poser sur Pansy.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? Tu es malade, tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul. »

« Je vais bien. » La rassura-t-il. « J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. »

Elle lui sourit avant de lui tendre une coupe de jus de citrouille, qu'il accepta cette fois-ci. Il but une gorgée du liquide frais et reposa la coupe.

Il allait se lever lorsqu'il remarqua que Pansy n'avait pas bougé, et lui faisait toujours face. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne vois pas quelque chose de...différent ? » Tenta-t-elle.

Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Avait-elle changé de coupe ? De chaussure ? Il la regardait tellement peu qu'il ne saurait dire. Il se leva.

« Si, ça te va très bien. »

Puis, sans un regard pour la brune, il sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas faussement assuré.

* * *

Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande et attendit que la porte ne disparaisse pour se mettre en marche. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire fonctionner l'armoire, mais il pensait être sur la bonne voie. Et puis, il avait toujours son plan B en route et comptait dessus. Il passa le dos de sa main sur son front pour en essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueur qui s'y étaient accumulées et se pencha à l'une des imposantes fenêtres ouvertes.

Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch et le match qui s'y déroulait. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une paire de _Multiplettes_, qu'il avait acheté durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch deux ans auparavant. Il les porta à ses yeux et vit aussitôt Ginny Weasley foncer droit vers les buts Serpentards, esquiver le poursuiveur et capitaine de Serpentard Urquhart avant de marquer. Draco tourna ses _Multiplettes_ d'un coin à l'autre du terrain à la recherche d'Harper, qui le remplaçait en qualité d'Attrapeur pour l'occasion et le trouva en train de s'engueuler chaudement avec Potter. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez le brun et, croyant à un dysfonctionnement des longues-vues, Draco les abaissa. Mais même à cette distance, il pouvait très bien voir l'espèce d'aura verte qui entourait le brun de la tête aux pieds.

Il reporta les _Multiplettes_ à ses yeux et les braqua sur la foule. Personne ne semblait avoir conscience de ce phénomène à part lui. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voyaient-ils rien ?

Soudain, Harper fonça vers le sol, ayant apparemment aperçut le Vif d'Or mais, comme à son habitude, Potter ne tarda pas à le rattraper et, après une esquive digne des plus grands joueurs, attrapa la petite balle dorée entre ses doigts aux éclats verts.

Draco abaissa à nouveau ses _Multiplettes_ et, après un dernier regard pour le terrain, d'où s'élevaient des cris de joie, il prit la direction de sa chambre, où il poserait les dernières briques de son plan.

Il était assis dans la Salle Commune et savourait la chaleur qui y régnait. Il était assis sur le long canapé en cuir, les bras écartés, les jambes croisées en une pause de pure relaxation. Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir une énorme forme passer devant la fenêtre qui lui faisait face.

Lors de sa première année, la vue du poulpe géant passant devant cette même fenêtre l'avait terrorisé et il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de toute la semaine. Là, il leva une main en guise de salut avant de reposer sa tête sur le dos du canapé.

Soudain, il sentit le canapé s'affaisser près de lui et ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Zabini assis, l'air visiblement agacé.

« Si on m'offre un chocolat de plus, il y aura un massacre chez les Serpentards. »

Draco s'autorisa un sourire. Il aimait bien Zabini et son côté impulsif.

« C'est ça le revers de la notoriété. » Lança-t-il et Zabini répondit d'un grognement.

« Tout ça à cause de cette satané soirée de Slughorn. » Grinça Zabini. « Tout le monde essaye de me faire manger ou boire un filtre d'amour. »

Draco se redressa légèrement. Si des filtres d'amour circulaient dans Poudlard, il se devait d'être vigilent. Après tout, il était le Prince des Serpentards et toutes les filles de sa maison rêvaient de sortir avec lui. Chaque année, il y avait une période où tout le monde lui offrait des bonbons, des chocolats ou des boissons et il faisait bien attention à ne rien accepter. Cette année, il devait être plus prudent, car il ne pouvait se permettre d'être détourné de son objectif.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que Pansy avait déjà essayé de t'en glisser un. » Reprit Zabini. « J'ai été étonné de ne pas te voir te trainer à ses pieds. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mangé le moindre chocolat, ou autre nourriture venant de la brune. Il s'était contenté de boire...

Le jus de citrouille.

Il se leva d'un bond et fit face à son ami.

« Quel genre de filtre ? »

Il n'avait rien sentit de nouveau après avoir bu le jus, mais peut-être était-ce une potion à effet différé, et là, il serait en danger. En sachant quelle potion il avait bu, il pourrait demander à Severus de lui préparer un antidote.

« La plupart des filles ont acheté un filtre vendu chez les Weasley... » Commença Zabini.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a utilisé ! » Le coupa une voix qui le fit se retourner.

Daphné Greengrass se tenait dans l'embrasure du chemin menant au couloir et s'avança d'un pas impérieux qui caractérisait les Serpentards.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était faite livrer cette potion de très loin. »

Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Cela ressemblait bien à Pansy, s'assurer de se procurer le filtre le plus puissant et le plus rare.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Demanda Draco alors que la blonde prenait place près de Zabini.

« Je ne sais plus trop, un nom latin..._Amore_ quelque chose. »

« _Amore_ _Verdare_ ? » Demanda Zabini.

« Oui. Tu connais ? » Répondit-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

« Oui, ma mère m'en a parlé une fois. Ce n'est pas un filtre d'amour. »

Draco soupira et se laissa retomber sur le sofa qui faisait face aux deux autres.

« Il s'agit d'une potion qui te guide vers la personne avec laquelle tu as le plus de chance de finir. »

Devant le regard interrogateur du blond, Zabini continua.

« Elle te guide vers ton âme sœur. »

Draco cligna des yeux. Parkinson lui avait posé la question : _Tu ne vois pas quelque chose de...différent ? _Non. Il n'avait rien remarqué de nouveau, n'avait rien ressenti ou entendu. Lui avait-elle donné la bonne potion ?

« Et comment te guide-t-elle vers ton âme sœur ? » Demanda Daphné, intéressée.

« Si j'ai bien compris, elle entoure la personne choisie d'une sorte de lumière verte. » Répondit Zabini avec indifférence.

Draco se figea et le cours de ses pensées se brisa violemment. Il se tourna vivement vers Zabini.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« La personne devient toute verte. » Répéta Zabini. « Complètement idiot comme procédé, surtout s'il se trouve que ce n'est pas la personne qui... »

Draco n'entendit pas la suite. Il avait foncé hors de la salle et avait grimpé les escaliers deux par deux avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte.

« Impossible. » Murmura-t-il, le dos collé contre la porte. « C'est impossible. »

Il avait sans doute mal vu ! Peut-être qu'une fille s'était trouvée près de Potter durant le match contre Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de visualiser la scène. Potter était en pleine dispute avec Haper. Il n'y avait aucune tribune en arrière-plan et aucun autre joueur. Il avait même zoomé sur les deux hommes pour mieux voir le brun attraper le Vif d'Or.

« Merlin... »

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et s'assit au sol, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Potter ?

* * *

Il tenta de se libérer de la poigne qui s'était refermée sur son bras, mais les doigts crochus se refermèrent sur lui comme les serres d'un Hippogriffe.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? »

Draco avait espéré profiter du soir de Noël pour retourner dans la Salle sur Demande et continuer de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître. Il n'y avait aucun professeur dans les couloirs, et tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rusard, qui lui était tombé dessus avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le septième étage. Que pouvait-il répondre sans risquer de se faire prendre ? Mais, alors que Rusard le traînait par le bras, il eut une idée.

« Je me rendais à la fête organisée par professeur Slughorn. » Répondit-il avec toute l'assurance dont il disposait.

« Et tu y as été invité ? » Demanda Rusard d'un ton suspicieux.

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est ce que nous allons voir. » Répondit le vieillard en lui empoignant l'oreille.

Il le traina le long du couloir, sourd à ses protestations et ouvrit une porte avant de le tirer à l'intérieur.

« Professeur Slughorn ! » Appela Rusard de sa voix sifflante. « J'ai trouvé ce garçon qui rôdait dans un couloir. Il prétend avoir été convié à votre soirée et être arrivé en retard. Lui avez-vous envoyé une invitation ? »

Slughorn était accompagné de Severus, de Lovegood et de Potter. Draco se détacha violemment de Rusard et lui lança un regard furieux.

« D'accord, je n'ai pas été invité ! » Dit-il avec colère. « J'ai essayé d'entrer en douce, voilà, vous êtes content ? »

Il valait mieux qu'il s'en tienne à cette histoire afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons sur lui.

« Non, je ne suis pas content du tout ! » S'exclama Rusard, une affirmation contredite par la jubilation qu'exprimait son visage. « Vous allez avoir des ennuis, je peux vous le dire ! Le directeur n'a-t-il pas bien précisé qu'il était interdit de rôder dans les couloirs la nuit à moins d'en avoir la permission, hein ? »

Heureusement pour lui, Slughorn vola à son secours et il s'empressa de le remercier. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette petite pause pour se reposer un peu avant de reprendre ses activités ? Mais un coup d'œil vers Severus l'avertit qu'il n'était pas près de prendre la moindre pause.

« J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Draco. » Déclara soudain Rogue.

_Touché_. Pensa le blond.

« Allons, Severus. » Tenta Slughorn. « C'est Noël, il faut être indulgent…»

Mais Severus ne semblait pas du tout près à faire preuve d'indulgence.

« Je suis directeur de sa maison et je jugerai moi-même du degré d'indulgence dont il convient de faire preuve. » Répliqua sèchement Rogue. « Suivez-moi, Draco. »

Draco lui lança un regard amer avant de lui emboiter le pas. Tous deux sortirent de la salle en silence et Severus les fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? » Demanda Severus aussitôt la porte refermée. « Et ne me fais pas croire que tu voulais venir à la fête. »

Draco lui lança un regard ennuyé. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était que l'ancien Maître des Potions se mêle de son plan. Il avait toujours été proche de Severus Snape, parfois plus proche qu'avec son propre père, et il ne voulait pas le mêler à cette histoire.

« Je me promenais. » Répondit-il.

« Tu te promenais ? » Reprit Severus en levant un sourcil septique.

« Oui, c'est un crime ? » Lança Draco avec défi.

« Et que faisais-tu pendant le match de Serpentard ? Je ne t'y ai pas vu, et durant le sortie au Pré-au-Lard ? » Continua-t-il d'un ton lourd de sens.

Draco secoua la tête. Ils ne devaient pas s'aventurer par là. Mais Severus le connaissait bien, et il savait qu'il avait visé le bon sujet;

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te permettre de commettre des erreurs, Draco, parce que si tu es renvoyé…»

« Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ? »

« J'espère que tu dis la vérité, car c'était à la fois maladroit et idiot. On te soupçonne déjà d'y être mêlé. »

« Qui me soupçonne ? » Répliqua Draco avec colère.

Il était impossible que quelqu'un ait pu être au courant qu'il avait placé Madame Rosemerta sous _Imperius_, ou bien quelqu'un se serait déjà chargé de lever le sort, or, il savait très bien que le sort tenait toujours. Et puis il n'avait pas été vu en compagnie de Bell, alors rien ne pouvait être retenu contre lui !

« Je te répète que je n'y suis pour rien, ok ? Cette Katie Bell doit avoir un ennemi dont personne ne sait rien. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais tu n'y arriveras pas, je t'en empêcherai ! »

Il y eut un silence puis Severus lui dit à voix basse :

« Ah… je vois que la tante Bellatrix t'a enseigné l'_Occlumancie_. Quelles pensées essayes-tu de cacher à ton maître, Draco ? »

Non, il ne devait pas le laisser voir dans son esprit, voir la peur et le trouble qui l'envahissait, voir son échec. Il ne pouvait le permettre.

« Je n'essaye pas de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, simplement je ne veux pas que toi tu t'en mêles ! »

« C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as évité, ce trimestre ? Tu avais peur que j'interfère ? Tu te rends compte, Draco, que si quiconque d'autre avait refusé de se présenter dans mon bureau alors que j'en avais fait la demande à plusieurs reprises…»

« Si tu y tiens, donne-moi une retenue ! Signale-moi à Dumbledore ! » L'interrompit Draco avec ironie.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Alors, arrête de me convoquer dans ton bureau ! »

Il était fatigué, il se sentait nauséeux et surtout, il se sentait coupable de parler ainsi à son parrain. Mais _Il_ avait été clair sur ce sujet : personne ne devait savoir. C'était à lui, Draco, de s'en charger, seul. S'il ne le faisait pas, alors sa famille serait en grand danger.

« Écoute-moi bien. » Lui dit Severus en se rapprochant et en baissant la voix. « J'essaye de t'aider. J'ai juré à ta mère que je te protégerais. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Draco…»

Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Le Serment Inviolable ? Était-il complètement fou ?

« Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir le trahir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection ! C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais ! »

« Quel est ce plan ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Si tu me dis ce que tu essayes de faire, je pourrais t'assister…» Commença Severus, mais Draco le coupa.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu mijotes ! Tu veux t'approprier ma gloire ! »

Il savait que ce qu'il disait était ridicule, mais il voulait éloigner son parrain le plus possible. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui transmettre son fardeau, et il ne pouvait pas échouer.

Il y eut encore un silence puis Severus dit avec froideur :

« Tu parles comme un enfant. Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de ton père t'aient bouleversé, mais…»

Draco ne pouvait en entendre plus, il fonça vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée avant de s'enfuir littéralement. Il devait trouver un moyen d'en finir au plus vite, avant que les personnes qui lui étaient chères n'en payent le prix.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment, ses pieds l'avaient menés jusque-là et il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière.

Cela faisait donc plus de dix minutes qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie, dans un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Pour la énième fois, il se pencha sur la petite vitre située sur la porte et ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme allongée sur l'un des lits. Il fit volte-face, poussant un juron entre ses dents. Il ne devrait pas être là, il n'en avait même pas envie ! Il avait entendu que Potter était à nouveau tombé de son balai, assommé par son propre gardien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, alors pourquoi venir le voir ?

_Tu ne peux pas rester en plein milieu du couloir ! _Pensa-t-il_._

Le seul moyen de se sortir de cette situation était de suivre son instinct et d'entrer. Il se contenterait de jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur le brun avant de s'en aller.

Il posa une main fébrile sur la poignée de la porte et posa sa baguette sur la serrure.

« _Alohomora_. » Murmura-t-il et dans un _clic_, la porte s'ouvrit.

Il s'avança dans la pénombre d'une démarche gracieuse qui ne fit pas le moindre bruit et, en quelques secondes, il se trouvait près du brun. Il leva les yeux pour voir le lit d'à côté occupé par Weasley et, d'un geste de la baguette, le rideau situé entre les deux malade se tira, isolant Draco et Potter. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se faire prendre par le rouquin.

Puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur le visage du brun, dont les traits étaient lisses. Il semblait plus jeune sans ses lunettes et Draco se sentit plus à l'aise sans les grandes émeraudes pour plonger au fond de son âme.

Il laissa échapper un soupire. Le pire dans toute cette histoire était que la seule personne ayant le pouvoir de le comprendre et de lui venir en aide, était celle vers laquelle il ne se tournerait jamais. A nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Harry Potter avait accepté d'être son ami. Serait-ce lui allongé près du brun ? Lui qui serait devenu son meilleur ami ? Qui l'aurait accompagné et épaulé dans sa bataille contre le Mage Noir ?

D'un geste inconscient, il repoussa d'un doigt les mèches noires qui cachaient la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et le bout de ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la peau chaude et douce.

Alors, Potter poussa un soupire de contentement et Draco retira sa main, comme brûlé. Il fit un pas en arrière, il ne devrait pas être là. Rapidement, il sortit de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le couloir, fuyant l'infirmerie et ces sentiments qui lui empoignaient le cœur. Au troisième étage, il croisa un vieil Elfe de maison qui époussetait une armure avec ses propres vêtements mais il n'y prêta pas attention et fonça droit devant, sans but. Il finit par apercevoir une porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il se trouvait dans des toilettes et il s'avança vers l'une des cabines dans laquelle il se cacha. Il s'assit sur la cuvette fermée et posa son visage entre ses mains.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était en train de pleurer. De chaudes larmes glissaient le long de ses joues, puis sur ses poignets pour venir s'écraser sur ses genoux.

Après quelques secondes, ses épaules se mirent à trembler, secouées par des sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.

Il n'y arriverait pas. Le plan du collier avait échoué, celui de la bouteille avait échoué, alors pourquoi réussirait-il avec l'armoire ? Il allait échouer et alors…alors…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? « Demanda une voix fluette qui lui fit lever la tête.

Devant lui, la tête dans la cabine et le reste de son corps dehors, traversant la porte, Mimi Geignarde le regardait avec deux gros yeux.

« Vas-t-en. » Hoqueta-t-il.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'un fantôme dépressif aille répéter ses déboires ou se moque de lui. Mais Mimi Geignarde se contenta de le regarder avec pitié avant d'entrer entièrement dans la cabine.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa voix aigüe.

« Je ne peux pas...je n'y arrive pas... »

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête : d'un côté, il se tuait à la tâche afin d'arriver à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître, de l'autre, il devait jouer les princes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades. Et puis, il y avait Potter.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait toujours haï le brun, avait essayé de le blesser ou de le faire exclure à plusieurs reprises. Alors pourquoi son point de vue changeait-il soudain ? Il ne voulait pas sentir autre chose que de la haine pour lui, pas quand il s'évertuait à mener à bien un plan visant à le tuer. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui de porter tout ça sur ses épaules, il n'avait pas la force de penser à Potter.

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, un rire dénué d'humour, un peu fou. Que ferait le brun en le voyant dans cet état ? Il se moquerait de lui et il aurait bien raison. Draco semblait être tombé au plus bas et il était sûr que Saint-Potter ne jouerait pas les saints avec lui. A cet instant, plus que jamais, il aurait aimé mourir, en finir avec cette vie qui ne faisait qu'empirer.

Il enfonça son visage entre ses bras croisés et continua de pleurer, accompagné des murmures de réconfort de Mimi Geignarde.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il regardait son assiette sans en avoir touché le contenu. Il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui avançait sans lui, tous les élèves ne parlaient que du prochain match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Il entendait des bruits de pas derrière lui, des bruits d'argenterie autour de lui, mais il semblait avoir été enfermé dans une bulle totalement imperméable à la bonne humeur qui circulait dans la Grande Salle.

Car pour lui, ce match ne signifiait qu'une chose : la fin de l'année et, avec elle, le terme de sa période d'essai. Et il devait faire face à la réalité : il n'avait pas pu approcher de son but, ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. Il n'avait pas pu ensorceler Dumbledore, ni l'empoisonner, et ces derniers temps, le directeur ne semblait même pas être dans l'enceinte de l'école. Comment pouvait-il espérer réussir sa mission dans de telles conditions ? Il déglutit avec peine, les yeux toujours braqués sur son assiette sans vraiment la voir.

Et puis il y avait Potter. Potter...qui ne semblait plus quitter ses pensées, qui semblait avoir planté sa tante dans son esprit, son image lui voilant les yeux par temps et autres. Et à chaque fois que ses pensées bifurquaient vers le brun, Draco se détestait un peu plus, de ne pas être assez fort, de ressentir des émotions aussi malsaines pour un ennemi qu'il était censé aider à détruire.

Il passa une main sur son visage et le trouva trempé de sueur. Son cœur était pris de palpitations qui lui brouillaient la vue, qui lui bloquaient le souffle.

« Drake ? »

Près de lui, Pansy posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air malade, tu es pâle ! »

Draco détourna la tête, mais Pansy tira sur son épaule.

« Draco, parle-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme ! »

Le blond se leva brusquement et, sans un regard pour ses amis, qui avaient tous levé les yeux vers lui, il sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées, fuyant ce brouhaha qui lui vrillait les oreilles.

Il longea les couloirs d'un pas rapide, ne prenant pas note des élèves qui lui lançaient des regards interrogateurs. Sa respiration était saccadée et pourtant, il ne courait pas. Il défit sa cravate pour tenter de mieux respirer, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. Tel un poison, la panique s'infiltrait dans ses veines, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Il lançait des regards furtifs à chaque recoin, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un se jette sur lui pour lui demander des comptes.

Après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent être des heures, il arriva dans les toilettes qui avaient accueilli ses premières larmes, qui avaient caché sa honte. Il se positionna devant le lavabo à temps pour se pencher et vomir. N'ayant pas mangé de la journée, seul un liquide blanc sortit de sa bouche et son corps se arqua en avant, tordu par la douleur. Il se rinça la bouche puis enleva son pull qu'il jeta au sol. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait : il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il avait envie de courir et de dormir à jamais, tout semblait lui venir en une seule vague.

Puis, finalement, il éclata en sanglots. Il s'agrippa aux rebords du lavabo et baissa la tête pour ne pas voir son reflet, pour ne pas voir ses larmes. Il ne valait vraiment rien. Il n'était pas capable de tenir tête à Lord Voldemort, mais il n'était pas capable de le servir proprement.

Soudain, il sentit une présence près de lui mais n'avait pas la force de bouger. Il savait déjà qui c'était.

« Non ! Ne pleure pas ! » Cria Mimi Geignarde et Draco sentit quelque chose de froid lui traverser l'épaule alors que le fantôme tentait de posa sa main sur lui. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Je peux t'aider ! »

« Personne ne peut m'aider... » Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même.

Il se sentait tellement seul. Son père n'était plus là pour le protéger, sa mère ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, et Severus...Il en avait déjà trop fait. A cet instant, son environnement refléta parfaitement son monde : vide, froid et humide.

« Je n'y arrive pas...je ne peux pas...je n'arrive pas à la faire marcher... » Reprit-il, le corps tremblant, vidé de toutes ses forces. « Et...à moins que je n'y arrive bientôt...il...il a dit qu'il me tuerait... »

Car Lord Voldemort avait été bien clair à ce sujet :

_Réussis et tu seras récompensé au-delà de tous tes désirs. Réussis, Draco, et Lucius reviendra parmi nous. Mais si tu échoues, prépare-toi à en payer le prix, toi et ta famille. Lord Voldemort ne pardonne qu'une seule fois et ton père n'a que trop abusé de ma patience. Si tu échoues, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne reste plus aucun Malfoy sur cette planète._

Il assassinerait donc son père, qui l'avait tant servi, sa mère, qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, ainsi que tous ceux portant son nom. En toute franchise, si seule sa vie avait été en jeux, il se serait peut-être déjà donné la mort, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa famille.

Soudain, il sentit comme une faible lumière s'allumer au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, sa famille comptait sur lui. Il allait essayer à nouveau de réparer l'armoire et cette fois-ci, il réussirait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant ainsi de clarifier ses esprits et releva la tête. Mais ce ne fut pas le reflet de ses yeux gris qu'il aperçut dans le miroir brisé, mais deux émeraudes qui le regardaient, écarquillées.

Il fit volte-face, sa main plongeant automatiquement dans sa poche et, devant lui, Harry Potter faisait de même.

Non ! Qu'il se laisse aller aux larmes et à sa faiblesse passe encore, mais qu'Harry Potter le voit comme cela, jamais ! Il ne le supporterait pas ! Il devait le chasser d'ici, de ce sanctuaire où il pouvait être lui, avoir peur, être blessé. Où il pouvait penser à lui...

Il pointa sa baguette vers le brun mais visa la lampe au-dessus de sa tête, qui explosa. Potter se jeta sur le côté et répliqua mais Draco bloqua son sort. Il avait suivi un entrainement intensif avant de retourner à Poudlard, il n'avait donc pas peur d'affronter l'Élu, néanmoins, il se rendit compte que ses sorts visaient toujours un endroit situé près du brun, mais aucun ne le visait directement.

_Attaque-le bon sang ! _Pensa-t-il alors qu'il esquivait un nouveau sortilège lancé par le brun.

Il devait lui montrer qu'il était sérieux, sinon ce duel s'éterniserait. Près de lui, Mimi Geignarde leur hurlait des mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Son regard venait d'accrocher celui de Potter qui était tombé au sol : le brun était trempé de la tête aux pieds et son regard était remplie de colère mélangée à de la...peur ? Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, il fallait qu'il le fasse sortir d'ici. Car si le brun venait à lui parler, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir de tout lui avouer : sa mission, sa détresse, son besoin d'aide, même si elle venait de lui, et ces sentiments qui le torturaient...

_Je t'en supplie, vas-t-en Potter !_

Dans une dernière tentative, il pointa sa baguette sur le brun. Peut-être qu'en utilisant un sort puissant, en utilisant de la Magie Noire, il serait capable d'effrayer le brun, de le faire sortir. Et tant pis s'il devait faire face à un professeur après, à cet instant, tout était bon pour le faire partir.

« _Endolo_... »

« _SECTUMSEMPRA_ ! » Cria Potter en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Ce fut comme s'il avait été touché par une série de lames chauffées à blanc. Il entendit ses vêtements se déchirer alors que sa peau s'ouvrait en deux et il vit un filet écarlate gicler devant lui. Il tomba en arrière et sa tête heurta le sol des toilettes, sa baguette lui échappant des mains. Il entendit des cris s'élever dans la pièce mais déjà, un voile blanc se posait sur ses yeux. Il sentit quelqu'un agenouiller près de lui et une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna les yeux vers le brun et, à nouveau, leur regard s'accrocha : Potter le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, horrifié. Apparemment, il semblait tout aussi choqué que lui par l'effet de ce sort et ses yeux allaient et venaient sur ses différentes blessures.

« Non... » Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix nouée par la panique. « Je ne voulais pas... »

Draco chercha les émeraudes et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler. Il voulait lui dire de ne pas avoir peur, de ne pas s'inquiéter, car lui Draco, ne s'était pas senti aussi bien de toute l'année. Lui qui avait rêvé d'en finir, de mourir, voilà qu'une chance se présentait à lui. Et quelle belle mort que celle donnée de la main d'Harry Potter, celui qui sans le vouloir avait engendré toute cette souffrance, celui qui méritait le droit de le tuer, celui qu'il aimait...

Et, alors qu'il posait un dernier regard sur le brun, qui murmurait des mots qu'il n'entendait plus, il sombra dans l'inconscience, l'accueillant avec soulagement.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie et poussa un soupire. Il n'était pas mort finalement. Il se souvenait vaguement de Severus lui venant en aide et le soignant avant de le transporter ici. Mais ces souvenirs étaient flous, comme s'il avait rêvé. D'une main pâle, il repoussa les draps qui le couvraient et ouvrit sa chemise de nuit pour voir un large bandage blanc lui entourer le torse. Il porta une main à son visage, qu'il trouva rempli de pansements.

Il poussa un nouveau soupire, il était revenu à la case départ, demain, il devrait retourner à la Salle sur Demande et réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître. C'était le seul choix qui lui restait, puisqu'il ne pouvait même pas mourir.

Avec une ironie qui lui arracha un sourire, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans le même lit qui avait accueilli Potter après son dernier accident. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, à travers laquelle il pouvait apercevoir le ciel étoilé. Que faisait le brun à cet instant ? Regrettait-il son acte ? Ou bien était-il heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à le battre en duel ? Il l'imagina assis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, racontant comment il avait mis à terre le Prince des Serpentards.

Cependant, alors que son esprit reprenait le chemin de l'inconscience, il ne put s'empêcher de revoir le visage du brun au-dessus du sien, sa peur, son horreur après avoir jeté son sort.

Oui, il regrettait peut-être.

* * *

« Il nous reste peu de temps, alors passons en revue tes options. »

Draco se figea alors que son regard croisait celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme semblait affaibli, sur le point de s'effondrer, une chance pour lui.

Après une année entière pleine de souffrance, de peine et d'angoisse, il avait enfin réussi à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître et à faire entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il avait été séparé de sa tante Bellatrix et du reste du groupe car ils avaient rencontré de la résistance à l'entrée de la tour. Bellatrix lui avait crié de continuer seul et d'en finir, mais, une fois devant le directeur, il s'était complètement figé, incapable de lancer le moindre sort.

« Mes options ?! » S'écria-t-il. « Je suis là avec ma baguette à la main... Je m'apprête à vous tuer... »

« Mon cher ami, cessons de jouer à ce jeu. Si tu avais dû me tuer, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as désarmé, tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps à bavarder agréablement sur les moyens mis en œuvre. »

Draco le regarda, éberlué. N'avait-il pas peur de mourir ? Ou bien, avait-il conscience du trouble qui s'était immiscé dans son esprit ? Les yeux azurs de Dumbledore semblaient plonger au fond des siens et durant un bref instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'utiliser la _Légilimencie_. Mais il ne sentit pas la sensation familière d'intrusion et il lança un regard interrogateur au directeur, qui lui répondit d'un sourire énigmatique. Ce sourire sembla déclencher quelque chose en lui et, n'y pouvant plus, il se mit à crier.

« Je n'ai aucune option ! Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille ! »

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en parler, surtout pas à Dumbledore, mais il voulait qu'au moins une personne sache la vérité, même si elle devait emporter son secret dans la tombe, comme s'apprêtait à le faire le directeur.

« Aucun mal n'a été fait, tu n'as blessé personne, bien que tu aies eu de la chance que tes victimes imprévues aient survécu... Je peux t'aider, Draco. » Lui répondit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante.

Pendant un court moment, Draco imagina ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait eu cette conversation avec le directeur quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'il croyait que tout espoir était perdu. Peut-être qu'à ce moment, il aurait accepté l'aide de Dumbledore, qu'il l'aurait fait avec soulagement, savourant la sensation d'être protégé, d'être épaulé. Mais il était bien trop tard pour cela.

« Non, vous ne le pouvez pas. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix résolue, mais la main qui tenait sa baguette secouée d'intenses tremblements. « Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné́ de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin de se justifier face au vieil homme, mais les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il n'en donne l'ordre.

« Rejoins le bon camp, Draco, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban... Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour... Passe du bon côté, Draco... Tu n'es pas un tueur... »

Non, il ne voulait pas entendre ça maintenant, pas quand il avait enfin touché au but. Et puis, si comme il le disait, Dumbledore avait toujours su qu'il était derrière les attaques, pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? S'il voulait le protéger comme il l'assurait maintenant, pourquoi avoir attendu d'être de l'autre côté de sa baguette pour en faire la proposition ?

« Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non ? » dit-il lentement. « Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là... et vous êtes en mon pouvoir... C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main... vous, vous êtes à ma merci... »

« Non, Draco» répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. « C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne. »

Draco le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Même sans sa baguette et à moitié effondré, Albus Dumbledore avait cette aura qui l'entourait et qui impressionnait tous ceux qui lui faisait face.

Et, alors que la vérité lui éclatait au visage, il abaissa lentement sa baguette : il ne pouvait pas tuer Dumbledore, il n'en avait jamais eu envie.

Mais, alors qu'il allait faire un pas en arrière, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit à la volée et le groupe de Mangemorts l'accompagnant entra dans la tour. Les Mangemorts poussèrent des cris de victoire et une discussion s'engagea avec Dumbledore. Draco sentit son cœur se désagréger : il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière à présent, il devait mener sa mission à bout ou les autres s'empresseraient de le reporter au Maître. Près de lui, Greyback s'avançait dangereusement vers Dumbledore, mais une voix l'arrêta.

« Nous avons des ordres. C'est Draco qui doit le faire. Vas-y, Draco, dépêche-toi. »

Mais Draco était incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait même pas penser correctement. Il voyait sa baguette tendue trembler violemment, incapable de se pointer sur Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas ! Dans sa tête, les mots de Dumbledore résonnèrent.

_Tu n'es pas un tueur..._

Non, il n'en était pas un, mais s'il ne faisait rien, alors c'est toute sa famille qui se ferait assassinée. Autour de lui, les Mangemorts lui criaient de se dépêcher, d'en finir, mais Draco regardait Dumbledore avec une angoisse croissante. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention, son regard toujours rivé sur celui de Dumbledore. Mais le directeur détacha ses yeux de lui pour regarder la personne se trouvant derrière lui.

« Severus... »

Draco se retourna violemment pour faire face à son parrain mais celui-ci l'écarta brutalement. Il fit face à Dumbledore, qui leva une main vers lui.

« Severus...s'il vous plait. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, avant même qu'il ait entendu les derniers mots de Dumbledore, Severus leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le directeur.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Draco retint un cri d'horreur en voyant le jet de lumière verte frapper le vieil homme en pleine poitrine. Dumbledore fut projeté en arrière et, après un dernier regard vers Severus, il passa par la fenêtre et tomba dans le vide.

« Vite, filons d'ici. » Lança Severus.

Mais le blond était totalement pétrifié, incapable de bouger et Severus sembla s'en rendre compte car il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe pour le pousser devant les autres. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en courant, Draco ne pouvant s'empêcher de trébucher sur chaque pierre qui jonchait son chemin. Derrière lui, Severus lançait des sorts autour d'eux, les protégeant d'éventuels attaquants.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'arrête pas. » Lui lança Severus.

« Je...Severus... » Balbutia-t-il. « C'était à moi de... »

Il avait échoué. Certes, Dumbledore était mort, mais pas de la main du blond, et cela avait été une condition essentielle posée par le Maître. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui, de ses parents à présent ?

« C'est fini, il faut partir maintenant ! » Lui cria Severus en le poussant en avant.

Draco enjamba un pilier détaché du plafond, puis un corps sur lequel il n'osait poser les yeux. Il entendait les bruits de pas de Severus derrière lui, assurant ses arrières. Ils atteignirent le Hall sans avoir rencontré la moindre personne et bientôt, Draco sentit l'air frais s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Il tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration mais ses poumons semblaient bloqués. Il descendit les marches de l'entrée et s'avança sur l'herbe, qui éteignit ses bruits de pas.

« Severus... » Reprit Draco d'une voix nouée. « Je suis désolé, j'ai...j'ai hésité...il m'a embrouillé... »

« Je sais. » Répondit Severus entre ses dents et Draco leva les yeux vers lui.

L'ancien Maître des Potions était pâle et crispé, et sa mâchoire était serrée à son maximum. Il ne paraissait pas heureux ou soulagé d'avoir tué Albus Dumbledore, il semblait inquiet et en proie à un dilemme interne.

« J'expliquerai la situation au Maître. » Répondit-il et Draco acquiesça.

Car en voyant Severus le protéger ainsi, comme un père l'aurait fait avec son fils, Draco ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portail à présent et des bruits de combat derrière lui indiquaient qu'une nouvelle bataille avait éclaté. Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour ne pas avoir à regarder Poudlard et l'état dans lequel il laissait ce qui avait longtemps été sa deuxième maison. Il n'avait pas voulu créer une telle pagaille, un tel bain de sang.

Soudain, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la grille, un jet de lumière rouge passa près d'eux. Draco fit volte-face mais Severus avait levé une main vers lui tout en s'arrêtant.

« Cours Draco ! »

Draco le regarda un instant. Il ne voulait pas partir et le laisser, pas après ce que Severus venait de faire pour lui. Puis son regard se posa sur l'assaillant et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Potter courait sur l'herbe fraîche, sa baguette pointée sur eux.

Le brun était couvert de sang et de sueur et courait droit vers Severus. Draco fit un pas en avant : Potter pensait-il vraiment avoir une chance contre son parrain ? Ses yeux allèrent de l'un à l'autre, et il se sentit déchiré par l'envie de les stopper, avant que le brun ne se fasse tuer.

Puis, son regard croisa celui de Severus et quelque chose passa entre eux. Severus ne risquait rien, c'était une évidence, mais il n'allait pas tuer Potter. Il ne faisait que rester en arrière afin de lui donner le temps de prendre de l'avance. Severus hocha la tête et, rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Draco tourna les talons et se remit à courir. En quelques enjambées, il était sorti du périmètre de sécurité et, à cet instant, il se retourna.

Les fenêtres du château étaient éclairées par les sorts jetés, certaines vitres avaient été brisées. La Marque des Ténèbres s'élevait au-dessus du château, à l'endroit où le corps de Dumbledore reposait surement, inerte. Au loin, il vit Potter lever sa baguette vers Severus, qui bloqua son sort aisément, le projetant en arrière.

« Battez-vous ! » Entendit-il faiblement. « Battez-vous espèce de lâche ! »

Draco ferma les yeux et tourna sur lui-même. Ce devrait être lui face au brun, lui qui avait tué Dumbledore, et au lieu de cela, il devait fuir.

Comme un lâche.

* * *

Il arriva devant le portail du Manoir Malfoy et la vue de sa maison calma les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il était rentré, enfin. Il prit un moment pour se calmer puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, il posa une main sur le portail, qui s'ouvrit à son toucher.

« Draco ! »

Il fit volte-face et vit Severus s'avancer vers lui. Il semblait quelque peu secoué et ses traits étaient toujours tirés.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il et Draco acquiesça.

Severus posa une main sur son épaule et tous deux s'avancèrent sur le chemin menant à la porte principale. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et Draco inspira enfin normalement, humant l'odeur familière qui semblait calmer ses sens. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir qui donnait sur le séjour et Severus poussa la porte, laissant Draco entrer en premier.

Il fut accueilli par une explosion de cris et d'applaudissements et fit un pas en arrière, se cognant contre Severus qui entrait derrière lui. Face à lui, une armée de Mangemorts applaudissait, se tapait sur l'épaule, scandant des « Dumbledore est mort ! » et des « Poudlard est à nous ! »

Draco balaya la foule et son regard se posa sur une seule et unique personne : sa mère. Il la trouva près de la porte donnant sur un autre couloir et elle disparut derrière la porte. Il traversa la pièce, ignorant les sourires, les tapes sur son dos, et disparut à son tour. D'un même geste, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et il fonça dans ses bras grands ouverts.

« Mon fils... » Murmura-t-elle. « Je savais que tu me reviendrais. »

« Pardonnez-moi mère... » Répondit-il d'une voix brisée. « Je n'ai pas pu...Severus a... »

Sa mère se tut un instant, puis elle soupira avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Draco. Tu n'es pas un tueur. »

Draco ferma les yeux en se remémorant les mots de Dumbledore.

« Mais, que va-t-il advenir de nous ? » Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

« Tout ira bien. » Dit-elle en s'écartant de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. « Tout ira bien tu m'entends ? »

Il hocha la tête et elle l'enlaça à nouveau. Il cala son visage contre son cou chaud et, enfin, laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis si longtemps.

* * *

Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras écartés, ses yeux scrutant le plafond en bois. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard. Le Maître leur avait interdit toute sortie, toute apparition. Sa mère et son père ne semblaient pas trop touchés par cette décision, mais pour lui, c'était un coup dur. Car en ces quelques mois enfermés au Manoir, sa maison s'était lentement transformée en quartier général, où les Mangemorts allaient et venaient à leur guise. La salle de séjour qui autrefois était décorée avec goût avait été débarrassée de tout objet. Le Manoir Malfoy s'était lentement transformé en Manoir Vol...enfin...en autre chose.

Car le Maître s'était installé définitivement avec eux, prenant la place de son père en tant que chef des lieux. Draco n'aimait pas cela, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour son père, qui avait perdu jusqu'à sa baguette.

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, décidant de se dégourdir les jambes. Les couloirs étaient sombres et froids, et il rencontrait souvent une silhouette qui passait dans le noir. Une fois, il avait même sentit quelque chose glisser entre ses jambes et avait bondi sur le côté, laissant le passage à Nagini. Il n'était plus sorti de sa chambre en pleine nuit depuis cet incident. Néanmoins, l'ambiance s'était quelque peu calmée ces derniers jours, car le Maître était en voyage à l'étranger. Draco pouvait donc circuler plus librement.

En passant devant le bureau de son père, il aperçut l'affiche crée par le ministère représentant Potter avec la mention « Indésirable N°1» en bas de page. Draco avait entendu parler de l'intrusion du brun et de ses amis au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Apparemment, il avait réussi à s'échapper sans problème, emmenant avec lui une dizaine de sorciers sur le point d'être jugés sur le statut de sang.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Harry Potter, l'homme qui ne pouvait entrer quelque part sans y semer la pagaille. Mais le brun avait fait preuve de courage, et Draco savait reconnaître cela. Il avait été soulagé de savoir que Potter avait échappé au guet-apens posé par les Mangemorts juste avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Il soupira en descendant les escaliers, il ne savait plus vers où il penchait : d'un côté, il espérait que le camp des Mangemorts gagne, afin que sa famille retrouve le statut et le confort qu'elle avait perdu, mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Potter s'en sorte...

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le séjour, il vit son père assis dans un fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée. Il vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Comment allez-vous, Père ? » Demanda-t-il.

Lucius lui lança un regard furtif avant de retourner son attention sur la cheminée.

« Tout va bien, fils. » Dit-il en tendant un bras pour le poser sur son épaule. « Et toi ? Comment se passent les cours ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était retourné à Poudlard cette année, mais il soupçonnait ses parents de vouloir l'éloigner du Manoir afin qu'il ne souffre pas de l'enfermement et de l'ambiance sordide qui régnait chez lui.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna à temps pour voir sa mère entrer d'un pas rapide, les traits tirés par le stress. Son père se leva lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et il fit de même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda son père en voyant l'air inquiet de sa femme.

« Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter» Répondit sa mère de cette voix glacée qui cachait son malaise. « Draco, viens là. »

Draco s'avança sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Potter ? Chez lui ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, pour tout dire, il pensait ne plus jamais revoir le brun, il n'était donc pas prêt à lui faire face.

Mais déjà, Greyback s'avançait vers lui, tirant un groupe de jeunes ligotés. Il poussa un jeune homme vers lui et tourna un regard avide vers Draco.

« Alors, mon garçon ? » Demanda-t-il.

Draco observa le garçon : ses cheveux étaient longs et lui tombaient sur les épaules, son visage était gonflé et rose par endroits. En somme, il ne ressemblait en rien à Harry Potter, et pourtant, il dégageait cette aura propre au brun. Sans avoir à le regarder, il savait qu'il s'agissait bien de Potter. Le brun évitait de le regarder dans les yeux et Draco eut envie de lui agripper le menton pour le forcer à lui faire face, mais se retint.

« Eh bien, Draco ? » Demanda son père. « C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ? »

Draco continuait de regarder le brun et répondit.

« Je...je n'en suis pas sûr. » Répondit-il en détournant son regard du brun.

Il fut surpris par ses propres paroles. Pourquoi mentait-il ? Il savait que c'était bien Harry Potter devant lui, et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire à voix haute.

« Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! » Lui souffla son père, une note d'excitation dans la voix.

Mais Draco ne pouvait pas reposer les yeux sur le brun, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard de peur que n'apparaisse la vérité dans ses yeux. Il avait peur qu'en croisant ses yeux, Potter ne sache tout, tout ce qu'il avait caché depuis bientôt un an maintenant. Mais il sentait le souffle accéléré de son père sur sa nuque à présent.

« Draco, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo... »

Mais il fut coupé par un grognement provenant du fond de la salle.

« Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé, Mr Malfoy ? » L'interrompit Greyback d'un ton menaçant.

« Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama son père, agacé avant de se pencher sur Potter. « Il y a quelque chose, là... » Murmura-t-il. « Ce pourrait être la  
cicatrice, très étirée... Draco, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

A nouveau, Draco se pencha sur le brun, qui, cette fois-ci, leva les yeux vers lui. Les deux émeraudes plongèrent en lui comme dans une eau claire. Draco sentit son corps entier se figer : il ne voulait pas faire le moindre mouvement, de peur que cela ne fasse tourner la situation en leur défaveur.

_Leur ?_

« Je ne sais pas. » Finit-il par répondre et il se détourna du brun pour se poster devant la cheminée, près de sa mère.

Il entendit son père discuter avec Greyback et sentit le regard de sa mère sur lui : elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, et pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Son père lui posa d'autres questions auxquelles il répondit vaguement, l'esprit ailleurs. Car à nouveau, cet étrange tiraillement le déchirait en deux : sauver sa famille, ou sauver Potter et faire le bien ?

Après quelques minutes, il entendit la voix de sa tante Bellatrix résonner dans la pièce et, à nouveau des éclats de voix, jusqu'à ce que :

« ARRÊTE ! » Hurla sa tante. « N'y touche pas, nous allons tous périr si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive maintenant ! »

Draco fit volte-face à temps pour voir son père se figer, son doigt à quelques centimètres de la marque tatouée sur son bras. Soudain, Bellatrix dégaina sa baguette et _Stupéfixa_ les deux _Rafleurs_ avant de la pointer sur Greyback, qui se figea, courbé en avant. Draco observa la scène avec de gros yeux : sa tante avait soumis le loup-garou sans le moindre effort. Puis elle brandit un objet qui scintilla à la lumière du lustre les surplombant et Draco reconnut l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

« Elle était dans leur tente. » Lança Greyback et Draco reporta son regard sur Potter.

Que faisait-il avec l'épée de Gryffondor ? Le brun avait disparu depuis des mois, avait-il été à la recherche de l'épée ?

« Draco, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors. » Lui lança Bellatrix en indiquant les compagnons inconscients de Greyback. « Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin. »

« Ne parle pas à Draco sur ce... » Protesta sa mère, furieuse. Mais Bellatrix l'interrompit.

« Tais-toi ! » S'écria-t-elle. « La situation est plus grave que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Cissy! Nous avons un problème très sérieux ! »

Draco dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur les deux Rafleurs tombés au sol, qui se mirent à flotter à plusieurs mètres du sol. Greyback le suivit des yeux tout en jetant des regards meurtriers vers Bellatrix.

Une fois arrivé dans le jardin, Draco les fit léviter derrière le portail avant de les reposer derrière un buisson. Ils pourraient attendre de reprendre leurs esprits pour s'enfuir.

Draco poussa un soupire. Sa tante serait sans doute furieuse de savoir qu'il les avait laissé partir, mais il s'en fichait. Dans sa tête, les mots prononcés par Dumbledore puis par sa mère résonnaient encore.

_Tu n'es pas un tueur._

Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra à nouveau dans la maison. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'un hurlement retentit dans tout l'étage. Il s'avança vers le séjour et trouva sa tante au milieu de la pièce, sa baguette tendue vers Granger, qui se tordait de douleur au sol.

« Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre forte ?! » Criait Bellatrix. « Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidés ? »

« C'est la première fois que nous le rencontrons ! C'est une copie ! Une simple copie ! » Répondit Granger d'un ton suppliant, et Draco détourna les yeux.

« Une copie ? Ha ! Comme c'est vraisemblable ! »

« Il est facile de le savoir ! » Entendit-il près de lui et son père apparut dans son champ de vision. « Draco, va chercher le Gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas ! »

Draco retint un soupire et se dirigea vers la cave où se trouvaient surement les prisonniers. Cette journée se transformait en enfer. Il pointa sa baguette devant lui et descendit lentement les marches menant aux cachots.

« Reculez-vous ! » Lança-t-il à la porte. « Alignez-vous contre le mur, ne bouger pas ou je vous tue ! »

Puis il ouvrit la porte et agrippa le Gobelin par le bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir Potter, mais la cave était plongée dans l'obscurité et il ne pouvait rien voir. Il recula et posait une main sur la porte lorsqu'une idée lui vint : il pouvait laisser la porte ouverte, ou mal la fermer, et Potter pourrait sortir, fuir...

Il secoua la tête, tout le monde saurait que c'était lui qui avait mal fermé la porte, et ce serait sur lui que s'abattrait la fureur du Maître. A contrecœur, il referma la porte et remonta à l'étage, où l'attendait sa tante. Draco vint se placer près de sa mère, qui passa un bras autour du sien, l'attirant près d'elle. Bellatrix continua son interrogatoire et, alors qu'elle levait à nouveau sa baguette, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au sous-sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » S'écria son père. « Vous avez entendu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit dans la cave ? »

Draco se figea et sa mère tourna la tête vers lui. Potter avait-il trouvé un moyen de s'échapper malgré tout ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il rassemblait toutes ses forces pour se contenir.

« Draco... Non, appelle Queudver ! » Appela-t-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lança sa femme. « Envoie-le vérifier ce qui se passe ! »

Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Queudver était assis, le nez plongé dans un bloc note.

« Mon père vous appelle. » Lança Draco d'une voix trainante.

« Et ? » Répondit Queudver sans se retourner.

« Et bien allez-y ! » S'impatienta-t-il.

Puis, voyant que le bonhomme ne bougeait toujours pas, il s'avança et pointa le bout de sa baguette sur sa nuque, le faisant sursauter.

« Maintenant. » Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Queudver se leva en grommelant des mots que le blond n'entendit pas et sortit de la pièce. Draco prit place sur la chaise vide et se donna quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées en place. Potter était là, chez lui, et dans quelques minutes, le Maître rentrerait et...il le tuerait. Il ferma les yeux, surpris par la douleur qui lui empoigna le cœur à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas voir le brun mourir, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Qui était-il pour se mettre en travers du chemin du plus grand sorcier du monde ?

Il se leva et, après avoir recomposé son masque d'indifférence, sortit de la cuisine. Il pénétra dans le séjour au moment où sa tante se tournait vers Greyback, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pense que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prends-la si tu veux. »

Draco accéléra le pas pour se poster près de sa mère, dont le visage était fermé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle assiste à un tel spectacle et ne voulait pas le voir non plus. Mais, alors qu'il posait une main sur son bras...

« NOOOOOOON ! »

Il fit volte-face à temps pour voir Weasley courir vers sa tante, qui pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

La baguette de Bellatrix lui échappa des mains et, avec l'agilité de l'Attrapeur, Potter fit un bond pour l'agripper au vol. Le brun pointa sa baguette sur son père et, avant que Draco n'ait pu réagir, le _Stupéfixia_. Draco pointa sa baguette sur lui et lui envoya une série de sorts, imité par sa mère et Greyback. Draco essayait de stopper le brun avant qu'il ne soit touché par l'un des sorts lancés par Greyback, qui ne semblait pas se retenir.

« ARRÊTEZ, OU ELLE MEURT ! »

Tout le monde se figea puis se tourna vers Bellatrix, qui tenait un poignard collé contre le cou de Granger. Weasley et Potter lâchèrent leur baguette et Bellatrix se tourna vers lui.

« Draco, ramasse-les ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive ! Ta mort approche Potter ! »

Draco, qui s'était avancé vers les baguettes, eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup au creux de l'estomac. Le Maître arrivait, et il allait tuer Potter. Il observa les baguettes qu'il avait entre les mains : s'il voulait agir, s'il voulait aider, c'était le moment. Mais il leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de sa mère, qui secoua la tête d'un mouvement presque imperceptible. Draco se figea, savait-elle ? Il s'avança vers elle et, à cet instant, ils entendirent un grincement au-dessus de leur tête. Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir l'énorme lustre leur tomber dessus et se jeta sur le côté. Il entendit un bruit assourdissant et sentit des morceaux de verre lui entailler le visage.

Alors, il sentit une présence au-dessus de lui et rouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Potter. Il plongea dans les émeraudes qui le regardaient avec ce mélange de colère et de peur, ce même regard qu'il avait croisé un an plus tôt avant que le brun ne lui taillade la peau. Potter empoigna le lot de baguettes qu'il tenait et Draco ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir. Toujours au-dessus de lui, Potter pointa les trois baguettes devant lui et une série de jets rouges en sortirent. Puis, en un quart de seconde, il avait disparu, et Draco sentit les mains de sa mère sur lui, l'aidant à se relever.

« Dobby ! »

Sa mère et lui se tournèrent et Draco aperçut le petit Elfe qui s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce.

« C'est toi qui as fait tomber le lustre ! » S'écria sa mère.

« Tue-le Cissy ! »

Mais, avant que sa mère n'ait pu lever sa baguette, Dobby claqua des doigts et sa baguette disparut.

« Espèce de sale petit singe! » Cria Bellatrix. « Comment oses-tu désarmer une sorcière, comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres ? »

« Dobby n'a pas de maître ! » Répliqua l'elfe d'une voix aiguë. « Dobby est un elfe libre et Dobby est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis ! »

Alors, Potter saisit le Gobelin et ses amis ainsi que Dobby et ils se mirent à tourner sur place. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit sa tante lancer son poignard droit sur Potter. Il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait.

_Plus vite, plus vite._ Pensa-t-il en regardant le groupe disparaître.

Mais le poignard réussit à les rejoindre et disparut avec eux. Draco ferma les yeux, comme s'il avait été touché par la lame froide. A en juger par la trajectoire du poignard, Potter serait touché grièvement, peut-être même, mortellement.

Il se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil à sa gauche, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était sorti de sa chambre, sous ordre de sa mère. En apprenant que Potter avait une nouvelle fois réussi à s'échapper, la colère du Maître avait été terrible, et était tombée sur son père, sa mère ainsi que sa tante, qu'il tenait pour responsables. Il leur avait donc formellement interdit de sortir du Manoir. Sa mère lui avait ordonné de rester dans sa chambre, et Draco savait pourquoi : elle devait avoir peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se venge à nouveau de son père en lui confiant une nouvelle mission.

Il poussa un soupire, allongé sur son lit. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Potter depuis sa fuite, et Draco imaginait le pire. Il revoyait souvent les images de ce qu'il s'était passé et, notamment, du long et fin poignard fonçant sur le brun. Il ne pouvait croire que Potter était mort, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, et pourtant...sans nouvelles de lui, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire.

Soudain, il entendit un vacarme ahurissant provenant d'en bas et il se leva d'un bond pour venir coller son oreille à la porte. Il entendait des cris de peur ainsi que des fracas de verre. Il posa une main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, mais fut repoussé à l'intérieur par sa mère, qui referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu n'as rien ? » Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

« N...non. Mère, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Il y a eu un grave incident. » Répondit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. « Il y a eu une intrusion dans le coffre de ta tante à Gringotts et le Maître est dans un état...je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Il a tué beaucoup de personnes... »

Draco se figea aussitôt.

« Où est Père ? »

« Il va bien. Mais...je pense que nous allons devoir partir. »

Draco baissa la tête vers elle.

« Partir ? Où ça ? »

« Au front. » Répondit-elle en levant vers lui un regard peiné. « C'est ce Potter qui s'est introduit dans Gringotts et je ne pense pas que le Maître restera longtemps sans rien faire... »

Draco la regarda, bouche bée. Potter était vivant...il avait survécu et en plus, il continuait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco se sentit retomber lourdement sur son lit et porta une main à son visage. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller devant sa mère.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, interprétant mal son geste. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir à subir cela à ton âge, te retrouver au milieu d'une guerre, ne pas trouver ta place, ton camp... »

Il releva brusquement la tête pour la regarder, mais elle lui répondit d'un sourire réconfortant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Tant que tu suivras ton cœur et que tu feras ce que tu penses être juste, tu feras toujours le bon choix. »

* * *

Il marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château, invisible aux élèves qui passaient près de lui, fuyant la bataille ou la rejoignant. Il avait entendu dire que Goyle et Crabbe avaient dans l'idée de ramener Potter au Maître et Draco savait de quoi les deux gorilles étaient capables, à savoir, de rien. Il accéléra en arrivant au septième étage et se posta devant le mur renfermant la Salle sur demande. Il allait y entrer et s'emparer de quelques objets qu'il avait vus l'an dernier et qui lui seraient utiles. Néanmoins, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, s'apprêtant à passer trois fois devant le mur, il entendit des éclats de voix derrière lui.

« Non, pas par là Vincent ! »

Il fit volte-face, reconnaissant la voix sans mal.

« Goyle ? Crabbe ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Apparemment, les deux Serpentards avaient eu la même idée que lui et s'étaient rendus invisibles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Draco ? » Demanda Goyle quelque part sur sa droite.

« La même chose que vous : ramener Potter au Maître. » Mentit-il.

« On ne sait pas où il est. » Répondit Crabbe.

Draco allait lui répondre, mais, à cet instant, Potter apparut près d'eux accompagné de Granger et de Weasley. Potter passa trois fois devant le mur et la porte familière apparut devant eux et s'ouvrit. Potter fit sortir la jeune Weasley et entra dans la salle, suivi de ses amis et de Draco, Goyle et Crabbe.

« _Accio_ Diadème ! » Cria granger.

Diadème ? Potter avait pris le risque de venir jusque-là pour récupérer un diadème ? En quoi cela l'aiderait-il à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il vit les trois amis se séparer et il emboita le pas du brun, qui zigzaguait dans le labyrinthe que Draco ne connaissait que trop bien. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et tendit le bras devant lui. Il ne fallait pas que Goyle et Crabbe l'attaque avant qu'il ne leur montre où était ce diadème. D'un coup de baguette, il ôta le sortilège qui le rendait invisible.

« Pas si vite, Potter. »

Le brun fit volte-face et leur regard s'accrocha. Draco ne put s'empêcher de chercher toute trace de blessure sur la peau blanche, mais n'y trouva qu'une extrême fatigue. Puis, Potter porta son regard sur deux points situés derrière lui et il sut que les deux autres étaient également visibles.

« C'est ma baguette que tu as là, Potter. » Fit-il remarquer en voyant la baguette d'aubépine.

« Ce n'est plus la tienne. » Lui répondit Potter, et sa poigne se resserra sur la baguette. « Qui t'a prêté la sienne ? »

« Ma mère. » Répondit Draco et Potter éclata d'un rire faux.

Il essayait de gagner du temps, et Draco aussi. Si seulement il avait été seul face au brun ! Pourquoi est-ce que dès le début, tout semblait l'empêcher d'agir librement ?

« Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ici ? » Demanda Potter.

« J'ai pratiquement vécu dans la Salle sur Demande l'année dernière. » Répondit-il à contrecœur.

La salle lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il avait mis un an à refouler. Se tenir debout ici, avec Potter, était une épreuve que son esprit meurtri ne pouvait endurer bien longtemps.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Reprit le brun et Draco reporta son regard sur lui. « Au Manoir, tu savais que c'était moi, et pourtant, tu n'as rien dit. »

Draco se figea. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Que oui, il l'avait reconnu, qu'il n'avait rien dit pour lui éviter une mort soudaine et atroce ? Qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'être la cause de sa mort ? Que, malgré tout ce qui les séparait et leurs antécédents, il aurait vécu ça comme une trahison ?

« Harry ? » Entendirent-ils soudain. « Tu parles à quelqu'un ? »

Avant que Weasley n'ait pu les rejoindre, Crabbe pointa sa baguette sur une énorme pile d'objets située face à eux.

« _Descendo_ ! » Cria-t-il et l'énorme tas s'effondra.

« _Finite_ ! » Cria Potter alors que Draco attrapait le poignet de Crabbe.

« Non ! Si tout s'écroule, le diadème va être enterré sous les décombres ! »

« Et alors ? C'est Potter que veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui va s'intéresser à un dieu-dame ? »

Draco retint un cri de rage. Jamais il n'avait autant haï la stupidité de ses deux camarades.

« Potter est venu ici pour le prendre, ce qui doit signifier…» Commença-t-il, mais Crabbe le coupa.

« On s'en fiche de ce que tu penses. Je n'obéis plus à tes ordres, Draco. Toi et ton père, vous êtes finis. »

Mais du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Potter reprendre sa course et Crabbe le remarqua également car il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Non Potter ! _Endoloris_ ! »

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il se retournait. Le sort manqua le brun de quelques centimètres et cogna contre une armure.

« STOP ! » Cria-t-il. « Le Seigneur des ténèbres le veut vivant ! »

Crabbe lui répondit sèchement et, alors qu'il allait répliquer, ils entendirent une voix de fille près d'eux.

« C'est cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! _Avada Kedavra_ ! » Hurla Crabbe.

Une pluie de sortilèges tomba sur eux, mais Draco avait les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où se trouvait Potter. Et il l'aperçut enfin, courant sur le côté pour éviter les sorts lancés par Goyle et Crabbe.

« Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS ! » Hurla Draco, paniqué.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Potter venait à mourir de la main de l'un de ces deux idiots. Il esquiva plusieurs sorts mais l'un d'entre eux lui fit perdre la baguette de sa mère. Il voulut se pencher pour la ramasser mais dut se mettre à l'abri sous les sorts lancés par Granger.

Soudain, il entendit un grondement infernal et leva les yeux à temps pour apercevoir une boule de feu grimper jusqu'au plafond. Il courut dans le sens contraire, fuyant les flammes faites de Magie Noire. Il connaissait ce sort, le père de Goyle avait tenté de le leur apprendre mais le niveau de Magie Noire requis était trop haut. Quiconque avait lancé ce sort ne pourrait pas le contrôler.

Il courait à en perdre haleine, mais déjà, les flammes gagnaient du terrain. Il se jeta sur le côté alors qu'un immense faucon embrasé fondait sur lui. Sans sa baguette, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Alors qu'il tournait à un coin, il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba lourdement au sol. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet de sa chute.

« Goyle ! »

Le jeune homme était allongé par terre, apparemment inconscient. Draco s'agenouilla près de lui et tenta de le réveiller, en vain. Il poussa un râle de rage et, avec un effort surhumain, hissa le gorille sur son dos avant de reprendre sa course. Son corps était trempé de sueur et il avançait avec peine. Il ne savait plus où se trouvait la sortie, les flammes ayant consumé la plupart de ses repères, et, après un moment, il ne put plus avancer.

Il prit appui sur un énorme tas de chaises et d'armoires et reprit sa respiration. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare et la chaleur devenait insupportable. Finalement, il prit la décision de grimper sur la montagne d'objets et hissa le corps inerte à sa suite. Petit à petit et au prix de ses dernières forces, il réussit à atteindre le sommet de la pile et se redressa.

Il était entouré de flammes, dont certaines montaient très haut, bien au-dessus de lui. Autour de lui, d'énormes piles d'objets accumulés durant des décennies s'effondraient dans un vacarme assourdissant. C'était fini. Finalement, il allait mourir ici, à l'endroit où sa vie avait basculé, dans cette salle qui avait vu naître son angoisse, sa peur et sa détresse. Il fut secoué par un petit rire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il préférait mourir brûlé vif que des mains de Lord Voldemort, et surtout, il ne voulait plus faire partie de son plan.

Enfin, il était libre, libéré de son engagement, de sa mission, libéré de cette pression et de ce clan auquel il n'avait jamais appartenu. A cet instant, il accueillait la mort avec joie.

Cette idée lui avait à peine traversé l'esprit que la pile sur laquelle il se trouvait fut violemment secouée. Il tituba et tomba en arrière, poussant un cri qui résonna à travers le craquement des flammes. Au dernier moment, il réussit à se rattraper et d'une main, agrippa la robe de Goyle, qui glissait dangereusement.

C'est à ce moment qu'il le vit : Harry Potter, assis sur un balai, tourbillonnait entre les flammes, volant droit vers lui. Draco leva une main où celle du brun vint se loger, mais sa paume était couverte de sueur. A nouveau, Potter fonça sur lui et, cette fois-ci, il réussit à grimper derrière lui. Il se cramponna au brun comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. Le dos de Potter était chaud et doux et, pendant un moment Draco n'entendait plus le bruit des flammes, ne voyait plus rien, il n'y avait que lui et Potter.

Mais bientôt, la réalité les rattrapa et, ouvrant les yeux, il vit la gueule béant d'un énorme serpent de flammes fondre sur eux. Il cria, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les bras du brun, qui prit un virage en épingle tellement serré que Draco dut refermer les yeux. Puis, enfin, ils aperçurent la porte et Potter accéléra.

L'air frais de la nuit lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il eut tout juste le temps d'en profiter avant que lui et Potter ne s'écrasent contre le mur faisant face à la porte. Draco tomba du balai et resta au sol, combattant les battements frénétiques de son cœur ainsi que les contractions de son estomac.

« Cra...Crabbe... » Haleta-t-il.

« Il est mort. » Répondit Weasley d'un ton sans appel.

Puis le trio se désintéressa de lui et il en profita pour s'avancer vers Goyle. Après quelques minutes, le jeune-homme se réveilla.

« Draco ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dehors. Il y a eu un accident... »

« Où est Vincent ? » Demanda Goyle en se tournant pour chercher son ami.

Draco ne répondit pas. Autour d'eux, des explosions faisaient vibrer les murs du château.

« Draco. » Reprit Goyle en l'agrippant pas le devant de sa robe. « Où. ? »

« Il est...il est mort. »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Aboya Goyle en se relevant brusquement.

« Il a utilisé le sort de _Feudeymon_. »

Goyle le regarda un instant puis il porta une main à son visage.

« L'idiot... »

Soudain, il releva la tête.

« Où est Potter ? Et les autres ? »

« Ils se sont enfuis. » Répondit Draco.

Le visage de Goyle se tordit de colère et ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur meurtrière.

« Les enfoirés. Il faut les retrouver, et cette fois-ci, je ne me calmerais pas avant d'en avoir au moins tué deux sur trois ! »

Il se remit en marche mais Draco se posta devant eux.

« Tu ne crois pas que nous en avons fait assez ? » Dit-il et Goyle lança vers lui un regard interrogateur. « Tout ce que nous faisons depuis le début ne nous a apporté que des ennuis. Tu n'en as pas marre de suivre les ordres de...de _Lui_ ? »

Goyle fit un pas en arrière et son visage fut pris d'un tic de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous ne valons rien ! » S'écria Draco, perdant tout contrôle. « Il nous lance dans des missions suicides et sacrifie nos amis, nos familles, et pourquoi ? »

Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, et ses dernières barrières avaient cédé. Sa place n'avait jamais été auprès de Lord Voldemort et il ne voulait plus suivre ses ordres.

« Tu crois que ce que l'on fait est juste Grégory ? Que tout ça,» il fit un geste pour montrer leur entourage « est juste ?

Goyle le regarda sans rien dire et, pendant un moment, Draco se dit qu'il avait réussi à l'atteindre, à toucher une partie de lui qui devait se poser les mêmes questions.

« Eh ! Vous ! »

Un homme portant un masque s'avança vers eux, sa baguette à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là à ne rien faire. Le Maître nous a demandé de trouver Potter alors bougez-vous ! »

Goyle et Draco se faisaient toujours face, puis, d'une voix calme, Goyle s'adressa au Mangemort.

« Il me faut une baguette, je l'ai perdu dans la bataille. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de lui, il a changé de camp. »

Et il tourna les talons, tourna le dos au blond pour s'enfoncer dans l'un des couloirs plongé dans l'obscurité. Draco se tourna brusquement vers le Mangemort, qui le regardait avec un demi-sourire à présent.

« Un traître ? » Dit-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

« Non...Non ! »

Il ne pouvait pas mourir des mains d'un Mangemorts, il ne le voulait pas, pas quand il avait enfin compris, accepté sa véritable nature...

« Je suis Draco Malfoy ! Je suis dans votre camp ! »

Le Mangemort leva sa baguette vers lui mais aussitôt, un jet de lumière rouge le frappa en pleine tête et il tomba au sol. Draco tourna les yeux pour apercevoir la personne qui l'avait sauvé, mais ne vit rien. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le frapper en plein visage et il tomba en arrière, le nez en sang.

« Et c'est la deuxième fois qu'on te sauve la vie espèce de sale hypocrite ! » Entendit-il au-dessus de lui.

Malfoy resta à terre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Hypocrite_.

Il était fatigué de ne pas avoir de place : rejeté par les méchants, haï par les gentils, qu'était-il sensé faire ?

Il se releva avec peine, le corps pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Il pouvait toujours trouver une baguette et se battre, apporter sa pierre à l'édifice, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Et s'il devait mourir, au moins, il mourrait en ayant été le véritable Draco Malfoy, sans masque, sans prétentions.

Mais, alors qu'il avançait en titubant, une énorme explosion le propulsa en arrière et il se cogna au mur de pierre.

Et soudainement, tout devint noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que les bruits de combat s'étaient amoindris. La bataille était-elle déjà finie ? Il se releva avec peine et posa une main sur sa tête, qu'il trouva couverte de sang. Combien de temps était-il resté à terre ?

Il tituba jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres et regarda au dehors : le jardin arrière de Poudlard était jonché de cadavres. Il s'avança dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers en se tenant à la rembarre pour ne pas tomber.

Enfin, il arriva dans le Grand Hall, où il trouva un groupe de personnes entassées devant la porte. Alors qu'il se faufilait entre les silhouettes, il entendit la voix aigüe et amplifiée de Lord Voldemort.

« Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. »

Draco se figea, les yeux écarquillés et, autour de lui, il sentit les autres se figer à leur tour. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

« La bataille est gagnée. » Continua Voldemort. « Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau. »

Draco sentit le sol tourner sous ses pieds. Il s'assit sur les marches menant au hall et posa une main sur sa tête. Derrière lui, des voix s'élevaient déjà, se demandant, comme lui, s'ils devaient croire ce qu'ils entendaient.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un passer près de lui et entendit un cri déchirer l'aube.

« NOOON ! »

Il reconnut avec peine la voix du professeur McGonagall et son cri ainsi que la peine dont il était chargé lui confirma le pire. Puis, comme s'il avait agi comme un appel, le cri de McGonagall fut suivi par plusieurs autres.

« Non ! »

« NON ! »

« Non ! Harry ! »

Draco n'osait pas lever la tête de peur que la vue du corps sans vie d'Harry Potter ne l'achève. Il entendait les autres élèves crier des injures destinées aux Mangemorts et même à Voldemort. Puis, il entendit un BANG et quelqu'un tomba à terre.

« C'est Neville Londubat, Maître ! Le garçon qui a causé́ tant d'ennuis aux Carrow ! Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ? »

Il y eut un échange que Draco n'entendit pas, plongé dans ses propres pensées. Il ne voulait pas lever les yeux, voir ses parents en tête du cortège qui venait d'assassiner Harry Potter, l'homme qui avait changé sa vie jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il ne supporterait pas d'être associé au meurtre du garçon dont il était tombé amoureux.

Soudain, il entendit un rugissement qui fit vibrer l'air et, malgré lui, il leva la tête. Les géants à la solde de Voldemort fonçaient sur eux et, alors qu'il cherchait le Seigneur des Ténèbres des yeux, il tomba sur une silhouette tenant une longue épée incrustée de rubis, celle-la même qu'il avait vu chez lui. D'un geste fluide, Neville trancha la tête du serpent de Voldemort qui tournoya en l'air avant de tomber lourdement au sol.

Pendant un bref instant, Draco se laissa aller à la réflexion. Potter et ses amis avaient risqué leur vie pour acquérir cette épée et Draco s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Au final, tout ça n'était que dans l'unique but de tuer Nagini ? Pourquoi ? Quelle importance avait le serpent ?

« HARRY ? » Entendit-il et il se tourna pour apercevoir Hagrid, qui jetait des regards frénétiques autour de lui. « Où est Harry ?! »

Draco se leva d'un bond et chercha la foule à la recherche du brun, en vain. La scène s'était à nouveau transformée en champ de bataille et soudain, ils étaient tous poussés à l'intérieur du château. Draco tentait de se frayer un chemin, il voulait partir à la recherche de Potter, mais il était entrainé loin de l'entrée, impuissant. Autour de lui, des duels éclataient et à plusieurs reprises, des jets de lumière le frôlaient de toutes parts. Il tenta de se protéger du mieux qu'il put et allait se réfugier derrière un mur lorsque soudain.

« HARRY ! IL EST VIVANT ! »

Draco s'arrêta tellement brusquement qu'il dut se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il fit volte-face et ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette du brun, qui s'avançait lentement vers son adversaire.

« Que personne n'essaye de m'aider. » Dit-il et Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer à l'entente de sa voix. « Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit moi. »

Les deux sorciers se lancèrent dans un dialogue, tournant l'un autour de l'autre. Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'eux. Le combat que tout le monde attendait depuis plus de 17 ans, celui qui allait déterminer l'avenir des communautés sorcières et moldues, allait avoir lieu sous ses yeux.

« Tu ne tueras plus personne, plus jamais. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour t'empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qui sont ici. »

« Mais tu n'es pas mort ! » Cria Voldemort.

« J'en avais l'intention et c'est cela qui a tout déterminé. J'ai fait ce que ma mère avait fait. Ils sont protégés, tu ne peux plus les atteindre. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'aucun des sortilèges que tu leur as jetés n'a eu d'effet ? Tu ne peux pas les torturer. Tu ne peux pas les toucher. Tu n'as rien appris de tes erreurs, Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco était éberlué. Quelle assurance ! Quelle liberté ! Il s'était sacrifié pour eux, la protection ultime. Mais alors...est-ce que cette protection s'appliquait à lui aussi ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle aucun des sorts qui avaient foncé sur lui ne l'avaient touché ? Faisait-il aussi partie de ces gens que Potter avait voulu protéger ? Il leva les yeux vers le brun mais celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur Voldemort. Ils reprirent leur dialogue et Potter se mit à parler de Severus, ce qui attira son attention.

« Severus Snape n'était pas des vôtres. » Disait Potter. « Snape était dans le camp de Dumbledore, dans son camp depuis le moment où tu as commencé́ à traquer ma mère. »

Draco se figea. Severus, un agent double ? Il sentit une pointe de colère au fond de lui. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Pourquoi avait-il caché une telle chose ? S'il avait su qu'une telle chose était possible, si Severus lui avait offert de rejoindre l'autre camp alors, peut-être aurait-il évité toute cette souffrance.

Il chercha son parrain des yeux mais ne le trouva nulle part. Où était-il ? Lui qui était si proche de Voldemort, pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

« Dumbledore a essayé d'empêcher que je m'empare de la Baguette de Sureau ! » Criait Voldemort à présent. « Il voulait que Snape devienne le vrai maître de la baguette! Mais je suis arrivé avant toi, jeune homme... Je me suis procuré la baguette avant que tu ne puisses mettre la main dessus. J'ai compris la vérité avant que tu ne me rattrapes. J'ai tué Snape il y a trois heures et la Baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de la Destinée, m'appartient véritablement, désormais ! »

Draco tituba sur le côté et sa chute ne fut évitée que grâce au mur qui le soutint au dernier moment. Severus...mort ? Non, c'était impossible, Severus ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qu'il ait jamais vu ! Mais Voldemort n'avait aucune raison de mentir, et cela expliquait l'absence de son parrain...Il avait été tué dans l'unique but de s'approprier une baguette !

Il avait déjà entendu parler de la Baguette de Sureau, qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler ? Mais si comme il le disait, Voldemort était en possession de la baguette, alors Potter n'avait aucune chance.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot sec qui s'entendit à peine. Severus...

« Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Draco Malfoy. » Entendit-il, et son corps entier se figea.

Il leva la tête, mais personne ne semblait avoir conscience de sa présence. Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux opposants. Lui ? Le maître de la Baguette de Sureau ? Comment ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Répondit Voldemort d'une voix douce. « Même si tu as raison, Potter, cela ne fait aucune différence, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Tu n'as plus la baguette à la plume de phénix. Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté... Et quand je t'aurai tué, je m'occuperai de Draco Malfoy... »

Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Potter répondit.

« Mais il est trop tard. Tu as laissé passer t chance. Je suis arrivé le premier. J'ai vaincu Draco, il y a quelques semaines. Je lui ai pris sa baguette. »

Et il montra la baguette d'aubépine, qui longtemps, fut la sienne.

« Tout revient donc à cela, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Potter. « La baguette que tu tiens dans ta main sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de Désarmement ? Si c'est le cas... je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau. »

Le silence tomba dans la salle et même Draco n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Tous semblaient avoir senti un changement dans l'atmosphère, ils approchaient du dénouement final. Soudain, il le sentit avant que les deux sorciers n'aient bougé et, un quart de seconde plus tard, ils levèrent leur baguette, la pointant l'un sur l'autre.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Draco fut déstabilisé par la détonation qui résonna dans la salle alors que les deux sorts entraient en collision. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, jamais rien n'avait pu lutter contre le sortilège de mort, et pourtant, il apercevait nettement Potter, debout, les deux mains serrées étroitement sur sa baguette, les yeux pleins de conviction.

_Ne meurs pas_. Pensa-t-il alors, ses pensées se dirigeant entièrement sur Potter. _Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, Potter._

A nouveau, le temps sembla ralentir et, avec une lenteur digne des plus grands livres, la Baguette de Sureau quitta les mains de Voldemort et tournoya dans le vide. Avec une agilité qui n'était propre qu'à lui, Potter attrapa la baguette de sa main libre alors que Voldemort tombait au sol, mort.

Il y eut alors comme un moment de flottement, comme si cette fois, le temps s'était arrêté, puis soudainement, une explosion de cris résonna dans la salle, le faisant sursauter. Draco resta un moment immobile avant que la réalité ne le frappe. C'était fini. tout était fini. Il était libre, enfin.

« Draco ! »

Il se retourna et vit sa mère courir vers lui, son père derrière elle. Il courut vers elle et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Draco...je le savais... » Murmura-t-elle en couvrant sa tête de baisers. « Je savais que nous te retrouverions. »

Il sentit l'étreinte de son père se refermer sur eux et, enfin, laissa couler des larmes de joies, le visage enfoui dans la chevelure blonde de sa mère.

C'était fini. Potter les avait sauvés, une nouvelle fois.

* * *

La porte devant laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit et l'homme qui le devançait lui fit signe d'avancer. Il leva le menton, se redressa et se mit en marche, s'avançant dans la lumière. Il fut surpris de voir autant de monde dans la salle, il ne pensait pas que sa vie intéressait autant de personnes. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'un photographe le prit en photo et prit place à la chaise qui lui était assignée.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes accusé de complicité dans le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard à l'époque des faits, vous êtes également accusé d'avoir pris part à la Guerre au sein du groupe de Mangemorts. Reconnaissez-vous les faits qui vous sont reprochés ? »

Il retint un soupire, se rappelant des mots prononcés par sa mère la veille.

_Nie toutes les accusations. Dis que l'on t'a forcé à faire ce que tu as fait et tout ira bien._

En toute honnêteté, il doutait que le simple fait de nier les faits l'aiderait. Tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'il était le fils d'un Mangemort connu et que lui-même en avait été un. Son père avait déjà été envoyé à Azkaban, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il le rejoindrait. Miraculeusement et sans qu'il ne sache comment, sa mère avait échappé à la prison. Cette seule pensée lui remontait le moral, il n'aurait pas supporté de la savoir à Azkaban. Cependant, il voulut faire plaisir à sa mère une dernière fois et répondit par la négative.

« Vous niez être impliqué dans le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous niez avoir participé à la Bataille de Poudlard ? » demanda Shacklebolt. « D'avoir combattu des élèves ? Beaucoup jurent vous avoir vu. _Je_ vous y ai vu. » Reprit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Draco se tut. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il savait très bien que Dumbledore était mort par sa faute, il n'avait aucune preuve pour contredire ce jugement.

« Bien, maintenant que l'accusation a été posée, passons au témoin de la défense. »

La défense ? Quelle défense ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu quelqu'un lui assurer qu'il plaiderait en sa faveur. Qui voudrait s'associer à un Mangemort maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus ? Quel sot oserait prendre sa défense quand tout le monde voulait le voir jeté au cachot ?

« Nous appelons à la barre Harry James Potter. »

S'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait tombé. Il releva brusquement la tête, il devait avoir mal entendu. Et pourtant, c'était bien le brun qui se levait de sa chaise et qui s'avançait vers la barre. En passant devant lui, il ancra ses yeux dans les siens et hocha la tête. Draco ne répondit pas, il était incapable de penser correctement.

Le Ministre de la Magie lui posa quelques questions succinctes avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Potter se mit à raconter la scène en détails, et avec horreur, Draco se rendit compte que le brun s'était trouvé sur les lieux le soir du meurtre. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas vu ! Mais alors, s'il avait tout vu, pourquoi se porter à sa défense ?

Shacklebolt lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore, l'en avait-on empêché ?

« Non. Il a tout simplement baissé sa baguette. Et j'ai compris qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tuer Albus Dumbledore. »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui avec tant de force qu'il sentit son cou craquer.

« Draco Malfoy a agi sous la menace de Voldemort. Le soir où Dumbledore est mort, je l'ai parfaitement entendu. »

Le brun tourna alors la tête vers lui et leur regard s'accrocha. Draco y vit alors cette assurance et cette sérénité qui caractérisait le brun.

« _Je n'ai aucune option, Je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Sinon, il me tuera. Et il tuera toute ma famille_. »

Draco se figea. Comment ? Pourquoi se souvenait-il avait autant de précision de ses mots ? Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de les répéter, de le défendre ? Il ne méritait pas tout ça.

« Vous vous permettez de juger cette homme mais comment auriez-vous réagi à sa place ? Si vous aviez grandi avec un Mangemort comme modèle ? Si Lord Voldemort s'était invité chez vous ? Qu'il avait menacé de tuer votre famille ? Qu'il vous sacrifiait pour punir votre père ? Vous jugez Draco Malfoy comme un accusé, mais moi, je le défends comme une victime. »

Draco sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et il lança au brun un regard éberlué, auquel Potter répondit par un hochement de tête.

Puis, le brun se leva et sortit de la pièce. Draco voulut se lever et le suivre, lui demander pourquoi...POURQUOI il avait fait une telle chose, mais il resta figé sur sa chaise, attendant son verdict.

* * *

Il apparut dans la vaste étendue d'herbe et prit immédiatement refuge derrière un arbre. Il leva les yeux vers une maison dont l'architecture était plus qu'originale : des étages semblaient avoir été ajoutés au dernier moment et il était clair que seul la magie la faisait tenir debout. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se détacher de ses gardiens pour venir au Terrier. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne ferait pas ce geste.

« Je dois le faire. Si je ne le fais pas, je ne serai jamais en paix. »

Il voulait le voir. Il _devait_ le voir, pour lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Et puis, il voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour se libérer enfin. Et tant pis si le brun le repoussait, s'il lui riait au nez, au moins, il serait fixé, au moins, il pourrait reprendre une vie presque normale.

« Il faut que je sache. »

A sa grande surprise, il vit une silhouette se faufiler en dehors de la maison et il reconnut aussitôt la démarche du brun.

« Hey, Potter ! » Appela-t-il, mais sa voix se perdit dans le vent.

Il fit quelques pas en avant mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu arriver dans le champ de vision du brun, celui-ci avait disparu, le laissant seul.

* * *

Il était allongé sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, incapable de se concentrer. Il se sentait pathétique, seul et inutile. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du jour ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre sans tomber sur l'un des Aurors qui leur étaient assignés et ne voulait pas leur donner l'occasion de tester un nouveau jeu sur lui. Leur dernière invention avait eu pour but de l'enfermer dans un placard à balais et de voir combien de temps il pourrait tenir sans boire ni manger.

Il poussa un soupire qui lui déchira le cœur, il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie, de cet enfermement, de cette situation. Il était rejeté du monde et de tous les sorciers. Et puis, une fois sa période de quarantaine finie, que ferait-il ? Il était fiché, marqué à vie comme un Mangemort et jamais il ne pourrait se réintégrer à la société.

Il aurait aimé faire comme Potter et s'enfuir, se faire oublier et vivre sa vie comme quelqu'un de normal. Mais même ce droit lui était interdit, inaccessible à jamais. Il avait échappé à la prison, mais à quel prix ? Au fond, n'aurait-il pas été mieux de mourir dans la Salle sur Demande ? Et maintenant, alors que personne ne se souciait de lui, ne valait-il pas qu'il meurt ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son bras et il grimaça. Il était déjà marqué à vie par cette immondice, marqué comme du bétail. Soudain, il se leva brusquement et saisit le petit couteau qu'il utilisait pour ouvrir ses lettres depuis qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette marque qui lui rappelait sa lâcheté et toutes ses erreurs. D'un geste rageur, il passa la lame argentée sur son avant-bras et un filet de sang coula sur sa peau, tâchant ses draps en soie. Et plus le sang coulait, plus il se sentait léger, libre, purifié.

Il tomba au sol et sentit la lame lui échapper des mains. Il regarda le précieux liquide s'échapper de lui et soupira, soulagé.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans le séjour, sa mère était déjà assise, une tasse fumante à la main. Elle leva les yeux de son journal et lui adressa un doux sourire auquel il répondit.

« Bonjour, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il prenait place près d'elle.

« Bien, Mère. » Répondit-il.

Il tendit une main pour attraper un toast mais, ce faisant, remarqua que sa mère le regardait intensément. Il soupira.

« D'accord, je suis stressé, contente ? »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Lui répondit-elle en lui servant une tasse de thé. « Tu as mérité cette place, Draco, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Draco soupira. Après avoir passé une année enfermé chez lui, la première chose qu'il avait fait en sortant avait été de se rendre au Ministère de la magie. Cela lui avait demandé tous les efforts du monde mais il avait demandé à intégrer la formation de Guérisseur. Ses notes étaient très bonnes en Potions et en Sortilèges et il voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie. A sa grande surprise, il tomba sur un vieil homme qui accepta sans poser de questions. Cependant, comme il s'en doutait, tout le monde n'était pas prêt à l'accepter et son intégration avait été dure. A présent, il attendait ses résultats avec angoisse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire s'il échouait. Qui d'autre serait prêt à lui donner sa chance ?

« Tout ira bien je te dis. » Répéta sa mère. « Au fait, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette. »

Draco, qui lui prenait la tasse des mains, leva un sourcil en posant son regard sur elle.

« Commérages Mère ? » Dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises. Tiens. »

De sa main libre, il prit le journal et ses yeux se posèrent sur la première page.

_Harry Potter de retour !_

_Après deux ans d'exil, le Sauveur revient dans le monde sorcier !_

Sa tasse tomba au sol dans un éclat de porcelaine.

* * *

« Draco dépêche-toi ou tu seras en retard ! »

Le blond dévala les marches qui menaient au séjour et y trouva sa mère, qui tenait sa cape de voyage d'une main.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois que j'étais moins stressé durant mon jugement. » Répondit-il en passant sa robe.

C'était totalement vrai. Il sourit à cette pensée, il était drôle de voir qu'au plus bas, il était plus facile de se débarrasser du stress de l'échec que lorsque l'espoir reprenait une place dans la vie.

Il avait reçu son diplôme un mois auparavant et avait eu la joie et voir qu'il avait été major de sa promotion, une chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis sa rencontre avec Granger. Il avait réussi à prouver sa valeur face à ses pairs qui, même s'ils refusaient toujours de lui parler en dehors des cours, s'adressait à lui avec un peu plus de réserve, peut-être même de respect pour certain.

Et, à sa grande surprise, il avait reçu un hibou du Ministre de la magie lui demandant de se rendre à un entretien pour un poste de Guérisseur. Il ne comprenait pas la démarche du Ministre, qui n'avait jamais montré la moindre sympathie à son égard, et il avait même attendu qu'un second hibou arrive en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Mais une semaine plus tard, il n'avait rien reçu et il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

« Surtout ne parle pas du passé. » Lui dit-elle en l'aidant à boutonner sa robe près de la cheminée. « Et surtout, sois fier. Tu mérites ce poste. »

Il entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée et, dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, disparut.

« Entrez. » Entendit-il en pénétrant timidement dans le bureau. « Prenez place je vous prie. »

Draco s'assit face au Ministre de la Magie tout en tentant de cacher son angoisse naissante. Shacklebolt sortit un dossier de son tiroir qu'il posa sur son bureau avant de l'ouvrir.

« Draco Malfoy, entré directement en seconde année de formation de Guérisseur, major de sa promotion avec un Optimal à chaque matière. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire qui ne sonnerait pas présomptueux.

« J'ai ici une lettre de recommandation de votre professeur de Potions Thomas Ghledill. Vous savez que ces lettres ne se donnent pas facilement. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Répondit Draco.

« Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas encore trouvé de poste de Guérisseur ? » Demanda Shacklebolt.

« Pas encore, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans la lettre que je vous ai envoyé, j'ai un poste de Guérisseur vacant pour l'une de mes équipes d'Aurors. Le poste est à pourvoir dès la rentrée de septembre et vous serez considéré comme un membre des Aurors. Est-ce que cela vous intéresse ? »

Draco le regarda, interloqué. Lui, un Auror ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, ou les deux. Quel retournement de situation ! Un fils de Mangemort travaillant avec les Aurors !

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, monsieur. Je serais plus qu'honoré d'apporter mes services au Ministère. »

Shacklebolt posa ses yeux sur lui et Draco soutint son regard. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un masque.

« Par contre, puis-je vous demander quelque chose en retour ? »

Le ministre le regarda, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à une telle demande.

« Pourriez-vous faire en sorte que ma mère soit en sécurité ? J'ai pris l'habitude de m'occuper d'elle chaque jour et je serais embêté de la savoir seule. »

Shacklebolt l'observa un moment, semblant peser la question.

« Très bien. » Répondit Shacklebolt en se levant, et Draco fit de même. « Je vous attendrai à la rentrée alors. »

Draco serra la main qui lui était tendue puis, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, le Ministre l'interpella.

« J'espère que vous n'aurez aucun problème à travailler avec certains de vos anciens camarades ? »

Il se figea, une main sur la porte. Ah. Bien sûr, tout ne pouvait pas être parfait.

« Bien sûr que non. » Dit-il en se retournant.

Shacklebolt ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

« Même s'il s'agit d'Harry Potter ? »

* * *

Il zigzaguait entre les sorciers vêtus de leurs plus belles robes. Il avait reçu un hibou la veille l'informant d'une fête organisée par le ministère pour la fin d'année. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait assisté à une soirée, et il avait longuement insisté avant de venir, mais, comme l'avait dit sa mère, il avait un long chemin à faire afin de se faire accepter par la communauté, alors autant commencer au plus vite.

Il saisit une coupe de champagne du plateau tenu par un serveur qui passait près de lui et s'avança lentement à travers la salle. Quelques regards se portèrent sur lui mais personne n'osa lui parler. Tant mieux, cette épreuve était déjà assez dure pour lui sans qu'il ait à essuyer des insultes.

Il leva la tête et aperçut le ministre de la magie au loin et, alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le buffet, Shackelbolt croisa son regard et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Il fendit la foule et, arrivant près de lui, remarqua qu'il était en pleine conversation avec deux hommes qui lui tournaient le dos. L'un avait des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, l'autre, d'un noir de jais.

Lentement, le brun se retourna et deux émeraudes plongèrent dans ses yeux, le foudroyant sur place. Il ne s'était pas préparé à voir Potter aussi vite, pas après deux ans sans avoir entendu parler de lui. Le brun semblait encore plus surpris de le voir et il le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Monsieur Malfoy a accepté la place de Guérisseur de votre équipe. » Expliqua Shacklebolt et Draco lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment ni pourquoi, il tendit une main vers Potter.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, j'espère que nous pourrons mettre les anciennes querelles du passé de côté et travailler ensemble. »

_Monsieur_ Potter ? Quel âge avait-il, quarante ans ? Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer alors qu'il attendait que le brun ne réponde à son geste. Soudain, il se rappela de sa première année à Poudlard et de cette même main tendue. Et pendant un bref instant, il eut peur qu'une nouvelle fois, Potter ne refuse de lui serrer la main. En croisant les yeux du brun, il sut qu'il devait penser à la même chose.

Alors qu'il allait baisser la main, Potter s'avança et glissa sa paume contre la sienne. Il sentit comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps et sentit le brun frissonner. Draco attarda son regard sur la peau lisse, les yeux brillant, les lèvres roses...

Il sursauta soudain et brisa le contact avec cette main chaude qui faisait naître quelque chose au creux de son ventre. Il devait partir avant de faire quelque chose qui le trahirait.

« Ministre, messieurs, au plaisir. » Dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

A nouveau, il fendit la foule et se précipita vers les cheminée, abandonnant son verre encore plein sur une table. Voir le brun avait réveillé des sentiments qu'il avait mis deux ans à refouler. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Comment pourrait-il travailler avec lui s'il ressentait cela à chaque rencontre ?

Il se dirigea vers la dernière cheminée et, alors qu'il allait y pénétrer, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Potter.

« Potter ? » Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre contenance. « Que puis-je faire pour…»

« Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant, Malfoy. » Le coupa Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. »

Draco le regarda un instant puis laissa tomber son masque de politesse. Après tout, la seule personne qui ne se laisserait pas avoir était bien le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter. »

« Pourquoi es-tu parti précipitamment ? » Demanda le brun en s'avançant.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il avait fui par peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui le mettrait dans une situation délicate ?

« Oh pardonne moi, je ne pensais pas que _monsieur_ Potter avait encore besoin de…»

« Arrête ça ! » Lui cria le brun et il se tut. « Arrête de jouer, pourquoi as-tu accepté de travailler avec moi ? »

Non, il ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin, pas alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé son premier jour. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de redevenir un paria, pas après tous ses efforts.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Le défia-t-il.

« Arrête Malfoy, on sait très bien que tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… «

« C'est justement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé que je dois…» Ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer, mais il se tut à temps.

C'est à cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, de toutes ces fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie, à cause de ses sentiments pour lui, qu'il se devait de le faire. Comment pouvait-il espérer payer sa dette autrement ?

Il se tourna pour partir, mais Potter lui agrippa le bras.

« Que tu dois quoi ? Que tu dois quoi, Malfoy ? » Lui demanda Potter en s'approchant un peu plus, un peu trop. « Tu veux te venger de moi, c'est ça ? Tu veux te venger car j'ai mis ton père en prison ? »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une gifle et Draco mit quelques secondes à se reprendre. Il se dégagea de la poigne du brun et lui lança un regard glacial.

« Toujours à côté de la plaque. » dit-il en partant.

Bien sûr, Potter ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait pu changer en deux ans, ni le dilemme qu'il avait enduré durant sa sixième année.

Pour lui, il serait toujours Draco Malfoy, le vilain Serpentard.

* * *

Il sauta sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau sort et pointa sa baguette vers l'assaillant, un jet de lumière argentée en sortant. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa baguette d'aubépine, ses sorts étaient bien plus puissants et précis.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait une salle d'entraînement à sorts réels, et il devait avouer que l'effet était immédiat : il se sentait immergé dans l'action.

Il était hors de question qu'il reste caché pendant que les autres se battaient. Il avait fait ça trop de fois déjà : il s'était caché derrière Severus, puis avait fui la Guerre...maintenant, il allait se battre en première ligne.

Zabini lui lança un sortilège qu'il bloqua et, alors qu'il levait sa baguette, il vit Goyle foncer sur Potter. Il eut le reflex de vouloir abandonner son combat pour porter main forte au brun mais se ravisa au dernier moment : il n'avait jamais combattu à ses côtés et ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

Il esquiva un nouveau sort lancé par Zabini et, d'un geste fluide de sa baguette, fit apparaître une prison autour du Mangemort, qui disparut. Puis il se tourna vers le brun à temps pour le voir tomber au sol, frappé par un sort de Greengrass.

« NON ! »

Il se mit à courir et arriva près de Potter, qui était pris de convulsions.

« Reste avec moi Potter, tu m'entends ? »

Mais le brun lui lança un regard vide avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Potter le regardait avec des yeux ronds et lui-même rassembla toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir.

« Pour l'examen. » Ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette pour cacher sa gêne.

Pourquoi était-il gêné ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas de son devoir de s'assurer que le brun ne porterait aucune séquelle de son entraînement ? Il se gifla mentalement, bien sûr qu'il ne garderait aucune trace, la pommade qu'il lui avait passé était parfaite pour les plaies ouvertes. Alors pourquoi procéder à un examen ? Et surtout, pourquoi demander à Potter de se déshabiller par Merlin !

Il passa sa baguette le long du corps de Potter, sur ses épaules musclées, ses bras fermes, sa peau crémeuse...

Il sursauta, surpris par la déviation soudaine de ses pensées et tenta de se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d'écart, surtout pas au travail.

« Malfoy, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

_Tu me la poseras même si je te dis non_. Pensa-t-il sans lui répondre.

« Tu connais la potion de…_Amore Verdare _? » Demanda le brun avec hésitation.

Draco leva la tête et Potter détourna les yeux, gêné. Comment connaissait-il cette potion ? Le brun était-il au courant du rôle qu'avait joué la potion dans sa vie ? Du changement drastique qu'elle avait engendré ? Il sentit le stress lui serrer les entrailles et ses paumes se couvrirent de sueur. Néanmoins, il se força à paraître indifférent.

« Potter…même _toi_ tu ne peux pas être désespéré à ce point. »

« C'est une simple question ! « Se défendit le brun et Draco retint un sourire amusé.

« Oui, je la connais, une potion très rare et difficile à faire. Peu de gens en connaissent les ingrédients. »

_Amore Verdare_ faisait partie de ces potions spéciales comme _Félix Felicis_ qui détenaient un grand pouvoir, mais que personne n'osait concocter car elle pouvait avoir des effets désastreux. Des couples avaient été brisés à cause d'elle et elle était responsable de plusieurs suicides.

« Et est-ce qu'elle est efficace ? » Demanda Potter.

« Très. » Répondit-il en se remémorant la fois où il avait vu le brun auréolé d'une lumière verte.

Il baissa sa baguette et passa au suivi psychologique afin de pouvoir se libérer au plus vite du brun et pour changer de sujet. Il lui posa une série de questions auxquelles le brun répondit sans peine puis, suivant une envie soudaine, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

« Très bien, une dernière question : pourquoi as-tu témoigné en ma faveur lors de mon jugement ? »

Le brun se figea, clairement surpris par ces mots, puis reprit contenance.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as rien fait qui t'aurait valu un emprisonnement à Azkaban. »

Quoi ? Rien fait qui...avait-il perdu la tête ? Il avait essayé de le tuer...

« C'était pour protéger tes parents. »

...fait entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard...

« Sous la pression de Voldemort. »

...et tenté d'assassiner Dumbledore !

« Tu ne l'aurais jamais…»

« Arrête ! » Cria-t-il en l'agrippant par les épaules.

Pourquoi le protégeait-il ? Pourquoi le couvrir alors qu'il ne méritait même pas qu'il pose les yeux sur lui ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de la torture que cela lui infligeait ?

« Parce que tu n'es pas mauvais. » Répondit Potter en posant ses mains sur les siennes. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Draco le regardait, éberlué. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Ne se souvenait-il pas de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux durant leurs sept années à Poudlard ? Comment pouvait-il balayer ses torts, ses erreurs aussi facilement ?

Il sentit Potter se rapprocher et poser une main sur sa nuque. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il se redressa violemment.

_Non !_ Pensa-t-il. _Je ne peux pas !_

Il s'enfuit de la salle, trop effrayé pour se retourner. Il ne pouvait pas être seul avec Potter, ne pouvait pas accepter sa gentillesse, son pardon, car cela refaisait surgir en lui cette flamme qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Sa passion pour Harry Potter allait le rendre fou.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il évitait Potter. Depuis l'incident à l'infirmerie, depuis qu'il avait laissé le brun le toucher, tant physiquement que moralement, il n'était plus capable de le regarder en face. Il avait peur que si leurs regards venaient à se recroiser, le brun ne sache tout de ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait permettre ça.

Il resta au ministère jusque tard dans la soirée et poussa un soupire de contentement en arrivant chez lui. Au moins, il était à l'abri de tout ici depuis que plus aucun Auror n'arpentait les couloirs du Manoir. Il était libre de se laisser aller à ses rêvasseries, à penser à Potter par exemple. Il fonça dans sa chambre et se faufila sous la douche, savourant le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau. Après plus d'une heure, il s'habilla et descendit saluer sa mère.

Il trouva sa mère assise dans le séjour et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Comment était votre journée, Mère ? »

« Bien, mais je ne devrais pas m'attarder sur le sujet, tu as de la visite. »

Draco se figea. Jamais personne ne venait les voir, ou alors ce n'était jamais bon signe pour eux.

« Qui ça ? » Demanda-t-il, alarmé.

« Harry Potter. » Répondit-elle. « Il t'attend dans ton bureau. Ce jeune homme n'est vraiment pas comme tout le monde. »

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Potter ? Que faisait-il là ? S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, pourquoi ne pas le faire au ministère ? Il poussa la porte de son bureau et se figea dans l'entrée : Potter avait la tête plongé dans sa Pensine. Il fonça sur lui et, à son tour, plongea.

Il atterrit derrière le brun et reconnut immédiatement la scène : il s'agissait de la fois où il s'était enfui de chez lui pour se rendre au Terrier. Non, Potter ne devait pas voir ça, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache pourquoi il était venu.

_Pas de cette façon._

A cet instant, Potter se retourna et sursauta en l'apercevant.

« Ce que tu vois te plait, Potter ? » Siffla-t-il.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la Pensive et Draco saisit le brun par le col pour le plaquer contre la bibliothèque, furieux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Potter ? »

« Je…je t'attendais… «

« La tête plongée dans _ma_ Pensine ? »

« Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolé ! »

« _Désolé _? De quoi ? D'entrer dans ma vie privée ? Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de vous gêner ! »

Il ne pouvait pas contenir sa colère. Il ne voulait pas de Potter ici, pas dans son espace neutre, qu'il avait à présent entaché de sa présence. Plus il s'évertuait à le fuir et plus il le trouvait sur son chemin.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait revenir ? » S'écria-t-il. « Pourquoi t'ont-ils ramené, hein ? Pourquoi ! »

Au fond de lui, il avait été heureux d'apprendre le retour du brun, mais de devoir le voir tous les jours sans jamais pouvoir l'avoir était trop pour lui. Il avait toujours tout obtenu : argent, gloire, filles. Il n'était pas habitué à désirer quelque chose d'inaccessible. Et c'était ce qu'était Harry Potter : inaccessible, hors de portée, de la sienne en tout cas. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait avoir ?

« Pourquoi toi ? » Murmura-t-il à bout de force, sa poigne se relâchant.

Alors, il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux du brun. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils soudainement remplis de tristesse ? C'était lui, Draco, qui était triste, lui qui avait envie de fuir cette salle, de fuir cet objet de tentation, ce fruit défendu.

Alors, sans qu'il ne sache bien pourquoi ni comment, il sentit les lèvres de Potter sur les siennes. Il resta un moment figé, incapable de penser correctement, puis, cette passion qu'il avait refoulée durant toutes ces années l'immergea complètement et il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Potter. Il sentit les doigts timides du brun se poser sur son torse et laisser une trace enflammée. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti un désir aussi fort : il voulait posséder le brun, le cacher au monde et le faire sien.

Soudain, il se recula et décolla le brun avec tant de force qu'il se cogna contre le mur. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il savait très bien que Potter ne ressentait rien pour lui, c'était encore son complexe du héros qui refaisait surface. Il voyait bien à quel point Draco était brisé et cela avait fait appel à son syndrome du sauveur, rien d'autre.

Il leva un regard colérique vers le brun qui le regardait, les pupilles dilatées, les joues roses, ses lunettes de travers, puis tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Il poussa un soupire de contentement en refermant la fiole contenant sa dernière potion. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire et préparait une potion difficile, cela lui occupait l'esprit et le calmait.

Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec Potter après l'incident de la veille, alors il avait opté pour l'indifférence. Plus vite le brun se rendrait compte qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui et plus vite ils pourraient reprendre une dynamique normale et lui, ses fantasmes irréalisables.

Draco sortit du laboratoire et se dirigea vers le bureau des Aurors. Il allait prendre des nouvelles et repartir se cacher du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux. Il avançait dans le couloir lorsqu'il aperçut le brun en pleine conversation avec le secrétaire du ministre. Il signa un papier et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

_C'est ridicule._ Pensa-t-il. _Je vais lui parler maintenant et en finir._

Il s'avança vers les ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton Atrium. Une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il vit Potter se diriger vers les cheminées. Où allait-il ?

« Potter ! » Appela-t-il, mais son cri se perdit dans la foule.

Il se faufila entre les sorciers, ne perdant pas le brun de vue et, alors qu'il arrivait au niveau des cheminées, il vit Potter entrer dans l'une d'entre elle.

« HighBury Road, Horfield ! » Entendit-il et un mur de flammes vertes lui indiquèrent que Potter avait disparu.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il dans un village moldu ? Il tourna les talons et fit demi-tour mais, après avoir fait quelques mètres, il revint sur ses pas. Il entra dans une cheminée et cria « HighBury Road, Horfield ! »

Il apparut dans une petite ruelle pavée et se mit en marche. Le village n'était pas moche : une église sonnait quatre heures, un petit marché accueillait les badauds et des enfants jouaient au ballon. Il tourna la tête à temps pour apercevoir Potter tourner à l'angle et il accéléra le pas. Ils passèrent par un parc et Draco le perdit de vue un instant. Il le chercha pendant quelques minutes et le trouva à la sortie, il s'était arrêté. Draco s'avança et, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, une déflagration fit trembler le sol et il se baissa. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit le brun allongé sur le sol.

« Potter ! » Cria-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Il arriva près de brun et passa une main derrière sa tête puis sur ses membres, cherchant la moindre blessure, et ses paumes se teintèrent rapidement de sang. Potter ouvrit les yeux et, en l'apercevant, tenta de se relever, mais Draco le maintint au sol.

« Reste là, tu m'entends ? Tu es blessé ! »

Potter ne réagit pas et continua de le regarder.

Il se releva et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers une pierre au sol, qui se transforma en hibou. Il fit apparaître un papier sur lequel il écrivit quelques mots avant de les attacher à la patte de l'oiseau.

« Au ministère. » Lui dit-il et le hibou s'envola aussitôt.

Alors qu'il se tournait, il vit Potter, debout, s'avancer vers les flammes.

« Non ! »

Il fondit sur lui et l'encercla de ses bras.

« Mes amis…mes amis ! » cria-t-il. « Mes amis sont encore là ! »

Mais, alors que Draco levait les yeux vers les flammes, qui avaient pris la forme d'un immense serpent, il sut que personne n'avait survécu. Cette explosion avait-elle visé Potter ? A cette pensée, il resserra son étreinte sur le brun, qui continuait de crier son désespoir et sa peine.

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Draco observa la plante jaunâtre avec intérêt avant de se tourner vers Neville Londubat.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« J'ai fait venir des graines de Chine et les ai planté à Poudlard. Tu penses que tu pourrais les utiliser ? »

Draco réfléchit un instant.

« En théorie, mais il faudrait l'aval du ministère puisqu'elle n'a pas encore été homologuée. Mais elle nous aiderait beaucoup en effet. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la serre et Londubat lui expliqua comment il avait reçu l'autorisation d'utiliser une parcelle de terrain à l'école pour y planter des graines expérimentales. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des ascenseurs, il entendit le brun crier.

« Harry ! »

Il leva la tête, sortant de ses pensées et aperçut le brun au sol, visiblement en plein malaise. Il se mit à courir et poussa Londubat sur le côté avant de s'agenouiller. Abruti de Potter, toujours à en faire trop alors qu'il devrait se reposer, pas étonnant qu'il s'évanouissait toutes les semaines ! Il ausculta le brun qui leva des yeux vitreux vers lui avant de s'évanouir.

« Super... » Grogna-t-il avant de passer ses bras sous lui pour le soulever.

* * *

Il était assis dans un sofa moelleux et, s'il n'avait pas été chez Harry Potter, il se serait sans doute assoupi. Il avait ramené le brun chez lui et l'avait mis au lit. Mais alors, que faisait-il encore là ? Il soupira, quelle excuse allait-il encore inventer cette fois ? La vérité était qu'il ne voulait repartir au ministère sans lui, ne voulait pas aller où il n'était pas. Au lieu de cela, il observa la maison du brun, humant son odeur qui flottait partout, prenant en compte chaque petit détail du salon.

Soudain, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et il eut une vue rapide du brun qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine, vêtu d'une robe de chambre verte. Il réprima un sourire. Potter revint un verre d'eau à la main et se figea en l'apercevant. Il avala grossièrement et se mit à tousser avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Ma…Malfoy ? »

Draco leva un sourcil amusé mais ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas t'être évanoui dans mes bras ? » Répondit-il et il vit le brun rougir.

« Tu euh…veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci, maintenant que tu t'es réveillé, je vais repartir. » Dit-il en se levant.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il espérait que le brun le suivrait, mais il chassa cette idée. Potter voudrait surement se reposer de...

« Très bien, attends-moi, je vais me préparer. » Répondit le brun et il fonça à l'étage.

Cette fois-ci, Draco s'autorisa à sourire. Après tout, peut-être qu'il pourrait réussir à avoir une relation à peu près normale avec Potter. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et attrapa un coquillage informe et moche. Il sourit, seul Potter pouvait réussir à trouver le coquillage le plus hideux du monde et l'utiliser comme décoration.

« Pose ça tout de suite. » Entendit-il derrière lui et il fit volte-face.

Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux qui retombaient le long de son dos, ses yeux verts lui lançaient des éclairs mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui l'intéressait : son attention était absorbée par la baguette pointée vers lui.

« Tu es sourd, Malfoy ? Je t'ai dit de poser ça. »

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté dans un faux air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi, c'est un cadeau de toi Weasley ? »

La rousse s'avança d'un pas, sa main se resserrant sur sa baguette, et Draco leva un sourcil, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu lui as vraiment offert un coquillage mal formé ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

« Sors d'ici tout de suite espèce de sale Mangemort ou je te troue le visage. » Cria-t-elle et des étincelles rouges sortirent du bout de sa baguette.

Il voulut sortir sa baguette, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. C'était la fiancée de Potter, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer.

Sa fiancée...

Il s'avança vers le bar, et y posa le coquillage.

« Ce manque de goût est caractéristique de ta famille après tout... »

« Comment oses-tu ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Ginny ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Potter, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles, mais qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait là ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas que la belette lui parle ainsi devant le brun, pas quand il ne pouvait pas répliquer.

« Ginny, si Malfoy veut venir chez moi, il est le bienvenu. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois retourner au travail. Malfoy ? »

Le blond était tout aussi surpris que la rousse par les mots de Potter. Néanmoins, il passa devant elle d'un pas impérieux et sortit.

« Désolé pour ça. » Lui dit le brun une fois dehors.

Pourquoi s'excuser ? N'était-ce pas dans son droit de s'étonner de la présence d'un ex Mangemort chez son fiancé ?

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sorti ta baguette ? »

Il se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas sa question.

« Quand Ron a pointé sa baguette sur toi, tu as répondit automatiquement, mais pas avec Ginny, pourquoi ? »

_Parce que tu m'aurais tué ?_ Pensa-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas que m'attaquer à la fiancée d'un Auror-en-chef fasse bon effet dans mon dossier. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer, amer.

« Ma fiancée ? Ginny n'est pas ma fiancée ! Nous avons…rompu. »

Draco dut réunir toutes ses forces pour ne pas sourire. Mais, au creux de son torse, son cœur s'était mis à battre frénétiquement.

* * *

Draco était assis sur l'herbe fraiche, le dos collé contre un épais tronc. Il observait une pierre blanche semblant sortir du sol portant des inscriptions.

_Severus Snape_

_Maitre des Potions, Directeur de Poudlard et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix_

_En chacun de nous sommeille un Héros_

Il se demandait qui avait choisi une telle épitaphe, car jamais Severus n'aurait demandé à ce que l'on écrive une telle chose. Et pourtant, c'était vrai, Severus Snape avait été un héros méconnu et incompris et si aujourd'hui la communauté magique vivait en paix, c'était en grande partie grâce à lui.

Il soupira, repensant à son parrain qui était mort trop tôt et de la mauvaise façon. Qui aujourd'hui pensait à lui comme un héros ? Il restait pour tous Severus Snape, bras droit de Voldemort ayant toujours gardé le flou sur sa véritable allégeance.

Et lui, il restait Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ses pensées allant vers son père. Que pouvait-il bien faire à cet instant ? Pensait-il à lui aussi ? Que penserait-il de sa nouvelle position ? Le verrait-il comme un chien du ministère ? Un être tenu en laisse ? Et surtout, que penserait-il s'il venait à lui avouer ses sentiments pour Harry Potter ?

Il se sentait seul, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés tandis qu'il essayait de se réinsérer dans la communauté magique !

« Malfoy. » Entendit-il près de lui et il sursauta.

Potter se tenait à sa droite, le visage baissé vers lui. Il retint un nouveau soupire, pourquoi le brun apparaissait-il de nulle part à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal ?

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Comment es-tu rentré ? »

« Pourquoi, je te dérange ? Tu étais en train de faire quelque chose ? » Lui répliqua le brun d'une voix glaciale et Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Le brun s'avança vers lui mais son pied cogna contre une racine et il bascula en avant. Draco leva les mains pour le rattraper, un réflexe qu'il ne comprenait pas trop. Mais Potter se rattrapa au tronc et lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi tant de colère dans les émeraudes ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Lui dit-il en réponse à son geste. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Draco détourna les yeux, un sentiment de déjà-vu le saisissant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière, à l'époque où les deux hommes ne pouvaient se supporter.

« Tu le vois bien, je me repose, enfin j'essaye. »

« Tu te reposes…de quoi au juste ? »

Il cilla à cette question, qui sonnait comme une accusation et se leva. Que voulait-il dire, qu'il ne travaillait pas assez ? Qu'il ne méritait pas un peu de repos après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Si Potter pensait que sa position hiérarchique lui donnait le droit de lui parler ainsi, alors il ne le connaissait toujours pas.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, crache le morceau, Potter. »

« Ce serait plutôt à toi de cracher le morceau, Malfoy ! »

Et il lui jeta quelque chose au visage. Draco eut un mouvement de recul mais l'objet en question n'était qu'un bout de parchemin qui tomba au sol. Il sortit sa baguette et, à sa grande surprise, Potter dégaina la sienne. D'un geste, il fit voler le papier directement dans sa main et y porta les yeux.

_D_

_Merci pour tes informations. Nous nous tiendrons prêts chez la Sang-de-Bourbe ce soir à 22h._

_G.G_

Draco fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« A toi de me le dire Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Pourquoi le saurais-je ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout où Potter voulait en venir. S'il s'agissait d'un indice quant à la taupe qui se trouvait au ministère alors c'était une bonne chose, non ?

« Oh j'en sais rien moi, peut-être parce qu'il y a tes initiales dessus ! »

Draco se figea et reporta son regard sur le papier. Ses initiales ? Il n'y avait qu'un D, par Merlin !

« J'ai trouvé ce parchemin dans ton bureau, alors tu peux arrêter ton cinéma, Malfoy. » Cingla le brun avant de reprendre d'une voix basse. « Je t'ai fait confiance, je t'ai donné une chance car j'étais sûr que tu avais changé, que tu n'étais pas l'un des leurs…»

Draco sentit ses entrailles bouillir en lui. L'un des leurs ? N'avait-il pas prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il n'était pas des leurs ? Que devait-il faire de plus ?

« Si ta confiance est aussi faible, alors je n'en veux pas, Potter. » Dit-il en tournant les talons.

Il avait été bête de croire qu'eux deux pouvaient avoir une relation cordiale, voire amicale. Comme tous les autres, Potter ne le verrait jamais que comme un Mangemort, un traître. Et s'il devait se faire interroger à chaque problème, alors autant ne pas s'attacher au brun, autant ne pas souffrir.

* * *

« Bon travail Malfoy, sans toi nous ne l'aurions pas eu ! »

Il sentit qu'on lui donnait une tape dans le dos et lança un regard surpris vers Dean Thomas, qui lui répondit d'un sourire franc.

« Je n'ai rien fait de... » Commença-t-il.

« Oh ne fais pas ton modeste. Il n'y a que toi qui pouvais faire parler le vieux et c'est grâce à son témoignage qu'on a pu avoir l'autre. Merci ! »

Draco était vraiment surpris. Dean Thomas, ancien Gryffondor, ami d'Harry Potter, était en train de le remercier chaleureusement ? Les miracles existaient-ils vraiment ?

« J'écrirais au ministre au sujet de ton rôle déterminant. » Lui assura Thomas alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'Atrium. « Reviens travailler avec nous quand tu veux ! »

Et sur ce, l'Auror se mit à courir pour rattraper le reste de son équipe et Malfoy se dirigea vers son propre bureau. Il ne savait pas comment organiser son entrée et son retour. Il avait passé un mois sans nouvelles de son équipe et en avait évité les membres, travaillant pendant leurs périodes de repos, ne s'entraînant qu'avec l'équipe de Thomas.

Il ne pouvait fuir Potter éternellement, mais ce qu'avait fait le brun était impardonnable. Lui qui s'était petit à petit ouvert à lui, qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui commençait même à lui faire confiance...et Potter avait tout gâché. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et remit ses idées en ordre.

« Assez pour de la revente. Ils l'ont emmené en salle d'interrogatoire ce matin pour… Bonjour Malfoy ! »

Londubat fut le premier à l'accueillir, un sourire aux lèvres. Celui-là aussi restait un mystère pour lui, comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi avec lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le brun, qui s'était retourné, et le cours de ses pensées s'arrêta net. En croisant les yeux émeraude, la flamme qui sommeillait au fond de lui depuis un mois se raviva et il dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour arracher ses yeux de ceux du brun.

Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir, pas quand la blessure que lui avait infligé Potter était encore aussi fraiche.

« Je ne veux voir aucun Auror venir fouiller cette maison. » Lança-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Il ne pouvait oublier le carnage qu'avaient fait les Aurors chargés de leur _protection_ durant l'année qu'il avait passé sous surveillance. Les deux Aurors n'avaient visiblement pas apprécié d'être assignés à ce qu'ils considéraient comme deux Mangemorts, et Draco n'avait que trop payé pour cela. On l'avait battu, humilié, insulté et il avait dû subir tout cela en silence. Il n'avait été que trop heureux de voir le dos de ces hommes et s'était juré qu'aucun Auror ne franchirait la porte de sa maison. Mais c'était son compter sur Potter, bien entendu, qui ne pouvait jamais se soumettre aux règles.

« Malfoy…ce sera pour votre sécurité. Rien à voir avec ce qu'ils ont pu faire au début. Ils savent que tu n'as rien en commun avec ces gens, avec ce groupe. Après cet incident, je suis certain que tu as la confiance du ministère. »

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et sentit la présence du brun à quelques centimètres de lui. Il semblait dégager cette aura, cette assurance qui lui était propre et elle transpira dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui.

« Tu as la mienne en tout cas. »

Draco se figea et voulut se retourner pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du brun, s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu, mais il se retint au dernier moment. Potter devait sans doute dire ça pour se faire pardonner, c'est tout. Il ne voulait pas que le blond n'entache la bonne entente du groupe, et s'il fallait qu'il s'abaisse à ce genre de mensonge, alors il le ferait, n'est-ce pas ? Car après tout, n'avait-il pas prouvé le contraire en l'accusant de traitrise un mois plus tôt ?

« Le problème, Potter, c'est que toi, tu n'as pas la mienne. » Répondit-il en se retournant.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il sembla surpris par sa réaction. Saint Potter, toujours habitué à être aimé et écouté de tous. Eh bien, pas cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir comme ça, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Détachant son regard de lui, il sortit de la pièce avant que ses sentiments pour le brun ne viennent entraver sa raison.

* * *

Il essayait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le corps inanimé à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il se rappelait seulement que Potter avait tenté de les faire _Transplaner_ et, avant qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment, il avait atterri dans une forêt, un Harry Potter ensanglanté près de lui. Il s'était aussitôt occupé de lui donner du _Poussos_ car le brun avait perdu plusieurs os de son visage et de son épaule.

Il voulait le couvrir de sa cape, mais la chair du brun était encore à vif et il ne pouvait risquer une contamination. Il regarda autour d'eux à la recherche de la baguette du brun, en vain.

Potter remua légèrement puis sursauta et Draco dut le maintenir au sol pour ne pas qu'il aggrave ses blessures. Le brun semblait conscient et stable, mais il devait garder un œil sur lui.

« Pourquoi avoir quitté les lieux aussi vite ? Zabini semblait à portée de main et tu n'as même pas cherché à te battre avec Goyle. Perte de confiance soudaine ? »

« Non ! » Répliqua le brun avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Pourquoi alors ? » Demanda-t-il, mais le brun ne répondit pas.

Il sembla se remémorer quelque chose mais préféra ne pas en parler.

« Le sort que tu as jeté à Zabini, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Il avait aperçu une boule de lumière foncer droit sur le Mangemort et le mettre à terre en un coup. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort ayant une telle capacité.

« Je l'ai inventé. » Répondit le brun d'une voix légèrement teintée de fierté.

« Tu l'as _inventé_ ? » S'étrangla-t-il.

C'était impossible ! On n'inventait pas des sorts comme ça, sinon tout le monde s'amuserait à le faire ! Il fallait disposer d'une puissance magique considérable pour pouvoir y arriver ! Mais le brun ne semblait pas impressionné par son propre exploit, ce qui ajoutait au côté insolite de la chose. Lui aussi avait inventé des choses, principalement des potions, mais cela n'avait, en son sens, rien à voir avec le fait de créer des sorts.

Le brun se rendormit pour plusieurs heures et, lorsqu'il se réveilla, ils se mirent en marche. Pourquoi est-ce que, parmi tous les lieux qu'il avait pu choisir, Potter les avait-il fait apparaitre dans la Forêt Interdite ? Il lui avait donné une potion qui lui permettrait de tenir debout quelques heures mais gardait un œil sur lui, attendant le moindre signe de faiblesse. A cet instant, son but principal était de le faire sortir de la forêt sain et sauf.

Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière et s'apprêtaient à la traverser lorsqu'ils furent bloqués par un groupe de Centaures. Draco sentit son cœur tomber au fond de sa poitrine. Il savait que jamais ils ne sortiraient indemnes d'une rencontre avec eux, surtout sans leurs baguettes. Et une brève conversation entre leur chef et Potter confirma ses pensées.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne vous attaquez pas aux innocents ! » Leur cria Potter.

« Nous ne nous attaquons pas aux enfants, quelle que soit leur espèce. « Répondit le chef en dégainant une flèche. « Vous n'êtes clairement plus des enfants. »

C'était fini, ils allaient mourir ici, entourés de Centaures. Et Draco repensa soudainement à toutes ces fois où il avait cru que son heure était venue et à quel point il s'était sentit pathétique. Mais à cet instant, mourir aux côté d'Harry Potter ne semblait pas pathétique du tout. Il agrippa la robe du brun, voulant sentir sa présence une dernière fois et fut surpris de sentir une main se refermer sur la sienne.

Soudain, il entendit le brun crier _PROTEGO,_ et les flèches qui fonçaient sur eux semblèrent rebondir sur une bulle transparente.

« Cours ! » Lui cria Potter et les deux hommes se mirent à courir à en perdre haleine.

Il essayait de ne pas le perdre de vue, mais le brun ne cessait de disparaitre entre les épais buissons. Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur le jardin d'Hagrid et Potter se tourna vers lui. Draco se figea d'horreur en voyant les auréoles rouges s'étendre sur le flanc droit du brun. Il se mit à courir au moment où Potter baissait la tête et tombait au sol. Draco le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche l'herbe et l'allongea soigneusement.

« Potter ! Potter ! Reste avec moi, tu m'entends ! Tu restes avec moi ! »

Mais le brun ferma les yeux et son corps se détendit.

« Non, non ! » Cria Draco en passant ses mains sous le brun pour le soulever. « AU SECOURS ! » Hurla-t-il en avançant avec peine, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre fraichement retournée.

La porte de la hutte à sa droite s'ouvrir et une immense silhouette apparut, une arbalète à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« HAGRID ! » Cria-t-il. « Hagrid ! Aidez-moi... Potter ! »

Il était à bout de souffle et tomba à genoux, le brun toujours dans les bras. Il sentit le sol vibrer sous ses pieds alors que le demi-géant courait vers eux.

« Malfoy ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que...Harry ! »

« Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, il perd beaucoup de sang. » Haleta-t-il.

Et, alors qu'Hagrid prenait Potter dans ses bras, il tomba à terre, sombrant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse, espérant faire le moins de bruit possible, puis entra. Il n'était pas souvent venu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais il pouvait dire que la pièce n'avait pas changé. Il s'avança et, alors qu'il se tournait pour fermer la porte, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Draco. »

Il sursauta et fit volte-face, et son regard croisa deux yeux azurs. Albus Dumbledore l'observait du haut de son portrait, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Draco était cloué sur place, incapable de bougé.

« Puisque tu es là, pourquoi ne pas t'assoir. » Dit Dumbledore en lui indiquant la chaise faisant face au bureau.

Draco hésita un instant puis, d'un pas fébrile, s'avança vers la chaise pour y prendre place. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers le tableau, n'osait pas croiser à nouveau ces yeux perçants.

« Draco. » L'appela Dumbledore. « Puis-je te demande ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Draco ne répondit pas.

« Me permets-tu de deviner ? Je pense que tu es là pour voir ce cher Severus. »

A ces mots, Draco leva la tête et Dumbledore lui répondit d'un sourire.

« Severus n'est pas là pour l'instant, on a fait appel à lui à Sainte-Mangouste pour aider à identifier un nouveau poison. »

Draco se leva.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger alors. » Grommela-t-il avant de tourner les talons, mais Dumbledore l'appela à nouveau et il se tourna.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Draco. Je suis mort car mon heure était venue, et je suis partie comme je l'avais planifié, un point c'est tout. Tu n'étais malheureusement qu'un pion dans le projet de Lord Voldemort, et je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre tout cela. »

Draco le regarda, éberlué.

« Je...c'est à moi de m'excuser... »

« Non, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. C'est une chose que je veux que tu comprennes. C'est à moi de m'excuser, pour n'avoir pas pu te protéger quand cela était mon rôle. Je suis désolé, Draco. » Lui dit Dumbledore, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Draco sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifier et il ne put qu'hocher la tête, la gorge nouée. Il sentit alors un poids le quitter et se rendit compte à quel point la mort du directeur lui avait pesé sur le cœur. Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et, pour la première fois, s'autorisa à lui sourire.

* * *

Il était enfermé dans sa chambre, les rideaux tirés, refusant de sortir de sous sa couette. Sa mère était venue prendre de ses nouvelles, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir descendre au petit-déjeuner et lui expliqua qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme : il se sentait horriblement mal. Merlin mais qu'avait-il fait ? Coucher avec Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Des flashs de la veille l'assaillirent de toutes parts et il se recroquevilla au creux de son lit. Il ne pouvait le cacher, il avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie : Potter était tout ce qu'il désirait et l'avoir, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, avait éveillé un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années : la joie.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se laisser envahir par de tels sentiments. Ils avaient été entraînés par la tension du moment : lui car il avait vu son père, et Potter…

En y repensant, pourquoi Potter s'était-il laissé faire ?

Non ! Il n'irait pas dans ce chemin ! Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il travaillait avec Potter et sa vie professionnelle était en jeux. Car si le brun venait à dire au ministre qu'il ne voulait plus travailler avec lui, que deviendrait-il ? Shacklebolt lui avait expressément dit que travailler avec Potter était une condition non négociable.

Il se leva, décidé. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement, il irait voir Potter et s'expliquer, afin de mettre cette histoire derrière eux. Il s'habilla et sortit d'un pas rapide avant de _Transplaner_ vers Godric's Hollow. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la maison et vit que les lumières étaient éteintes. Il frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Elfe de maison.

« Jeune Malfoy ? » Lança-t-il, surpris. « Maître Harry n'est pas là. »

« Je l'attendrai à l'intérieur alors. » Dit-il en poussant la porte.

L'Elfe lui lança un regard réprobateur mais ne dit rien. Draco prit place sur le sofa et attendit dans le noir. Après plus d'un quart d'heure, la porte s'ouvrit et Potter apparut dans l'entrée. Il sursauta en l'apercevant et Draco lui expliqua la raison de sa venue. Il avait préparé un monologue qu'il espérait clair et concis et qui devrait assurer le maintien de leur relation professionnelle.

« Tu sais, j'étais certain qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, tu allais m'éviter comme la peste, changer d'équipe ou me faire regretter d'avoir laissé les choses se faire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu renies tout pour ensuite fuir comme un lâche ! »

Il se figea, près de la porte et fit volte-face. Un lâche, lui ? Comment osait-il ! Il ne supportait pas cette insulte, pas alors qu'il s'était enfin défait de sa lâcheté.

« Est-ce si difficile que ça ? D'avouer que tu avais envie d'être en ma compagnie ? » Continua de crier le brun. « Est-ce que je te dégoute à ce point Malfoy ? Ne peux-tu me supporter à ce point ? Au point de te mentir à toi-même ? »

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une gifle. Lui, le dégoûter ? Mais quel imbécile ! Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour mal interpréter tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ! Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ?

« Pourquoi venir si c'est dans l'unique but de me torturer ? » Lui lança le brun et, sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il s'était jeté sur lui, l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Tu crois que ça ne me torture pas autant que toi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas en train de devenir fou, Potter ? »

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du brun alors que son souffle saccadé venait s'écraser sur son visage et, à nouveau, il sentit ses entrailles se serrer alors que tout son corps était noyé sous une vague de désir. Il était perdu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle passion pour quelqu'un, mais jamais une relation ne lui avait paru aussi impossible.

Car il fallait faire face à la réalité, jamais il ne pourrait être avec le brun, ni dans ce monde, ni dans l'autre.

* * *

Il se tenait debout, au milieu de son équipe, les yeux portés sur l'horizon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier : pour une fois, il était du bon côté, pour une fois, il faisait partie des gentils.

Soudain, deux silhouettes apparurent de nulle part : Zabini et Parkinson. En l'apercevant, Pansy s'avança vers lui, bras tendu.

« Draco ! Draco ! Tu n'as pas ta place avec eux. Je t'en prie, reviens-nous ! »

Elle fit un pas en avant et soudain, Potter se trouvait devant lui, un bras en arrière comme pour le protéger. Draco leva les yeux vers le brun mais n'en voyait que la nuque. Le brun entama un échange avec les deux Mangemorts et Zabini fit apparaître Granger, qui avait considérablement changé durant sa captivité. Même lui était choqué par ce changement radical. La jeune femme s'avança vers eux d'un pas fébrile et, alors qu'il portait les yeux sur Potter, il le vit lever sa baguette.

Une explosion le força à se baisser et il vit Granger tomber à terre. Zabini se mit à courir vers lui mais Potter s'interposa, sa baguette levée.

« Malfoy, occupe-toi d'Hermione ! »

Draco courut vers la blessée et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Granger ? Tu m'entends ? »

Mais la jeune femme était inconsciente. Il sortit un flacon rouge de sa besace et en versa le contenu entre ses lèvres. Puis, il ouvrit un pot de Dictame et en étala sur les blessures ouvertes.

Soudain, il entendit la voix de Pansy près de lui.

« Draco ! » Cria-t-elle. « Draco je t'en prie ! Tu te trompes de camp ! Rejoins-nous Draco, je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive…AAAAGH ! »

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit tomber en arrière mais ne releva pas la tête, se concentrant sur Granger. Soudain, une série d'énormes explosions firent trembler le sol et il se laissa tomber au sol, couvrant Granger de son corps. Il se couvrit la tête d'un bras et retint le corps inerte de Granger de l'autre, car le souffle des explosions combinées risquait de la déplacer.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout était fini, il se releva avec peine et se retourna. Potter courait vers lui, sans remarquer que, derrière lui, Pansy levait sa baguette, prête à frapper.

_NON !_

Sans réfléchir un instant, il saisit le brun et le colla contre lui avant de se retourner, le protégeant complètement. Quitte à choisir, il préférait mourir à sa place, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre dans un monde où le brun n'était plus.

« Non ! » Cria Potter en s'agrippant à lui.

Mais rien n'arriva. Draco desserra son étreinte et baissa les yeux vers Potter pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il sursauta en entendant un cri de détresse derrière lui et ses poils se hérissèrent tant la voix était pleine de douleur. Il se tourna à temps pour voir Zabini tomber à genoux près du corps sans vie de Greengrass.

Puis, son regard croisa celui de Pansy;

« Je suis désolée. » Lui dit-elle avant de disparaitre, emportant les deux autres avec elle.

* * *

Il marchait d'un pas rapide derrière le brun qui ne semblait pas conscient de sa présence. Saint petit Potter qui se sentait en sécurité partout. Mais il se fichait de cela à présent, il se fichait de tout. Il grimpa les marches du perron au moment où Potter refermait la porte et, d'un geste vif, il la rouvrit.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que…» Commença le brun mais Draco le fit taire d'un baiser.

Enivré par leur victoire, il se laissa totalement consumer par le désir qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Et il se fichait s'il se faisait rejeter, insulter, ou même frapper, à cet instant précis, rien n'était plus important que de posséder Harry Potter.

Il ressentait une sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, son corps était relaxé au maximum, sa tête, d'habitude pleine de questions et de doute, était calme, vide, en paix.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard se posa sur Potter. Le brun était profondément endormi, blotti contre lui et semblait tout aussi détendu. Il soupira, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il mérite un tel retournement de situation ? Pendant des années, il avait tenté de refouler ses sentiments pour le brun, s'était caché, meurtri, dégouté même. Et voilà que, finalement, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait.

Et puis, chose étrange, Potter semblait sérieux. Après leur première nuit ensemble, Draco avait pensé que le brun s'était laissé aller au feu du moment, qu'il devait amèrement regretter son geste. Mais apparemment, il avait eu tort.

Soudain, il sentit le brun remuer et il referma aussitôt les yeux. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, la peur le saisissant à nouveau dans un étau glacé. Une main se posa sur son visage et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se coller à elle. Puis, le brun se leva et descendit. Draco ouvrit les yeux, que devait-il faire ? Partir ? Non, Potter n'avait pas aimé ça. Alors quoi, pouvait-il vraiment…rester ? Comme si ce qu'il s'était passé était normal ?

Il se leva et s'habilla de son pantalon et de son haut. Il était hors de question qu'il descende en caleçon ou en robe de chambre, il ne faisait même pas ça cher lui ! Un Malfoy se devait de rester propre et digne, et il ne se détacherait de ce trait pour rien au monde.

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers qui lui étaient familiers à présent. Pourrait-il s'habituer à se réveiller chez Potter ? A descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui ? A parler de tout et de rien, et se rendre au travail ensemble ? Il retint un rictus en voyant l'image se former dans sa tête. Vraiment trop guimauve pour lui, Potter devrait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour…

« C'est urgent, c'est au sujet de Malfoy. » Entendit-il soudain et il s'arrêta dans l'escalier.

Il avait reconnu la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Que faisait-il là ? Et lui, que devait-il faire ? Se cacher ?

« Malfoy ? » Entendit-il Harry demander, inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est sa mère. » Répondit Kingsley d'un ton grave. « Elle a été enlevée. »

Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Non. Pas ça. Tout, n'importe quoi, mais pas ça.

Il se retourna et remonta les escaliers à grandes enjambées. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui hier soir, il avait eu envie de voir Potter et avait pensé que…Mais sa mère ne pouvait pas avoir été enlevée ! Il y avait des Aurors tout autour de leur maison !

Mais déjà, il sentait la panique l'envahir. Il devait sortir d'ici, se rendre au Manoir, vite.

« Malfoy… » Entendit-il derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Où était sa fichue robe ! Le brun l'appela à nouveau et il se retourna.

« Je n'ai pas le temps Potter, je dois y aller. » Cingla-t-il.

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi. » Dit le brun en avançant une main vers lui, mais il recula.

« Je…Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Pas avec toi… »

Il contourna le brun et s'enfuit, déboulant les escaliers, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il aperçut une femme près du grillage mais ne lui porta aucune attention. Il se mit à courir, mais ses pas n'allaient pas assez vite.

_Mère !_ Pensa-t-il en courant vers le point d'Apparition.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte du Manoir et se dirigea directement vers le jardin, où se trouvait sa mère à cette heure. Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le jardin arrière mais ne vit rien : sa mère n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Il referma la porte d'un coup sec et se dirigea vers le séjour, où il se figea d'horreur : les murs, le sol, le sofa étaient couvert de sang.

Il sentit son estomac se retourner, comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'ils n'avaient rien fait à sa mère ? Il tourna la tête, incapable de voir ce tableau sordide et grimpa à l'étage. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de sa mère et y entra. Il ferma les yeux, humant son odeur, sa présence qui, après des années passées dans cette pièce, s'était imprégnée aux murs.

Il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit, la tête baissée. Il s'était toujours juré de protéger sa mère, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il ne s'était jamais séparé d'elle et elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Qui d'autre aurait osé défier Lord Voldemort pour le sauver ? Il lui vouait un amour et une admiration sans faille, pour avoir su tenir sa famille dans la douleur de la Guerre, pour avoir su garder la tête haute pendant leur quarantaine, et pour lui avoir toujours tout donné.

Mais il n'avait pas pu la protéger, il avait préféré suivre son envie, son _cœur_. Il sentit de chaudes larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Mère… »

Qu'aillait-il faire sans elle ? Pouvait-il continuer à vivre sans sa mère ? Il sentit une solitude amère et froide l'envahir.

« Malfoy ? » Entendit-il soudain et il s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes traitresses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lança-t-il.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter apparaisse lorsqu'il était au plus bas ?

Le brun s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Mais Draco ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas de sa présence, ne voulait pas ressentir ce genre de choses, pas quand sa mère…

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça. » Dit-il en se levant avant de quitter la pièce.

Il descendit les escaliers et sortit dans le jardin. Il avait besoin d'air, besoin de se changer les idées. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer autant quand l'être qui lui était le plus cher était en danger.

Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose bouger derrière un parterre de fleurs et, avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa baguette, un chien courut dans sa direction. Que faisait un chien chez lui ? Il savait que sa mère avait les chiens en horreur. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dangereux et il trotta vers lui, quelque chose de marron dans la gueule. Draco se baissa et tendit une main et, comme s'il y avait été entraîné, le chien vint y déposer le parchemin. Draco le déroula et lut.

_Mon cher Draco,_

_Ta chère mère a eu la gentillesse d'accepter notre invitation. C'est vraiment une femme remarquable qui fait honneur à son rang._

_Si tu veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je te conseille de suivre nos indications. Pansy viendra te chercher demain matin ici-même. Tu la suivras bien sagement, et personne ne sera blessé._

_GG_

Il leva les yeux vers le chien, qui remua la queue en le regardant. _Pansy ?_ Mais alors…

« Vous êtes des _Animagi_… » Murmura-t-il et le chien lui répondit d'un aboiement joyeux.

Voilà comment ils avaient pu s'introduire chez lui sans être détectés. Il se leva.

« Je serais chez Potter demain. » Dit-il au chien, qui lui répondit par un grognement sourd. « Mesure de sécurité. Je serai là. »

« Malfoy ! » Entendit-il et il s'empressa de cacher le parchemin dans sa poche.

Il ne voulait pas que Potter soit impliqué dans cette histoire, pas s'il avait la possibilité d'en finir seul.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Malfoy. Quoi que tu penses. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ce qu'ils avaient en tête ? »

Il était assis dans le salon du brun, qui semblait avoir remarqué son malaise, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.

« Je les ai connu toute ma vie. » Répondit-il, amer. « J'aurais dû savoir. »

« Tu n'es pas comme eux. » Répliqua Potter. « Cette fois-ci, tu es du bon côté. »

« Et à quoi est-ce que ça m'a servi ? Nous sommes en danger si nous sommes avec les Mangemorts, nous sommes en danger si nous sommes avec les Aurors…n'y a-t-il pas de fin à tout ça ? »

Il n'en pouvait plus de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation où ceux qu'il aimait étaient en danger, payaient pour ses choix.

« Nous allons la retrouver, tu m'entends ? Nous allons la retrouver, Draco. »

Draco se figea et leva les yeux vers lui. _Draco ? _Quelque part au creux de son ventre, il sentit quelque chose vibrer, comme si une centaine de papillons avaient pris leur envol en même temps. Potter lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'il avait toujours aimé sans qu'il ne lui soit jamais adressé.

« Nous nous sommes haïs pendant des années, nous sommes battus, puis nous avons échappé à la mort ensemble, sans compter que tu m'as sauvé la vie tellement de fois que je ne saurais toutes les citer. Je pense que l'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, non ? »

Puis, sans qu'il ne sache comment, les lèvres du brun étaient sur les siennes. C'était un baiser différents de ceux qu'ils avaient eu jusque-là : moins violent, moins passionné, mais plus doux et tendre.

« Je suis désolé. » Lui dit Potter en se relevant, les joues roses. « Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais…j'en avais envie. »

Alors, Draco pensa à toutes ces fois où il avait aperçu le brun dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à ses sentiments si forts mais destructeurs car non avoués, à cette passion qui ressurgissait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Il se leva et agrippa le brun par le bras pour le retourner avant de l'embrasser à son tour. A sa grande surprise, le brun se dégagea de son emprise.

« Je ne voulais pas te forcer, j'ai juste agi sous l'impulsion… »

Draco secoua la tête, il en aurait ri.

« Moi aussi, j'en ai envie. J'en ai toujours eu envie. »

_J'en rêve toutes les nuits depuis quatre ans…Harry… _

Pour une nuit, il allait abandonner toutes ses barrières, ses peurs, ses angoisses. Pour une nuit, il allait être Draco, juste Draco, un jeune homme profitant de la vie.

Pour une nuit, il se laisserait aimer d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Au lieu de cela, il était resté allongé, ses bras entourant le brun, le regardant dormir. Il était content d'avoir pu goûter à une vie normale avant de partir, d'avoir pu se libérer de cette culpabilité qui le liait au fait d'aimer le brun.

Potter. Le seul être capable de rendre possible ce que tout le monde jugeait infaisable. Il s'autorisa un sourire et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Soudain, quelque chose entra par la fenêtre et Draco sursauta. Il s'agissait d'un Patronus, celui de Weasley à en juger par sa forme. Le blond se dégagea de sous le brun et reprit une posture de personne endormie, avant de donner une légère tape sur le dos du brun qui remua. Draco ferma les yeux.

« Harry ! Viens vite ! Hermione s'est réveillée ! » Entendit-il et Potter se leva d'un bond.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son visage pour en dégager une mèche et dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre à ce toucher. S'il ouvrait les yeux et venait à croiser ceux du brun, il savait qu'il ne pourrait se retenir de tout lui dire, et sa mère…

La main chaude du brun quitta son visage et après quelques minutes, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il se leva et s'habilla lentement, chaque geste lui faisant horriblement mal au cœur. Il saisit un parchemin et y laissa un mot avant de sortir une fiole de sa poche. Il porta sa baguette à sa tempe droite et en retira un filament argenté aux reflets bleus. Il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle invention de sa part : celui qui plongerait dans ses souvenirs serait capable de tout voir, de tout sentir, comme s'il était à sa place.

Il ne pouvait plus rien cacher au brun, il ne voulait plus rien lui cacher, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit dans l'entrée et, alors qu'il allait sortir, il aperçut une écharpe accrochée au porte manteau. Il l'attrapa et l'enroula autour de son cou, enfouissant son nez dans la laine bleue avant d'inspirer profondément. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil circulaire, il sortit.

* * *

Harry tituba en se redressant et retomba lourdement sur son lit, le regard hagard. Il ne savait pas...Il n'avait jamais su quels étaient les sentiments du blond à son égard. Pourquoi devait-il l'apprendre maintenant que Draco n'était plus près de lui ?

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, comme Malfoy l'avait fait des années plus tôt dans les toilettes de Poudlard, et il laissa couler ses larmes.

_Draco..._

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Pour ma part, je vais me reposer pendant ces vacances, car ce chapitre m'a tué. Je vous préviens donc qu'il vous faudra attendre 2013 pour avoir le 19ème chapitre d'Amore Verdare ! Pour ce qui est de la fin, merci pour vos idées, je pense avoir ma petite idée sur le processus à suivre, dont je vous ferai pas en 2013 !  
**

**Bonnes fêtes à vous tous, bonne année et comme on dit...à l'année prochaine !  
**

**Elendil-sama  
**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, le 20 ème et dernier chapitre d'Amore Verdare et disponible ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres, plus de détails sur la suite en fin de chapitre. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Elendil-sama**_

* * *

_Harry tituba en se redressant et retomba lourdement sur son lit, le regard hagard. Il ne savait pas...Il n'avait jamais su quels étaient les sentiments du blond à son égard. Pourquoi devait-il l'apprendre maintenant que Draco n'était plus près de lui ?_

_Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, comme Malfoy l'avait fait des années plus tôt dans les toilettes de Poudlard, et il laissa couler ses larmes._

_Draco..._

**Chapitre 20**

Harry était assis dans le bureau de Shacklebolt, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient au creux de la cheminée. Autour de lui, le Ministre de la Magie menait une discussion animée avec Ron ainsi que les Aurors-en-chef des autres équipes : Dean Thomas, Terry Boot et Li Su. Mais le brun ne les écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occupé à rejouer certaines scènes qu'il avait vues dans la Pensine.

Draco l'avait aimé depuis leur sixième année et avait dû vivre avec ce lourd secret pendant longtemps. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait protégé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le Manoir Malfoy pendant la guerre, pour cela qu'il l'avait protégé dans la Salle sur Demande…

Aurait-il pu arriver à un tel résultat, à la mort de Lord Voldemort, sans l'aide de Draco Malfoy ? Il n'avait jamais imaginé quel rôle primordial le blond avait joué dans sa réussite. Et qu'avait-il eu en retour ? Que mépris, rejet et dédain. Et voilà que maintenant ses anciens amis lui faisaient payer le prix de sa trahison. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu venir un tel dénouement ? Encore une fois, il avait cru que tout tournait autour de lui, qu'il était la cible principale, sans se douter des desseins secrets de ses ennemis. C'était ce même égocentrisme qui lui avait fait perdre Sirius…

Il ferma les yeux. Non. Draco ne connaîtrait pas le même sort. Il n'était plus un enfant maintenant, il avait grandi, et il retrouverait le blond, même s'il devait retourner la planète entière.

« Harry, tu écoutes ? »

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Ron, qui se tenait debout devant lui.

« Hum ? »

« Je disais que nous devrions nous allier aux autres équipes et lancer une offensive. »

« Je suis partant. » Lança Dean avec ferveur.

Les deux autres Aurors-en-chef se lancèrent des regards gênés. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas aussi excités à l'idée de risquer leur vie pour sauver celle d'un ancien Mangemort. Harry retint une envie de leur crier dessus et de leur dire de partir, à cet instant, ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pouvaient trouver, même si elle venait à contrecœur. Cependant, il secoua la tête et leva un regard triste vers son meilleur ami.

« Même si nous réussissons à réunir une armée, nous ignorons toujours où ils se trouvent. »

« Neville semble avoir trouvé une piste. » Lui répondit Ron, ce qui le fit sursauter sur son siège. « Il est parti précipitamment avant que je ne t'envoie mon _Patronus_ et n'est toujours pas revenu. C'est peut-être un bon signe. »

Harry croisa ses mains, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prier et baissa à nouveau la tête.

_Faites qu'il revienne avec des informations._

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, qui était rejetée en arrière. Il cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la faible lumière qui régnait dans la pièce et se redressa entièrement. Il était assis sur une imposante chaise en bois, recouverte de coussins en velours rouge. Il se trouvait au centre d'un imposant salon qui semblait avoir appartenu à une riche famille de sorciers, mais la pièce semblait abandonnée : une épaisse couche de poussière avait recouvert les étagères, le sol était sale et une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air.

« La décoration te plait, Draco ? » Entendit-il derrière lui et il se tourna légèrement.

Derrière lui, debout près de la cheminée, Gregory Goyle le regardait avec intérêt. Le jeune homme portait une robe de sorcier en satin noir ornée de pierres précieuses qui scintillaient à la lueur du feu qui dansait dans l'âtre.

« Où est ma mère ? » Demanda Draco.

Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à jouer avec Gregory, tout ce qui l'importait à cet instant était de voir sa mère.

« Ne sois pas si pressé. » Lui répondit Gregory. « Nous avons tout le temps pour ça. »

« Je ne dirai ou ne ferai rien tant que je n'aurais pas vu ma mère. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et fut surpris d'y arriver. Personne ne semblait avoir pris la peine de l'attacher, pourquoi ? Il porta une main à l'endroit où il gardait sa baguette et trouva l'endroit plat. Bien sûr, sans sa baguette, il ne constituait aucun danger. En ne l'attachant pas, Gregory lui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre crainte, bien au contraire. Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond, qui le soutint avec hargne. S'il voulait obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui, il devrait le laisser voir sa mère.

Gregory sembla chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, peut-être du doute, mais n'y trouvant que de la détermination, il se redressa et, ne quittant pas Draco des yeux, appela.

« Pansy ! Viens me voir s'il-te-plait, et amène Madame Malfoy avec toi ! »

Draco entendit des bruits à l'étage puis des pas se firent entendre dans un escalier quelque part en dehors du salon. Pansy entra la première et lui lança un sourire radieux.

« Salut Drake. »

Mais Draco avait les yeux rivés sur l'embrasure de la porte et, de sa démarche la plus hautaine et dédaigneuse, Narcissa Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce. Lorsque son regard tomba sur son fils, toute trace de mépris s'effaça et elle resta un moment figée avant d'accourir vers lui.

« Draco ! » Murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venu vous ramener à la maison, Mère. » Dit-il en passant un bras autour d'elle.

Il entendit Gregory se racler la gorge puis, d'un geste lent, il poussa sa mère de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve derrière lui. Gregory ne put retenir un petit rire en le voyant faire.

« Voyons, Draco, pas besoin d'être aussi protecteur, nous n'avons pas touché un seul de ses cheveux. Narcissa est une femme admirable aux manières exemplaires. »

« Dommage que vous ayez oublié les vôtres, Gregory. » Répondit Narcissa en lançant au jeune homme un regard sombre.

« Pardonnez mes pratiques, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour faire venir Draco. Voyez-vous, votre fils possède la garde la plus étroite qui soit. Il a été très difficile de le faire venir jusqu'à nous. Mais nous y voilà ! Nous voilà tous réunis. »

Il s'avança vers eux et leur montra le canapé situé près d'eux.

« Je vous en prie, prenez place, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

* * *

Harry se tenait devant la porte de l'infirmerie, la tête baissée. Il essayait de chasser les images qui l'assaillaient dans lesquelles un Draco blessé et ensanglanté gisait au sol. Il voulait voir Hermione et prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il était hors de question que la brune le voit dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et il se doutait que de son côté, Ron avait tout fait pour l'écarter de l'affaire.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte.

« Harry ! »

Le ton alarmé le fit sursauter et il accourut aussitôt vers le lit caché derrière un long rideau blanc au fond de la pièce. Il empoigna le rideau et le tira sur le côté, dévoilant une jeune femme à la chevelure rouge flammes. Elle semblait se battre contre une autre jeune femme cachée par les cheveux roux.

« Ginny ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais Ginny avait empoigné la jeune femme par les épaules et l'avait plaquée contre les draps blancs.

« Je t'ai dit de te coucher Hermione ! Harry aide moi ! »

« Hermione ? » Appela-t-il en posant une main sur la jeune femme qui continuait à se débattre.

« Je vais bien ! » S'écria la brune en lançant un regard sombre à Ginny. « Je voulais venir te voir Harry. »

« Je suis là. » Lui dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Hermione le regarda un moment, les lèvres pincées, tentant visiblement de retenir ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée. » Finit-elle par lâcher au bout de quelques minutes.

« Désolée ? » Reprit Harry, étonné. « Mais de quoi ? »

Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Si je n'avais pas mis autant de temps à vous donner mes souvenirs, alors Malfoy et sa mère n'auraient pas… »

« Hermione ! » S'exclama-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur son lit. « Je t'interdis de penser comme ça, tu m'entends ? Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute ! Tu es une victime n'oublie pas ça ! »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et, après un moment, hocha la tête. Harry en profita pour l'observer : en quelques jours, la jeune femme avait repris des couleurs et du poids, les plaies sanglantes qui striaient son visage avaient presque totalement disparues mais elle semblait encore très faible.

« Et puis, c'est à moi de m'excuser Mione. » Dit-il d'une voix basse.

Hermione leva un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai mis tellement de temps pour te récupérer, Ron était devenu fou, il ne pensait qu'à ta sécurité…Si j'avais été un meilleur Auror-en-chef alors… »

Mais Hermione secouait déjà la tête et posa une main fébrile sur sa joue.

« Harry…j'ai toujours su que toi et Ron me retrouveriez. Jamais je n'ai douté de cela. Et j'avais raison. Je mettrais ma vie entre vos mains, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. »

Harry plongea un instant dans les yeux tendres et chauds de la brune puis, doucement, il se penchait vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Hermione l'encercla de ses bras et le serra contre elle avant de le relâcher.

« Je suis désolée, Ginny. » Lança-t-elle en levant la tête vers la rousse, qui lui répondit d'un franc sourire.

« J'ai vécu avec Fred et George, je suis habituée au corps-à-corps. »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, puis Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

« Avez-vous du nouveau au sujet de Malfoy ? »

Harry sentit son sourire s'affaisser et il secoua la tête.

« Non, nous attendons le retour de Neville, il pourrait avoir des informations cruciales. »

Inconsciemment, il leva les yeux vers la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Neville apparaisse sur le pas de la porte à tout moment. Il se leva et posa une main sur la tête de la brune.

« Repose-toi, Hermione. »

La brune lui sourit et il leva les yeux vers Ginny, qui hocha la tête, devinant ses pensées. Elle resterait près de la brune et l'informerait du moindre problème. Soulagé par la présence de la rousse aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, il sortit de l'infirmerie, mais pas avant qu'Hermione ne lui ait arraché la promesse de la mettre au courant de l'avancée de l'opération.

* * *

Draco et Narcissa étaient assis sur un canapé en cuir beige, faisant face à Gregory et Pansy, assis de l'autre côté de la table sur laquelle reposait un service à thé. Pansy versa le liquide doré dans deux tasses qu'elle poussa devant les deux prisonniers, les yeux rivés sur Draco.

« Vous voyez Narcissa, je n'ai pas oublié mes bonnes manières. » Lança Gregory en lançant un regard amusé à la blonde, qui lui répondit d'un silence méprisant.

« Pourquoi ne pas en venir au but, Gregory. » Lui répondit Draco. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Gregory leva un sourcil, interloqué.

« Tu as changé, Draco. Avant, tu aimais ce genre de jeux d'esprit, ces dialogues implicites et vicieux. »

« Oui, mais je n'y jouais qu'avec des gens de mon niveau. » Répondit Draco en levant le menton d'un air dédaigneux. « Malheureusement, il reste trop peu de gens digne de moi pour que je leur offre un tel honneur. »

Le regard de Gregory se chargea de colère et ses poings se serrèrent sur l'accoudoir en cuir.

« Est-ce de cela dont il s'agit, _Goyle_ ? » S'exclama le blond de sa voix trainante. « Tu m'as fait venir ici pour me prouver que tu étais devenu quelqu'un de civilisé ? D'intelligent ? On ne peut pas changer sa nature profonde, il te serait donc bien moins pénible de t'accepter comme tu es. »

Gregory se leva, mais Pansy s'interposa entre eux.

« Drake, s'il-te-plait, ce que nous faisons est très important. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ? » Lui cracha Draco. « Mise à part tuer des Moldus sans défense, qu'avez-vous accompli ? »

« Nous nous sommes infiltrés au cœur du ministère. » Lui répondit Gregory avec véhémence.

« Et en quoi est-ce que cela vous a arrangé ? » Ricana Draco. « Vous vivez toujours cachés dans cette baraque délabrée. Très bel avenir, _Goyle_, je suis sûr que ton père serait fier de toi. »

Gregory dégaina sa baguette d'un geste brusque et la pointa droit sur Draco. Près du blond, la main de sa mère s'était refermée sur la sienne, mais il la serra légèrement pour la rassurer.

« Non ! » S'écria Pansy en levant les mains vers Gregory. « Greg, calme-toi, nous savions que ce serait compliqué qu'il n'accepterait pas de nous rejoindre aussi facilement, mais il nous faut être patients ! »

Draco leva les yeux vers la brune. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi parlait-elle encore de l'intégrer à leur groupe ? Il pensait que cela avait été un de leurs nombreux mensonges visant à brouiller les pistes, mais Pansy semblait vraiment croire à cette histoire.

Son regard se porta sur Gregory, qui continuait de le regarder avec colère et ce qu'il discerna comme étant de la haine. Il se remémora de la dernière fois où il l'avait regardé ainsi, lors de la Guerre de Poudlard, juste après la mort de Vincent. Il voyait bien qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné sa trahison. Comment pouvait-il vouloir de lui au sein de leur groupe alors ? Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit à l'étage et les deux Mangemorts levèrent la tête. Gregory fit signe à Pansy de monter, mais celle-ci resta à sa place.

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours…il va se calmer. »

« Vas quand même voir, il serait capable de se faire du mal. »

Pansy sembla hésiter et, après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers Draco l'implorant de ne pas exagérer la situation, elle quitta rapidement la pièce.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée à l'étage que Gregory s'avança dangereusement vers Draco.

« Enfin, nous allons pouvoir parler librement. » Dit-il en tirant une chaise face au blond.

« C'est ce que je dis depuis le début. » Répliqua Draco.

« Je suppose que tu sais déjà pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici. »

Draco lui lança un regard en biais.

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'arrête pas de te demander de m'expliquer ce que tu veux depuis une heure. » Ironisa-t-il.

Gregory l'observa un instant, cherchant visiblement la trace d'un mensonge dans ses yeux, mais Draco était plus fort que lui à ce jeu, il l'avait inventé.

« Très bien. » Répondit Gregory après quelques minutes. « Je vais donc faire court : je veux savoir où ton père cache son Nundu. »

Sur le canapé, les deux Malfoy sursautèrent et Draco se tourna brusquement vers Gregory, qui lui répondit d'un sourire carnassier.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Draco, abandonnant toute prétention. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _son Nundu_ ? »

Le sourire du brun s'affaissa.

« Je vois, tu veux faire celui qui ne sait rien… »

« Goyle, tu es un imbécile, tout le monde sait ça. Mais même toi, tu dois savoir que mon père n'a jamais possédé de _Nundu_, personne n'en a jamais possédé ! »

« Ton père en possède un. » Répliqua Goyle. « Il s'en est toujours vanté auprès des autres, et de mon père. »

« Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que ton père t'avait menti ? » Siffla Draco.

« D'autres me l'ont également affirmé. »

« Ohh…et t'ont-ils dit comment mon père a réussi à domestiquer un léopard géant amateur d'humains et qui nécessite à lui seul une centaine de sorciers pour le maitriser ? Et qu'a-t-il fait pour neutraliser son souffle qui propage d'horribles épidémies ? Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un s'en serait rendu compte s'il avait possédé une telle créature ? »

« Eldon Fricklefrac en possédait un. » Répondit Goyle.

« Et il en est mort. » Répliqua Draco.

« Oui, mais ton père n'était pas bête, et il était fort de cette erreur. »

« Goyle. » Répondit Draco, exaspéré. « Nous n'avons jamais possédé de _Nundu_, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en voudrais un. »

« Ah ? Tu ne vois pas ? » Lança Goyle en se levant. « Imagine, un animal capable de décimer tout un village à lui seul, de déchiqueter mes ennemis quand je le souhaite. C'est ça, le véritable pouvoir. L'erreur du Maître fut de confier des missions à des humains capables de penser, donc de douter. Un animal ne me trahira pas, et je veux le meilleur d'entre eux. »

« Tu délires, Goyle. » Cracha Draco. « Si tu veux un _Nundu_ à ce point, tu n'as qu'à aller t'en chercher un en Afrique. »

Goyle l'observa un instant, puis son regard glissa vers Narissa.

« Vous me paraissez bien silencieuse, Narcissa. » Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. « Vous n'avez vraiment rien à répondre ? »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en enfantillages. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Oh ? Des enfantillages vous dites ? » Répondit-il en lui empoignant le bras.

Draco bondit sur ses pieds, mais d'un mouvement de baguette, il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle. Il s'écrasa sur une table en bois et des débris de verre tombèrent sur lui en une fine pluie. Il releva péniblement la tête, à temps pour voir Goyle trainer sa mère vers la sortie du salon.

« LÂCHE-LA ! » Hurla-t-il en tentant de se lever, mais Goyle lui lança un sort d'Entrave qui le maintint au sol.

« Où est votre _Nundu_ ? » Demanda Goyle d'une voix calme.

« Nous n'en avons pas ! » Lui cria Draco.

Goyle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco voulait qu'il pénètre son esprit pour voir qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais les yeux du brun se firent durs et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Dommage. Regarde bien ta chère maman, c'est la dernière fois que tu la vois.

Goyle abattit une dernière fois sa baguette sur lui, et Draco retomba au sol, un voile blanc lui recouvrant les yeux.

* * *

Harry était debout, face à la fenêtre de son bureau, observant le soleil se coucher au loin. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il avait observé Draco alors qu'il se tenait au même endroit, les rayons de lune l'enveloppant d'un halo argenté.

Draco…que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ? Il tentait de calmer l'angoisse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur en se disant que Goyle et ses amis n'oseraient pas lui faire du mal, après tout, n'avaient-ils pas besoin de lui ? Ils ne le traiteraient pas comme ils avaient traité Hermione, car il était de Sang-Pur, et leur ancien ami.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il imagina Parkinson tourner autour du blond, l'incitant à rejoindre leur camp, lui promettant monts et merveilles. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées vicieuses. Il savait quels étaient les sentiments du blond à son égard, il avait vu, entendu, il ne pouvait plus en douter. Pas maintenant.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et il fit volte-face. Neville était-il revenu ? Avait-il les informations qu'ils attendaient avec tant d'impatience ?

Il ne put retenir une moue de déception lorsqu'il vit Ron entrer dans la pièce. Cependant, il se figea en voyant l'air affolé du roux.

« Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes à l'infirmerie, vite ! »

Ce fut comme si son corps entier s'était couvert de glace. L'infirmerie ?

Il emboita le pas du roux et tous deux se mirent à courir dans les couloirs. Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione ? Et pourquoi Ginny ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à la brune…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Harry entra dans la pièce comme un homme en transe. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir et, au fond de lui, une petite voix ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Ron était aussi peu touché. Il s'avança vers le dernier lit, mais Ron l'agrippa par le bras et secoua la tête.

« Par là. » Lui dit-il en le tirant vers un autre lit, lui aussi entouré par un rideau blanc.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent entre les rideaux et Harry vit plusieurs Guérisseurs s'affairer sur une silhouette allongée sur le lit. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux fit un pas sur le côté, Harry put enfin apercevoir la personne.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! »

Draco sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, réveillé par le cri de colère qui venait de retentir dans la pièce. Il leva la tête lentement, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de chasser le vertige qui faisait tourner la pièce, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face : Gregory et Pansy.

« Tu as dit que nous n'avions plus besoin d'elle... » Disait Pansy en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu es sensée comprendre par-là ? » Lui cria Goyle, mais Pansy, qui avait détourné les yeux, croisa le regard de Draco.

« Drake ! Tu es réveillé ! » S'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers lui.

Draco tenta de se lever, mais il était cloué sur place. Il baissa la tête, pourtant, il n'était pas attaché. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers la brune, qui se tourna vers Gregory.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as entravé ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, il a tenté de m'attaquer. Il voulait me prendre ma baguette. » Mentit Goyle, ses yeux braqué sur ceux du blond. « On ne peut pas le laisser déambuler où bon lui semble. »

Pansy se tourna vers Draco et lui sourit légèrement.

« Désolé, Drake, mais ça ne durera pas bien longtemps. »

Draco voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'elle se trompait, que Gregory se fichait qu'il intègre le groupe, qu'il comptait même sans doute le tuer une fois qu'il aurait ce qu'il voudrait, mais il ne pouvait pas émettre le moindre son.

« Je vais lui chercher quelque chose à manger. » Lança Pansy en sortant de la pièce.

Gregory se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, puis se tourna vers Draco.

« Il semblerait que ta mère ne savait rien finalement, ou alors, elle l'a bien caché. »

Il ouvrit la porte et lança à Draco ce même sourire carnassier.

« J'aimais bien ta mère, Draco, dommage que Pansy ait dû la tuer. » Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. « Je suis sûr qu'elleavait un goût exquis. »

Harry était assis à son bureau, plusieurs piles de papiers l'entourant. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, pas quand les Mangemorts semblaient si sérieux et déterminés.

Il attrapa un nouveau dossier et en parcourut les premières pages. Peut-être avait-il manqué quelque chose, un indice qui l'aiderait à retrouver la trace du groupe, à retrouver Draco.

Près de lui, Ron discutait avec Dean Thomas, Terry Boot et Li Su, préparant leur schéma d'action, l'ordre des équipes et définissant l'équipement à emmener.

D'un geste brusque, Harry posa le dossier qu'il tenait sur le bureau. Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il n'avançait pas d'un pouce et quelque part, Draco endurait sans doute les pires souffrances, tout ça par sa faute.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées, sans quoi il deviendrait fou. Il ouvrit la porte et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter pour de bon lorsqu'il vit la personne qui lui faisait face.

« NEVILLE ! » Cria-t-il.

Neville entra dans la pièce, le visage fermé, tenant une boite dans une main, un dossier dans l'autre.

« J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Malfoy et à sa mère. » Dit-il alors qu'Harry le faisait s'asseoir.

« Où étais-tu ? » Demanda Harry sans parvenir à cacher une note de reproche.

« En Ecosse, puis en France. » Répondit Neville. « J'avais demandé à Ron de visionner le souvenir dans lequel on peut apercevoir le Saule Cogneur, et j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, ou plutôt, un son étrange. »

Harry, Ron, Dean et les deux autres Aurors s'assirent autour de lui, intrigué par ce qu'il racontait.

« A un moment, on peut entendre une série de bruits sans queue ni tête. J'ai eu beau répéter le souvenir plusieurs fois, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre d'où pouvait bien venir ce bruit. Je suis donc allé voir un ami qui travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et je lui ai fait écouter un enregistrement. Il a tout de suite identifié le bruit comme étant le cri d'un _Jobarbille_. » Continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la boîte.

« Un quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry, mais ce fut Li Su qui lui répondit.

« Le _Jobarbille_ est un oiseau rare qui reste complètement muet jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Il pousse un long cri composé de tous les sons qu'il a pu entendre, puis meurt. »

Harry la regarda, incrédule, mais Neville acquiesça.

« C'est ça. La population de _Jobarbille_ est très surveillée, car l'espèce a failli s'éteindre à cause de sorciers qui les tuaient avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de les _déranger_. Dans les années 60, le ministère a rassemblé les derniers survivants de l'espèce et leur a posé un sort qui leur permettrait de les suivre à la trace, d'étudier leur parcours et, entre autres, de savoir quand ils mouraient. »

« Et pourquoi t'être rendu à l'étranger ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« En cherchant dans le registre des récentes morts de _Jobarbilles_, nous en avons trouvé trois qui correspondaient : une en Ecosse, une en France, et l'autre en Irlande. Après avoir éliminé les deux premiers, je suis venu vous mettre au courant pour lancer une opération dans la troisième. »

Harry se leva, les yeux dans le vague. Voilà donc où était Draco, en Irlande. Il se tourna vers les autres Aurors, qui le regardaient tous.

« Préparez-vous, nous partons dans une heure. »

* * *

Draco était toujours assis sur sa chaise, le corps affaissé, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ses joues laiteuses portaient encore les traces des larmes qui les avaient déferlées et le blanc de ses yeux avait viré au rouge.

Sa mère était morte.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble, elle était partie ainsi, assassinée froidement. Ils avaient survécu à tout ensemble : au dédain de leur Maître, au mépris de la société, au rabaissement de leur rang. Mais il avait toujours pensé que, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, rien ne pouvait les toucher, rien ne pouvait les abattre. Il avait eu tort.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre à présent, si bien que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un rayon de lumière filtra jusqu'à lui et il cligna des yeux.

« Je t'ai apporté une couverture. » Entendit-il et il ne leva pas la tête alors que Pansy entrait.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui et posa la couverture sur ses épaules. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui, car son corps entier était enveloppé d'un froid que rien ne pouvait guérir. Pansy s'agenouilla face à lui, mais il ne leva pas la tête vers elle.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on enlève Narcissa, tu sais que je l'aime beaucoup et que je la respecte. Mais Greg m'a dit que c'était le seul moyen de te faire venir, et il avait raison. »

Draco ne réagit pas. Il savait bien que sa mère était morte par sa faute. Il aurait dû savoir qu'ils s'en prendraient à elle s'il refusait de les rejoindre, mais il n'avait rien fait, et maintenant sa mère était morte.

« Cela fait des années que j'attends ce moment, que j'attends de te voir, de te toucher… »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, mais Draco se recula d'un geste vif. Pansy baissa la main et resta silencieuse un moment.

« Je n'ai même plus le droit de te toucher alors ? Pourquoi, parce que je ne suis pas _Potter_ ? »

Cette fois-ci, Draco leva la tête vers elle et il sentit malgré lui ses yeux s'écarquiller. Le visage de Pansy se tordit de douleur et de dégoût.

« J'ai vu comment il te protégeait, comme si tu lui appartenais. C'est écœurant Draco, tu le sais ? »

Soudain, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Draco voulait se dégager, mais la brune avait toujours eu une forte poigne et il lui était déjà impossible de bouger. Pansy l'embrassa encore et encore, et il vit des larmes briller sur ses joues.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, Draco. » Lui dit-elle entre deux baisers. « Et jamais personne ne t'aimera autant que moi. Je ne laisserai personne nous séparer. Personne. »

Après ce qui sembla au blond être une éternité, elle se décolla de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard froid et calculateur, sans émotion.

« Et si Potter essaye de t'arracher à moi, je le tuerai de mes propres mains. »

* * *

Harry et Ron se tenaient debout cachés derrière le mur d'une maison effondrée. A plusieurs centaines de mètres devant eux s'élevait une imposante bâtisse à l'aspect austère et abandonné. La maison était entourée de ce qui semblait être un vaste jardin et était difficile d'accès.

« Je vois pourquoi ils ont choisi le coin. » Murmura Ron. « Aucun voisin pour les déranger, un jardin qui cache la maison. Pas étonnant qu'on ne les ait jamais trouvés jusqu'ici. »

Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux et se tournèrent pour voir Neville les rejoindre.

« Les autres équipes sont en place, nous encerclons parfaitement la maison. Morag MacDougal a utilisé une poudre qu'il a ramenée d'Inde et qui permet de faire apparaître les sorts protecteurs. Une fois que nous aurons passé l'arbre près du second banc, ils seront avertis de notre présence. »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent silencieusement. Harry avait du mal à se contenir, il voulait courir tête la première et foncer dans le tas. Draco semblait à portée de main maintenant. Après tout, ils étaient en surnombre et n'avaient rien à craindre.

« Voilà le signal. » Lança Neville.

En effet, au loin, un point bleu brilla quelques secondes dans le ciel avant de s'éteindre, comme une étoile. De l'autre côté, une lumière rouge scintilla à son tour quelques secondes, suivie d'une lumière verte non loin d'eux. Harry leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le ciel. Une lumière jaune apparut au-dessus de leur tête avant de s'éteindre. Ils étaient prêts, enfin.

Sans bruit, ils sortirent de leur cachette et s'avancèrent vers la maison, s'arrêtant juste devant la barrière invisible.

« Prêts ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui. » Répondit Neville.

« Oh oui. » Répliqua Ron. « Il est temps de leur botter le cul façon Gryffondor. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et les trois amis se remirent en marche, d'un pas plus rapide.

« Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'ils ont de la visite, nous devons faire vite. » Murmura-t-il en s'avançant.

Soudain, il entendit un bruissement derrière eux et fit volte-face.

« Ron, attention ! »

Ron se tourna à son tour et se jeta sur le côté à temps pour éviter l'immense animal qui lui fonçait dessus. Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'imposante forme et lança un sort dans sa direction. Le jet de lumière rebondit sur le dos de l'animal qui se tourna vers Harry en réponse.

L'animal lui fonça dessus et, à la lumière d'un sort lancé par Ron, Harry remarqua qu'il ressemblait fortement à un rhinocéros. A nouveau, il leva sa baguette et, cette fois-ci, un mur en briques apparut devant lui. Cependant, dans un bruit d'explosion, le mur vola en éclats et le rhinocéros apparut à sa place.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! » S'écria-t-il alors que l'animal raclait le sol de son sabot, comme un taureau s'apprêtant à charger.

« C'est un _Eruptif_ ! » Lui cria Neville quelque part derrière lui. « Fais attention à sa corne ! Elle peut faire exploser n'importe quoi ! »

Harry se rappela alors de la corne d'_Eruptif_ qui avait orné le mur des Lovegood, et du cataclysme qu'elle avait engendré en explosant.

L'_Eruptif_ fonça à nouveau sur lui mais fut dévié de sa trajectoire par un filet qui apparut au-dessus de lui.

« Allez-y, je m'en occupe ! » Lança alors la voix de Neville.

« Quoi ? Non, nous restons avec toi ! » Lui cria Harry.

« Je m'en occupe ! J'ai pas mal étudié les animaux dangereux et je peux m'en sortir seul ! Ne perdez pas de temps et allez chercher Malfoy ! »

L'_Eruptif_ reprit sa course vers Neville et le brun leva sa baguette : l'herbe sous les pieds de l'animal se transforme en une espèce de boue molle dans laquelle il s'enfonça jusqu'au buste. L'_Eruptif_ se débattit un moment puis, voyant que la boue ne faisait que se refermer sur lui, il poussa un grognement qui retentit dans la nuit.

Ron passa près d'Harry en courant et l'agrippa par le bras.

« Allez viens ! »

Harry suivit le roux et dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire demi-tour lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit dans leur dos. Ils traversèrent une longue rangée de haies composées de _Filets du Diable_ qui tentèrent de les attraper au passage.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'un buisson et aperçurent la maison qui s'élevait dans la pénombre.

« La porte arrière doit se trouver au coin de ce mur ! » Lança Harry en pointant l'angle situé à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux.

Ils se remirent à courir, mais alors qu'ils avaient fait quelques mètres…

CRACH !

Une énorme masse sombre s'écrasa à quelques centimètres d'Harry et le souffle de l'impact le propulsa sur le côté. Il s'écrasa au sol et entendit un cri qui l'informa que, quelque part près de lui, Ron venait de connaître le même sort.

Harry leva légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui venait de l'attaquer et pointa sa baguette devant lui. Mais il ne voyait rien, seules les ténèbres l'entouraient et il ne pouvait pas voir bien loin dans la nuit. Il tenta de se relever, mais, à cet instant, il vit une énorme boule de ce qui semblait être de la terre tomber du ciel.

« Attention ! » Lui cria Ron et il se jeta à nouveau à terre.

« _Lumos_ ! » Cria Harry en pointant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et un halo de lumière apparut.

C'est là qu'il le vit : un immense arbre aux branches épaisses comme des camions.

Un _Saule Cogneur_.

L'arbre bougeait et tanguait violement et, comme pour viser, il se pencha dangereusement en arrière, prêt à frapper.

« _PROTEGO_ ! » Cria Harry en pointa sa baguette et, près de lui, Ron fit de même.

Les énormes branches s'écrasèrent tout autour d'eux, mais la majorité se cogna aux deux barrières protectrices et rebondirent dessus.

« Ron, couvre-moi ! »

Harry s'élança en direction de l'arbre, qui réagit en lui lançant une pluie d'épines, qui rebondirent sur sa bulle transparente. Il zigzagua entre les racines qui tentaient de lui agripper les pieds, et, finalement, arriva face au tronc. Harry leva sa main libre et la posa sur l'arbre, mais rien ne se produisit.

« AAAHhhhghh ! » Entendit-il derrière lui et il fit volte-face.

Ron était suspendu par une jambe, la tête en bas, sa robe glissant sur son visage.

« Harry ! Fais vite ! Je ne vois rien ! » Cria-t-il.

Harry tapota le tronc, à la recherche du point sensible.

« Allez… » Grinça-t-il, alors que les cris étouffés de Ron lui parvenaient.

Mais l'arbre ne semblait détenir aucun point faible, il continua à tourner, entrainant Ron avec lui et, à nouveau, il se pencha en arrière. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement : s'il attaquait avec Ron entre ses branches, le roux serait complètement écrasé au sol.

« Allez…ALLEZ ! »

Dans un geste de rage, Harry donna un violent coup de pied à la base du tronc. Soudain, tout sembla se figer : les branches autour de lui ne bougeaient plus, et le bruissement des feuilles s'était tu.

Harry tourna les talons et accourut vers Ron. Il pointa sa baguette vers la branche qui le tenait en l'air et celle-ci se coupa en deux, laissant échapper le roux qui tomba au sol. Harry l'aida à se relever et à s'épousseter.

« Ron, ça va ? »

Ron était livide.

« J'en ai marre de ces satanés arbres ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement et les deux amis se remirent en marche. Au coin, ils rencontrèrent Dean suivi de deux membres de son équipe, qui semblaient ne pas être arrivés ici sans problème.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Dean en les voyant. « On a été retardés par un groupe de _Mandragore_ et quelques _Scrouts_. On a dû escorter Emma en dehors du périmètre, elle n'a pas supporté le cri des _Mandragores_. »

« Aucun signe des autres ? » Demanda Harry.

« Si tout s'est bien passé, ils devraient être arrivés à la porte principale. Voilà la porte arrière ! » Lança-t-il en pointant la porte qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité, quelques mètres devant.

Ils s'avancèrent en silence, leur baguette pointée devant eux. Soudain, la voix de Stephen Cornfoot, le Guérisseur, s'éleva.

« Vous n'entendez pas un bruit étrange ? » Murmura-t-il.

Ils tendirent l'oreille.

« Je n'entends rien. » Répondit Ron.

« Moi non plus ». Enchérit Morag MacDougal.

Mais Harry et Dean étaient restés silencieux. Harry écouta attentivement : il entendait bien quelque chose, comme une sorte de… »

« On dirait un long râle. » Finit par dire Dean.

Harry se figea et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il se tourna vers Dean et ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas être là.

« Est-ce que vous pensez à ce que je pense ? » Gémit Ron en se rapprochant d'eux.

« Après tout ce que l'on vient de voir, c'est possible. » Répondit Dean.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Demanda MacDougal. « Qu'est-ce qui est possible ? »

« Des _Détraqueurs_. » Répondit Harry d'une voix terne.

A peine eut-il prononcé leur nom que les râlements se firent plus forts, et Ron, Cornfoot et MacDougal sursautèrent.

« _Expecto Patronum_ ! » Cria Harry, aussitôt suivi par Ron et Dean.

Un cerf, un terrier ainsi qu'un renard apparurent devant chacun d'entre eux et Harry se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce sort. » Lança MacDougal en secouant la tête.

« Moi non plus. » Enchérit Cornfoot.

« Dans ce cas, restez derrière nous. » Répondit Harry et les deux hommes se rapprochèrent d'eux.

Les bruits trainants se rapprochaient dangereusement et Harry resserra son emprise sur sa baguette. Il avait déjà combattu des _Détraqueurs_ avant, il n'avait donc pas peur.

Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre à sa gauche et il dirigea son _Patronus_ vers le buisson le plus proche. Les feuilles de la masse sombre bougèrent violement alors que quelque chose avançait. La silhouette, engloutie par la pénombre, s'arrêta face au cerf et, comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'un vague brouillard, passa au travers.

Harry était sans voix, un _Détraqueur_, passer au travers d'un _Patronus_ matériel ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un _Détraqueur_ après tout ? La silhouette s'arrêta au milieu du cerf, son corps entouré d'un halo argenté.

Harry ne put retenir le cri d'horreur qui déchira le silence.

* * *

Draco sursauta et releva la tête. La pièce dans laquelle il était tenu prisonnier était plongée dans la pénombre à présent, et seul un rectangle de lumière filtrait de la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il avait entendu un cri, une voix familière, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression ?

Des bruits de pas précipités émanaient du couloir, que se passait-il ? Soudain, il entendit une explosion quelque part en dehors de la maison et il sursauta. Etaient-ils attaqués ? Par qui ? Pendant un bref instant, l'image de Potter lui traversa l'esprit. Etait-ce possible ? Il voulait se retourner, regarder par la fenêtre, mais le sortilège d'Entrave le tenait toujours cloué sur place.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Pansy entra, à bout de souffle. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et en tira les épais rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans le noir complet.

« Ils pensent pouvoir nous prendre par surprise, ces sales Aurors. » Murmura-t-elle.

Draco se figea. Aurors ? Mais alors, le cri qu'il avait entendu, pouvait-il appartenir à…

Cette fois-ci, une image bien plus sordide s'immisça dans son esprit : un Potter ensanglanté, au sol, inerte…

Il secoua la tête, si le brun était bien bon à une chose, c'était de sortir vivant des situations les plus impossibles. Pansy passa devant lui et s'arrêta, pointant sa baguette vers lui pour illuminer son visage.

« Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs. » Lui siffla-t-elle. « Potter n'arrivera jamais jusqu'ici. Nous avons bien pris soin de sécuriser les alentours avec les créatures qui leur feront dresser les cheveux sur le crâne. Le pauvre petit Potter ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! »

Puis, elle se releva et, d'un pas rapide, sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Harry fit un pas en arrière et son dos cogna contre celui de Cornfoot. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, tout mais pas ça !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda MacDougal. « Ça ne ressemble pas à des _Détraqueurs_… »

« Je crois… » Commença Dean en faisant également un pas en arrière. « Je crois que ce sont des _Inferi_ ! »

Mais pour Harry, il ne s'agissait pas de simple _Inferi_ : bien que sa peau putride couvrait à peine ses os, et que par endroits, la chair manquait, il connaissait la personne qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas mal assuré.

Henry.

Celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ami, son frère pendant plus de deux ans, celui qui était mort par sa faute, le voilà qui s'avançait, un bras tendu vers lui, comme pour le saluer.

« Tue-le Harry ! » Lui cria une voix derrière lui.

Mais Harry était totalement paralysé, il ne pouvait bouger le moindre muscle. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Henry était mort dans l'explosion de leur café, il ne pouvait pas se tenir là, devant lui !

Henry s'avança vers lui et Harry put nettement apercevoir les morceaux de chair manquants, les membres calcinés, les cheveux brûlés. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet horrible spectacle.

« Harry ! » Cria Ron.

Soudain, un jet de lumière passa à quelques centimètres de son visage et frappa Henry en plein visage. Il bascula en arrière et tomba à la renverse. Automatiquement, Harry courut vers lui, mais il était à peine arrivé à quelques mètres, que quelque chose lui rentra dedans et le cloua au sol. Quelque chose de froid se referma sur son cou et une odeur putride l'entoura. Il ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en apercevant la personne au-dessus de lui : Laureen, la fiancée d'Henry. Son visage était à moitié arraché et elle n'avait de cheveux que sur un côté du crâne, mais il reconnut parfaitement les yeux bleus acier ainsi que le pendentif en forme de chat que lui-même lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

« Non… » Gémit-il, incapable de se débattre. « Non ! »

Alors qu'il commençait à manquer de souffle, quelque chose entoura Laureen et la propulsa en arrière. Il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le bras et l'aider à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Lui cria Ron. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les combats pas ! »

« Je…Ron…je les connais. » Répondit Harry d'une voix rauque tout en se massant la gorge.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Ron en levant la tête vers les deux _Inferi_ qui s'étaient relevés.

« Ce sont des amis à moi ! Ceux qui sont morts dans l'explosion du café ! »

Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ?! Mais comment… »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Derrière eux, MacDougal émit un cri alors qu'il était plaqué au sol par Henry, ses sorts n'ayant aucun effet sur le cadavre. Plus loin, Dean tentait de tenir Laureen à distance, mais la jeune femme continuait d'avancer dangereusement dans sa direction.

« Harry ! » Cria Ron. « Tu es le seul à avoir déjà combattu des _Inferi_, fais quelque chose ! »

« Mais…ce sont mes amis, Ron ! »

« Plus maintenant ! Ils sont morts ! Et regarde ce que Goyle et ses amis font de leur cadavre ! »

Harry porta ses yeux sur MacDougal, qui se débattait avec beaucoup moins de force, la poigne d'Henry se resserrant sur sa gorge.

« Harry ! »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant puis, les rouvrant, pointa sa baguette devant lui : un long filet de flammes apparut de nulle part et Harry leva son autre main pour en faire apparaître un second, qui se fondit au premier pour former un immense tourbillon de flammes, qui tournoya autour d'eux, sa chaleur venant s'écraser sur son visage.

D'un geste fluide, il dirigea les flammes vers les deux silhouettes, qui tentaient de s'échapper. Harry ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder. La colonne rouge se referma sur eux dans un craquement et, après quelques secondes, les _Inferi_ avaient disparu.

Harry baissa les mains, faisant disparaitre les flammes et il tomba à genoux, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Ron s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai fait comme Dumbledore… » Haleta Harry, le visage couvert de sueur. « C'est comme ça qu'il s'était débarrassé des…des… »

« Tu as bien fait. » Le coupa Ron. « Maintenant, ils peuvent reposer en paix. »

Incapable de répondre, Harry hocha la tête.

Quelque part au-dessus de lui, il entendit des éclats de voix et il leva péniblement la tête. Li Su venait d'arriver, suivie par deux membres de son équipe.

« Impossible de passer par devant ! L'équipe de Terry Boot est en plein combat avec Blaise Zabini. Nous avons jugé préférable de vous rejoindre.

« Très bien. » Répondit Harry en se relevant. « Vous resterez ici pour vérifier que personne ne tente de s'échapper. Ron, Dean, MAcDougal et Cornfoot viendront avec moi. »

Li Su acquiesça et le groupe de sorciers s'avança vers la porte. Ron et Dean assuraient leurs arrières, craignant une nouvelle attaque si près du but. Mais rien n'arriva. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la poignée et, dans un faible grincement, la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Draco essayait de toutes ses forces de se libérer. Si Harry était là, il voulait combattre à ses côtés. Pour la énième fois, il tira sur ses liens invisibles et se pencha en arrière. Mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Pansy. Elle semblait beaucoup moins calme que quelques heures auparavant.

« Impossible de fuir par la poudre de Cheminette, le ministère doit avoir bloqué les cheminées… »

Automatiquement, elle se pencha sur Draco pour le remettre droit, puis elle passa une main sur son visage. A nouveau, le blond se dégagea et un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de la brune.

« Ça suffit ! A l'heure qu'il est, Harry Potter doit être mort. » Lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant. « Tu n'as plus rien, Draco, tu n'as plus que moi. »

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de combat venant d'en dessous, et Pansy se tourna brusquement. Peu après, une explosion retentit dehors. Le vrai combat venait de commencer. Draco ferma les yeux, priant pour que rien ne soit arrivé au brun. Il ne voyait pas quel intérêt il y avait à vivre si les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Quelque part près d'eux, un grognement féroce se fit entendre.

« Ils se rapprochent. » Dit Pansy d'une voix déterminée. « Goyle en aura sans doute tué quelques-uns, mais les autres arrivent. Et ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend. »

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Sa silhouette entière sembla se tasser sur elle-même et, en quelques secondes, elle s'était transformée en chien. Elle posa la baguette qu'elle tenait dans la gueule au coin de la pièce et se positionna devant la porte, prête à bondir sur quiconque entrerait.

Alors, lentement, dans un grincement à peine audible, la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Harry entra dans la cuisine en premier, suivi par Ron, Dean, et les autres. Harry regarda rapidement aux quatre coins de la cuisine à la recherche d'un quelconque danger.

« Rien à signaler. » Chuchota-t-il en s'avançant.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et la seule source de lumière venait du feu allumé près d'eux sur lequel reposait une bouilloire. Le groupe d'Aurors s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à la porte qui donnait vers le salon, quand soudain, ils entendirent un éclat de voix venant de l'étage. Une voix de femme. Harry fit signe à Li Su et à son équipe de vérifier le rez-de-chaussée, pendant que lui, Ron et Dean montaient. La sorcière acquiesça et disparut dans un couloir sombre.

Les trois hommes traversèrent le salon sans un bruit et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui leur faisait face. Harry sentit son corps battre à tout rompre au creux de sa poitrine, si fort, qu'il était sûr que tous pouvaient l'entendre. Draco n'était plus bien loin, il était à portée de main, plus qu'un étage, un seul.

Cependant, alors qu'il faisait un nouveau pas en avant, il se figea. Devant lui, une forme sombre se dessinait dans les escaliers, et deux billes bleutées brillèrent soudain dans l'obscurité. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, comme ceux d'un ours, et, quelques instants plus tard, un énorme chien se détacha des ténèbres, ses babines retroussées pour laisser apparaître ses longs crocs entre lesquels un grognement sourd retentit.

Harry le reconnut aussitôt : Goyle.

Les trois Aurors pointèrent leur baguette sur l'animal, qui s'arrêta, ses yeux méchants se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux.

« Alors Goyle, tu es tout seul ? » Lança Ron. « Où sont tes amis ? Ils ont fui ? »

Goyle les regarda un instant avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, une série de grognements saccadés lui échappant. Harry fronça les sourcils, était-il en train de…rire ?

Soudain, plusieurs autres grognements s'élevèrent lentement et tout autour d'eux, une dizaine de paires d'yeux apparurent dans le noir, brillant d'une lueur meurtrière. Les animaux avancèrent à leur tour, et Harry les reconnut comme étant des chiens, de vrais chiens. Apparemment, Goyle s'était lié avec les chiens errants du coin, et avait fini par en faire ses alliés.

Dean et Ron se mirent dos à dos et les trois amis formèrent un cercle. Harry avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur Goyle.

« Rendez-vous calmement et nous vous promettons un jugement équitable. »

Les yeux de Goyle se plissèrent et un nouveau grognement, plus fort, lui échappa.

« Vous ne voyez pas que vous avez perdu ? C'est fini ! Rendez-vous avant qu'il ne soit trop… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car Goyle s'était soudain jeté sur lui, la gueule ouverte. Harry eut à peine le temps de faire apparaître une bulle protectrice sur laquelle l'animal atterrit avant de sauter à terre. Ce fut comme un signal d'alarme : tous les autres chiens passèrent à l'attaque et des sorts de toutes les couleurs fusèrent des baguettes de Dean et Ron, illuminant la pièce. Harry lança un sort qui propulsa le chien le plus proche contre le mur d'en face, mais il dut faire volte-face et se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque de Goyle.

D'autres sorts apparurent soudainement, et Harry se tourna pour voir MacDougal arriver.

« Les autres sont coincés par un groupe de loups dans le séjour ! » Cria-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

« ATTENTION ! » Lui cria Harry.

MacDougal se tourna mais trop tard, la puissante mâchoire d'un des chiens se referma sur son bras et l'Auror poussa un cri de douleur. L'animal l'entraîna au sol dans son élan et MacDougal tomba à la renverse.

« Non ! » Cria Harry.

Il tenta de s'approcher, mais deux autres chiens lui barrèrent la route. Il leva la tête et vit que Ron et Dean combattaient également plusieurs bêtes à la fois, si bien, qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu MacDougal tomber. Les cris de MacDougal commencèrent à se faire plus faibles, et Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'un des chiens, et sa main sur l'autre. Deux boules de lumières en sortirent et foncèrent sur les animaux comme deux balles sorties d'un révolver, les atteignant au buste et les projetant au sol. Harry profita de l'ouverture pour courir vers MacDougal. Il l'aperçut allongé au sol, et son cœur se révulsa.

Deux chiens s'étaient agroupés autour de lui et l'avaient déchiqueté de toutes parts. Le sol autour de lui n'était qu'une mare de sang, et seuls ses yeux étaient intacts, levés au ciel dans une expression d'horreur.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'un des chiens, mais il entendit un grognement derrière lui et il se retourna à temps pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque de Goyle. L'énorme _Animagus_ bondit sur un canapé, puis sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Il sembla se tordre de douleur pendant un instant, avant de grossir et de s'allonger, ses poils disparaissant petit à petit. Puis, il se tourna vers Harry entièrement nu, se pencha pour attraper sa baguette et, d'un geste fluide, fit apparaître une robe de sorcier sur sa peau blanche.

« Suis-moi, Potter ! » Lui dit-il en montant les escaliers.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis et, ce faisant, aperçut Terry Boot accompagné de deux autres Aurors, qui se lancèrent dans la bataille sans attendre. Harry tourna les talons et s'élança à la poursuite de Goyle. Il grimpa les marches quatre par quatre et se retrouva dans un long couloir dont toutes les portes étaient fermées, hormis celle du fond, qui était entrebâillée. Il s'avança avec précaution et, de sa main libre, poussa la porte.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un labrador beige qui, en le voyant, se mit à grogner férocement.

« Du calme, Pansy. » Retentit la voix de Goyle, et Harry leva la tête.

Son cœur manqua un battement : Goyle se tenait debout, derrière une chaise sur laquelle était assis Draco. D'une main, il agrippait fermement les cheveux du blond, de l'autre, il tenait sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

« Bonsoir, Potter. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Harry hésita un instant puis, lentement, il fit deux pas en avant. D'un coup de baguette, Goyle ferma la porte et Harry entendit un verrou glisser.

« Premièrement, permets-moi de te féliciter de nous avoir trouvé. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter. » Répondit Harry en observant la pièce. « Mais Neville Londubat. »

« Londubat ? » S'étonna Goyle. « Aurait-il un cerveau après tout ? »

« Bien plus que toi. » Lui répondit Harry et il tourna brusquement la tête lorsque Draco émit un gémissement de douleur.

Une série d'étincelles avait jaillie de la baguette de Goyle, brulant la gorge du blond. Harry serra les poings, il voulait le tuer, le faire souffrir puis le tuer.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers Draco.

Il valait sans doute mieux pour le blond qu'il fasse comme si rien de plus que leur travail ne les liait. Il ne voulait pas que les deux Mangemorts se servent de lui pour l'atteindre ou le punir. Pas lui.

« Il a quelque chose que je veux. » Répondit Goyle, et Parkinson tourna instinctivement la tête vers lui.

Mais Goyle ne la regardait pas, et il ne vit pas la confusion qui remplit son regard.

« Ah. Et je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu te le donner ? » Reprit Harry, profitant que Parkinson lui tournait le dos pour faire quelques pas sur le côté.

« Non. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Vois-tu, Potter, à la chute de notre Maître, beaucoup de familles de Mangemorts ont été décimées ou envoyées à Azkaban. La plupart des maisons ont été perquisitionnées par le ministère, mais ils avaient oublié une chose : toutes ces familles détenaient des animaux domestiques, des espèces rares et dangereuses. Alors je me suis dit : _Où pouvaient bien être ces créatures à présent ?_ »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, soudainement intéressé.

« Alors j'ai cherché quelqu'un au sein du ministère, qui pourrait m'aider dans mes plans. Sûrement, quelqu'un avait dû être touché par la fin de la Guerre sans oser le dire ? C'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Laura Derbish. Son père avait fait la une des journaux pendant la Guerre : dénoncé par ses voisins, accusé d'être un Mangemort, il avait été envoyé à Azkaban au moment où Scrimgeour tentait de prouver au monde à quel point il était compétent. Finalement, on avait découvert que Derbish senior était innocent, et que la famille qui l'avait dénoncé était elle-même liée au Mage Noir. Mais lorsqu'on envoya un Auror chercher le pauvre homme, il avait déjà reçu le baiser du _Détraqueur_. Sauras-tu deviner quel était le nom de cette famille, Potter ? »

Harry réfléchit, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, à l'époque, il était trop occupé à chercher les derniers _Horcruxes_ de Voldemort. Le sourire de Goyle s'élargit.

« Rien ? Pourtant, tu as leur fils juste en face de toi. »

Harry se figea, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco, qui semblait tout aussi interloqué que lui.

« La personne qui avait dénoncé Derbish était Lucius Malfoy. » Reprit Goyle. « Lucius avait dit à mon père que Derbish avait découvert qu'il avait en sa possession un animal dangereux, d'une puissance phénoménale, mais totalement illégal : un _Nundu_. »

Harry cligna des yeux, et Goyle éclata de rire.

« Mais bien sûr, un sale Moldu comme toi ne doit pas savoir ce qu'est un _Nundu_ : il s'agit d'un animal capable de ravager tout un village d'un seul souffle. L'air qu'il expire contient les pires maladies, et il faut au moins une centaine de sorciers pour le neutraliser. »

Harry reporta son regard sur Draco, mais celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête en signe de déni. Mentait-il ? Non, il ne lui mentirait pas, pas à lui.

« Et donc, tu t'es dit que ta collection de monstres serait complète si tu obtenais un, comment tu appelles ça, un _Nundu_ ? »

« Exact. Tu as eu l'occasion de voir ce que j'ai réussi à rassembler jusque-là. Au fait, qu'as-tu pensé de mes _Inferi_ ? Je les ai faits exprès pour toi. »

« Merci, j'attends de pouvoir te rendre la pareille. » Grinça-t-il.

Soudain, une voix féminine retentit dans un coin de la pièce.

« Goyle ! »

Harry tourna la tête et il aperçut la silhouette humaine de Parkinson. Son regard furieux était braqué sur Goyle.

« Tu m'as menti ?! Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça ! Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais que Draco nous revienne ! »

« Ferme-la ! » Lui cracha-t-il. « Tu penses vraiment que je voudrais d'un sale traître comme lui ? »

Parkinson le regarda, bouche bée. Harry saisit l'occasion.

« C'est comme ça que tu traites tes _amis_ Goyle ? En leur mentant et en les utilisant comme des servants ? »

« Ferme-la, Potter. » Grogna Goyle.

« Non, il a raison ! » S'écria Parkinson. « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, après tout ce que nous avons traversé ! Tu m'as utilisé, comme tu as utilisé Derbish ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me trahir aussi ? T'allier à Potter ? Si je ne t'avais pas parlé de Draco, jamais tu ne m'aurais suivi ! »

Il baissa les yeux vers le blond.

« Tout ça pour un sale traître, qui ne mérite que la mort ! »

Il pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Draco, qui leva les yeux pour les braquer dans ceux d'Harry, comme pour lui passer un message. Comme un au revoir.

« AVADA… »

« NON ! » Crièrent Harry et Parkinson en même temps.

Mais la brune fut plus rapide et elle bondit sur Goyle, lui agrippant le bras. Le Mangemort relâcha son emprise sur Draco.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu es folle ?! »

Harry en profita pour pointer sa baguette sur Draco, et le blond sembla se détendre d'un coup, à nouveau maître de ses mouvements. Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers Harry.

« Tu vas bien ? » Dirent-ils en même temps.

Harry lui fit signe de se mettre derrière lui et Draco obéit. Il était tellement soulagé de voir que le brun était en vie qu'il n'osa le contredire.

D'un geste brusque, Goyle repoussa Parkinson, la faisant tomber au sol. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Goyle fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette sur les deux hommes. Un jet de lumière verte en sortit et Draco et Harry eurent à peine le temps d'esquiver. Harry se releva et lança un jet violet, qui entra en collision avec le nouveau sort jeté par Goyle, une pluie d'étincelles argentées tomba sur eux. Goyle fit apparaître un serpent de flammes qui fondit sur Harry, mais celui-ci leva sa baguette et un mur d'eau s'éleva devant lui. Soudain, quelque chose passa au travers et Harry eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté, mais ce ne fut pas assez : une série de lames le touchèrent aux bras, au cou et aux jambes et il tomba à terre.

« Harry ! » Entendit-il Draco crier.

Le mur d'eau retomba et Goyle lui envoya un nouveau jet bleu, qu'Harry réussit à contrer avant de pointer sa baguette sur le plafond, qui s'effondra à moitié sur le Mangemort. Harry se releva en titubant, et détourna les yeux de la mare de sang qui s'était formée sous lui. Dans un coin de la pièce, Draco et Pansy se battaient à mains nues pour tenter de récupérer la baguette au sol.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit assourdissant derrière lui et Goyle apparut dans la masse de pierre, sa baguette pointée, non sur lui, mais sur Draco. Un jet vert en sortit et se dirigea droit vers le blond.

« Draco, non ! »

Ce ne fut pas sa voix qui retentit, mais celle de Parkinson, qui se jeta devant le blond, et fut frappée en pleine poitrine par le sort mortel. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, lentement, elle tomba en arrière et Draco la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Harry leva les yeux vers Goyle, qui ne semblait pas touché par son acte. Il lança un nouveau jet vert en direction de Draco, qui était toujours penché sur le corps inerte de Parkinson, mais le sort le rata, une fois, deux fois. Et Harry comprit que Goyle ne pouvait plus toucher Draco, pas après que Pansy Parkinson se soit sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie. Goyle se tourna vers Harry, le regard fou, et il leva sa baguette vers lui. Il lui lança une série de sorts qui foncèrent sur lui.

Harry leva ses deux mains devant lui et les jets multicolores s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin, semblèrent flotter un instant, puis explosèrent dans un arc-en-ciel. Il porta ses mains vers Goyle et le Mangemort se figea avant de poser un regard confus sur Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour pousser un cri qui ne sortit pas. Alors, dans un bruit d'explosion, son corps entier prit feu et, en quelques secondes, il avait disparu. Harry resta un moment debout, dans la même position, puis, reprenant ses esprits, il se tourna et s'avança vers Draco. Le blond tenait toujours le corps de Parkinson dans ses bras, la tête baissée.

« Draco. » Murmura Harry en se baissant.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et le blond leva la tête. Leurs regards confus se croisèrent, ils semblaient tous les deux hagards.

« Laisse-la partir. » Finit par dire Harry.

Draco hocha la tête, puis, lentement, il déposa le corps de la brune au sol. Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et sortirent de la pièce. Arrivés dans le salon, ils découvrirent un véritable bain de sang : des cadavres de chiens gisaient au sol. Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent à nouveau sur la silhouette ensanglantée qui avait été Morag MacDougal et il déglutit avec peine. Il s'avança vers le cadavre et, d'un mouvement de baguette, fit apparaître un drap blanc dont il couvrit le corps inerte.

« Harry ! »

Dean accourait vers eux. Il était couvert de sang mais semblait indemne. Harry chercha la pièce des yeux.

« Où est Ron ? » Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'angoisse perçant dans sa voix.

« Il va bien. » Le rassura Dean. « Il a juste été salement mordu au bras. Cornfoot l'a emmené dehors, les Médicomages viennent d'arriver pour emmener les blessés. Ça va Malfoy ? »

« Ça va. » Lui répondit le blond, les yeux dans le vague.

« Qui d'autre est blessé ? Où est Neville ? » Demanda Harry alors que les trois hommes sortaient de la maison.

«Il va bien. C'est lui même qui s'est chargé d'emmener l'_Eruptif_ au ministère. Emma Dobbs de mon équipe, Mandy Brockleburt de l'équipe de Su et Wayne Hopkins est mort. Tué par Blaise Zabini. »

Harry sursauta, il avait complètement oublié Zabini !

« Vous l'avez attrapé ? »

« Non. » Répondit Dean alors qu'ils traversaient le jardin. « Il a réussi à s'échapper. Terry Boots m'a dit qu'il était déchaîné. Lui et le reste de son équipe se sont lancés à sa poursuite. »

Plusieurs groupes de sorciers s'évertuaient à capturer les diverses créatures qui avaient envahi le jardin et ils durent tous reculer lorsqu'un _Scrout à Pétard_ explosa non loin d'eux. Instinctivement, Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco.

« Puisque vous allez bien, je vais y aller. » Reprit-il. « Je dois aller voir la famille de Morag. »

Son visage s'assombrit. Il salua les deux hommes disparut. Harry se tourna vers Draco, ils étaient dans un coin du jardin un peu en retrait, seuls. Au loin, les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient à peine l'horizon, peignant les nuages de rose.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

« Oui, c'est juste que… »

« Oui ? » Demanda Harry en cherchant les yeux du blond.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé ? » Dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Elle t'aimait. » Lui répondit Harry.

« Mais…elle a tué ma mère, alors pourquoi… »

« Attends, quoi ? » Le coupa Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Pansy a tué ma mère. » Lui répéta Draco en regardant un point au-dessus de son épaule.

« Non. » Répliqua Harry.

« Je sais…moi-même, j'ai du mal à y croire… »

« Non, Draco, tu ne comprends pas. » Le coupa à nouveau Harry en resserrant sa poigne. « Ta mère n'est pas morte. »

Draco leva la tête si brusquement que son cou, qui était resté immobile pendant plusieurs heures, craqua.

« Quoi ? »

« Narcissa n'est pas morte. » Lui répondit Harry en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Draco fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit plus dur.

« Potter. » Siffla-t-il. « Je te préviens, si tu me mens, si tu dis ça uniquement pour que je… »

Il ne pouvait pas continuer et il se tut, le souffle court.

« Ta mère est arrivée au ministère il y a quelques heures. Apparemment, quelqu'un l'a déposé devant la porte de chez toi. Elle était blessée et couverte de sang, probablement a-t-elle été torturée par Goyle. Je t'avoue qu'au début, j'ai aussi cru qu'elle était morte. Mais Norman Petish s'est occupée d'elle. Elle se repose à l'infirmerie. »

Draco le regarda un moment, les yeux écarquillés, puis il poussa un long soupire, se penchant en avant en se tenant le ventre.

« Draco ?! » S'exclama Harry, alarmé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'avais…tellement peur… » Murmura le blond d'une voix tremblante. « Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était… »

Soudain, un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit, ou plutôt, un échange qui avait eu lieu entre Gregory et Pansy.

_Tu as dit que nous n'avions plus besoin d'elle... _

_Et qu'est-ce que tu es sensée comprendre par-là ? _

En fait, Gregory avait bien eu l'intention de tuer sa mère, mais Pansy avait pris sur elle de l'emmener au ministère, pour la sauver.

_Je ne voulais pas qu'on enlève Narcissa, tu sais que je l'aime beaucoup et que je la respecte._

Draco ferma les yeux et porta ses mains à son visage.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait parler au blond ou pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, submergé par ses émotions. Finalement, Draco baissa les mains et ouvrit les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux d'Harry.

« Merci d'être venu. » Dit-il simplement.

« De rien, mais tu aurais pu tout m'expliquer dès le début, j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher tout ça. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr, Potter le Magnifique aurait résolu le problème d'un claquement de doigts. »

« Peut-être. » Répliqua Harry en souriant.

Ils avaient dit cela en se rapprochant, et Harry posa une main sur le visage du blond, qui eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement gêné. Mais Harry s'en moquait, à cet instant, il était trop heureux de le voir en vie.

« J'ai bien eu ton message. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, les joues de Draco se teintèrent de rose et il voulut faire un pas en arrière, mais, de sa main libre, Harry l'agrippa par le col et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond répondit instinctivement, s'accrochant à lui. Harry sentit son cœur exploser de joie dans sa poitrine.

Après quelques minutes, ils se reculèrent et Draco se détourna du brun pour observer le lever du soleil. Harry se posta près de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit la main froide du blond se glisser dans la sienne, et il la serra étroitement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Lui demanda Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui et observa les rayons de lumière glisser sur la peau blanche, les cheveux blonds, illuminant les yeux gris qui se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas. » Lui répondit-il en souriant. « Improviser ? »

Draco laissa échapper un petit 'hmpf' dédaigneux, mais sourit à son tour.

« Ta spécialité tu veux dire ? »

« Notre spécialité, maintenant. »

Harry ne savait pas ce qui les attendait, mais après avoir affronté les épreuves de la vie seul pendant plus de 20 ans, il était prêt à leur faire à nouveau face.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul.

**Fin**.

* * *

_**Et voilà, l'aventure Amore Verdare s'arrête ! La première chose que je souhaite dire, et que jamais, JAMAIS je n'aurais cru écrire plus de 3 chapitres, et surtout, que cette histoire plairait à autant de gens. C'est un immense honneur pour moi (qui ne suis pas auteure de profession) de voir des gens lire, commenter et suivre ma fic. Un immense merci à tous les lecteurs, à ceux qui ont commenté pour dire qu'ils aimaient, à ceux qui ont posé des questions, qui ont (gentiment) critiqué, merci à vous. Et merci à ma Queen of Krass, sans qui j'en serais encore au chapitre 5 !**_

_**Alors, comme l'a dit Draco, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? ». Pour être honnête, j'ai 2 idées de suite : la première serait de faire un sequel simple, mais il faut que je pense à une trame pour ne pas me lancer sans savoir où je vais. La seconde, serait de faire une autre fic, ce qui voudra dire partir de zéro au niveau du Drarry. Pour l'instant, je suis plus intéressée par l'idée n°1, donc on verra.**_

_**Aussi, je compte, avant de me lancer dans une nouvelle fic, continuer Qui-es-tu ? Je vais sans doute la remanier, corriger des fautes et des incohérences que j'ai remarqué (écrite i ans). Donc je vais essayer de poster un chapitre fin janvier/début février. En gros, ne pensez pas m'oublier si vite, I will be back !**_

_**Allez, assez avec le racontage de vie. Je vous dis à nouveau merci, bonne année 2013, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Elendil-sama.**_


End file.
